Loo
by Lauraa Black
Summary: lsos oirutns hfye
1. Chapter 1

1

Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía. Lo-li-ta: la punta de la lengua emprende un viaje de tres pasos desde el borde del paladar para apoyarse, en el tercero, en el borde de los dientes. .Ta.

Era Lo, sencillamente Lo, por la mañana, un metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura con pies descalzos. Era Lola con pantalones. Era Dolly en la escuela. Era Dolores cuan do firmaba. Pero en mis brazos era siempre Lolita.

¿Tuvo Lolita una precursora? Por cierto que la tuvo. En verdad, Lolita no pudo existir para mí si un verano no hubiese amado a otra... «En un principado junto al mar.» ¿Cuándo? Tantos años antes de que naciera Lolita como tenía yo ese verano. Siempre puede uno contar con un asesino para una prosa fantástica.

Señoras y señores del jurado, la prueba número uno es lo que envidiaron los serafines de Poe, los errados, simples serafines de nobles alas. Mirad esta maraña de espinas.

2

Nací en París en 1910. Mi padre era una persona suave, de trato fácil, una ensalada de orígenes raciales: ciudada no suizo de ascendencia francesa y austríaca, con una corriente del Danubio en las venas. Revisaré en un minuto algunas encantadoras postales de brillo azulino. Poseía un lujoso hotel en la Riviera. Su padre y sus dos abuelos ha bían vendido vino, alhajas y seda, respectivamente. A los treinta años se casó con una muchacha inglesa, hija de Jerome Dunn, el alpinista, y nieta de los párrocos de Dorset, expertos en temas oscuros: paleopedología y arpas eólicas. Mi madre, muy fotogénica, murió a causa de un absurdo accidente (un rayo durante un pic-nic) cuando tenía yo tres años, y salvo una zona de tibieza en el pasado más impenetrable, nada subsiste de ella en las hondonadas y valles del recuerdo sobre los cuales, si aún pueden uste des sobrellevar mi estilo (escribo bajo vigilancia), se puso el sol de mi infancia: sin duda todos ustedes conocen esos fragantes resabios de días suspendidos, como moscas mi núsculas, en torno de algún seto en flor o súbitamente invadido y atravesado por las trepadoras, al pie de una colina, en la penumbra estival: sedosa tibieza, dorados moscardones.

La hermana mayor de mi madre, Sybil, casada con un primo de mi padre que le abandonó, servía en mi ámbito familiar como gobernanta gratuita y ama de llaves. Alguien me dijo después que estuvo enamorada de mi padre y que él, livianamente, sacó provecho de tal sentimiento en un día lluvioso, para olvidar la cosa cuando el tiempo aclaró. Yo le tenía mucho cariño, a pesar de la rigidez –la rigidez fatal– de algunas de sus normas. Quizá lo que ella deseaba era hacer de mí, en la plenitud del tiempo, un viudo mejor que mi padre. Mi Sybil tenía los ojos azules, ribeteados de rojo, y la piel como de cera. Era poéticamente supersticiosa. Decía que estaba segura de morir no bien cumpliera yo dieciséis y así fue. Su marido, un gran traficante de per fumes, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en Norteamérica, donde acabó fundando una compañía que adquirió bienes raíces.

Crecí como un niño feliz, saludable, en un mundo bri llante de libros ilustrados, arena limpia, naranjos, perros amistosos, paisajes marítimos y rostros sonrientes. En torno a mí, la espléndida mansión Mirana giraba como una especie de universo privado, un cosmos blanqueado dentro del otro más vasto y azul que resplandecía fuera de él. Desde la fregona de delantal hasta el potentado de franela, todos gustaban de mí, todos me mimaban. Maduras damas norteamericanas se apoyaban en sus bastones y se inclina ban hacia mí como torres de Pisa. Princesas rusas arruina das que no podían pagar a mi padre me compraban bom bones caros. Y él, _mon cher petit papa, _me sacaba a navegar y a pasear en bicicleta, me enseñaba a nadar y a zambullirme y a esquiar en el agua, me leía _Don Quijote y Les Misérables _y yo lo adoraba y lo respetaba y me enorgullecía de él cuando llegaban a mí las discusiones de los criados sobre sus varias amigas, seres hermosos y afectuosos que me festejaban mucho y vertían preciosas lágrimas sobre mi alegre orfandad.

Asistía a una escuela diurna inglesa a pocas millas de Mirana; allí jugaba al tenis y a la pelota, obtenía excelen tes calificaciones y estaba en términos perfectos con mis compañeros y profesores. Los únicos acontecimientos definitivamente sexuales que recuerdo antes de que cumplie ra trece años (o sea antes de que viera por primera vez a mi pequeña Annabel) fueron una conversación solemne, decorosa y puramente teórica sobre las sorpresas de la pubertad, sostenida en el rosal de la escuela con un alum no norteamericano, hijo de una actriz cinematográfica por entonces muy celebrada y a la cual veía muy rara vez en el mundo tridimensional, y ciertas interesantes reacciones de mi organismo ante determinadas fotografías, nácar y sombras, con hendiduras infinitamente suaves, en el sun tuoso _La Beauté Humaine, _de Pichon, que había hurtado de debajo de una pila de _Graphics _encuadernados en papel jaspeado, en la biblioteca de la mansión. Después, con su estilo deliciosamente afable, mi padre me suministró toda la información que consideró necesaria sobre el sexo; eso fue justo antes de enviarme, en el otoño de 1923, a un _lycée _de Lyon (donde habríamos de pasar tres inviernos); pero, ay, en el verano de ese año mi padre recorría Italia con Madame de R. y su hija, y yo no tenía a nadie con quien consolarme, a nadie a quien consultar.

3

Como yo, Annabel era de origen híbrido: medio inglesa, medio holandesa. Hoy recuerdo sus rasgos con nitidez mucho menor que hace pocos años, antes de conocer a Lolita. Hay dos clases de memoria visual: con una, recreamos diestramente una imagen en el laboratorio de nuestra mente con los ojos abiertos (y así veo a Annabel, en térmi nos generales tales como «piel color de miel», «brazos delgados», «pelo castaño y corto», «pestañas largas», «boca grande, brillante»); con la otra, evocamos instantáneamen te con los ojos cerrados, en la oscura intimidad de los párpados, el objetivo, réplica absolutamente óptica de un rostro amado, un diminuto espectro de colores naturales (y así veo a Lolita).

Permítaseme, pues, que al describir a Annabel me li mite decorosamente a decir que era una niña encantadora, pocos meses menor que yo. Sus padres eran viejos amigos de mi tía y tan rígidos como ella. Habían alquilado una villa no lejos de Mirana. Calvo y moreno el señor Leigh, gruesa y empolvada la señora de Leigh (de soltera, Vanessa van Ness). ¡Cómo la detestaba! Al principio, Annabel y yo hablábamos de temas periféricos. Ella recogía puñados de fina arena y la dejaba escurrirse entre sus dedos. Nuestras mentes estaban afinadas según el común de los pre-adolescentes europeos inteligentes de nuestro tiempo y nuestra generación, y dudo mucho que pudiera atribuirse a nues tro genio individual el interés por la pluralidad de mundos habitados, los partidos de tenis, el infinito, el solipsismo, etcétera. La blandura y fragilidad de los cachorros nos producía el mismo, intenso dolor. Annabel quería ser en fermera en algún país asiático donde hubiera hambre; yo, ser un espía famoso.

Nos enamoramos simultáneamente, de una manera fre nética, impúdica, agonizante. Y desesperada, debería agre gar, porque este arrebato de mutua posesión sólo se ha bría saciado si cada uno se hubiera embebido y saturado realmente de cada partícula del alma y el corazón del otro; pero ahí nos quedábamos ambos, incapaces hasta de encontrar esas oportunidades de juntarnos que habrían sido tan fáciles para los chicos callejeros. Después de un enloquecido intento de encontrarnos cierta noche, en el jardín de Annabel (más adelante hablaré de ello), la única intimidad que se nos permitió fue la de permanecer fuera del alcance del oído, pero no de la vista, en la parte populosa de la _plage. _Allí, en la muelle arena, a pocos metros de nuestros mayores, nos quedábamos tendidos la mañana entera, en un petrificado paroxismo, y aprovechábamos cada bendita grieta abierta en el espacio y el tiempo; su mano, medio oculta en la arena, se deslizaba hacia mí, sus bellos dedos morenos se acercaban cada vez más, como en sueños; entonces su rodilla opalina iniciaba una caute losa travesía; a veces, una providencial muralla construida por los niños nos garantizaba amparo suficiente para rozarnos los labios salados; esos contactos incompletos producían en nuestros cuerpos jóvenes, sanos e inexpertos, un estado de exasperación tal, que ni aun el agua fría y azul, bajo la cual nos aferrábamos, podía aliviar.

Entre algunos tesoros perdidos durante los vagabun deos de mi edad adulta, había una instantánea tomada por mi tía que mostraba a Annabel, sus padres y cierto doctor Cooper, un caballero serio, maduro y cojo que ese mismo verano cortejaba a mi tía, agrupados en torno a una mesa de un café sobre la acera. Annabel no salió bien, sorpren dida mientras se inclinaba sobre el _chocolat glacé; _sus delgados hombros desnudos y la raya de su pelo era lo único que podía identificarse (tal como recuerdo aquella fotografía) en la soleada bruma donde se diluyó su perdido encanto. Pero yo, sentado a cierta distancia del resto, salí con una especie de dramático realce: un jovencito triste, ceñudo, con una camisa oscura de deporte y pantalones cortos de excelente hechura, las piernas cruzadas mostran do el perfil, la mirada perdida. Esta fotografía se tomó el último día de nuestro verano fatal y pocos minutos antes de que hiciéramos nuestro segundo y último intento para torcer el destino. Con el más baladí de los pretextos (ésa era nuestra última oportunidad y ninguna otra cosa im portaba de veras) escapamos del café a la playa, donde encontramos una extensión de arena solitaria, y allí, en la sombra violeta de unas rocas rojas que formaban como una caverna, tuvimos un breve encuentro, con un par de anteojos negros perdidos como únicos testigos. Yo estaba de rodillas y a punto de besar a mi amada, cuando dos bañistas barbudos, un viejo lobo de mar y su hermano, aparecieron de entre las aguas con exclamaciones de alien to. Cuatro meses después, Annabel murió de tifus en Corfú.

4

Repaso una y otra vez esos míseros recuerdos y me pregunto si fue entonces, en el resplandor de aquel verano remoto, cuando empezó a hendirse mi vida. ¿O mi desme dido deseo por esa niña no fue sino la primera muestra de una singularidad inherente? Cuando procuro analizar mis propios anhelos, motivaciones y actos, me rindo ante una especie de imaginación retrospectiva que atiborra la facultad analítica que con infinitas alternativas bifurca incesantemente cada rumbo visualizado en la perspectiva enloquecedoramente compleja de mi pasado. Estoy per suadido, sin embargo, de que en cierto modo fatal y mági co, Lolita empezó con Annabel.

Sé también que la conmoción producida por la muerte de Annabel consolidó la frustración de ese verano de pe sadilla y la convirtió en un obstáculo permanente para cualquier romance ulterior, a través de los fríos años de mi juventud. Lo espiritual y lo físico se habían fundido en nosotros con perfección tal que no puede sino resultar incomprensible para los jovenzuelos materialistas, rudos y de mentes uniformes, típicos de nuestro tiempo. Mucho después de su muerte sentía que sus pensamientos flota ban en torno a los míos. Antes de conocernos ya habíamos tenido los mismos sueños. Comparamos anotaciones. En contramos extrañas afinidades. En el mismo mes de junio del mismo año (1919), un canario perdido había revolotea do en su casa y la mía, en dos países vastamente alejados. ¡Ah, Lolita, si tú me hubieras querido así!

He reservado para el desenlace de mi fase «Annabel» el relato de nuestra cita infructuosa. Una noche, Annabel se las compuso para burlar la viciosa vigilancia de su familia. Bajo un macizo de mimosas nerviosas y esbeltas, al fondo de su villa, encontramos amparo en las ruinas de un muro bajo, de piedra. A través de la oscuridad y los árboles tiernos, veíamos arabescos de ventanas iluminadas que, retocadas por las tintas de colores del recuerdo sen sible, se me aparecen hoy como naipes –acaso porque una partida de bridge mantenía ocupado al enemigo–. Ella tembló y se crispó cuando le besé el ángulo de los labios abiertos y el lóbulo caliente de la oreja. Un racimo de estrellas brillaba plácidamente sobre nosotros, entre si luetas de largas hojas delgadas; ese cielo vibrante parecía tan desnudo como ella bajo su vestido liviano. Vi su rostro contra el cielo, extrañamente nítido, como si emitiera una tenue irradiación. Sus piernas, sus adorables piernas vi vientes, no estaban muy juntas y cuando localicé lo que buscaba, sus rasgos infantiles adquirieron una expresión soñadora y atemorizada. Estaba sentada algo más arriba que yo, y cada vez que en su solitario éxtasis se abandonaba al impulso de besarme, inclinaba la cabeza con un movimiento muelle, letárgico, como de vertiente, que era casi lúgubre, y sus rodillas desnudas apretaban mi mano para soltarla de nuevo; y su boca temblorosa, crispada por la actitud de alguna misteriosa pócima, se acercaba a mi rostro con intensa aspiración. Procuraba aliviar el dolor del anhelo restregando ásperamente sus labios secos con tra los míos; después mi amada se echaba atrás con una sacudida nerviosa de la cabeza, para volver a acercarse oscuramente, alimentándome con su boca abierta; mien tras, con una generosidad pronta a ofrecérselo todo, yo le hacía tomar el cetro de mi pasión.

Recuerdo el perfume de ciertos polvos de tocador –creo que se los había robado a la doncella española de su madre–: un olor a almizcle dulzón. Se mezcló con su propio olor a bizcocho y súbitamente mis sentidos se en turbiaron. La repentina agitación de un arbusto cercano impidió que desbordaran, y mientras ambos nos apartá bamos, esperando con un dolor en las venas lo que quizá no fuera sino un gato vagabundo, llegó de la casa la voz de su madre que la llamaba –con frenesí que iba en aumento– y el doctor Cooper apareció cojeando grave mente en el jardín. Pero ese macizo de mimosas, el racimo de estrellas, la comezón, la llama, el néctar y el dolor quedaron en mí, y a partir de entonces ella me hechizó, hasta que, al fin, veinticuatro años después, rompí el hechizo encarnándola en otra.

5

Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlos, los días de mi juven tud parecen huir de mí en una ráfaga de pálidos deshechos reiterados, como esas tempestades matinales de nieve en que el pasajero de tren ve remolinear papel de seda ajado tras el último vagón. Durante mis relaciones sanitarias con mujeres, yo era práctico, irónico, enérgico. Mientras fui estudiante, en Londres y París, las mujeres pagadas me bastaron. Mis estudios eran minuciosos e intensos, aunque no particularmente fructíferos. Al principio proyecté gra duarme en psiquiatría, como hacen muchos talentos _manqués. _Pero ni para esto servía: un extraño agotamiento me atenazaba («Doctor, me siento tan oprimido...»). Y viré hacia la literatura inglesa, donde tantos poetas frustrados acababan como profesores vestidos de _tweed _con la pipa en los labios. París me sentaba de maravilla. Discutía pe lículas soviéticas con expatriados. Me codeaba con uranistas en Deux Magots. Publicaba tortuosos ensayos en dia rios oscuros. Componía _pastiches:_

_... Poco me importa_

_que Fräulein von Kulp_

_pueda volverse, la mano sobre la puerta._

_A nadie he de seguir, ni a Fresca,_

_ni a Gaviota._

Los seis o siete entendidos que leyeron mi artículo: «El tema proustiano en una carta de Keats a Benjamín Bailey», rieron entre dientes. Inicié una _Histoire abrégée de la poésie anglaise _por cuenta de una importante editorial y después empecé a compilar ese manual de literatura fran cesa para estudiantes de habla inglesa (con comparaciones tomadas de las letras inglesas) que habría de ocuparme durante la década del cuarenta y cuyo último volumen estaba casi listo para la imprenta por la época de mi arresto.

Encontré trabajo; enseñaba inglés a un grupo de adul tos en Auteuil. Después, una escuela de varones me empleó durante un par de inviernos. De vez en cuando, aprove chaba las relaciones que había hecho con sociólogos y psicólogos para visitar en su compañía varias instituciones, tales como orfanatos y reformatorios, donde podían con templarse pálidas jóvenes pubescentes, de pestañas grue sas, con una impunidad perfecta como la que nos está asegurada en sueños.

Ahora creo llegado el momento de presentar al lector algunas consideraciones de orden general. Entre los límites de los nueve y los catorce años, surgen doncellas que re velan a ciertos viajeros embrujados, dos o más veces mayores que ellas, su verdadera naturaleza, no humana, sino nínfica (o sea demoníaca); propongo llamar «nínfulas» a esas criaturas escogidas.

Se advertirá que reemplazo términos espaciales por temporales. En realidad, querría que el lector considerara los «nueve» y los «catorce» como los límites –playas espejeantes, rocas rosadas– de una isla encantada, habitada por esas nínfulas mías y rodeada por un mar vasto y bru moso. Entre esos límites temporales, ¿son nínfulas todas las niñas? No, desde luego. De lo contrario, quienes supié ramos el secreto, nosotros, los viajeros solitarios, los ninfulómanos, habríamos enloquecido hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco es la belleza una piedra de toque; y la vulgaridad –o al menos lo que una comunidad determinada conside ra como tal– no daña forzosamente ciertas características misteriosas, la gracia letal, el evasivo, cambiante, trastornador, insidioso encanto mediante el cual la nínfula se distingue de esas contemporáneas suyas que dependen incomparablemente más del mundo espacial de fenómenos sincrónicos que de esa isla intangible de tiempo hechizado donde Lolita juega con sus semejantes. Dentro de los mismos límites temporales, el número de verdaderas nínfulas es harto inferior al de las jovenzuelas provisionalmente feas, o tan sólo agradables, o «simpáticas», o hasta «boni tas» y «atractivas», comunes, regordetas, informes, de piel fría, niñas esencialmente humanas, vientrecitos abultados y trenzas, que acaso lleguen a transformarse en mujeres de gran belleza (pienso en los toscos budines con medias negras y sombreros blancos que se convierten en deslum brantes estrellas cinematográficas). Si pedimos a un hom bre normal que elija a la niña más bonita en una fotografía de un grupo de colegialas o _girl-scouts, _no siempre seña lará a la nínfula. Hay que ser artista y loco, un ser infinitamente melancólico, con una burbuja de ardiente veneno en las entrañas y una llama de suprema voluptuosidad siempre encendida en su sutil espinazo (¡oh, cómo tiene uno que rebajarse y esconderse!), para reconocer de in mediato, por signos inefables –el diseño ligeramente felino de un pómulo, la delicadeza de un miembro atercio pelado y otros indicios que la desesperación, la vergüenza y las lágrimas de ternura me prohiben enumerar–, al pe queño demonio mortífero entre el común de las niñas; y _allí está, _no reconocida e ignorante de su fantástico poder.

Además, puesto que la idea de tiempo gravita con tan mágico influjo sobre todo ello, el estudioso no ha de sorprenderse al saber que ha de existir una brecha de varios años –nunca menos de diez, diría yo, treinta o cuarenta por lo general y tantos como cincuenta en algunos pocos casos conocidos– entre doncella y hombre para que este último pueda caer bajo el hechizo de la nínfula. Es una cuestión de ajuste focal, de cierta distancia que el ojo interior supera contrayéndose y de cierto contraste que la mente percibe con un jadeo de perverso deleite. Cuando yo era niño y ella era niña, mi pequeña Annabel no era para mí una nínfula; yo era su igual, un faunúnculo por derecho propio, en esa misma y encantada isla del tiempo; pero hoy, en septiembre de 1952, al cabo de veintinueve años, creo distinguir en ella el elfo fatal de mi vida. Nos queríamos con amor prematuro, con la violencia que a menudo destruye vidas adultas. Yo era un muchacho fuer te y sobreviví; pero el veneno estaba en la herida y la herida permaneció siempre abierta. Y pronto me encontré madurando en una civilización que permite a un hombre de veinticinco años cortejar a una muchacha de dieciséis, pero no a una niña de doce.

No es de asombrarse, pues, si mi vida adulta, durante el período europeo de mi existencia, resultó monstruosa mente doble. Abiertamente, yo mantenía las relaciones llamadas normales con cierto número de mujeres terre nas, provistas de calabazas o peras como pechos; secreta mente, me consumía en un horno infernal de localizada codicia por cada nínfula que encontraba y a la cual no me atrevía a acercarme, como un pusilánime respetuoso de la ley. Las hembras humanas que me era permitido utili zar no servían sino como agentes paliativos. Estoy dis puesto a creer que las sensaciones provocadas en mí por la fornicación natural, eran muy semejantes a las conocidas por los grandes machos normales ayuntados con sus gran des cónyuges normales en ese ritmo que sacude el mundo. Lo malo era que esos caballeros no habían tenido vis lumbres de un deleite incomparablemente más punzante, _y yo sí... _La más turbia de mis poluciones era mil veces más deslumbrante que todo el adulterio imaginado por el es critor de genio más viril o por el impotente más talentoso. Mi mundo estaba escindido. Yo percibía dos sexos, y no uno; y ninguno de los dos era el mío. El anatomista los habría declarado femeninos. Pero para mí, a través del prisma de mis sentidos, eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Ahora puedo razonar sobre todo esto. En aquel entonces, y hasta por lo menos los treinta y cinco años, no comprendí tan claramente mis angustias. Mientras mi cuerpo sabía qué anhelaba, mi espíritu rechazaba cada clamor de mi cuerpo. De pronto me sentía avergonzado, atemorizado; de pronto tenía un optimismo febril. Los tabúes me estrangulaban. Los psicoanalistas me acunaban con seudoliberaciones y seudolíbidos. El hecho de que para mí los únicos objetos de estremecimiento amoroso fueran hermanas de Annabel, sus doncellas y damas de honor, se me aparecía como un pronóstico de demencia. En otras ocasiones me decía que todo era cuestión de ac titud, que nada había de malo en sentirse así. Permítaseme recordar que en Inglaterra, durante la aprobación del Acta de Niños y Jóvenes en 1933, se definió el término «niña» como «criatura que tiene más de ocho años, pero menos de catorce» (después de lo cual, desde los catorce años hasta los diecisiete, la definición estatuida es «joven»). Por otro lado, en Massachussetts, EEUU, un _«niño _descarria do» es, técnicamente, un ser «entre los siete y los diecisiete años de edad» (que, además, se asocia habitualmente con personas viciosas e inmorales). Hugh Broughton, escritor polemista del reinado de Jaime I, probó que Rahab era una prostituta desde temprana edad. Esto es muy interesante y me atrevería a suponer que ya están ustedes vién dome al borde de una crisis y echando espuma por la boca. Pero no, no es así; sólo barajo encantadoras posi bilidades en un mazo de naipes. Tengo algunas otras imágenes. Aquí está Virgilio, que pudo cantar a la nínfula con un tono único, pero quizá prefería otra cosa... Allí, dos de las hijas pre-núbiles del rey Akenatón y la reina Nefertiti (la pareja real tenía una progenie de seis), con muchos collares de cuentas brillantes por todo atavío, abandonadas sobre almohadones, intactas después de tres mil años, con sus suaves cuerpos morenos de cachorros, el pelo corto, los alargados ojos de ébano... Más allá, algunas novias forzadas a sentarse en el fascinum, marfil de los templos del saber clásico. El matrimonio antes de la pu bertad no es raro, aun en nuestros días, en algunas provincias de la India oriental. Después de todo, Dante se enamoró perdidamente de su Beatriz cuando tenía ella nueve años, una chiquilla rutilante, pintada y encantadora, enjoyada, con un vestido carmesí... y eso era en 1274, en Florencia, durante una fiesta privada en el alegre mes de mayo. Y cuando Petrarca se enamoró locamente de su Laura, ella era una nínfula rubia de doce años que corría con el viento, con el polen, con el polvo, una flor dorada huyendo por la hermosa planicie al pie del Vaucluse.

Pero seamos decorosos y civilizados, Humbert Humbert hacía todo lo posible por ser correcto. Y lo era de veras, genuinamente. Tenía el más profundo respeto por las ni ñas ordinarias, con su pureza y vulnerabilidad, y bajo ninguna circunstancia habría perturbado la inocencia de una criatura de haber el menor riesgo de alboroto. Pero cómo latía su corazón cuando vislumbraba entre el montón inocente a una niña demoníaca, _«enfant charmante et fourbe», _de ojos turbios, labios brillantes, diez años en carcelados, no bien le demostraba uno que estaba mirán dola. Así pasaba la vida. Humbert era perfectamente capaz de tener relaciones con Eva, pero suspiraba por Lilith. El desarrollo del seno aparece tempranamente después de los cambios somáticos que acompañan la pubescencia. Y el índice inmediato de maduración asequible es la aparición de pelo. Mi mazo de naipes se estremece de posibilidades...

Un naufragio. Un atolón y, en su soledad, la temblorosa hija de un pasajero ahogado. ¡Querida, esto es sólo un juego! Qué maravillosas eran mis aventuras imaginarias mientras permanecía sentado en el duro banco de un parque fingien do sumergirme en un trémulo libro. Alrededor del quieto estudioso jugaban libremente las nínfulas, como si él hubiera sido una estatua familiar o parte de la sombra y el lustre de un viejo árbol. Una vez, una niña de perfecta belleza con delantal de tarlatán, apoyó con estrépito su pie pesadamente armado a mi lado, sobre el banco, para deslizar sobre mí sus delgados brazos desnudos y ajustar la correa de su patín, y yo me diluí en el sol, con mi libro como hoja de higuera, mientras sus rizos castaños caían sobre su rodilla despellejada, y la sombra de las hojas que yo compartía latía y se disolvía en su pierna radian te, junto a mi mejilla camaleónica. Otra vez, una pelirroja se asió de la correa en el subterráneo y una revelación de rubio vello axilar quedó en mi sangre durante semanas. Podría enumerar una larga serie de esas diminutas aventuras unilaterales. Muchas acababan en un intenso sabor de infierno. Ocurría, por ejemplo, que desde mi balcón distinguía una ventana iluminada a través de la calle y lo que parecía una nínfula en el acto de desvestirse ante un espejo cómplice. Así aislada, a esa distancia, la visión adquiría un sutilísimo encanto que me hacía precipitar hacia mi solitaria gratificación. Pero repentinamente, aviesamen te, el tierno ejemplar de desnudez que había adorado se transformaba en el repulsivo brazo desnudo de un hombre que leía su diario a la luz de la lámpara, junto a la ven tana abierta, en la noche cálida, húmeda, desesperada del verano.

Saltos sobre la cuerda; rayuela. La anciana de negro que estaba sentada a mi lado, en mi banco, en mi deleitoso tormento (una nínfula buscaba a tientas, debajo de mí, un guijarro perdido), me preguntó si me dolía el estómago. ¡Bruja insolente! Ah, dejadme solo en mi parque pubes cente, en mi jardín musgoso. Dejadlas jugar en torno a mí para siempre. ¡Y que nunca crezcan!

6

A propósito: me he preguntado a menudo qué se hizo después de esas nínfulas. En este mundo hecho de hierro forjado, de causas y efectos entrecruzados, ¿podría ocurrir que el oculto latido que les robé no afectara su futuro? Yo la había poseído, y ella nunca lo supo. Muy bien. Pero; ¿eso no habría de descubrirse en el futuro? Implicando su imagen en mi voluptuosidad, ¿no interfería yo su desti no? ¡Oh, fuente de grande y terrible obsesión!

Sin embargo, llegué a saber cómo eran esas nínfulas encantadoras, enloquecedoras, de brazos frágiles, una vez crecidas. Recuerdo que caminaba un día por una calle animada en un gris ocaso de primavera, cerca de la Madeleine. Una muchacha baja y delgada pasó junto a mí con paso rápido y vacilante sobre sus altos tacones. Nos volvi mos para mirarnos al mismo tiempo. Ella se detuvo. Me acerqué. Tenía esa típica carita redonda y con hoyuelos de las muchachas francesas, y apenas me llegaba al pelo del pecho. Me gustaron sus largas pestañas y el ceñido traje sastre que tapizaba de gris perla su cuerpo joven, en el cual aún subsistía –eco nínfico, escalofrío de deleite– algo infantil que se mezclaba con el _frétillement _de su cuerpo. Le pregunté su precio, y respondió prontamente, con precisión melodiosa y argentina (¡un pájaro, un ver dadero pájaro!) _Cent. _Traté de regatear, pero ella vio el terrible, solitario deseo en mis ojos bajos, dirigidos hacia su frente redonda y su sombrero rudimentario (una ban da, un ramillete), batiendo las pestañas dijo: _Tant pis, y _se volvió como para marcharse. ¡Apenas tres años antes, quizá, podía haberla visto, camino de su casa, al regresar de la escuela! Esa evocación resolvió las cosas. Me guió por la habitual escalera empinada, con la habitual campa nilla para el _monsieur _al que quizás no interesaba un en cuentro con otro _monsieur, _el lúgubre ascenso hasta el cuarto abyecto, todo cama y _bidet. _Como de costumbre, me pidió de inmediato su _petit cadeau, _y como de costum bre le pregunté su nombre (Monique) y su edad (dieciocho). El trivial estilo de las busconas me era harto familiar. Todas responden _dix-huit: _un ágil gorjeo, una nota de determinación y anhelosa impostura que emiten diez veces por día, pobres criaturillas. Pero en el caso de Monique, no cabía duda de que agregaba dos o tres años a su edad. Lo deduje por muchos detalles de su cuerpo compacto, pulcro, curiosamente inmaduro. Se desvistió con fascinante rapidez y permaneció un momento parcial mente envuelta en el sucio _voile _de la ventana, escuchando con infantil placer (la mosquita muerta) a un organillero que tocaba abajo, en el patio rebosante de crepúsculo. Cuando le examiné las manos pequeñas y le llamé la atención sobre las uñas sucias, me dijo con un mohín candoroso: _Oui, ce n'est pas bien, _y se dirigió hacia el lavabo, pero le dije que no importaba, que no importaba nada. Con su pelo castaño y ondulado, sus luminosos ojos grises, su piel pálida, era perfectamente encantadora. Sus caderas no eran más grandes que las de un muchacho en cuclillas; en verdad no vacilo en decir (y por cierto que éste es el motivo por el cual me demoro con gratitud en el recuerdo de ese cuarto de penumbra tamizada) que entre las ochenta _grues _poco más o menos que habían «trabaja do» sobre mí, fue ella la única que me proporcionó un tormento de genuino placer. _«Il était malin, celui qui a_ _inventé ce truc-lá», _comentó amablemente y volvió a ves tirse con la misma prodigiosa rapidez.

Le pedí otro encuentro, más elaborado, para más tarde, en ese mismo día, y dijo que me encontraría a las nueve, en el café de la esquina. Juró que nunca había _posé un lapin _en toda su joven vida. Volvimos al mismo cuarto y no pude menos que decirle qué bonita era, a lo cual respondió modestamente: _«Tu es bien gentil de dire ça». _Después, ad virtiendo lo que también yo advertí en el espejo que refle jaba nuestro pequeño edén –una terrible mueca de ternura que me hacía apretar los dientes y torcer la boca–, la con cienzuda Monique (¡oh, había sido una nínfula sin tacha!) quiso saber si debía quitarse la pintura de los labios _avant qu'on se couche, _por si yo pensaba besarla. Desde luego, lo pensaba. Con ella me abandoné hasta un punto desconoci do con cualquiera de sus precursoras, y mi última visión de esa noche con Monique, la de largas pestañas, se ilumina con una alegría que pocas veces asocio con cualquier acontecimiento de mi vida amorosa, humillante, sórdida y taci turna. La gratificación de cincuenta que le di pareció enloquecerla mientras brotaba en la llovizna de esa noche de abril, con Humbert bogando en su estrecha estela. Se de tuvo frente a un escaparate y dijo con deleite: _«Je vais m'acheter des bas!_», y nunca olvidaré cómo sus infantiles labios parisienses explotaron al decir _bas_, pronunciando la palabra con tal apetito que transformó la «a» en el vivaz estallido de una breve «o».

Me cité con ella para el día siguiente, a las 14,15, en mi propio cuarto, pero el encuentro fue menos exitoso; me pareció menos juvenil, más mujer después de una noche. Un resfrío que me contagió me hizo cancelar la cuarta cita; no lamenté romper una serie emocional que amena zaba abrumarme con angustiosas fantasías y diluirse en ocre decepción. Que la esbelta, suave, Monique permanez ca, pues, como fue durante uno o dos minutos: una nínfula delincuente que brillaba a través de la joven materialista.

Mi breve relación con Monique inicio una corriente de pensamientos que pueden parecer harto evidentes al lector que conoce los cabos. Un anuncio de una revista pornográ fica me llevó a la oficina de cierta mademoiselle Edith, que empezó ofreciéndome la elección de un alma gemela en un álbum más bien sucio _(«regardez-moi cette belle brune!»):_ Cuando aparté el álbum y me las arreglé de algún modo para soltar mi criminal anhelo, me miró como si hubiera estado a punto de mostrarme la puerta. Sin embargo, des pués de preguntarme qué precio estaba dispuesto a desem bolsar, consintió en ponerme en contacto con una persona _qui pourrait arranger la chose. _Al día siguiente, una mujer asmática, groseramente pintada, gárrula, con olor a ajo, un acento provenzal casi burlesco y bigote negro sobre los labios rojos, me llevó hasta el que parecía su propio domi cilio. Allí, después de juntar las puntas de sus dedos gor dos y besárselas para significar que su mercancía era un pimpollo delicioso, corrió teatralmente una cortina, descu briendo lo que consideré como la parte del cuarto donde solía dormir una familia numerosa y desaprensiva. En ese momento, sólo había allí una muchacha de por lo menos quince años, monstruosamente gorda, cetrina, de repulsiva fealdad, con trenzas espesas y lazos rojos, sentada en una silla mientras mecía ficticiamente una muñeca calva. Cuan do sacudí la cabeza y traté de huir de la trampa, la mujer, hablando a todo trapo, empezó a levantar la sucia camisa de lana sobre el joven torso de giganta. Después, viéndome resuelto a marcharme, me pidió _son argent. _Entonces se abrió una puerta en el extremo del cuarto y dos hombres que habían estado comiendo en la cocina se sumaron a la gresca. Eran deformes, con los pescuezos al aire, morenos, y uno de ellos usaba anteojos negros. A sus espaldas es piaban un muchachuelo y un niño que andaban de punti llas, con las piernas torcidas y embarradas. Con la lógica insolente de las pesadillas, la enfurecida alcahueta señaló al de los anteojos negros y dijo que había estado en la policía, _lui, _de modo que me convenía hacer lo que se me había dicho. Me dirigí hacia Marie –ése era su nombre estelar–, que por entonces había trasladado tranquilamen te sus pesadas ancas hasta un banquillo frente a la mesa de la cocina para seguir con la sopa interrumpida, mien tras el niño de puntillas recogía la muñeca. Con una oleada de piedad que dramatizó mi ademán idiota, deslicé un bi llete en su mano indiferente. Ella transfirió mi dádiva al exdetective, mientras se me permitía retirarme.

7

Ignoro si el álbum de la alcahueta fue o no otro esla bón en la guirnalda de margaritas; lo cierto es que poco después, por mi propia seguridad, resolví casarme. Se me ocurrió que horarios regulares, alimentos caseros, todas las convenciones del matrimonio, la rutina profiláctica de las actividades de dormitorio y, acaso, el probable florecimiento de ciertos valores morales podían ayudarme, si no para purgarme de mis degradantes y peligrosos deseos, por lo menos para mantenerlos bajo mi dominio. Algún dinero recibido después de la muerte de mi padre (no de masiado: el Mirana se había vendido mucho antes), suma do a mi postura atractiva, aunque algo brutal, me permitió iniciar la busca con ecuanimidad. Después de considera bles deliberaciones, mi elección recayó sobre la hija de un doctor polaco: el buen hombre me trataba sucesivamente por mis vahídos y mi taquicardia. Jugábamos al ajedrez: su hija me miraba detrás de su caballete de pintura, e in troducía ojos y articulaciones –tomadas de mí– en los trastos cubistas que por entonces pintaban las señoritas cultas, en vez de lilas y corderillos. Permítaseme repetirlo con serena firmeza: yo era, y aún soy, a pesar de _mes malheurs, _un varón excepcionalmente apuesto; de movimientos lentos, alto, con suave pelo negro y aire melancólico, pero tanto más seductor. La virilidad excepcional suele reflejar, en los rasgos visibles del sujeto, algo sombrío y congestionado que pertenece a lo que debe ocultar. Y ése era mi caso. Muy bien sabía yo, ay, que podía obtener a cualquier hembra adulta que se me antojara castañeteando los de dos; en verdad, ya era todo un hábito mío el no mostrar me demasiado atento con las mujeres, a menos que se pre cipitaran, con la sangre encendida, en mi frío regazo. De haber sido yo un _françáis moyen _aficionado a las damas de relumbrón, podría haber encontrado fácilmente, entre las muchas bellezas enloquecidas que rompían contra mi sombrío peñasco, criaturas mucho más fascinantes que Valeria. Pero mi elección estaba condicionada por consi deraciones cuya esencia era, como habría de advertirlo de masiado tarde, una lamentable transacción. Todo lo cual demuestra hasta qué punto Humbert era siempre estúpido en cuestiones de sexo.

8

Aunque me dijera a mí mismo que sólo buscaba una presencia que sirviera de blanco para mis tiros, un _pot-au-feu _superlativo, lo que realmente me atraía en Valeria era que imitaba a una niña. No lo hacía porque hubiera adivinado algo en mí; era sencillamente su estilo, y sucum bí a él. En realidad, ya andaba cerca de los treinta (nunca llegué a saber su verdadera edad, porque hasta su pasaporte mentía) y había perdido su virginidad en circuns tancias que variaban según su estado de ánimo rememorativo. Por mi parte, yo era tan candoroso como sólo un pervertido puede serlo. Ella tenía un aire retozón, de pi chona, se vestía _a la gamine, _mostraba generosamente sus piernas suaves, sabía cómo destacar el blanco de una pren da íntima con el negro terciopelo de sus chinelas, hacía mohínes, tenía hoyuelos, era juguetona, sacudía su pelo corto, rubio y rizado de la manera más graciosa y trivial que pudiera imaginarse.

Después de una sucinta ceremonia en la _mairie, _la llevé al nuevo apartamento que había alquilado y, con cierta sor presa de su parte, hice que se pusiera antes de tocarla, un tosco camisón que me había ingeniado para hurtar del lavadero de un orfanato. Esa noche nupcial me procuró cierta diversión. Pero la realidad no tardó en afirmarse. Los rubios rizos revelaron sus raíces negras; el vello se convirtió en púas sobre una piel rasurada; los volubles labios húmedos, que yo había atiborrado de amor, traicionaron ignominiosamente su semejanza con la parte corres pondiente en un preciado retrato de su mamá muerta, tan parecida a un sapo; al fin, en vez de una pálida niña del arroyo, Humbert Humbert tuvo en sus manos un _baba _enorme, hinchado, de piernas cortas, pechos grandes y casi sin seso.

Ese estado de cosas duró desde 1935 hasta 1939. La úni ca ventaja de mi mujer era su naturaleza tácita, que favorecía la ilusión de un extraño bienestar en nuestro pequeño y mísero departamento: dos cuartos, una vista brumosa desde una ventana, una pared de ladrillos desde la otra, una cocina estrecha, una bañera en forma de zapato dentro de la cual me sentía como Marat, pero sin ninguna don cella de cuello blanco que me apuñalara. Pasamos juntos unas pocas noches apacibles, ella hundida en su _Paris-Soir, _yo trabajando en una mesa desvencijada. Íbamos al cine matógrafo, a ver carreras de bicicletas y combates de boxeo. Yo recurría muy pocas veces a su carne rancia; sólo en casos de gran necesidad y desesperación. El almacenero que vivía frente a nosotros tenía una hijita cuya sombra me enloquecía; pero con ayuda de Valeria encontraba, des pués de todo, ciertos desahogos legales para mi fantástica tendencia. En cuanto a la cocinera, descartamos tácitamen te el _pot-au-feu _y comíamos casi siempre en un lugar ates tado de la _Rue Bonaparte, _con manteles manchados de vino y entre una algarabía foránea. En la casa vecina, un anticuario exhibía en su escaparate abigarrado una vieja estampa norteamericana, espléndida, llameante, verde, roja, dorada, azul, índigo: una locomotora con una chimenea gigantesca, grandes faroles barrocos y un barredor tremen do, que arrastraba sus coches color malva a través de la noche tormentosa, en la pradera, y mezclaba su humo tachonado de chispas con las aterciopeladas nubes henchidas de truenos.

Las nubes estallaron. En el verano de 1939 _mon oncle d'Amérique _murió legándome una renta anual de unos pocos miles de dólares a condición de que me fuera a vivir a los Estados Unidos y demostrara ciertos interés por sus asuntos. La perspectiva encontró en mí la mejor de las bienvenidas. Sentí que mi vida necesitaba una sacudida. Además, había otra cosa: en la felpa de la comodidad ma trimonial aparecían agujeros de polillas... En las últimas semanas, había advertido que mi gorda Valeria no era ya la misma: había adquirido un extraño desasosiego y a veces hasta mostraba cierta irritación muy poco afín con el carácter que se suponía encarnado con ella. Cuando le informé que estábamos a punto de embarcarnos para Nueva York, pareció perpleja, angustiada. Hubo algunas tediosas dificultades con sus documentos. Tenía un pasaporte que, por algún motivo, su participación de la sólida nacionali dad suiza de su marido no podía superar; resolví que la necesidad de hacer colas en la _préfecture _y otras forma lidades era lo que le había vuelto tan inquieta, a pesar de mis pacientes descripciones de Norteamérica como el país de los niños rosados y los grandes árboles, donde la vida era tanto mejor que en el insulso y turbio París.

Una mañana, salíamos de cierta oficina con sus papeles casi en orden, cuando Valeria, que iba zarandeándose a mi lado, empezó a sacudir vigorosamente su cabeza lanuda sin decir una sola palabra. Callé durante un instante y al fin le pregunté si le pasaba algo. Me respondió (traduzco de su francés, que a su vez sería, según imagino, la traducción de una trivialidad eslava): «Hay otro hombre en mi vida».

En verdad, ésas son palabras feas para los oídos de un marido. Confieso que me ofuscaron. Golpearla allí mismo, en la calle, como habría hecho un hombre honrado del común, no era cosa factible. Años de oculto sufrimiento me habían enseñado un autocontrol sobrehumano. La hice subir, pues, a un taxi que se había deslizado de manera invitadora a lo largo de la acera durante algún tiempo, y en esa relativa intimidad sugerí que aclarara su tremenda revelación. Una furia creciente me sofocaba, no porque sin tiera un afecto especial hacia esa figura ridícula, madame Humbert, sino porque los problemas de uniones legales e ilegales, sólo podían resolverse por sí mismos, y ahí estaba ella, Valeria, una esposa de comedia, preparándose a dis poner de mi comodidad y mi destino. Le pregunté el nom bre de su amante. Repetí mi pregunta; pero ella se empeñó en un grotesco balbuceo, discurriendo sobre su infelicidad conmigo y anunciando planes para un divorcio inmediato: «_Mais,_ _qui est-ce», _grité al fin, golpeándole la rodilla con el puño. Ella, sin pestañear, fijó en mí sus ojos como si la respuesta hubiera sido demasiado simple para las palabras, después se encogió ligeramente de hombros y señaló la espesa nuca del conductor del taxi, que se detuvo en un pequeño café y se presentó. No recuerdo su ridículo nom bre, pero después de todos esos años aún puedo verlo con toda nitidez: un fornido ruso blanco, ex coronel, de bigote espeso y corte de pelo a la prusiana. Había miles de ellos trabajando en ese oficio de necios por todo París. Nos sen tamos a una mesa. El zarista pidió vino y Valeria, después de aplicarse una servilleta mojada sobre la rodilla, siguió hablando... _en mí, _más que a mí. Vertía palabras en este digno receptáculo con volubilidad que nunca había sospe chado en ella. De cuando en cuando, dirigía una descarga eslava hacia su insólito amante. La situación era absurda y lo fue aún más cuando el coronel-taximetrista, deteniendo a Valeria con una sonrisa posesiva, empezó a desarrollar _sus _opiniones y proyectos. Con un acento atroz en su cuidadoso francés, esbozó el mundo de amor y trabajo en el cual se proponía entrar tomado de la mano de su mujer-niña, Valeria. Valeria, mientras tanto, había empezado a arreglarse, sentada entre él y yo; se pintaba los labios fruncidos, triplicaba su mentón para observarse la pechera de la blusa, etcétera. El coronel hablaba de ella como si hubiera estado ausente, y también como si Valeria hubiera sido una especie de pupila a punto de pasar, por su propio bien, de las manos de un tutor sensato a las de otro más sensato todavía. Y aunque mi ira impotente haya exagera do y desfigurado ciertas impresiones, puedo jurar que el ruso llegó a consultarme sobre problemas tales como la alimentación de mi mujer, sus períodos, su guardarropa y los libros que había leído o debía leer: «Creo que _Jean Christophe _le gustará...», dijo. ¡Oh, el señor Taxovich era todo un letrado!

Puse fin a esa cháchara sugiriendo a Valeria que em pacara en seguida sus pocas pertenencias, y el bobo del coronel se ofreció galantemente para llevarlas en su automóvil. Volviendo a su condición profesional, condujo a los Humbert a su domicilio. Durante el camino, Valeria habló y Humbert el Terrible deliberó con Humbert el Pequeño si Humbert Humbert debía matar al amante, o a los dos, o a ninguno. Recuerdo la ocasión en que empu ñé una pistola automática perteneciente a un camarada de estudios, en los días (he hablado de ellos, pero poco importa) en que jugaba con la idea de gozar de su her mana, una diáfana nínfula con un arco de pelo negro, y luego darme muerte. Ahora me preguntaba si Valechka, como la llamaba el coronel, era digna de que disparara contra ella, o la estrangulara, o la ahogara. Tenía piernas muy vulnerables y resolví limitarme a lastimarla horrible mente no bien estuviéramos a solas.

Pero nunca estuvimos a solas. Valechka –que ahora vertía torrentes de lágrimas teñidas por el revoltijo de su maquillaje multicolor– empezó a llenar un baúl, y dos valijas, una caja que estuvo a punto de estallar, mientras el maldito coronel, que revoloteaba alrededor de ella ince santemente, hacía imposibles mis sueños de ponerme mis botas de montaña y darle un buen puntapié en el trasero. No puedo decir que el coronel se portara con insolencia o cosa semejante; por el contrario, exhibió –como una representación suplementaria en esa función que me habían endilgado– una discreta cortesía de viejo estilo, subrayan do sus movimientos con toda clase de excusas mal pronun ciadas (_j'ai demannde perdone... est-ce que j'ai puis...) y _volviéndose con todo tacto cuando Valechka descolgó de la cuerda para tender, sobre la bañera, sus calzones rosa dos. Pero el coronel parecía llenar el lugar en todo momento, _le gredin, _ya acomodando su persona a la anatomía de un sofá, ya leyendo mi periódico en mi silla, ya des atando el nudo de un cordel, ya enrollando un cigarrillo, ya contando las cucharitas de té, ya visitando el cuarto de baño, ya ayudando a su muñeca a envolver el ventilador eléctrico que su padre le había regalado, ya llevando a la calle su equipaje. Yo me senté a medias apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, muriéndome de odio, de hastío. Al fin, ambos estuvieron fuera del trémulo apartamento –seguía resonando en cada nervio mío la vibración de mi portazo a sus espaldas, pobre suce dáneo del revés que debía haberle dado en la mejilla, se gún las normas del cinematógrafo–. Representando torpe mente mi papel, me precipité al cuarto de baño para comprobar si se habían llevado mi agua de colonia inglesa; allí estaba, pero advertí, con un estremecimiento de furioso asco, que el antiguo consejero del zar no había tirado la cadena después de vaciar su vejiga. Ese solemne estan que de orina ajena donde se desintegraba una colilla pardusca, me hirió como un insulto supremo y busqué, enloquecido, un arma alrededor de mí. En realidad, me atrevo a decir que sólo una cortesía de clase media rusa (con un dejo oriental, quizá) había sugerido al buen coronel (¡Maximovich!, súbitamente su nombre vuela en taxi hacia mí), persona muy formal como todos los de su condición, que encubriera sus necesidades privadas con un decoroso silencio, como para no humillar la pequeñez del domicilio de su huésped con el fragor de una impetuosa cascada, al cabo de su propio chorro aminorado. Pero todo ello no pasó por mi mente mientras exploraba la cocina, rugiendo de rabia, en pos de algo mejor que una escoba. Al fin, aban donando la busca, salí de la casa con la heroica decisión de atacarlo a puño limpio: a pesar de mi vigor natural, no soy un púgil, mientras que Maximovich, bajo, pero de hombros anchos, parecía hecho de hierro. La calle desierta, donde no quedó más rastro de la partida de mi mujer que un botón de vidrio arrojado al arroyo después de perma necer durante tres innecesarios años en un estuche roto, evitó que me sangraran las narices. Pero no importa. Tuve mi pequeña venganza a su debido tiempo. Un hombre de Pasadena me dijo un día que la señora Maximovich, _née _Zborovski, había muerto al dar a luz en 1945; de algún modo, la pareja había ido a parar a California, donde se había prestado, a cambio de un salario excelente, a un largo experimento ideado por un distinguido etnólogo norteamericano. El experimento consistía en observar las reacciones humanas y raciales a una dieta de bananas y dátiles, en una constante posición de cuatro patas. Mi informante, un doctor, juró que había visto con sus propios ojos a la obesa Valechka y a su coronel, por entonces con el pelo gris y también muy corpulento, gateando dili gentemente por los bien barridos suelos de una serie de cuartos muy iluminados (frutas en uno, agua en otro, este ras en un tercero, etc.), en compañía de otros cuadrúpedos alquilados, escogidos entre grupos indigentes y desespera dos. He tratado de encontrar los resultados de esas pruebas en la _Revista de Antropología, _pero parece que aún no se han publicado. Desde luego, se necesita algún tiempo para que fructifiquen esos productos científicos. Espero que se publiquen ilustrados con buenas fotografías, aunque no es muy probable que la biblioteca de una cárcel albergue obras tan eruditas. El libro a que me veo limitado en estos días, a pesar de las gestiones de mi abogado, es un claro ejemplo del absurdo eclecticismo que gobierna la elección de libros en las bibliotecas carcelarias. Tienen la Biblia, desde luego, y Dickens (un ejemplar antiguo, Nueva York, ed. G. W. Lillingham, MDCCCLXXXVII); el _Tesoro de la juventud, _con algunas bonitas fotografías de _girls scouts _con pelo color de miel, en pantalones cortos; y _El anuncio de un crimen, _de Agatha Christie. Pero también tienen coruscantes fruslerías tales como _Un vagabundo en Italia, _de Percy Elphinstone, autor de _Vuelta a Venecia, _Boston 1868, y un _Quién es quién _en el teatro relativamente al día (1946) –actores, productores, autores, fotografías de escenas–. Examinando el último volumen, di con una de esas coincidencias que los lógicos abominan y los poe tas aman. Transcribo casi toda la página:

«Pym, Roland. Nació en Lundy, Massachusetts, en 1922. Estudió arte escénico en Elsinore Playhouse, Derby, Nue va York. Se inició en _Fuegos de artificio. _En su vasto repertorio figuran: _A dos cuadras de aquí, La muchacha de verde, Maridos mezclados, Toca y vete, El encantador Juan, He soñado contigo.»_

«Quilty, Clare. Dramaturgo norteamericano. Nació en Ocean City, Nueva Jersey. 1911. Estudió en la Universidad de Columbia. Se inició en la carrera del comercio, pero la abandonó por el arte dramático. Es autor de _La pequeña ninfa, La dama que amaba los relámpagos _(en colabora ción con Vivian Darkbloom), _Era oscura, El hongo extraño, Amor paternal _y otras piezas. Son notables sus abundantes producciones para niños. _La pequeña ninfa _viajó 22. 000 kilómetros y se representó 280 veces en su rumbo hacia Nueva York. _Hobies: _autos de carreras, fotografía, animales domésticos.»

«Quine, Dolores. Nació en 1882, en Dayton, Ohio. Estu dió arte escénico en la American Academy. Actuó por pri mera vez en Ottawa, en 1900. En 1904 debutó en Nueva York con _Nunca hables a extraños. _Desde entonces reapa reció en... (sigue una lista de obras).»

¡Cómo me retuerce con dolor desesperado la lectura del nombre de mi amada, aunque atribuido a una vieja bruja! Acaso también ella pudo ser actriz. Nació en 1935. Apareció (advierto el desliz de mi pluma en el párrafo pre cedente, pero no lo corrijas, por favor, Clarence) en _El escritor asesinado. _¡Oh, Lolita mía, sólo puedo jugar con palabras!

9

Los trámites del divorcio demoraron mi viaje y las tinieblas de otra guerra mundial ya se habían posado sobre el globo cuando, después de un invierno de tedio y neumonía en Portugal, llegué por fin a los Estados Unidos. En Nueva York acepté con avidez la liviana tarea que se me ofreció; consistía, sobre todo, en redactar y revisar anun cios de perfumes. Me felicité por la periodicidad irregular y los aspectos semiliterarios de ese trabajo; me ocupaba de él cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Por otro lado, una universidad de Nueva York me apremiaba a que comple tara mi historia comparada de la literatura francesa para estudiantes de habla inglesa. El primer volumen me llevó un par de años, durante los cuales rara vez le consagré menos de quince horas diarias de trabajo. Cuando evoco esos días, los veo nítidamente divididos en una amplia zona de luz y una estrecha banda de sombra: la luz pertenecía al solaz de investigar en bibliotecas suntuosas; la sombra, a los deseos atormentadores y los insomnios sobre los cuales ya he dicho bastante. El lector, que ya me conoce, imaginará con facilidad cómo me cubría de polvo y me acaloraba al tratar de obtener un vislumbre de nínfulas (siempre remotas, ay) jugando en Central Park, y cómo me repugnaba el brillo de desodorizadas muchachas de carrera que un alegre perro en una de las oficinas descar gaba sobre mí. Omitamos todo eso. Un tremendo agota miento nervioso me envió a un sanatorio por más de un año; volví a mi trabajo, sólo para hospitalizarme de nuevo.

Una sana vida al aire libre pareció prometerme algún alivio. Uno de mis doctores favoritos, tipo cínico y encan tador, de pequeña barba parda, tenía un hermano, y ese hermano organizaba una expedición al Canadá ártico. Me vinculé a ella para «registrar reacciones psíquicas». Con dos jóvenes botánicos y un viejo carpintero, compartía de cuando en cuando (y nunca con demasiado éxito) los favores de nuestra dietista, la doctora Anita Johnson, que muy pronto, con alegría de mi parte, fue remitida de vuelta. Yo tenía una noción muy vaga sobre el objeto de la expe dición. A juzgar por el número de meteorólogos incluidos en ella, supongo que rastreábamos hasta su cubil (en algún punto de la isla del Príncipe de Gales, entiendo) el fluctuante polo norte magnético. Un grupo, juntamente con los canadienses, estableció una estación magnética en Pierre Point, Melville Sound. Otro grupo, igualmente extraviado, recogió plancton. Un tercer grupo estudió la tuberculosis en la tundra. Bert, el fotógrafo, un tipo inseguro con el cual hube de participar en buena parte de menesteres domésticos (también él tenía ciertas perturbaciones físicas), sostenía que los grandes hombres de nuestro equipo, los verdaderos jefes que nunca veíamos, se proponían sobre todo comprobar la influencia del mejoramiento climático sobre el pelaje del zorro polar.

Vivíamos en cabañas prefabricadas, de madera, en me dio de un mundo precámbrico de granito. Teníamos montones de provisiones –el _Reader's Digest, _una batidora para _ice cream, _retretes químicos, gorros de papel para Navidad. Mi salud mejoró maravillosamente, a pesar o a causa de todo ese aburrimiento, de toda esa vacuidad. Rodeado por una triste vegetación de sauces y líquenes; penetrado y, supongo, lavado por un viento sibilante; senta do sobre una piedra, bajo un cielo absolutamente translú cido (a través del cual, sin embargo, no se vislumbraba nada de importancia), me sentía curiosamente alejado de mi propio yo. Ninguna tentación me enloquecía. Las rotundas y grasientas niñas esquimales, con su olor a pes cado, su horrible pelo de cuervo y sus caras de cobayos, despertaban en mí menos deseos que la doctora Johnson. No existen nínfulas en las regiones polares.

Dejé a quienes me aventajaban en ello el cuidado de analizar ventisqueros y aluviones, y durante algún tiempo procuré anotar lo que candorosamente tomaba por «reac ciones» (advertí, por ejemplo, que bajo el sol de medianoche los sueños tienden a ser de vivos colores, y mi amigo el fotógrafo me lo confirmó). Además, se suponía que de bía asesorar a mis diversos compañeros sobre cierto núme ro de asuntos importantes, tales como la nostalgia, el temor de animales desconocidos, las fantasías culinarias, las emisiones nocturnas, las aficiones, la elección de programas radiofónicos, los cambios de perspectivas, etcétera. Todos se hartaron a tal punto de ello que pronto abandoné el proyecto por completo, y sólo hacia el fin de mis veinte meses de trabajo frío (como uno de los botánicos lo llamó jocosamente) pergeñé un informe perfectamente espurio y muy chispeante que el lector encontrará publicado en los _Anales de Psicofísica del Adulto, _de 1945 ó 1946, así como en el ejemplar de _Exploraciones árticas _dedicado a esa expedición. La cual, en suma, no tenía una verdadera relación con el cobre de la isla Victoria ni con nada pare cido, como hube de enterarme por mi afable doctor, pues la índole del verdadero propósito de la exploración era de las llamadas «archisecretas»; así permítaseme agregar tan sólo que, sea como fuere, dicho propósito se logró admi rablemente.

El lector lamentará saber que poco después de mi re greso a la civilización, tuve otro ataque de locura (si pue de aplicarse ese término cruel a la melancolía y a una sensación de angustia insoportable). Debo mi completa re cuperación a un descubrimiento que hice en ese mismo y carísimo sanatorio. Descubrí que había una fuente inagotable de placer en jugar con los psiquiatras: consistía en guiarlos con astucia, cuidando de que no se enteraran de que conocía todas las tretas de su oficio, inventándoles sueños elaborados, de estilo puramente clásico (que los hacían soñar y despertarse a gritos a _ellos mismos, _los extorsionistas de sueños), burlándolos con fingidas «esce nas primitivas», ocultándoles siempre el menor vislumbre de la propia condición sexual. Soborné _a _una enfermera para tener acceso a los ficheros y descubrí con regocijo una tarjeta en que se me describía como «homosexual en potencia» e «impotente total». El deporte era tan bueno y sus resultados –en _mi _caso– tan rotundos que me que dé todo un mes después de haber sanado (dormía admi rablemente y comía como una colegiala). Y hasta agregué otra semana sólo por el placer de habérmelas con un poderoso recién llegado, una celebridad desplazada y sin duda trastornada, conocida por su destreza para hacer creer a los pacientes que habían asistido a su propia con cepción.

10

Cuando me dieron de alta busqué un sitio en la campi ña de Nueva Inglaterra o una aldea soñoliente (olmos, iglesia blanca) donde pasar un verano estudioso, acrecen tando las notas que ya colmaban un cajón y bañándome en algún lago cercano. Mi trabajo volvía a interesarme –me refiero a mis esfuerzos de erudición–; lo demás, mi participación activa en los perfumes póstumos de mi tío, se había reducido al mínimo.

Uno de sus antiguos empleados, descendiente de una familia distinguida, me sugirió que pasara unos pocos me ses en la residencia de ciertos primos suyos venidos a menos, un señor McCoo, retirado, y su mujer, que desea ban alquilar su piso alto, donde tenían dos hijas pequeñas, una niña de meses y otra de doce años, y un bello jardín, no lejos de un hermoso lago. Contesté que la cosa pintaba muy bien.

Cambié cartas con esas personas, las persuadí de que era un animal muy doméstico y pasé una noche fantástica en el tren, imaginando con todos los pormenores posibles a la enigmática nínfula a la que ejercitaría en francés y mimaría en humbértico. Nadie me recibió en la estación de juguete donde bajé con mi lujosa maleta nueva, y nadie respondió al teléfono; pero al fin, un angustiado McCoo de ropas mojadas irrumpió en el único hotel de la verdirrosa Ramsdale con la noticia de que su casa había ardido por completo –quizá a causa de la conflagración sincró nica que durante la noche entera había rugido en mis ve nas–. Su familia, me explicó, se había refugiado en una granja de su propiedad, llevándose el automóvil, pero una amiga de su mujer, la señora Haze, ilustre personaje que vivía en la calle Lawn, número 342, se ofrecía para alojarme. Cierta dama que vivía frente a la señora Haze había prestado al señor McCoo su _limousine, _un maravilloso y anticuado artefacto conducido por un negro. Desvanecido el único motivo de mi llegada, el arreglo mencionado me parecería ridículo. Muy bien, McCoo tendría que reedificar por completo su casa, ¿y qué? ¿No la había asegurado bastante? Me sentía enfurecido, decepcionado, harto, pero como cortés europeo no pude rehusar que me despacha ran hacia la calle Lawn en ese coche fúnebre, intuyendo que de lo contrario el señor McCoo urdiría un ardid aún más complicado para librarse de mí. Lo vi escabullirse y mi chófer sacudió la cabeza con una risilla. _En route, _me juré a mí mismo que no soñaría siquiera con perma necer en Ramsdale bajo ninguna circunstancia, y que ese mismo día volaría a las Bermudas o las Bahamas. Posibi lidades de ternuras junto a las playas en tecnicolor ya me habían cosquilleado en el espinazo tiempo antes y, en ver dad, el primo de McCoo no había hecho sino torcer esa corriente de ideas con su sugestión bien recibida pero, tal como ahora se revelaba, absolutamente insensata.

Y a propósito de virajes bruscos: estuvimos a punto de atropellar a un insolente perro suburbano (uno de esos que acechan a la espera de automóviles) cuando tomamos la calle Lawn. Poco más adelante apareció la casa Haze, un horror de madera blanca, de aspecto sombrío y vetusto, más gris que blanca –el típico lugar en que se encuentra uno, en vez de ducha, con un tubo de goma fijado a la canilla de la bañera–. Di la propina al chófer y esperé que se marchara en seguida, para regresar a mi hotel sin que me vieran y empacar; pero el hombre no hizo más que cruzar la calle, pues una anciana lo llamaba desde la en trada de su casa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer yo? Apreté el timbre.

Una criada de color me hizo entrar y me dejó de pie sobre el felpudo mientras se precipitaba de nuevo hacia la cocina, donde se quemaba algo que no debía quemarse.

El vestíbulo tenía diversos adornos; un canillón colgan te sobre la puerta, un artefacto de madera rojiblanca, de los que se venden en los mercados mexicanos, y la reproducción preferida por la clase media presuntuosamente artística, la Arlesiana de van Gogh. Una puerta abierta a la derecha dejaba ver una sala con más trastos mexicanos en una rinconera y un sofá a rayas contra la pared. Al final del pasillo había una escalera, y mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente (sólo entonces advertí el calor que hacía fuera) y miraba, por mirar algo, una pelota de tenis gris sobre un arcón de roble, me llegó desde el descanso la voz de contralto de la señora Haze, que inclinada sobre el pa samanos preguntó melodiosamente: «¿Es monsieur Humbert?» La ceniza de un cigarrillo cayó como rúbrica. Des pués, la propia dama fue bajando los escalones en este orden: sandalias, pantalones pardos, blusa de seda ama rilla, cara cuadrada. Con el índice seguía golpeando el cigarrillo.

Creo que lo mejor será describirla desde ahora, para acabar con ello. La pobre señora estaba entre los treinta y los cuarenta, tenía la frente brillante, cejas depiladas y rasgos muy simples, pero no sin atracción, de un tipo que podía definirse como una copia mala de Marlene Dietrich. Palmeándose las asentaderas, me guió hasta el saloncito y hablamos un minuto sobre el incendio de McCoo y el privilegio de vivir en Ramsdale. Sus enormes ojos color verde mar tenían una curiosa manera de viajar sobre mí, evitando cuidadosamente mis propios ojos. Su sonrisa consistía apenas en levantar una ceja enigmática; estirándose desde el sofá donde hablaba, sacudía espasmódicamente su cigarrillo sobre tres ceniceros y la chimenea vecina (donde yacía el pardusco centro de una manzana roída). Era a todas luces una de esas mujeres cuyas cumplidas palabras pueden reflejar un club del libro, o un club de bridge, o cualquier otro mortal convencionalismo, pero nunca su alma; mujeres desprovistas por completo de humorismo; mujeres absolutamente indiferentes, en el fondo, a la docena de temas posibles para una conversación en una sala, pero muy cuidadosas sobre las normas de tal con versación, a través de cuyo luminoso celofán pueden dis tinguirse sin esfuerzo apetitosas frustraciones. Yo tenía clara conciencia de que si por una maldita casualidad lle gaba a ser su huésped, ella se conduciría metódicamente según su propia concepción del hospedaje, y yo me vería otra vez atrapado en una de esas tediosas aventuras que tan bien conocía.

Pero no había peligro de que me quedara allí. No podía ser feliz en ese tipo de casa, con revistas manoseadas sobre cada silla y una especie de abominable hibridación entre la comedia de los llamados muebles funcionales modernos y la tragedia de mecedoras decrépitas y mesas de luz desvencijadas y bombillas fundidas. Me guió escaleras arriba, hasta «mi» cuarto. Lo inspeccioné a través de la bruma de mi rechazo, pero discerní sobre «mi cama» «La sonata de Kreutzer», de René Prinet. ¡Y llamaba a ese cuarto de sirvienta un «semiestudio»! ¡Salgamos de aquí en el acto!, me dije con firmeza mientras fingía considerar el precio ridículo y ominosamente bajo que mi voluntariosa huéspeda me pedía por cuarto y pensión.

Pero mi cortesía europea me obligó a sobrellevar la ordalía. Cruzamos el descanso de la escalera hacia el ala derecha de la casa, donde «Yo y Lo tenemos nuestros cuar tos» (Lo debía de ser la criada), y la huéspeda-amante apenas pudo ocultar un estremecimiento cuando concedió al melindroso individuo un examen del único cuarto de baño, minúsculo y oblongo, entre el descanso y el cuarto de «Lo», con objetos blandos y mojados colgando sobre la dudosa bañera (con el signo de interrogación de un pelo en su interior); allí estaban la previsible serpiente de goma y su complemento, una cubierta rosada que tapaba tímidamente el retrete.

«Veo que no se siente usted favorablemente impresionado», dijo la dama apoyando un instante su mano sobre mi manga. Combinaba un frío atrevimiento –el exceso de lo que se llama «aplomo»– con una timidez y una tristeza que hacían tan artificial la nitidez con que elegía sus pala bras como la entonación de un profesor de «dicción». «Confieso que ésta no es una casa muy... pulcra –continuó la condenada–, pero le aseguro (y me miró los labios) que estará usted muy cómodo, muy cómodo en verdad... Per mítame que le muestre el jardín» (dijo estas últimas pa labras con más ánimo y con una especie de atracción sim pática en la voz).

La seguí de mal grado por las escaleras y, después por la cocina, al final del vestíbulo, en el ala derecha de la casa –donde también estaban el comedor y el saloncito (bajo «mi» cuarto, a la izquierda, sólo había un garage). En la cocina, la criada negra, una mujer regordeta y más o me nos joven, dijo: «Me marcho ya, señora Haze», mientras tomaba su bolso negro y brillante de la manija de la puerta que daba a la entrada trasera. «Sí, Louise», respon dió la señora Haze con un suspiro. «La llamaré el viernes». Pasamos a una despensa pequeña y entramos en el come dor, paralelo al saloncito que ya había admirado. Advertí un calcetín blanco en el suelo. Con un gruñido de desapro bación, la señora Haze se inclinó sin detenerse y lo arrojó en una alacena junto a la despensa. Inspeccionamos rápi damente una mesa de caoba con una frutera en elcentro que sólo contenía el carozo todavía brillante de una cirue la. Busqué tanteando el horario que tenía en el bolsillo y lo pesqué subrepticiamente para dar con el primer tren. Aún seguía a la señora Haze por el comedor cuando, más allá del cuarto, hubo un estallido de verdor –«la galería» en tonó la señora Haze– y entonces sin el menor aviso, una oleada azul se hinchó bajo mi corazón y vi sobre una este ra, en un estanque de sol, semidesnuda, de rodillas, a mi amor de la Riviera que se volvió para espiarme sobre sus anteojos negros.

Era la misma niña: los mismos hombros frágiles y co lor de miel, la misma espalda esbelta, desnuda, sedosa, el mismo pelo castaño. Un pañuelo a motas anudado en torno al pecho ocultaba a mis viejos ojos de mono, pero no a la mirada del joven recuerdo, los senos juveniles. Y como si yo hubiera sido, en un cuento de hadas, la nodriza de una princesita (perdida, raptada, encontrada en harapos gitanos a través de los cuales su desnudez sonreía al rey y a sus sabuesos), reconocí el pequeño lunar en su flanco. Con ansia y deleite (el rey grita de júbilo, las trompetas atruenan, la nodriza está borracha) volví a ver su encan tadora sonrisa, en aquel último día inmortal de locura, tras las «Roches Roses». Los veinticinco años vividos desde entonces se empequeñecieron hasta un latido agónico, has ta desaparecer.

Me es muy difícil expresar con fuerza adecuada esa llamarada, ese estremecimiento, ese impacto de apasionada anagnórisis. En el brevísimo instante durante el cual mi mirada envolvió a la niña arrodillada (sobre los severos anteojos negros parpadeaban los ojos del pequeño Herr Doktor que me curaría de todos mis dolores), mientras pasaba junto a ella en mi disfraz de adulto –un buen pe dazo de triunfal virilidad–, el vacío de mi alma logró succionar cada detalle de su brillante hermosura, para cotejarla con los rasgos de mi novia muerta. Poco después, desde luego, ella, esa _nouvelle, esa _Lolita, _mi _Lolita, habría de eclipsar por completo a su prototipo. Todo lo que quie ro destacar es que mi descubrimiento fue una consecuen cia fatal de ese «principado junto al mar» de mi torturado pasado. Entre ambos acontecimientos, no había existido más que una serie de tanteos y desatinos, y falsos rudi mentos de goce. Todo cuanto compartían formaba parte de uno de ellos.

Pero no me ilusiono. Mis jueces considerarán todo esto como la mascarada de un insano con gran afición por el _fruit vert. Au fond, ça m'est bien égal. _Sólo puedo decir que mientras esa Haze y yo bajábamos los escalones hacia el jardín anheloso, mis rodillas eran como reflejos de rodillas en agua rizada, y mis labios eran como arena, y...

—Esta es mi Lo —dijo ella–. Y ésas son mis azucenas.

—Sí, sí –dije–. ¡Son hermosas, hermosas, hermosas!

11

La prueba número dos es una agenda encuadernada en imitación cuero negro con una fecha dorada, 1947, _en escalier _sobre el ángulo superior izquierdo. Hablo de ese pulcro producto de la Blank Blank Co., Blanqton, Mass., como si realmente estuviera frente a mí. En verdad, fue destruido hace cinco años y lo que ahora examinaremos (por cortesía de una memoria fotográfica) no es sino una breve materialización, un minúsculo fénix inmaturo.

Recuerdo la cosa con tal exactitud porque en realidad la escribí dos veces. Primero anoté cada etapa con lápiz (entre muchas enmiendas y borrones) en las hojas de lo que se llama comercialmente «repuesto para máquina de escribir»; después copié todo con abreviaturas obvias, con mi letra más pequeña y satánica, en el librillo negro que acabo de mencionar.

El 30 de mayo es día de abstinencia por edicto en New Hampshire, pero no en las Carolinas. Ese día, una epide mia de «fiebre intestinal» hizo que Ramsdale cerrara sus escuelas durante el verano. El lector puede comprobar el informe meteorológico en el _Ramsdale Journal _de 1947. Pocos días después, me mudé a casa de la señora Haze y el diario que me propongo exponer (como un espía que transmite de memoria el contenido de la nota que se ha tragado) abarca casi todo junio.

_Jueves. _Día muy cálido. Desde un punto ventajoso (ventanas del cuarto de baño) vi a Dolores descolgando ropa en la luz tamizada por los manzanos, tras la casa. Salí. Ella llevaba una camisa a cuadros, _blue jeans, _zapati llas de goma. Cada movimiento que hacía en las salpica duras de sol punzaba la cuerda más secreta y sensible de mi cuerpo abyecto. Un rato después se sentó junto a mí en el último escalón de la entrada trasera y empezó a recoger guijarros entre sus pies –guijarros, Dios mío, y después un vidrio curvo de botella de leche parecida a una boca regañosa– para arrojarlos contra una lata. Ping. No acer tarás otra vez..., no podrás –qué agonía– otra vez. Ping. Maravillosa piel, oh, maravillosa: suave y tostada, sin el menor defecto. La crema produce acné. El exceso de sustancia oleosa que alimenta los bulbos pilosos de la piel produce, cuando es excesiva, una irritación que abre paso a infecciones. Pero las nínfulas no tienen acné aunque se atiborren de comida pingüe. Dios mío, qué agonía ese tenue lustre sedoso en sus sienes que se intensifica hasta el brillante pelo castaño. Y el huesecillo a un lado de su tobillo cubierto de polvo. «¿La hija de McCoo? ¿Ginny McCoo? Oh, es un espanto. Mala. Y coja. Casi se muere de parálisis». Ping. La vírgula brillante de su antebrazo al bajar. Cuando se puso de pie para llevarse la ropa, pude admirar desde lejos los fondillos descoloridos de sus _blue jeans _recogidos. Más allá del jardín, la blanda señora Haze, completada por una cámara fotográfica, creció como una cuerda de fakir y después de varias alharacas heliotrópicas –ojos tristes hacia arriba, ojos alegres hacia abajo– tuvo el descaro de retratarme mientras parpadeaba sobre los escalones. Humbert le Bel.

_Viernes. _La vi cuando se marchaba a alguna parte con una niña morena llamada Rose. ¿Por qué su modo de andar me excitaba tan abominablemente? Analicémoslo. Una desvaída sugestión de pulgares vueltos hacia aden tro. Una especie de cimbreante aflojamiento bajo la rodi lla, prolongado hasta el fin de cada pisada. El espectro de un arrastre. Muy infantil, infinitamente meretricia, Humbert Humbert se siente además infinitamente turbado por el lenguaje vulgar de la pequeña, con su voz aguda y agria. Después la oí gritar redomadas sandeces a Rose por encima del cerco. Pausa. «Ahora tengo que irme, nena».

_Sábado _(principio acaso corregido). Sé que es una locu ra continuar con este diario, pero escribirlo me procura un peculiar estremecimiento. Y sólo una esposa enamorada podría descifrar esta letra microscópica. Permítaseme de cir con un sollozo que hoy mi L. tomaba un baño de sol en la llamada «galería», pero su madre y otra mujer andu vieron incesantemente por los alrededores. Desde luego, podía sentarme en la mecedora y fingir que leía. Preferí no arriesgarme, y me mantuve lejos: temía que ese miedo horrible, insensato, ridículo, lastimoso que me paralizaba pudiera impedir que diera a mi _entrée _un aire fortuito.

_Domingo. _El ondulante calor todavía con nosotros; una semana muy favorable. Esta vez escogí una posición estra tégica, con un obeso periódico y una pipa nueva, en la mecedora de la galería, _antes _de que llegara L. Con gran decepción mía, apareció con su madre, las dos en mallas de dos piezas, negras, nuevas como mi pipa. Mi amor, mi adorada estuvo un momento junto a mí –quería las his torietas–, y olía casi como la otra niña de la Riviera, pero más intensamente, con armónicas más ásperas –un olor tórrido que me puso en movimiento de inmediato.. –, pero L. ya me había arrancado de un tirón la sección codiciada para retirarse a su estera, cerca de su mamá paquidérmica. Allí mi belleza se echó boca abajo, mostrándome, mos trando a los mil ojos desorbitados en mi sangre, sus omóplatos ligeramente prominentes y la pelusilla en la ondulación de su espinazo... En silencio, la alumna de sexto grado disfrutaba de sus historietas verdes, rojas, azules. Era la nínfula más encantadora que pudiera re cordar... Mientras observaba a través de napas de luz prismáticas, con labios secos, concentrando mi guía y meciéndome levemente bajo mi periódico, sentí que mi percepción de L., debidamente enfocada, podía valerme de inmediato una bienaventuranza de suplicante, pero como un ave de rapiña que prefiere una presa en movimiento a otra inmóvil, me las ingenié para que esa lastimosa conquista coincidiera con uno de los varios movimientos infantiles que L. hacía de cuando en cuando mientras leía, por ejemplo, para tratar de rascarse la mitad de la espal da, revelando una axila punteada. Pero, de pronto, la gorda Haze lo arruinó todo volviéndose hacia mí y pidiéndome fuego, para iniciar una conversación so pretexto de un libro lleno de patrañas, escrito por cierto popular far sante.

_Lunes. Delectatio amorosa. _Paso mis tristes días entre mutismos y dolores. Esta tarde debíamos ir (mamá Haze, Dolores y yo) a bañarnos al lago, pero la mañana nacarada degeneró al mediodía en lluvia, y Lo hizo un escándalo.

La edad media de la pubertad femenina se ha fijado en los trece años y nueve meses, en Nueva York y Chicago. La edad varía, según los casos individuales. Herry Edgar se enamoró de Virginia cuando ésta tenía apenas catorce años. Le daba lecciones de álgebra. _Je m'imagine cela. _Pa saron su luna de miel en Petersburg, Fla. «Monsieur Poe-poe», como llamaba al poeta-poeta, un alumno en una de las clases de Humbert Humbert.

Tengo todas las características que, según los estudiosos, suscitan reacciones perturbadoras en una muchachuela: mandíbula firme, mano musculosa, voz profunda y sonora, hombros anchos. Además, se me encuentra pareci do a cierto cantor por el cual Lo anda chiflada.

_Martes. _Llueve. Lago de las Lluvias. Mamá, fuera de casa, de compras. Sabía que L. estaba cerca. Después de una sinuosa maniobra, me encontré con ella en el dor mitorio de su madre. Me pidió que le sacara una mota del ojo izquierdo. Blusa a rayas. Aunque adoro la fragancia intoxicable de Lo, debería lavarse el pelo de cuando en cuando. Durante un instante, ambos estuvimos en el mis mo baño tibio y verde del espejo, que reflejaba la copa de un álamo y a nosotros, en el cielo. La sostuve fuerte mente por los hombros; después, con ternura, le tomé las sienes y le volví la cabeza. «Es aquí –dijo–, aquí lo sien to». «Los campesinos suizos usan la punta de la lengua... La sacan de una lamida. ¿Quieres que trate?» «Bueno», dijo. Le pasé suavemente mi aguijón trémulo por el salado globo del ojo. «Uy –dijo–, ya se fue». «¿El otro, ahora?» –Estás loco –empezó–. No tengo nad...» Pero entonces reparó en mis labios fruncidos, que se le acercaban. «Bue no», dijo condescendiente. El sombrío Humbert se inclinó sobre esa cara tibia y rósea, y apretó su boca contra el ojo vibrante. Lolita rió y escapó rozándome. Mi corazón pareció latir en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Nunca en mi vida... ni siquiera cuando acariciaba a la otra, en Fran cia, nunca...

Noche. Nunca he experimentado tal agonía. Me gustaría describir su cara, sus manos... y no puedo, porque mi propio deseo me ciega cuando está cerca. No me habitúo a estar con nínfulas, maldito sea. Si cierro los ojos, no veo sino una fracción de Lo inmovilizada, una imagen cinema tográfica, un encanto súbito, recóndito, como cuando se sienta levantando una rodilla bajo la falda de tarlatán para anudarse el lazo de un zapato, «Dolores Haze _ne montrez paz voz zhambres _(ésta es la madre, que cree saber francés). Poeta _à mes heures, _compuse un madrigal al negro humo de sus pestañas, al pálido gris de sus ojos vacíos, a las cinco pecas asimétricas de su nariz respinga da, al vello rubio de sus piernas tostadas; pero lo rompí y ahora no puedo recordarlo. Sólo puedo describir los ras gos de Lo en los términos más triviales (diario resumido): puedo decir que tiene el pelo castaño, los labios rojos como un caramelo rojo lamido, el superior ligeramente hinchado. (¡Oh, si fuera yo una escritora que pudiera ha cerla posar bajo una luz desnuda! Pero soy el flaco Humbert Humbert, huesudo y de pelo en pecho, con espesas cejas negras, acento curioso y un oscuro pozo de mons truos que se pudren tras una sonrisa de muchacho). Tam poco es ella la niña frágil de una novela femenina. Lo que me enloquece es la naturaleza ambigua de esta nínfula –de cada nínfula, quizá–; esa mezcla que percibo en mi Lolita de tierna y soñadora puerilidad, con la especie de vulgaridad descarada que emana de las chatas caras boni tas en anuncios y revistas, el confuso rosado de las criadas adolescentes del viejo mundo (con su olor a sudor y mar garitas estrujadas). Y todo ello mezclado, nuevamente, con la inmaculada, exquisita ternura que rezuma del almizcle y el barro, de la mugre y la muerte, oh Dios, oh Dios. Y lo más singular es que ella, _esta _Lolita, _mi _Lolita, ha indivi dualizado mi antiguo deseo, de modo que por encima de todo está... Lolita.

_Miércoles. _«Oye, haz que mamá nos lleve a ti y a mi al lago, mañana». Ésas fueron las palabras textuales que mi viejo amor de doce años me dijo en un susurro voluptuoso, al encontrarnos por casualidad en la entrada de la casa, yo fuera, ella dentro. El reflejo del sol vespertino, un deslumbrante diamante blanco con innumerables destellos iridiscentes, titilaba en la capota de un automóvil esta cionado. El follaje de un álamo voluminoso hacía corretear sus blandas sombras sobre la pared de tablas de la casa. Dos álamos temblaban y se estremecían. Llegaban los sonidos informes del tránsito remoto; un niño llamaba «¡Nancy, Naaancy!_» _En la casa, Lolita había puesto su disco favorito, «La pequeña Carmen», que yo solía llamar «Directores enanos», chiste que la hacía resoplar de desdén.

_Jueves. _Anoche nos sentamos Lolita y yo en la galería de la señora Haze. El tibio crepúsculo se había ahondado en amorosa oscuridad. La chica vieja había acabado de narrar con grandes pormenores el argumento de una pe lícula que ella y L. habían visto el invierno pasado: el boxeador había caído muy bajo cuando conoció al buen sacerdote (que también había sido boxeador en su robusta juventud y que aún podía aporrear a un pecador). Estábamos sentados sobre almohadones amontonados en el suelo, y L. estaba entre la mujer y yo (se había apretujado, la mimosa). A mi vez, me lancé a un bullicioso relato de mis aventuras árticas. La musa de la invención me tendió un fusil y maté a un oso blanco que estaba sentado, y excla mó: «¡Ah!» Mientras tanto, tenía una aguda conciencia de la proximidad de L. y al hablar hacía ademanes invisi bles para tocarle la mano, el hombro... Al fin, después de envolver por completo a mi luminosa amada en ese oleaje de caricias etéreas, me atreví a rozarle la pierna a lo lar go de la pelusilla de la tibia, y me reí de mis propios chistes, y temblé y oculté mis temores, y una o dos veces sentí con mis rápidos labios la tibieza de su pelo, mientras le sacudía la cabeza tomándola jocosamente de la nariz. También ella traveseó un buen rato, hasta que su madre le dijo terminantemente que se estuviera quieta y arrojó la muñeca a las sombras. Yo reí y hablé a Haze a través de las piernas de Lo, para deslizar la mano sobre la grácil espalda de mi nínfula y sentirle la piel bajo la camisa de muchacho. Pero sabía que todo era inútil, y la ropa me apretaba lastimosamente y casi me alegré cuando la suave voz de su madre anunció en la oscuridad: «Y ahora, todos creemos que Lo debe irse a la cama». «Váyanse al diablo», dijo Lo. «Pues mañana no habrá picnic», dijo Haze. «Éste es un país libre», dijo Lo. Cuando la enfadada Lo se mar chó, no me moví por pura inercia, mientras Haze fumaba su décimo cigarrillo de aquella noche y se quejaba otra vez de Lo.

Ya había sido mala cuando sólo tenía un año y solía arrojar sus juguetes de la cuna para que su pobre madre estuviera todo el tiempo recogiéndolos, ¡niña perversa! Ahora, a los doce, era una verdadera peste, dijo Haze. Lo único que ambicionaba en la vida era llegar a ser un día tambor mayor para menearse y hacer cabriolas, o bailari na de jazz. Sus calificaciones eran bajas, pero andaba mejor en su nueva escuela que en la de Pisky. (Pisky era la ciudad natal de Haze, en el medio Oeste. La casa de Ramsdale pertenecía a su difunta suegra. Aún no hacía dos años que se había mudado a Ramsdale). «¿Por qué no era feliz allá?» «Oh, yo misma pasé por ello de niña –dijo la señora Haze–. Chicos que le retuercen a una el brazo, que arrojan andanadas de libros, que tiran del pelo, que lastiman los pechos, que levantan las faldas... Desde lue go, la melancolía es peculiar del desarrollo, pero Lo exa gera. Es hosca, evasiva. Grosera y desafiante. Puso una estilográfica en el asiento de Viola, una italiana compañera suya en la escuela. ¿Sabe usted qué me gustaría? Si usted, monsieur, todavía sigue con nosotras en el otoño, le pedi ría que la ayudara en sus tareas..., usted parece saberlo todo, geografía, matemáticas, francés...» «¡Oh, todo!», dijo monsieur. «¡Eso quiere decir que _seguirá _usted con nosotras!» Yo tuve ganas de decirle que me quedaría allí eter namente, sólo para acariciar de cuando en cuando a mi incipiente alumna. Pero estaba harto de Haze. De modo que me limité a gruñir y a estirar mis piernas en disonan cia _(le mot juste_) yme marché a mi cuarto. Pero la mujer, evidentemente, no estaba dispuesta a postergar la cosa. Cuando ya me encontraba en mi fría cama, apretando contra mi cara el fragante espectro de Lolita, oí que mi infatigable huéspeda se apoyaba pesadamente contra la puerta para susurrar a través de ella, sólo para cerciorarse –dijo– de que yo tenía la revista que le había pedido el otro día. Desde su cuarto, Lo gritó que _ella _la tenía. En esta casa somos una biblioteca circulante. Dios santo.

_Viernes. _Me pregunto qué dirán mis editores académi cos si citara _la vermeillette fente, _de Ronsard, o _un petit mont feutré de mousse délicate, tracé sur le milieu d'un fillet escarlatte, _de Remy Beleau, etc. Probablemente ten dré otro colapso nervioso si me quedo en esta casa, bajo la urgencia de esta tentación intolerable, junto a mi ama da –mi amada–, mi vida y mi prometida. ¿La madre naturaleza la habrá iniciado ya en el Misterio de la Menarca? Tremenda sensación. Maldición gitana. Caída del techo, la abuela nos visita. «El señor Útero (cito de una revista para jóvenes) empieza a construir una suave pared, previendo que deberá alojar a un bebé». El minúsculo chiflado en su celda acolchada.

A propósito: si alguna vez cometo un asesinato serio... Subrayo el _si_. El motivo debería ser algo más importante que lo ocurrido con Valeria. Obsérvese que _entonces _yo era más bien inepto. Cuando me lleven a la muerte, recuer den ustedes que sólo un estallido de locura podría darme la simple energía para conducirme como un bruto (todo esto corregido, quizá). A veces ocurre, en sueños. Pero, ¿saben ustedes qué pasa? Por ejemplo, tengo un fusil. Por ejemplo, apunto contra un enemigo suave, quietamente interesado. Oh, aprieto el gatillo, pero las balas caen blan damente al suelo, una tras otra, desde el tímido cañón. En esos sueños, mi única preocupación es ocultar el fiasco al enemigo, que se aburre por momentos.

Durante la comida, la vieja gata me dijo, con una ojea da de burla maternal dirigida a _Lo _(yo acababa de descri bir con locuacidad el delicioso bigote como cepillo de dientes que no estaba muy resuelto a dejarme crecer): «Es mejor que no lo haga, pues alguien se pondrá comple tamente chiflada». En un instante Lo empujó el plato de pescado hervido, derribando su leche, y salió del cuarto: «¿Le aburriría mucho –dijo Haze– ir a nadar mañana con nosotras al lago, si Lo se disculpa por su comporta miento?»

Después oí portazos y otros ruidos que provenían de cavernas estremecidas donde las dos rivales se habían enzarzado.

Lo no se disculpó. Nada de lago. Quizá hubiese sido divertido.

_Sábado. _He dejado la puerta abierta durante varios días, mientras escribía en mi cuarto, pero sólo hoy ha caído en la trampa. Entre idas y venidas, pataditas y bromas adicionales (que ocultaban su turbación al visitarme sin haber sido llamada), Lo entró y después de revolotear a mi alrededor se interesó por los laberintos de pesadilla que mi pluma trazaba sobre una hoja de papel. Ah, no: no eran los resultados del inspirado descanso de un calígrafo, entre dos párrafos; eran los horrendos jeroglíficos (que ella no podía descifrar) de mi fatal deseo. Cuando Lo inclinó sus rizos castaños sobre el escritorio ante el cual estaba sentado, Humbert el Ronco la rodeó con su brazo, en una miserable imitación de fraternidad; y mientras examinaba, con cierta miopía, el papel que sostenía, mi inocente visitante fue sentándose lentamente sobre mi rodilla. Su perfil adorable, sus labios entreabiertos, su pelo suave estaban a pocos centímetros de mi colmillo descubierto, y sentía la tibieza de sus piernas a través de la rudeza de sus ropas cotidianas. De pronto, supe que podía besarla. Supe que me dejaría hacerlo, y hasta que ce rraría los ojos, como enseña Hollywood. Una vainilla doble con chocolate caliente... apenas algo más insólito que eso. No puedo explicar al lector –cuyas cejas, supongo habrán viajado ya hasta lo alto de su frente calva– cómo supe todo ello; quizá mi oído de mono había percibido incons cientemente algún leve cambio en el ritmo de su respira ción –pues ahora Lo no miraba de veras mi galimatías y esperaba con curiosidad y compostura (oh, mi límpida nínfula) que el atractivo huésped hiciera lo que rabiaba por hacer–. Una niña moderna, una ávida lectora de revis tas cinematográficas, una experta en primeros planos soñadores, no encontrará muy raro –me dije– que un amigo mayor, apuesto, de intensa virilidad... demasiado tarde. La casa toda vibró súbitamente con la voluble voz de Louise, que contaba a la señora Haze, recién llegada de la calle, cómo ella y Leslie Thomson habían encontrado algo muerto en el sótano, y Lolita no iba a perderse seme jante cuento.

_Domingo. _Cambiante, malhumorada, alegre, torpe, gra ciosa, con la acre gracia de su niñez retozona, dolorosamente deseable de la cabeza a los pies (¡toda Nueva Inglaterra por la pluma de una escritora!), desde el moño hecho a toda prisa y las horquillas que sostienen el pelo hasta la pequeña cicatriz de su pierna (donde un patinador le dio un puntapié, en Pisky), un par de centímetros sobre la gruesa media blanca. Se ha ido con su madre a casa de los Hamilton, para una fiesta de cumpleaños o cosa así. Falda amplia de algodón. ¡Precioso cachorro!

_Lunes. _Mañana lluviosa. _Ces matins gris si doux... _Mi pijama blanco tiene dibujos lilas en la espalda. Parezco una de esas infladas arañas pálidas que se ven en los jar dines viejos. Sentadas en medio de una tela luminosa y sacudiendo levemente tal o cual hebra. _Mi _red está tendida sobre la casa toda, mientras aguzo el oído desde mi silla, como un brujo astuto. ¿Estará Lo en su cuarto? Tiro sua vemente del hilo de seda. No está. Oigo el _staccato _del cilindro de papel higiénico que gira; y mi filamento no ha registrado pisadas desde el cuarto de baño hasta su cuar to. ¿Seguirá cepillándose los dientes? (El único acto sa nitario que Lo cumple con verdadero celo). No. La puerta del cuarto de baño acaba de abrirse, de modo que habrá que buscar en alguna otra parte de la casa la hermosa presa de tibios colores. Tendamos una hebra por la escalera. Así compruebo que no está en la cocina, abriendo la heladera o chillando a su detestada mamá (la cual ha de gozar en su tercera conversación telefónica de la mañana, arrulladora, amortiguadamente alegre). Bueno, busquemos a tientas y esperemos. Me deslizo con el pensamiento hasta el saloncito y encuentro callada la radio (y mamá sigue hablando suavemente con la señora Chatfield o la señora Hamilton, sonriendo, ahuecando la mano libre sobre el teléfono, negando implícitamente que niegue esos diverti dos rumores, susurrando con la intimidad que nunca tiene esa mujer resuelta cuando habla cara a cara). ¡De modo que mi nínfula no está en ninguna parte de la casa! ¡Se ha ido! Lo que imaginé como una onda prismática resulta apenas una telaraña gris; la casa está vacía, muerta. Y en tonces llega la risilla dulce y suave de Lo a través de mi puerta entreabierta. «No le digas a mamá que me he comido todo tu jamón». Salto afuera. Ya se ha ido. Lolita, ¿dónde estás? La bandeja de mi desayuno, amorosamente preparado por mi huéspeda, me mira desabridamente, es perando que lo coma. ¡Lolita, Lolita!

_Martes. _Las nubes volvieron a impedir el picnic en ese lago inalcanzable. ¿Es una maquinación del destino? Ayer me probé ante el espejo un par nuevo de pantalones de baño.

_Miércoles. _Por la tarde, Haze (zapatos razonables, traje sastre) dijo que iría a la ciudad a comprar un regalo para el amigo de una amiga, y me pidió que la acompañara, ya que tenía yo tan buen gusto para tejidos y perfumes. «Eli ja su preferido», ronroneó. ¿Qué podía hacer Humbert, es pecialista en perfumes? Me había arrinconado entre su automóvil y la entrada. «Apúrese», me dijo, mientras yo doblaba laboriosamente mi ancho cuerpo para subir al auto (sin dejar de pensar con desesperación en una esca patoria). Haze había puesto en marcha el motor y refun fuñaba delicadamente contra un camión que daba marcha atrás, después de llevar a la vieja e inválida señorita Veci na una nueva silla de ruedas, cuando llegó la voz aguda de mi Lolita desde la ventana del salón: «¡Eh, ustedes! ¿Adonde van? ¡Yo voy también! ¡Esperen!» «¡Ignórela», gruñó Haze (ahogando el motor). Tanto peor para mi gentil conductora: Lo ya abría la puerta de mi lado. «Esto es intolerable», empezó Haze; pero Lo ya se había metido dentro, estremeciéndose de placer. «Eh, tú, mueve el trasero», dijo Lo. «¡Lo!», gritó Haze (mirándome de soslayo y, esperando que yo expulsara a la niña descarada). «Y con duce con cuidado», dijo Lo (no por primera vez), mientras se echaba atrás, mientras yo me echaba atrás, mientras el automóvil arrancaba. «Es intolerable», dijo Haze pasando a segunda violentamente, «que una niña sea tan mal edu cada. Y tan insistente. Cuando nadie la llama. Y necesitas un baño».

Mis nudillos rozaban los _blue jeans _de la niña. Iba descalza; en las uñas de los pies quedaban restos de es malte color cereza y había un pedazo de tela adhesiva sobre el dedo gordo. Dios, ¡qué no habría dado yo por besar aquí y allá esos pies de huesos finos, dedos largos y agilidad de mono! De pronto su mano se deslizó en la mía y sin que nuestra acompañante lo viera apreté, palmoteé, sacudí esa garra tibia durante todo el viaje hasta la tienda. Las aletas de la nariz marlenesca de nuestra conductora brillaban (ya consumida o aventada su ración de polvo), mientras ella sostenía un elegante monólogo con el tránsito local, y sonreía de perfil, y hacía mohines de perfil, y batía las pintadas pestañas de perfil, y yo rogaba que nunca llegáramos a esa tienda. Pero llegamos.

No tengo otra cosa que consignar, salvo: _primo, _que la Haze mayor hizo que la Haze menor se sentara detrás durante el regreso; _segundo, _que la dama resolvió comprar la elección de Humbert para la parte de atrás de sus bien formadas orejas.

_Jueves. _Pasamos entre granizos y ventarrones el prin cipio tropical del mes. En un volumen de la _Enciclopedia infantil _encontré un mapa de los Estados Unidos que un lápiz infantil había empezado a calcar en una hoja de pa pel de seda, y en cuyo reverso, contra el contorno incom pleto de Florida y el Golfo, había una lista mimeográfica de nombres pertenecientes, sin duda, a la clase de Lo en la escuela de Ramsdale. Es un poema que ya sé de me moria.

Angel, Grace

Austin, Floyd

Beale, Jack

Beale, Mary

Buck, Daniel

Buyron, Marguerite

Campbell, Alice

Carmine, Rose

Chatfield, Phyllis

Clarke, Gordon

Cowan, John

Cowan, Marion

Duncan, Walter

Falter, Ted

Fantazia, Irving

Falshmann, Irving

Fox, George

Glave, Donald

Goodale, Donald

Green, Lucinda

Hamilton, Mary Rose

Haze, Dolores

Knigth, Kenneth

Moneck, Rosaline

McCoo, Virginia

McCrystal, Vivian

McFate, Aubrey

Miranda, Viola

Rosato, Emil

Schelenker, Lena

Scott, Donald

Sheridan, Agnes

Sherva, Oleg

Smith, Hazel

Talbot, Edgar

Waing, Lull

Williams, Ralph

Windmuller, Louise

¡Un poema, un poema, en verdad! Qué extraño y dulce fue descubrir ese «Haze, Dolores» (¡ella!) en su especial glorieta de nombres, con su guardia de rosas, una princesa encantada entre sus dos damas de honor. Trato de analizar el estremecimiento de deleite que corre por mi espinazo al leer ése nombre entre los demás. ¿Qué es lo que me excita casi hasta las lágrimas (ardientes, opalescentes, espesas lagrimas de poeta y amante)? ¿Qué es? ¿El sutil anonimato de ese nombre con su velo formal («Dolores») y esa trasposición abstracta de nombre y apellido, que es semejante a un par nuevo de pálidos guantes o una máscara? ¿Es «máscara» la palabra clave? ¿Es porque siempre hay de leite en el misterio semitraslúcido, la lumbre a través de la cual la carne y los ojos –que sólo yo he sido escogido para conocer– sonríen al dejarme solo? ¿O es porque pue do imaginar tan bien el resto de la clase abigarrada, en torno a mi dolorosa y brumosa amada: Grace y sus granos maduros; Ginny y su pierna con aparato ortopédico; Gordon, el ansioso; Duncan, el payaso hediondo; Agnes, de uñas comidas; Viola, con sus espinillas en la piel y el bus to vigoroso; la bonita Rosaline; la morena Mary Rose; la adorable Stella; Ralph, que fanfarronea y roba; Irving, a quien tengo lástima. Y allí está ella, perdida entre todos, royendo un lápiz, detestada por los maestros, con los ojos de todos los muchachos fijos en su pelo y en su cuello, _mi _Lolita.

_Viernes. _Anhelo algún desastre terrible. Un terremoto. Una explosión espectacular: su madre eliminada de mane ra horrible, pero instantáneamente y para siempre, junto con todo ser viviente en millas a la redonda. Lolita salta a mis brazos. Su sorpresa, mis explicaciones, demostracio nes, ululatos. ¡Vanas e insensatas fantasías! Un Humbert osado habría jugado con ella de una manera más repug nante (ayer, por ejemplo, cuando entró de nuevo en mi cuarto para mostrarme sus dibujos escolares); podría haberla sobornado... y acabar con la cosa. Un tipo más simple y práctico se habría atenido sobriamente a varios sucedáneos..., pero si ustedes saben adonde ir, yo no sé. A pesar de mi aire viril, soy horriblemente tímido. Mi alma romántica se vuelve trémula y viscosa ante la sola idea de recurrir a alguna inmundicia. A esos obscenos monstruos marinos. _Mais allez-y, allez-y! _Annabel sosteniéndose sobre un pie para ponerse pantalones cortos, yo mareado de rabia, sirviéndole de pantalla.

_(La misma fecha, después, muy tarde). _He prendido la luz para disipar un sueño. Tenía un antecedente indudable. Durante la comida, Haze anunció benévolamente que pues to que el pronóstico anunciaba un fin de semana con sol, iríamos el domingo al lago, después de la iglesia. Mientras yacía en mi cama, entre meditaciones, urdí un plan final para aprovechar el picnic anunciado. Sabía que mamá Haze odiaba a mi amada porque era gentil conmigo. De modo que planeé el día junto al lago de manera que satisfaciera a la madre. Le hablaría sólo a ella, pero en un momento apropiado diría que había olvidado mi reloj pulsera y mis anteojos negros en algún lugar, y me hun diría con mi nínfula en el bosque. En ese instante, la realidad se desvanecía, y la busca de los anteojos se trans formaba en una tranquila orgía... A las tres de la mañana tomé un soporífero y entonces un sueño que no era una secuela, sino una parodia, me reveló con una especie de significativa claridad, el lago que aún no había visitado: estaba cubierto por una lámina de hielo esmeralda, y un esquimal picado de viruela trataba en vano de romperlo con un hacha, aunque mimosas importadas y oleandros florecían en sus orillas cubiertas de granza. Estoy seguro de que la doctora Blanche Schwarzmann me habría pagado un montón de dinero por enriquecer con ese sueño sus archivos. Por desgracia, el resto era francamente ecléctico. La Haze mayor y la Haze menor corrían a caballo en torno al lago, y yo también corría, meciendo diestramente mi cuerpo, con las piernas arqueadas por la montura, aunque no había ningún caballo entre ellas: sólo el aire elástico –una de esas pequeñas omisiones debidas a la distracción del agente que sueña.

_Sábado. _El corazón sigue saltando en el pecho. Aún me retuerzo y emito graves lamentos al recordar mi turbación. Vista dorsal. Vislumbre de piel sedosa entre camisa en T y pantalones de gimnasia blancos. Inclinada sobre el alféi zar de una ventana, en el acto de arrancar hojas de un álamo y sosteniendo al mismo tiempo una charla torren cial con un chico vendedor de diarios, abajo (Kenneth Knigth, supongo), que acababa de lanzar el _Ramsdale Journal _en la entrada con un envío muy preciso. Empecé a deslizarme hacia ella. Mis brazos y piernas eran super ficies convexas entre las cuales –más que _sobre _las cua les– avanzaba lentamente, mediante algún modo neutro de locomoción: Humbert, la Araña Herida. Debí tardar horas en llegar hasta ella: creía verla por el extremo opuesto de un telescopio, y me movía como un paralítico, con miembros blandos y deformes, en una terrible concentración. Al fin estuve tras ella, cuando tuve la desgra ciada idea de hacerle una broma –sacudiéndola por la nuca o algo semejante, para encubrir mi verdadero _manège_–, y ella chilló con un agudo y breve gemido: «¡Sal de ahí!» (qué grosera, la tunanta), y con una mueca horrible Humbert el Humilde se batió en fúnebre retirada, mientras ella seguía parloteando hacia la calle.

Pero oigamos lo que ocurrió después... Acabado el al muerzo, me recliné en una silla baja, para tratar de leer. De pronto, dos hábiles manitas me cubrieron los ojos: se había deslizado por detrás, como reiterando, en la secuen cia de un ballet, mi maniobra matutina. Al tratar de inter ceptar el sol, sus dedos eran un carmesí luminoso, contenía apenas la risa y brincaba a uno y otro lado, mientras yo extendía los brazos a derecha e izquierda, hacia atrás, aunque sin cambiar de posición. Mi mano corrió sobre sus ágiles piernas, el libro partió de mi regazo como un trineo y la señora Haze apareció para decir indulgentemente: «Dele una tunda si interrumpe sus meditaciones de estu dioso. Cómo me gusta este jardín (no había entonación exclamativa en su voz). No es divino el sol (tampoco había entonación interrogativa)». Y con un suspiro de fingida satisfacción, la odiosa señora se sentó en tierra y miró el cielo, echándose atrás y apoyándose sobre las manos abier tas. Entonces una vieja pelota gris de tenis rebotó sobre ella. La voz de Lo llegó arrogante desde la casa: _«Pardon-nez, _madre. No le apuntaba _a usted». _Desde luego que no, mi dulce amor.

12

Ésa resultó la última de unas veinte anotaciones mías. Se verá por ellas que el esquema de la inventiva del diablo era día tras día el mismo. Al principio me tentaba para después burlarme, dejándome con un dolor sordo en las raíces mismas de mi ser. Yo sabía exactamente qué debía hacer y cómo hacerlo sin enturbiar la castidad de una niña; después de todo, tenía _cierta _experiencia en mi vida de pederosis: había amado visualmente, en los parques, a nínfulas pecosas; había insinuado mi paso cauteloso y bestial por entre la parte atestada de un ómnibus repleto de colegialas con sus libros a cuestas. Pero durante casi tres semanas, mis patéticas maquinaciones se habían visto interrumpidas. El causante de tales interrupciones era, por lo común, la señora Haze (cuyo temor principal, como habrá observado el lector, no era tanto que yo gozara con Lo cuanto que Lo gozara conmigo). La pasión que sentía yo por esa nínfula –la primera nínfula en mi vida que por fin estaba al alcance de mis garras angustiadas, dolien tes y tímidas– me habría llevado sin duda, de regreso al sanatorio, de no haber comprendido el Diablo que debía proporcionarme cierto alivio si quería jugar conmigo du rante más tiempo.

El lector habrá reparado, asimismo, en el curioso Es pejismo del Lago. Habría sido lógico por parte del señor Arthur McFate (como podríamos llamar a ese diablo mío) procurarme cierto solaz en la playa prometida, en la pre sunta selva. En realidad, la promesa que había hecho la señora Haze se revelaba fraudulenta: no me había dicho que Mary Rose Hamilton (una pequeña belleza morena, por su parte) nos acompañaría, y que las dos nínfulas se lo pasarían cuchicheando aparte y divirtiéndose aparte, mientras la señora Haze y su apuesto huésped conversa rían quietamente, semidesnudos, lejos de ojos que espia ran. Al fin, los ojos espiaron y las lenguas se agitaron. ¡Qué rara es la vida! Nos precipitamos para apartar los desti nos que procurábamos entrelazar. Antes de mi llegada, mi huéspeda proyectaba que una vieja solterona, la señorita Phalen, cuya madre había sido cocinera en la familia Haze, se fuera a vivir en la casa con Lolita y conmigo, mientras la señora Haze buscaba algún empleo convenien te en la ciudad más cercana. La señora Haze había visto las cosas muy claramente: el anteojudo y encorvado Herr Humbert llegaría con sus baúles de Europa Central para juntar polvo en su rincón sobre un montón de libracos: la chicuela abominable estaría firmemente vigilada por la señorita Phalen (que ya había cobijado a mi Lo bajo su ala de gallina: Lo recordaba ese verano de 1944 con un estremecimiento de indignación) y la propia señora Haze se emplearía como recepcionista en una ciudad elegante. Pero un suceso no del todo complicado se opuso a ese programa. La señorita Phalen se rompió una cadera en Savannah, Ga., el mismo día en que llegué a Ramsdale.

13

El domingo que siguió al sábado ya descrito amaneció tan rutilante como había pronosticado la oficina meteorológica. Cuando dejé la bandeja de mi desayuno sobre la silla junto a la puerta de mi cuarto para que la señora Haze la retirara cuando quisiera, capté la siguiente situación deslizándome silenciosamente en mis viejas zapatillas (lo único viejo que tenía) por el descanso de la escalera hasta el pasamanos. Había surgido un nuevo inconveniente. La señora Hamilton acababa de telefonear para decir que su hija «tenía temperatura». La señora Haze informó a _su _hija que deberían postergar el picnic. La fogosa Haze me nor informó a la fría Haze mayor que en ese caso no la acompañaría a la iglesia. La madre dijo «muy bien» y se marchó.

Yo había salido al descanso de la escalera inmediata mente después de afeitarme, todavía con jabón en las orejas y con mi pijama blanco con flores azules (no lilas, esa vez) en la espalda; después me quité el jabón, me perfumé el pelo y las axilas, me puse una bata de seda púrpura y canturreando nerviosamente, bajé las escaleras en busca de Lo.

Quiero que mis lectores participen de la escena que he de evocar. Quiero que examinen cada pormenor y vean por sí mismos hasta qué punto fue cauteloso y casto lo ocu rrido, si se lo considera como lo que mi abogado ha llamado (en una conversación privada) «simpatía imparcial». Empecemos, pues. Tengo ante mí una tarea difícil.

Protagonista: Humbert el Canturreador. Época: la ma ñana de un domingo de junio. Lugar: un cuarto soleado. Detalles: un viejo escritorio americano, revistas, un fonógrafo, chucherías mexicanas (el difunto Harold E. Haze –Dios lo bendiga– había engendrado a mi amada en la hora de la siesta, en un cuarto azulino, durante su luna de miel en Veracruz, y en la casa entera había recuerdos, entre ellos Dolores).

Llevaba esa mañana un bonito vestido estampado que ya le había visto una vez, con falda amplia, talle ajustado, mangas cortas y de color rosa, realzado por un rosa más intenso. Para completar la armonía de colores, se había pintado los labios y llevaba en las manos ahuecadas una hermosa, trivial, edénica manzana roja. Pero no estaba calzada para ir a la iglesia. Y su blanco bolso dominical había quedado olvidado junto al fonógrafo.

El corazón me latió como un tambor en un sueño cuan do Lo se sentó, ahuecando la fresca falda, sumergiéndose, a mi lado, en el sofá, y empezó a jugar con la fruta bri llante. La arrojó al aire lleno de puntos luminosos, la atrapó y oí el ruido como de ventosa que hizo en su mano.

Humbert Humbert arrebató la manzana.

«Dámela», suplicó, mostrando las palmas de mármol. Tendí la deliciosa fruta. Lolita la tomó y la mordió. Mi corazón fue como nieve bajo esa piel carmesí, y con una ligereza de mono, típica de esa nínfula norteamericana, arrancó de mis distraídas manos la revista que yo había abierto (lástima que ninguna película haya registrado el extraño dibujo, la trabazón monográfica de nuestros movimientos simultáneos o sobrepuestos). Con precipitación, estorbada por la manzana desfigurada que sostenía, Lo recorrió violentamente las páginas en pos de algo que de seaba mostrar a Humbert. Al fin lo encontró. Me fingí interesado y acerqué mi mejilla, mientras ella se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Reaccioné lentamente ante la fotografía, por culpa de la bruma luminosa a tra vés de la cual la observaba, mientras Lolita restregaba y entrechocaba impaciente las rodillas desnudas. Confusa mente fueron surgiendo un pintor superrealista que des cansaba, en posición supina, en una playa, y junto a él, en la misma posición, semienterrado en la arena, un calco de la Venus de Milo. «Fotografía de la semana» decía el epígrafe. Arrojé esa imagen obscena. De inmediato, en un fingido esfuerzo por recobrarla, Lolita se tendió sobre mí. La tomé por el fino talle. La revista escapó al suelo como un gallo asustado. Ella se volvió, se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el ángulo derecho del escritorio. Entonces, con perfecta sencillez, la impúdica niña extendió sus piernas sobre mi regazo.

Por entonces yo estaba en un estado de excitación que lindaba con la locura; pero al propio tiempo tenía la astu cia de un loco. Sentado allí, en ese sofá, me las compuse para aproximarme a sus cándidos miembros mediante una serie de movimientos furtivos. No era fácil distraer la atención de la niña mientras llevaba a cabo los oscuros ajustes necesarios para que la treta resultara. Hablaba ligero, contenía la respiración, inventaba un súbito dolor de dientes para explicar lo entrecortado de mi jadeo, y mientras tanto, fijando siempre una mirada interior de maniático en mi dorada meta, fui aumentando sigilosa mente la proximidad. Como mi jadeo adquirió cierto ritmo deliciosamente mecánico, empecé a recitar, mutilándolas apenas, las palabras de una cancioncilla muy popular –Tarlatán amarillo– y arroz con leche. –La cabeza me duele– de ser tu amante... –. Seguí repitiendo esa automática nadería y mantuve a Lolita bajo su especial hechizo (especial a causa de mis mutilaciones); mientras tanto, te nía un miedo mortal de que algún acto divino me interrumpiera, me quitara esa carga dorada en cuya sensación mi ser todo parecía concentrado. Esa ansiedad me obligó a trabajar durante el primer minuto, con más precipita ción de la que era conveniente. De pronto, ella tomó posesión del Tarlatán amarillo, del arroz con leche, de la cabeza doliente, y su voz se insinuó en mi canto y corrigió la melodía que yo deformaba. Era una voz musical, con dulzura de manzanas. Sus piernas se estremecieron un poco. Y allí estaba ella, reclinada contra el ángulo derecho del escritorio. Lola la colegiala, devorando su fruto inme morial, cantando a través de su jugo, perdiendo una za patilla, restregando el talón de su pie desnudo contra un sucio tobillo, contra la pila de revistas viejas amontonadas a mi izquierda, sobre el sofá... y cada movimiento suyo me ayudaba a ocultar y mejorar el oculto sistema de correspondencia táctil entre mi ente enfermo y la belleza de su cuerpo con hoyuelos, bajo el inocente vestido de al godón.

Mis dedos escudriñadores sintieron que los pelos dimi nutos se erizaban ligeramente. Y me perdí en el ardor punzante, pero saludable, que como la bruma estival flo taba en torno de la pequeña Haze[1]. Que se quede así, que se quede así... Cuando hizo un esfuerzo para arrojar el resto de la manzana a la chimenea, su joven cuerpo, sus inocentes piernas sin pudor se movieron sobre mi regazo tenso, torturado, subrepticiamente laborioso, y de súbito un cambio misterioso ocurrió en mis sentidos. Ingresé en el nivel de existencia donde nada importaba, salvo la infu sión de goce que fermentaba en mi cuerpo. Lo que había empezado como una distensión deliciosa de mis raíces más íntimas, se convirtió en una rutilante comezón que _ahora _llegaba al estado de una seguridad, una confianza, una fir meza absoluta inhallables en la vida consciente. Con esa honda y cálida dulzura así establecida y encaminada hasta su convulsión última, sentí que podía demorarme para prolongar tal incandescencia, Lolita había sido solipcizada con impunidad. El sol cómplice latía en los álamos; está bamos fantásticamente, divinamente solos. Yo la observa ba –rósea, cubierta de polvillo dorado– a través del velo de mi deleite gobernado, ignorante de él, ajena a él, y el sol estaba en sus labios, y sus labios aún parecían formar las palabras de la cancioncilla, que ya no llegaba a mi con ciencia. Ya todo estaba listo. Los nervios del placer esta ban al descubierto. El menor placer bastaría para poner en libertad todo paraíso. Había dejado de ser Humbert el Canalla, el gusano degenerado de ojos tristes aferrado a la bota que lo echaría de un puntapié. Estaba por encima de las tribulaciones del ridículo, más allá de las posibili dades de retribución. En mi serrallo exclusivo, era un turco fornido y radiante que, con plena conciencia de su libertad, posponía deliberadamente el momento de gozar. Suspendido al borde de ese voluptuoso abismo (una deli cadeza de equilibrio fisiológico comparable a determinadas técnicas artísticas), seguía repitiendo palabras sueltas –tarlatán, arroz con leche, amante, aaa... maaa... nte–, como alguien que hablara en sueños.

El día anterior, Lolita se había dado un golpe contra el pesado arcón del vestíbulo, y jadeé: «¡Mira, mira! ¡Mira lo que te has hecho, ah, mira!» Pues juro que había un cardenal en su encantador muslo de nínfula, que mi enorme mano velluda lentamente masajeó y envolvió, tal como se hacen cosquillas y caricias a un niño que ríe, justamente así y «Oh, no es nada», gritó con una súbita nota chillona en la voz, y agitó el cuerpo, y se contorsionó, y echó atrás la cabeza, y mi boca quejosa, señores del jurado, llegó casi hasta su cuello desnudo, mientras sofocaba contra su pecho izquierdo el último latido del éxtasis más prolongado que haya conocido nunca hombre o monstruo.

En seguida (como si hubiéramos luchado y de pronto yo hubiese soltado a mi presa), se deslizó del sofá y saltó sobre sus pies –sobre su pie, más bien– para atender el teléfono, que sonaba con estrépito formidable y que, en cuanto a mí, podía seguir sonando durante siglos. Con el tubo en una mano, pestañeando, las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto, paseando sobre mí y losmuebles una mirada igualmente ausente, mientras hablaba o escuchaba (a su madre, que le decía que fuera a almorzar con ella a casa de los Chatfield –ni Lo ni Humbert sabían qué em brollo estaba preparando Haze–), golpeaba el borde de la mesa con la zapatilla que tenía en la otra mano. ¡Bendito sea Dios, no había advertido nada!

Con un pañuelo de seda multicolor sobre el cual se detuvieron al pasar, sus ojos de oyente, me sequé el sudor de la frente y, sumergido en una euforia de abandono, re compuse mis vestiduras reales. Ella seguía al teléfono, dis cutiendo con su madre (mi Carmencita quería que la lle varan en automóvil) cuando subí las escaleras cantando cada vez más fuerte para provocar un diluvio de agua humeante y rugiente en la bañera.

Ahora puedo recordar también las palabras de esa can ción, que, según creo, nunca supe muy bien:

_¡Oh mi Carmen!, ¡oh mi Carmen!_

_Aquellas lejanas noches_

_y las estrellas y los bares y los _barmen_ y los coches,_

_y, ¡oh querida mía!, aquellos amargos reproches,_

_aquella lejana ciudad donde paseamos_

_y tan alegremente nos abrazamos,_

_y la pistola con la que te maté, Carmen, _

_la misma que empuño ahora._

(Supongo que tomó su treinta y dos y le metió una bala entre los ojos a su muñeca).

14

Almorcé en la ciudad: hacía años que no sentía tanta hambre. Cuando volví a mi vagabundeo, la casa seguía sin Lolita. Pasé la tarde pensando, proyectando, dirigiendo dichosamente mi experiencia de la mañana.

Me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo. Había hurtado la miel de un espasmo sin perturbar la moral de una menor. No había hecho el menor daño. El mago había echado leche, melaza, espumoso champaña en el blanco bolso nuevo de una damita, y el bolso estaba intacto. Así había construido, delicadamente, mi sueño innoble, ardiente, pe caminoso, pero Lolita estaba a salvo, y también yo. Lo que había poseído frenéticamente, cobijándolo en mi regazo, empotrándolo, no era ella misma, sino mi propia creación, otra Lolita fantástica, acaso más real que Lolita. Una Lolita que flotaba entre ella y yo, sin voluntad ni concien cia, sin vida propia.

La niña no sabía nada. No le había hecho nada. Y nada me impedía repetir una maniobra que la había afectado tan poco, como si hubiera sido ella una imagen fotográfica titilando sobre una pantalla, y yo un humilde encorvado que se atormentaba a sí mismo en la oscuridad. La tarde siguió fluyendo, en maduro silencio, y los altos árboles llenos de savia parecían saberlo todo; el deseo, aún más intenso que antes, empezó a dolerme de nuevo. Que vuel va pronto, rogué, dirigiéndome a un Dios prestado. Que mientras mamá esté en la cocina, podamos representar nuevamente la escena del escritorio. Por favor, la adoro tan horriblemente...

No. «Horriblemente» no es el término exacto. El júbilo con que me llenaba la visión de nuevos deleites no era horrible, sino patético. Patético, porque a pesar del fuego insaciable de mi apetito venéreo, me proponía con la fuerza y resolución más fervientes proteger la pureza de esa niña de doce años.

Ahora, vean ustedes cuál fue el premio de mis angus tias. Lolita no regresó a casa: se había ido con los Chatfield a un cinematógrafo. La mesa estaba puesta con más elegancia que de costumbre: hasta había candelabros, qué les parece. Envuelta en su aura nauseabunda, la señora Haze tocó los cubiertos a ambos lados de su plato como si hubieran sido teclas de un piano, y sonrió a su plato vacío (estaba a dieta), y dijo que ojalá me gustara la en salada (receta tomada de una revista). Dijo que ojalá me gustara el picadillo frío, también. Había sido un día per fecto. La señora Chatfield era una persona encantadora. Phyllis, su hija, se marchaba a un campamento veraniego al día siguiente. Por tres semanas. Había resuelto que Lolita iría el jueves. En vez de esperar hasta el mes próximo como habían planeado al principio. Y se quedaría allí después de que Phyllis regresara. Hasta que empezaran las clases. Una perspectiva maravillosa. Dios mío.

Oh, caí de las nubes. ¿No significaba eso que perdía a mi amada, precisamente cuando la había hecho mía en secreto? Para explicar mi humor tétrico debí recurrir al mismo dolor de muelas ya simulado en la mañana. Debió ser un molar enorme con un absceso grande como una guinda.

—Tenemos un dentista excelente –dijo Haze–. Era nuestro vecino. El doctor Quilty. Primo o tío, creo, del autor teatral. ¿Cree usted que le pasará? Bueno, como quiera. En el otoño haré que «ate» un poco a Lolita, como de cía mi madre. Quizá la sosiegue un poco. Temo que le haya fastidiado mucho estos días. Tendremos no pocos encon tronazos antes de que se marche. Se negó resueltamente a partir, y confieso que la dejé con los Chatfield porque temía enfrentarla a solas. La película quizá la dulcifique. Phyllis es una niña muy simpática, y no hay el menor motivo para que Lo no guste de ella. En realidad, monsieur, me da mucha pena ese dolor suyo... Sería mucho más razonable que mañana, a primera hora, llame a Ivor Quilty, si el dolor persistiera. Además, usted sabe, creo que un campamento veraniego es mucho más sano y... bueno, es mucho más _razonable _que entontecerse en un lugar suburbano y usar el lápiz labial de mamá y fastidiar a caballeros estudiosos y ariscos y armar barullos a la me nor provocación.

—¿Está usted segura –dije al fin– de que será feliz allí? (¡Ineficaz, lamentablemente ineficaz!)

—Le hará bien –dijo Haze–. Además no todo serán juegos. El campamento está bajo la dirección de Shirley Holmes, la autora de _El campamento para niñas. _Esa vida enseñará a Dolores Haze a adquirir muchas cosas: salud, buenas maneras, seriedad. Y sobre todo el sentido de la responsabilidad hacia los demás. ¿Tomamos los candelabros y nos sentamos un rato en la galería, o quiere usted irse a la cama y cuidar de esa muela?

Preferí cuidar de mi muela.

15

Al día siguiente, se marcharon a la ciudad para comprar cosas necesarias para el campamento: toda compra hacía maravillas con Lo. Durante la comida pareció de su habi tual humor sarcástico. En seguida de comer, subió a su cuarto para sumergirse en las historietas adquiridas para los días lluviosos del campamento (las leyó tantas veces que cuando llegó el jueves no las llevó consigo). También yo me retiré a mi cubil, y escribí cartas. Mi plan era marcharme a la playa y después, cuando empezaran las clases, reanudar mi existencia en casa de la señora Haze. Porque ya sabía que me era imposible vivir sin la niña. El miércoles salieron nuevamente de compras; me pidió que atendiera el teléfono si la directora del campamento llamaba durante su ausencia. Llamó, y un mes después, o poco más, ambos tuvimos ocasión de recordar nuestra agradable charla. Ese miércoles, Lo comió en su cuarto. Había llora do durante una de las consabidas riñas con su madre y, como ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, no quería que yo viera sus ojos hinchados: tenía una piel delica da que después de un llanto prolongado se inflamaba y enrojecía, volviéndose morbosamente seductora. Lamenté mucho su error acerca de mi estética privada, pues ese toque de carmesí boticelliano, ese rosa intenso alrededor de los labios, esas pestañas húmedas y pegoteadas me en cantaban. Y desde luego, esos accesos de pudor me priva ban de muchas oportunidades de plausible consuelo. Pero esa vez había algo más de lo que yo pensaba. Mientras es tábamos sentados en la oscuridad de la galería (una ráfaga violenta había apagado las velas), Haze me reveló con una risa lóbrega, que había dicho a Lo que su amado Humbert aprobaba enteramente la idea del campamento. «Ahora –agregó– ha puesto el grito en el cielo, so pretexto de que usted y yo queremos librarnos de ella. El verdadero motivo es otro: le he dicho que mañana cambiaremos por otros más ordinarios algunos camisones demasiado lujosos que me hizo comprarle. ¿Comprende usted? Ella _se ve _como una estrella; yo _la veo _como una chica sana, fuerte y decididamente común. Supongo que ésa es la raíz de nuestras dificultades».

El miércoles me las arreglé para ver un instante a solas a Lo: estaba en el descanso de la escalera, con una camisa vieja y pantalones cortos blancos, manchados de verde, re volviendo cosas en un baúl. Dije algo que pretendía ser afable y gracioso, pero se limitó a resoplar sin mirarme. El desesperado, agonizante Humbert la palmeó tímidamen te en el coxis, y ella lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con uno de los botines del difunto Mr. Haze. «Traidor», dijo mientras yo me precipitaba escaleras abajo frotándome el brazo entre ostentosos lamentos. Lolita no consintió en comer con Hum y mamá: se lavó la cabeza y se acostó con sus ridículos libros. Y el jueves, la tranquila señora Haze la llevó al campamento.

Autores más grandes que yo escribieron: «Imagine el lector», etc. Pensándolo bien, puedo dar a esas imagina ciones un puntapié en el trasero. Sabía que me había ena morado de Lolita para siempre; pero también sabía que ella no sería siempre Lolita. El uno de enero tendría trece años. Dos años más, y habría dejado de ser una nínfula para convertirse en una «jovencita» y después en una «muchacha», ese colmo de horrores. El término «para siempre» sólo se aplicaba a mi pasión, a la Lolita eterna reflejada en mi sangre. La otra Lolita cuyas crestas ilíacas aún no llameaban, la Lolita que ahora yo podía tocar y oler y oír y ver, la Lolita de la voz estridente y el abundante pelo castaño –mechones y remolinos a los la dos, rizos detrás–, la Lolita de nuca tensa y cálida y vocabulario vulgar –«fantástico», «super», «podrido», «fenómeno»–, _esa _Lolita, _mi _Lolita, se perdería para siempre para el pobre Catulo. ¿Cómo podía permitirme, pues, no verla durante dos meses de insomnios estivales? ¡Dos meses robados a los dos años de su vida de nínfula! Me disfrazaría de niña sombría y anticuada –la tosca mademoiselle Humbert– y pondría mi tienda en las cercanías del campamento, esperando que las rubicundas nínfulas clamaran: «Adoptemos a esa niña de voz ronca» y llevaran a la triste Berte au Gran Pied de tímida sonrisa a su rús tica tierra, Berte dormiría con Dolores Haze...

Sueños ociosos y estériles. Dos meses de belleza, dos meses de ternura se perderían para siempre y no podría hacer nada, nada, _mais rien._

Pero ese jueves reveló una gota de preciosa miel en su pulpa. Haze debía llevar a Lo al campamento casi de madrugada. Cuando me llegaron los diversos ruidos de la partida, salté de la cama y me asomé a la ventana. Bajo los álamos, el automóvil ya estaba con el motor en mar cha. De pie en la acera, Louise se protegía los ojos con la mano como si la pequeña viajera ya se alejara bajo el fuerte sol matinal. Pero el ademán resultó prematuro. «¡Apúrate!», gritó Haze. Mi Lolita, que había cerrado la puerta del automóvil y bajaba el vidrio de la ventanilla y saludaba a Louise y los álamos, (a ninguno de los cuales volvería a ver nunca más), interrumpió el movimiento fa tal: miró hacia arriba y... corrió hacia la casa. Haze la llamó furiosa. Un instante después, oí cómo mi amor corría escaleras arriba. Mi corazón se ensanchó con tal fuer za que casi estalló en mi pecho. Me sujeté los pantalones del pijama, abrí la puerta y simultáneamente Lolita apare ció jadeante con su vestido dominguero, y cayó en mis brazos, y la boca inocente de mi adorada palpitante se fundió bajo la feroz presión de unas oscuras mandíbulas masculinas. En seguida la oí –viva, inviolada– bajar las escaleras. El movimiento fatal se reanudó. La pierna dora da se introdujo en el automóvil, la puerta se cerró –volvió a cerrarse– y Haze, la conductora sentada al violento volante, se llevó a mi vida mascullando con sus labios color rojo-goma palabras enfurecidas e inaudibles. Mien tras tanto, sin que ni ellas ni Louise la vieran, la señorita Vecina, inválida, agitaba la mano débil pero rítmicamente desde su galería con enredaderas.

16

El hueco de mi mano estaba aún lleno con el marfil de Lolita, con la sensación de su espalda pre-adolescente –una sensación deslizante, con suavidad marfileña–, de su piel bajo la tela delgada que yo había restregado mientras la abrazaba. Me dirigí hacia su cuarto en desorden, abrí la puerta del ropero y me sumergí en un revoltijo de cosas que la habían tocado. Encontré una prenda rosada, liviana, rota... Envolví en ella el corazón henchido de Humbert. Un caos punzante bullía en mi interior; pero era necesario que dejara esas cosas y me recobrara cuanto antes, pues oí la voz aterciopelada de la criada que me llamaba desde las escaleras. Tenía un mensaje para mí, dijo; y retribuyendo mi automático «gracias» con un ama ble «de nada», la buena Louise depositó en mi mano trémula un sobre sin estampilla, curiosamente inmaculado.

_«Ésta es una confesión: te amo...»_

Así empezaba la carta, y durante un instante confundí sus garabatos histéricos con la mala letra de una colegiala.

_«El domingo pasado, en la iglesia –¡qué malo fuiste negándote a ir a ver nuestras hermosas ven tanas nuevas!–, sólo el domingo pasado, cuando supliqué al Señor que me iluminara, recibí ins trucciones de actuar como ahora lo hago. No hay otra alternativa. Te he querido desde el minuto en que te vi. Soy una mujer apasionada y solitaria, y tú eres el amor de mi vida._

_Ahora, amado mío, vida mía, mon cher, cher, cher, monsieur, has leído esta confesión. Ahora lo sabes todo. De modo que te suplico: márchate en seguida. Es la orden de la dueña de casa. Des pido a un huésped. Lo echo. ¡Fuera! ¡Vete! Departez! Volveré a la hora de comer, si no tengo un accidente (¿qué importaría?), y no quiero encon trarte en la casa. Por favor, por favor, vete en seguida, ahora, no leas siquiera esta carta absurda hasta el fin. Vete. Adiós._

_La situación, chéri, es muy simple. Desde lue go, sé con absoluta certeza que no soy nada para ti, menos que nada. Oh, sí, te gusta hablar conmi go (y burlarte de mí), le has tomado afecto a nuestra casa acogedora, a los libros que me gus tan, a mi jardín encantador, hasta a los alborotos de Lo, pero... yo no soy nada para ti. ¿No es cierto? Absolutamente nada. Pero si después de leer mi «confesión» resolvieras con tu oscuro y román tico aire europeo, que soy lo bastante atractiva para sacar ventaja de mi carta y hacerme avances, entonces serías un criminal, peor que el raptor que viola a un niño. Ya lo ves chéri. Si resolvieras quedarte, si te encontrara en casa (cosa que no ha de ser, lo sé, y por eso soy capaz de desahogar me), tu permanencia sólo significaría una cosa: que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, como compañero para toda la vida, que estás dispuesto a unir nuestras vidas para siempre y a ser un padre para mi niñita._

_Déjame divagar un poco más, amado mío, pues sé que ya habrás roto esta carta y sus pedazos (ilegibles) estarán en el vórtice del inodoro. Ama do mío mon, tres, tres cher, qué mundo de amor he construido para ti durante este junio maravi lloso. Sé qué reservado, qué "inglés" eres. Tu reti cencia europea, tu sentido del decoro se sentirá alarmado ante la osadía de una muchacha norte americana. Tú, que ocultas tus sentimientos más poderosos, me considerarás una tontuela descara da al verme abrir de tal modo mi destrozado corazón. El señor Haze era una persona maravi llosa, un alma pura, pero era veinte años mayor que yo y... bueno, no diré chismes sobre el pasa do. Amado mío, tu curiosidad se habrá saciado si has ignorado mi pedido y has leído esta carta hasta su amargo fin. Pero no hagas eso. Destrúyela y vete. No te olvides de dejar la llave en el escri torio de tu cuarto. Y alguna dirección a la cual pueda enviar los doce dólares que te debo hasta fin de mes. Adiós, amado. Reza por mí... si alguna vez rezas._

Ch. H.»

Lo que he transcrito es cuanto recuerdo de la carta, y cuanto recuerdo de la carta lo recuerdo palabra por pa labra (inclusive el abominable francés). Era por lo menos dos veces más larga. He suprimido un pasaje lírico que en esa ocasión salté, acerca de un hermano de Lolita que murió a los cuatro años cuando ella tenía dos, y que «me habría gustado mucho». ¿Qué más puedo decir?... Ah, sí. Acaso el «vórtice del inodoro» (adonde, en efecto, fue a parar la carta) sea una contribución mía. Probable mente Haze me suplicaba que hiciera un fuego especial para consumirla.

Mi primer movimiento fue de rechazo y retirada. El segundo fue como la tranquila mano de un amigo que se apoyara sobre mi hombro pidiéndome que no me preci pitara. Así lo hice. Salí de mi estupor y me encontré en el cuarto de Lo. Sobre la cama, entre el hocico de un cantor y las pestañas de una actriz de cine, vi pegado en la pared un anuncio a toda página arrancado de una revista cursi. Representaba a un joven recién casado, moreno, con una mirada vaga en sus ojos irlandeses. Exhibía una bata de Fulano y sostenía una bandeja de Mengano, con desayuno para dos. El epígrafe, del Rev. Thomas Morell, lo llamaba «héroe conquistador». La dama con quistada (invisible) se incorporaba sin duda para recibir su mitad del desayuno. No se veía bien cómo su compa ñero de cama le pasara la bandeja sin dejarla caer. Lolita había señalado con una flecha la cara macilenta del novio y había escrito con letras mayúsculas: «H. H.» Y en verdad, a pesar de la diferencia de unos pocos años, el parecido era evidente. Debajo de ése, había otro anuncio en colores. Un distinguido autor teatral fumaba solemnemente un cigarrillo X. Siempre había fumado cigarri llos X. El parecido era leve. Debajo de este segundo anuncio estaba el casto lecho de Lo, cubierto de historietas. En el respaldar se había saltado el esmalte, dejando marcas negras, más o menos redondas, sobre el blanco. Después de cerciorarme de que Louise se había marcha do, me tendí en la cama de Lo y releí la carta.

17

¡Señores del jurado! No puedo asegurar que ciertas nociones relativas al asunto en mano –si puedo acuñar tal expresión– no hayan pasado antes por mi mente. Mi men te no las retuvo en ninguna forma lógica o en cualquier relación determinada con ocasiones definitivamente recogidas; pero no puedo asegurar –permítaseme repetirlo– que no haya jugado con ellas (para crear otra expresión) en la bruma de mis pensamientos, en la negrura de mi pasión. Pudo haber momentos –debió haberlos, si es que conozco a mi Humbert– en que consideré la idea de ca sarme con una viuda madura (o sea Charlotte Haze) sin ningún pariente en el vasto mundo gris, sólo para seguir junto a su hija (Lo, Lola, Lolita). Y aun estoy dispuesto a decir a mis atormentadores que quizá una o dos veces eché una fría mirada apreciativa a los labios coralinos, al pelo bronceado, al cuello (peligrosamente flojo) de Char lotte, y procuré vagamente incluirla en un sueño plausible. Lo confieso bajo tortura. Tortura imaginaria, pero tanto más horrible. Quisiera poder divagar y contar más acerca del _pavor nocturnus _que me perseguía horriblemente cuan do un término cualquiera me impresionaba en el curso de las desordenadas lecturas de mi adolescencia, términos tales como peine _forte et dure (_¡qué genio del dolor debió inventar eso!) o el terrible, misterioso, insidioso «trauma», «hecho traumático». Pero mi narración ya es bastante caótica.

Un rato después, rompí la carta y me marché a mi cuar to, y reflexioné, y me revolví el pelo, y me puse la bata púrpura, y me quejé con los dientes apretados, y súbita mente... súbitamente, señores del jurado, esbocé una son risa dostoievskiana que alboreó (a través de la mueca que torcía mis labios) como un sol distante y terrible. Imaginé (bajo condiciones de nueva y perfecta visibilidad) todas las caricias fortuitas que el marido de su madre podría derrochar en Lolita. La apretaría contra mí tres veces por día... todos los días. Todas mis perturbaciones acabarían, sería un hombre sano. «Sostenerte levemente sobre una suave rodilla y depositar en tu blanda mejilla el beso de un pa dre...» ¡Cuánto ha leído Humbert!

Después, con toda la cautela posible, en puntas de pie mentales, por así decirlo, conjuré la imagen de Charlotte como compañera posible. Por Dios, quizá fuera capaz de brindarle ese pomelo económicamente dividido, ese desayu no sin azúcar.

Humbert Humbert, sudando bajo la violenta luz blan ca, sacudido, aturdido por los gritos de los policías sudorosos, está dispuesto ahora a hacer una nueva declaración _(quel mot) _volviendo del revés su conciencia y rasgando su forro más íntimo. No planeaba casarme con la pobre Charlotte para eliminarla de algún modo vulgar, feroz y pe ligroso; por ejemplo, echando cinco tabletas de bicloruro de mercurio en su aperitivo. Pero en mi cerebro resonante y nublado se insinuó un pensamiento farmacopeico, deli cadamente relacionado con esa idea. ¿Por qué limitarme a la modesta caricia enmascarada que ya había intentado? Otras imágenes de deseo se presentaron ante mí, sonrien tes, fluctuantes. Me vi administrando una poderosa pócima soporífera a madre e hija para acariciar a la última du rante toda la noche, con perfecta impunidad. La casa esta ba llena de los ronquidos de Charlotte, mientras Lolita apenas respiraba al dormir, tan quieta como una niña pin tada. «Mamá, juro que Kenny no me tocó siquiera». «O tú mientes, Dolores Haze, o fue un íncubo». No, no iría tan lejos.

Así urdía y soñaba Humbert el íncubo, y el rojo sol del deseo y la decisión (las dos cosas que crean un mundo vi viente) estaba cada vez más alto, mientras en una sucesión de balcones una sucesión de libertinos con vasos cente lleantes en las manos brindaban por la maravilla del pa sado y las noches futuras. Después, metafóricamente, arro jé el vaso e imaginé, lleno de osadía (pues esas visiones me habían embriagado, sacudiendo la quietud de mi naturaleza), cómo podía extorsionar –no, ésta es una palabra demasiado fuerte–, cómo podía persuadir a Haze, ame nazando a esa pobre paloma enamorada con abandonarla si trataba de impedirme que jugara con mi hijastra legal. En una palabra, ante una oferta tan sorprendente, ante semejante variedad y vastedad de alternativas, me sentía tan indefenso como Adán en la pre-exhibición de historia oriental primitiva, reflejada en su huerto de manzanos...

Y ahora, tomemos en cuenta esta importante observa ción: el artista que hay en mí ha cedido paso al caballero. Sólo con gran esfuerzo de voluntad, he conseguido ajustar el estilo de estas memorias al tono del diario que llevaba cuando la señora Haze no era sino un obstáculo para mí. Ese diario mío ya no existe; pero he considerado que mi deber es preservar su entonación, por falsa y brutal que ahora me parezca. Por fortuna, mi historia ha llegado a un punto en que puedo dejar de insultar a la pobre Charlotte en consideración a la verosimilitud retrospectiva.

Deseoso de evitar a la pobre Charlotte dos o tres horas de expectativa en un camino sinuoso (y quizás, un golpe en la cabeza que esfumaría nuestros diferentes sueños), hice un concienzudo pero inútil intento de comunicarme telefónicamente con ella, en el campamento. Había salido me dia hora antes; como me comunicaron con Lo, le dije –temblando y exaltado por mi dominio sobre el destino– que iba a casarme con su madre. Tuve que repetirlo dos veces, porque algo le impedía prestarme atención. «Fenó meno –dijo riendo–. ¿Cuándo es la cosa? Un momento... el cachorro... un perrito se lleva mi calcetín. Oye...» Y agre gó que pensaba divertirse mucho. Al colgar comprendí que un par de horas en ese campamento habían bastado para borrar con nuevas impresiones de la mente de Lolita la imagen del apuesto Humbert Humbert. Pero ¿qué impor taba, ahora? La haría volver no bien pasara un lapso de cente después de la boda. «La flor de azahar apenas se había marchitado sobre la tumba...», como podría decir un poeta. Pero no soy poeta. No soy más que un registra dor muy consciente.

Cuando Louise se marchó, revisé la heladera y habién dola encontrado demasiado puritana, fui a la ciudad y com pré la mejor comida que encontré. También compré una buena bebida y dos o tres clases de vitaminas. Estaba casi seguro de que con la ayuda de esos estimulantes y mis recursos naturales compensaría cualquier dificultad con que podía tropezar mi indiferencia, urgida a demostrar un ar dor poderoso e impaciente. Una vez más, el ingenioso Hum bert evocó a Charlotte vista en el caleidoscopio de una imaginación viril. Estaba bien formada y se cuidaba mu cho, eso no podía negarse, y era la hermana mayor de mi Lolita –me aferraba a esa idea, pero visualizaba con de masiada realidad sus ancas pesadas, sus rodillas redondas, el busto maduro, la áspera piel rosada del cuello («áspera» en comparación con la miel y la seda) y todo el resto de esa cosa lamentable y chata que es «una mujer atractiva».

El sol giró como siempre en torno a la casa, mientras la tarde maduró en ocaso. Tomé un trago. Y otro. Y otro más. Gin con jugo de ananás, mi mezcla favorita, siempre redobla mis energías. Resolví ocuparme de nuestro descuidado terreno. _Une petite attention. _Estaba lleno de maleza y un maldito perro –odio a los perros– había ensuciado las piedras chatas donde en algún tiempo hubo un reloj de sol. El gin y Lolita bailaban en mí, y estuve a punto de caer sobre las sillas plegadizas que intenté abrir. ¡Cebras encar nadas! Hay algunos eructos que suenan como salvas... por lo menos los míos. Una vieja cerca, al fin del jardín, nos separaba de las lilas y los depósitos de basuras del vecino; pero no había nada entre el frente de nuestro jardín (que formaba un declive a un lado de la casa) y la calle. Por lo tanto, podía atisbar (con la actitud de quien lleva a cabo una buena acción) el regreso de Charlotte: había que arrancar en seguida esa muela. Mientras impulsaba la gua daña –pedazos de hierba remolineando en el sol bajo–, no perdía de vista esa parte de la calle suburbana. Apare cía bajo una bóveda de árboles inmensos, bajaba hacia nosotros, abruptamente, más allá de la casa de ladrillos y enredaderas de la anciana señorita Vecina y su empina do jardín (mucho más cuidado que el nuestro), para des aparecer tras nuestra entrada, que yo no podía ver desde donde trabajaba, entre dichos eructos. Acabé con la male za. Dos niñas. Marión y Mabel, cuyas idas y venidas había seguido mecánicamente (pero, ¿quién podía reemplazar a mi Lolita?), se dirigieron hacia la avenida (desde la cual fluía nuestra calle), una empujando su bicicleta, ambas hablando a gritos con sus voces soleadas. Leslie, el jardi nero y chófer de la anciana Vecina, un negro muy amable y atlético, me sonrió desde lejos y gritó y volvió a gritar y comentó con ademanes que esa tarde estaba yo muy activo. El cuzco de nuestro vecino, el ropavejero, corrió tras un automóvil azul..., pero no era el de Charlotte. La más boni ta de ambas niñas, Mabel, creo –pantalones cortos, cor piño con poco que sostener, pelo brillante, una verdadera nínfula–, volvió corriendo por la calle e hizo un bollo con su bolsa de papel; el frente de la residencia de los Humbert la ocultó de ese viejo verde... De la penumbra de la avenida arbolada irrumpió una camioneta arrastrando sobre el techo algunas hojas antes de que las sombras se cerraran, y se bamboleó con ritmo absurdo; su conductor tenía la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el techo, y el perro ropavejero corría al vehículo. Hubo una pausa sonriente y de pronto el corazón me saltó en el pecho cuando presencié el regreso del sedán azul. Lo vi deslizarse por la pendiente y desaparecer tras la esquina de la casa. Vislum bré su pálido perfil sereno. Se me ocurrió que Charlotte no podía saber si me había marchado antes de subir las escaleras. Un minuto después, con expresión de gran an gustia, se asomó para descubrirme desde la ventana del cuarto de Lo. Subí corriendo las escaleras y pude llegar al cuarto antes de que saliera.

18

Cuando la novia es una viuda y el novio un viudo, cuan do la primera ha vivido en esa ciudad pequeña unos dos años y el segundo apenas un mes; cuando monsieur quie re acabar con el maldito asunto lo antes posible y madame consiente con una sonrisa tolerante, la boda es por lo co mún un acontecimiento «tranquilo». La novia puede pres cindir de la diadema de azahares para sujetarse el velo consabido, no lleva una orquídea blanca en el libro de misa. La hija de la novia podría agregar –en este caso– un toque de vivido bermellón al enlace de H. y H. Pero yo sabía que aún no me atrevería a mostrarme demasiado efusivo con Lolita, y así coincidí en que no valía la pena hacer venir a la niña de su querido campamento.

Para las cosas de la vida cotidiana, mi _soi-disant _apa sionada y solitaria Charlotte, era materialista y trivial. Ade más, descubrí que si bien no podía dominar su corazón y sus gritos, era una mujer de principios. En seguida de ser más o menos mi amante (a pesar de los estimulantes, un nervioso, angustiado _«chéri» –_¡un heroico _chéri!_– tuvo ciertas dificultades iniciales, ampliamente compensadas por una exhibición fantástica de ternuras europeas), la buena Charlotte me interrogó acerca de mis relaciones con Dios. Pude responderle que en cuanto a eso, mi espíritu estaba en blanco; en cambio dije –rindiendo tributo a una piadosa trivialidad– que creía en un espíritu cósmico. Mi rándose las uñas, Charlotte me preguntó además si no había en mi familia una ascendencia extraña. Le respondí preguntándole a mi vez si se hubiera casado conmigo de haber sido mi abuelo materno, por ejemplo, turco. Dijo que eso no importaba en absoluto, pero si alguna vez descubría que yo no creía en nuestro Dios cristiano, se suicidaría. Lo dijo con tal solemnidad que me hizo estre mecer. Fue entonces cuando supe que era una mujer de principios.

Oh, Charlotte era muy amable: decía «perdón» si un leve hipo interrumpía el flujo de sus palabras, y cuando hablaba con sus amigas me llamaba «el señor Humbert». Pensé que le agradaría verme entrar en su comunidad aureolado por cierto encanto. El día de nuestras bodas apareció un articulillo en las Noticias Sociales de _Ramsdale Journal, _con una fotografía de Charlotte –una ceja alzada– y una errata en su nombre («Hazer»). A pesar de este _contretemps, _la publicidad caldeó el hornillo de por celana de su corazón e hizo que los cascabeles de mi cola sonaran con un ruido temible. Sumándose a las actividades religiosas y trabando relación con las madres más en vista de los compañeros de Lo, en el curso de unos veinte meses Charlotte había llegado a ser una ciudadana aceptable, si no prominente, pero nunca se había visto asociada en si tuación tan prestigiosa. Y fui yo quien me hice llamar Edgar H. Humbert (agregué el «Edgar» sólo porque se me antojó «escritor y explorador»). El hermano de McCoo, cuando tomó nota del dato, me preguntó qué había escri to. Cuanto le dije fue: «Varios libros sobre Peacock y Rainbow, y otros poetas». Se dijo también que Charlotte y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía varios años, y que yo era un pariente lejano de su primer marido. Insinué que había tenido algo que ver con ella trece años antes, pero la pren sa no mencionó ese dato. Dije a Charlotte que las colum nas de los diarios deben _contener _un cúmulo de errores.

Sigamos con mi curioso relato. Cuando debí gozar de mi promoción de inquilino a amante, ¿experimenté sólo amargura y repulsión? No. El señor Humbert confiesa cierta titilación de su vanidad, una débil ternura, hasta una especie de remordimiento que corrió oscuramente por el acero de su daga confabulada. Nunca había pensado que la señora Haze, más bien ridícula, pero más bien «atractiva», con su ciega fe en la sabiduría religiosa y el club del libro, su lenguaje afectado, su actitud dura, fría y des deñosa con una adorable niña de brazos aterciopelados, pudiera convertirse en una criatura tan conmovedora e indefensa cuando puse mis manos sobre ella, cosa que ocurrió en el umbral del cuarto de Lolita, mientras ella retrocedía temblorosa, repitiendo «No, no, no, por favor...»

El cambio mejoró su aspecto. Su forzada sonrisa se transformó desde entonces en el resplandor de una adora ción profunda: un resplandor que tenía algo suave y hú medo y en el cual reconocí, asombrado, cierto parecido con la mitad encantadora, vacía, perdida de Lo cuando sa boreaba una nueva clase de helado o cuando admiraba en silencio mis trajes caros e impecables. Hondamente fasci nado, observaba a Charlotte cuando intercambiaba preocupaciones maternas con otras damas y hacía esa mueca nacional de resignación femenina (ojos en blanco, boca torcida), cuya versión infantil también había visto en la propia Lo. Bebimos unos tragos antes de volver a casa y con su ayuda pude evocar a la hija mientras acariciaba a la madre. Ése era el blanco vientre dentro del cual mi nínfula había sido un pececillo curvado en 1934. Ese pelo cuidadosamente teñido, tan estéril para mi olfato y mi tac to, adquiría en ciertos momentos, bajo la luz junto a la cama, el matiz si no la contextura de los rizos de Lo. Mien tras manejaba a mi flamante esposa me repetía que biológicamente eso era lo más parecido a Lolita que podía conseguir; que a la edad de Lolita, Lotte había sido una colegiala tan deseable como su hija y como algún día lo sería la hija de Lolita. Mi mujer había desenterrado deba jo de una colección de zapatos (el señor Haze parecía te ner pasión por ellos) un álbum de más de treinta años para que pudiera ver a Lotte cuando era una niña. Y a pesar de la mala iluminación y los vestidos sin gracia, pude esbozar una primera versión de las piernas, las me jillas, la nariz respingada de Lolita. Lottelita, Lolitchen.

Así atisbé, a través de la barrera de los años, en oscuros ventanucos. Y cuando por medio de caricias lamentable mente ardientes, puerilmente lascivas, ella, la de nobles pezones y muslos macizos, me preparaba para el cumpli miento de mis deberes nocturnos, lo que yo procuraba recoger con desesperación era el aroma de una nínfula mientras ladraba entre el sotobosque de oscuras selvas marchitas.

No puedo decir qué amable, qué conmovedora era mi pobre mujer. Durante el desayuno en la cocina de luminosidad deprimente, con su brillo niquelado y su almanaque y su coqueto rincónpara el desayuno (que simulaba la confitería donde se arrullaban Charlotte y Humbert en sus días de colegio), se sentaba envuelta en su bata roja, el codo sobre la mesa cubierta de plástico, la mejilla en el puño, y me observaba con ternura intolerable mientras yo consumía mi jamón con huevos. La cara de Humbert podía crisparse de neuralgia, pero a los ojos de Charlotte rivalizaba en belleza y animación con el sol y las sombras de las hojas que temblaban sobre el blanco de la heladera. Mi exasperación solemne era para ella el silencio del amor. Mis módicos ingresos sumados a los suyos, aún más modestos, le parecían toda una fortuna, no porque la suma resultante alcanzara ahora para casi cubrir todas las nece sidades hogareñas, sino porque hasta mi dinero brillaba ante sus ojos con la magia de mi virilidad, y veía nuestra cuenta común como una de esas avenidas sureñas que al mediodía tienen una sombra intensa a un lado y una luz suave al otro, hasta que se pierden en la lejanía, donde asoman montañas rosadas.

En los cincuenta días de nuestra cohabitación, Char lotte concentró las actividades de otros tantos años. La pobre mujer se ajetreó con un montón de cosas que había olvidado mucho antes o que no le habían interesado mu cho, como si (para prolongar estas entonaciones proustianas) mi casamiento con la madre de la niña que amaba hubiera permitido a mi mujer readquirir por poder una abundancia de juventud. Con el celo de una joven desposada, empezó a «embellecer el hogar». Yo me había apren dido de memoria cada grieta de ese hogar –desde los días en que seguía mentalmente, desde mi silla, cada paso de Lolita por la casa–, y me sentía unido a él, a su fealdad y suciedad mismas, por una relación emocional. Y ahora sentía casi que el desdichado habitáculo se estremecía en su temor al baño de masilla y pintura que Charlotte pen saba darle. Nunca fue tan lejos, gracias a Dios, pero gastó energías tremendas lavando visillos, encerando persianas venecianas, comprando nuevos visillos y nuevas persianas, devolviéndolas a la tienda, reemplazándolas por otras, etcétera, en un constante claroscuro de sonrisas y ceños fruncidos, dudas y malhumores. Chapaleaba en cretonas y chinzes, cambiaba los colores del sofá (el sagrado sofá donde una burbuja paradisíaca había estallado en mí). Cambió de lugar los muebles y se mostró encantada al descubrir en un tratado doméstico que «es posible separar un par de sofás y sus lámparas respectivas». Juntamente con los autores de _Tu casa eres tú, _desarrolló un odio tre mendo contra cierto tipo de sillas y mesas pequeñas. Creía que un cuarto con una profusión generosa de vidrio y re cios paneles de madera era un ejemplo del tipo de cuarto masculino, mientras que el femenino se caracterizaba por las ventanas y el maderamen más leves. Las novelas que la veía leer en la época de mi llegada fueron reemplazadas por catálogos ilustrados y guías domésticas. Encargó en una tienda situada en la calle Roosevelt, 4640, Filadelfia, un «colchón con forro de damasco» para nuestro lecho matri monial (aunque el colchón viejo me parecía bastante resis tente y duradero para el peso que debía soportar).

Su medio natural era el oeste –como el de su difunto marido– y todavía no había visto bastante en la recatada Ramsdale, la perla de un estado del este, para conocer a todas las personas inobjetables. Conocía superficialmente al jovial dentista que vivía en una especie de castillo des vencijado de madera, detrás de nuestro jardín. Durante un té en la iglesia había conocido a la mujer del dueño del horror «colonial» situado en la esquina de la avenida. De cuando en cuando, se visitaba con la señorita Vecina; pero la mayoría de las matronas patricias que Charlotte visitaba o encontraba en las funciones al aire libre o a quienes telefoneaba –damas tan exquisitas como la señora Glave, la señora Sheridan, la señora MacCrystal, la señora Knigth y otras–, muy pocas veces visitaban a mi olvidada esposa. En verdad, la única pareja con la cual tenía relaciones de verdadera cordialidad, desprovista de toda _arrière-pensée o _intenciones prácticas, eran los Farlow, que acababan de volver de un viaje de negocios a Chile justo a tiempo para asistir a nuestra boda, con los Chatfield, los McCoo y unos pocos más (pero no la señora Jork o la Talbot, más orgullosa todavía). John Farlow era un hombre de edad media, apacible, apaciblemente atlético, apaciblemente afortunado en su corretaje de artículos deportivos, que tenía una ofi cina en Parkington, a cuarenta millas de Ramsdale: fue él quien me dio los cartuchos para el Colt y me enseñó a usarlo, durante una excursión dominical por el bosque. Además, era lo que él mismo llamaba un abogado ocasional y había manejado algunos negocios de Charlotte. Jean, su joven mujer (y prima hermana), era una muchacha de miembros largos y anteojos de arlequín, con dos perros boxer, dos pechos puntiagudos y una gran boca roja. Pin taba –paisajes y retratos– y recuerdo nítidamente que alabé, mientras bebíamos unos cocktails, el retrato que había hecho de una sobrina suya, la pequeña Rosaline Honeck, un encanto de uniforme de _girl-scout, _con birrete verde, cinturón verde, encantadores rizos hasta los hom bros. Y John dijo que era una lástima que Dolly (mi Lolita) y Rosaline se llevaran tan mal en la escuela pero que esperaba regresaran del campamento. Hablamos de la es cuela. Tenía sus defectos, tenía sus virtudes.

—Desde luego, casi todos los comerciantes son aquí italianos –dijo John–, pero por otro lado...

—Desearía que Dolly y Rosaline pasaran juntas todo el verano –lo interrumpió Jean, riendo.

Súbitamente imaginé a Lo volviendo del campamento –tostada, tibia, somnolienta, drogada–, y casi lloré de pasión e impaciencia.

19

Unas palabras más sobre la señora Humbert mientras las cosas andan bien (pronto ocurrirá un feo accidente). Siempre había percibido sus tendencias posesivas, pero nunca pensé que se mostrara tan frenéticamente celosa de todo cuanto no fuera ella en mi vida. Demostró una curiosidad exacerbada e insaciable por mi pasado. Quiso que resucitara a todos mis amores para poder insultarlos y pisotearlos y anularlos totalmente, destruyendo así mi pa sado. Me hizo narrarle mi casamiento con Valeria, que fue desde luego una perdida; pero también debí inventar, o agrandar atrozmente, una serie de amantes para el mór bido deleite de Charlotte. Para tenerla contenta, debía regalarle un catálogo ilustrado de mujeres, perfectamente diferenciadas según las normas de esos anuncios norteame ricanos en que se representan escolares en una sutil proporción de razas, con un chiquillo –sólo uno, pero todo lo bonito que son capaces de hacerlo– color chocolate y ojos redondos en el medio de la primera fila. Así presenté a mis mujeres, y las hice sonreír y menearse –la lánguida rubia, la orgullosa morena, la sensual pelirroja–, como en una exhibición de burdel. Cuanto más populares y triviales las mostraba, más agradable era el desfile a la señora Humbert.

Nunca he confesado tanto en mi vida ni he recibido tantas confesiones. La sinceridad y descaro con que Char lotte discutía lo que llamaba su «vida amorosa», desde el primer jugueteo hasta el _catch-as-catch-can _conyugal, contrastaban mucho con mis volubles composiciones, pero técnicamente ambas enumeraciones eran afines, puesto que ambas revelaban el mismo linaje (operetas almibaradas, psicoanálisis, novelas baratas), del que yo tomaba mis caracteres y ella su modo de expresión. Ciertos curiosos hábitos sexuales del buen Harold Haze me divertían bas tante, aunque Charlotte consideraba impropio mi regocijo. Pero, por lo demás, su autobiografía estaba tan desprovista de interés como lo estaría su autopsia. Nunca he visto a una mujer más saludable que ella, a pesar de sus dietas de adelgazamiento.

De mi Lolita hablaba poco, menos aún del borroso niño rubio cuya fotografía, con exclusión de toda otra, adornaba nuestro yermo dormitorio. En uno de sus sueños sin gusto, profetizó que el alma del niño muerto volvería a la tierra encarnada en el hijo que tendría en su actual matrimonio. Y aunque yo no tenía particular apuro por abastecer la serie Humbert con una réplica de los productos Harold (con un estremecimiento incestuoso había llegado a consi derar hija _mía _a Lolita), se me ocurrió que un internamiento prolongado con una buena operación cesárea y otras complicaciones en una maternidad segura, durante la próxima primavera, me daría oportunidad para estar a solas con mi Lolita durante semanas, quizá y... atiborrar a la niña de somníferos.

¡Oh, Charlotte odiaba a su hija! Lo que yo consideraba especialmente delictuoso es que se había desviado de sus normas para responder con gran diligencia a los cuestionarios de un libro absurdo que tenía _(Guía para el desarrollo de su hijo), _publicado en Chicago. Ese galimatías se sucedía año tras año, y se suponía que mamá llevaba una especie de inventario en cada cumpleaños de su hija. Al cumplir Lo los doce años, el 1° de enero de 1947, Charlotte Haze, _née _Becker, subrayó los siguientes epítetos, diez en tre un total de cuarenta, bajo la rúbrica «La personalidad de su hijo»: _agresiva, ruidosa, desconfiada, disconforme, impaciente, irritable, curiosa, desatenta, obstinada y mor daz _(subrayado dos veces). Había ignorado los otros treinta adjetivos, entre los cuales figuraban _alegre, vivaz, _etc. Era realmente enloquecedor. Con una brutalidad que nunca aparecía en la serena naturaleza de mi encantadora esposa, destrozaba las cosillas de Lo que habían peregrinado por varias partes de la casa para congelarse allí como tantos otros animalitos hipnotizados. Ni siquiera soñaba la buena señora que una mañana, cuando un malestar estomacal (resultado de mis intentos de mejorar sus salsas) me im pidió acompañarla a la iglesia, la engañé con una de las tobilleras de Lolita. ¡Y su actitud hacia las cartas de mi sabrosa amada!

_«Queridos Mamita y Humbertito:_

_Espero que estén bien. Muchas gracias por los dulces. Yo (tachado y escrito enci ma) perdí mi suéter nuevo en el bosque. En los últimos días ha hecho frío. Estoy muy. Cariños_

Dolly»

—La aturdida se ha olvidado una palabra después de «estoy muy» –dijo la señora Humbert–. Ese suéterera de pura lana... Y espero que no vuelvas a mandarle dulces sin consultarme.

20

Había un lago a pocas millas de Ramsdale; lo visitamos a diario durante una semana de gran calor, a fines de julio. Ahora me veo obligado a describir con algunos tediosos pormenores nuestro último viaje al lago, en una mañana tropical de un miércoles.

Habíamos dejado el automóvil en una playa de estacionamiento, no lejos del camino, y caminábamos por una vereda abierta en el bosque de pinos, cuando Charlotte observó que Jean Farlow, en pos de efectos de luz raros (Jean pertenecía a la vieja escuela de pintura), había visto a Leslie zambulléndose «en el ébano» (como se había bur lado John), a las cinco de la mañana, del sábado anterior.

—El agua debía de estar muy fría –dije.

—Eso no interesa –dijo mi lógica y maldita esposa–. Es un tipo infranormal, ¿comprendes? Además (pronun ciando con una dicción cuidadosa que empezaba a dañar mi salud), tengo toda la impresión de que Louise está ena morada de ese tonto.

La impresión... «Tenemos la impresión de que Dolly no anda bien», etc. (de un viejo informe de la escuela).

Los Humbert caminaban, en sandalias y batas.

—¿Sabes, Hum? Tengo un sueño muy ambicioso –sen tenció lady Hum bajando la cabeza (pudorosa a causa de su sueño y hermanada con el suelo ocre)–. Me gustaría conseguir una criada de veras, como la muchacha alemana de que alguna vez hablaron los Talbot. Y hacerla vivir en nuestra casa.

—No hay cuarto –dije.

—Vamos –dijo con una curiosa sonrisa–, sin duda subestimas las posibilidades del hogar de los Humbert, _chéri. _La pondríamos en el cuarto de Lo. De todos modos, ya tenía pensado convertir esa covacha en cuarto de huéspedes. Es el más frío y feo de la casa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –exclamé con la piel de los pómulos tensa (me tomo el trabajo de acotar este detalle, porque con la piel de mi hija me ocurría lo mismo cuando sentía recelo, repugnancia, irritación).

—¿Ofendo tus recuerdos románticos? –preguntó mi mujer, aludiendo a su primera entrega.

—¡No, demonios! –exclamé–. Me pregunto dónde pondrás a tu hija cuando tengas a tus huéspedes y a tu criada.

—Ah... –dijo la señora Humbert, con expresión soña dora, sonriendo, emitiendo su «Ah» simultáneamente con una suave exhalación de aire y alzando una ceja–. La pe queña Lo, mucho me lo temo, no está incluida para nada en el proyecto. Lo se irá directamente del campamento a una buena escuela donde haya disciplina, disciplina estric ta y una firme instrucción religiosa. Y después... el Beardsley College. Lo he planeado todo. No tienes que preocu parte por eso...

Siguió diciendo que ella, la señora Humbert, tendría que vencer su pereza habitual y escribir a la hermana de la señorita Phalen, que enseñaba en St. Algebra. De pronto surgió el lago deslumbrante. Dije que me había olvidado los anteojos negros en el automóvil, que ya la alcanzaría...

Siempre había pensado que retorcerse las manos era un ademán ficticio –el oscuro resultado, quizá, de algún rito medieval–; pero mientras me dirigía al bosque para entregarme a la meditación y la angustia, ése era el ade mán («¡Mira, señor, estas cadenas!») que más se habría acercado a la expresión tácita de mi estado de ánimo.

Si Charlotte hubiera sido Valeria, yo habría sabido cómo «manejar» la situación; y «manejar» es la palabra exacta. En aquellos días me bastaba retorcer la frágil mu ñeca de la gorda Valechka (se había golpeado en el suelo al caer de una bicicleta) para que cambiara inmediatamen te de opinión. Pero nada semejante era posible con Char lotte. Esa suave norteamericana me asustaba. Mi leve sueño de dominarla por medio de la pasión que sentía hacia mí se reveló absolutamente equivocado. No me atre vía a hacer nada por no enturbiar la imagen mía que Charlotte adoraba. Yo la había adulado cuando ella era la terrible dueña de mi chiquilla y algo servil persistía aún en mi actitud hacia ella. El único triunfo que ocultaba en mi mano era su ignorancia de mi monstruoso amor hacia Lo. Los sentimientos de Lo con respecto a mí la fastidia ban, pero _mis _propios sentimientos no podía adivinarlos. Yo podía haber dicho a Valeria: «Mira, gorda tonta, _c'est moi qui décide _qué debe hacerse con Dolores Humbert». A Charlotte no podía decirle siquiera (con tono propiciato rio): «Excúsame, querida, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Demos a la niña una oportunidad más. Permíteme ser su tutor durante un año. Tú misma me lo pediste una vez». En realidad, no podía decir nada acerca de Lo a Charlotte sin traicionarme. ¡Oh, nadie puede imaginar (como nunca había imaginado yo mismo) lo que son esas mujeres de principios! Charlotte, que no advirtió la falsedad de todas las convenciones cotidianas y normas de conducta, de todos los alimentos y los libros y las personas que prefería, era capaz de distinguir en seguida una entonación falsa en cuanto dijera yo para tratar de retener a Lo. Era como un músico que es un individuo vulgar y odioso en la vida corriente, desprovisto de tacto y gusto, pero que oye una nota falsa con destreza diabólica. Para persuadir a Char lotte era preciso romperle la cabeza. Y si le rompía la cabeza, también se rompería la imagen que ella se había hecho de mí. Si decía: «O dispongo lo que me parece bien acerca de Lolita y tú me ayudas a hacer las cosas bien, o nos separamos en seguida», Charlotte habría empalidecido como una mujer de vidrio y habría respondido lentamen te: «Muy bien. Aunque te retractes o expliques, hemos ter minado». Y habríamos terminado.

Ése era el lío. Recuerdo que llegué a la plaza de esta cionamiento y bombee un chorro de agua con gusto a herrumbre y la bebí ávidamente, como si hubiera podido darme sabiduría mágica, juventud, libertad, una concubina menuda. Durante un instante, envuelto en mi bata púrpu ra, meciendo mis pies en el aire, me senté en el filo de una mesa rústica, bajo los pinos. No muy lejos, dos doncellitas con pantalones cortos y corpiños salieron deuna letrina salpicada por el sol y con un letrero que decía: «Damas». Mascando su chicle, Mabel (o la doble de Mabel) pedaleaba laboriosamente, distraídamente, una bicicleta, y Marion, sacudiéndose el pelo a causa de las moscas, estaba sentada detrás, con las piernas muy abiertas. Y así, lentamente, absortas, se mezclaron con la luz y la sombra. ¡Lolita! La solución natural era eliminar a la señora Humbert. Pero ¿cómo?

Ningún hombre logra jamás el crimen perfecto; el azar, sin embargo, puede lograrlo. Recordemos la famosa liqui dación de cierta madame Lacour, en Arles, al sur de Francia, a fines del siglo pasado. Un hombre desconocido, con barba, que según se pensó después había sido un amante secreto de la dama, se dirigió a ella en una calle atestada de gente, poco después de su casamiento con el coronel Lacour, y le dio tres puñaladas mortales en la espalda, mientras el coronel, una especie de pequeño bull-dog, se colgaba del brazo del asesino. Por una coincidencia milagrosa, en el instante mismo en que el asesino se libra ba de las mandíbulas del enfurecido espeso (mientras varios curiosos cerraban círculo en torno algrupo), un italiano medio chiflado que vivía en la casa más cercana del lugar donde se desarrollaba la escena hizo estallar por un curioso accidente cierta clase de explosivo en el cual trabajaba y en seguida la calle se convirtió en un alboroto de humo, ladrillos que volaban y gente que disparaba. La explosión no hirió a nadie (aunque puso fuera de combate al coronel Lacour); pero el vengativo amante de la dama huyó entre la multitud, y vivió feliz y contento.

Pero observen ustedes qué ocurre cuando el autor del hecho planea una impunidad perfecta.

Regresé al lago. El lugar donde nosotros y otras parejas «simpáticas» (los Farlow, los Chatfield) nos bañábamos era una especie de pequeña ensenada; mi Charlotte lo prefería porque era casi «una especie de playa privada». La parte más frecuentada del lago estaba a la izquierda y no podía verse desde nuestra ensenada. A la derecha, los pi nospronto cedían lugar a una curva de pantanos que de nuevo se convertía en bosque, al lado opuesto.

Me senté junto a mi mujer tan silenciosamente que se sobresaltó.

—¿Nos bañamos? –dijo.

—Dentro de un minuto. Déjame seguir pensando una cosa...

Pensé. Pasó más de un minuto.

—Bueno. Ahora, vamos.

—¿Figuraba yo en esos pensamientos?

—Sí, desde luego.

—Ojalá que sea así... –dijo Charlotte, entrando en el agua, que puso piel de gallina en sus pesados muslos.

Entonces, juntando las manos extendidas, apretando la boca y componiendo una expresión muy poco agraciada bajo su gorra de baño negra, Charlotte se zambulló entre grandes salpicaduras.

Ambos nadábamos lentamente en el trémulo resplandor del lago. En la orilla opuesta, a unos mil pasos (si es que puede uno caminar sobre el agua), pude distinguir las siluetas minúsculas de dos hombres que trabajaban como castores en la playa. Sabía exactamente quiénes eran: un policía retirado de origen polaco y el plomero retirado que poseía casi toda la madera a esa orilla del lago. Sabía también que estaban construyendo un embarcadero, sólo por la triste diversión que eso les deparaba. Los golpes que llegaban hasta nosotros parecían mucho más grandes que cuanto podríamos distinguir de los brazos y herramientas de esos enanos. En verdad, era como si el encargado de esos efectos sonoros trabajara a destiempo con el titiritero, sobre todo porque el pesado resonar de cada golpe diminuto se arrastraba más allá de su versión visual.

La breve franja de arena blanca que era «nuestra pla ya» –de la cual nos habíamos apartado un poco en busca de profundidad–, estaba vacía en días de trabajo. No ha bía nadie en torno de nosotros, salvo las dos figurillas tan ocupadas de la orilla opuesta y un aeroplano particular color rojo oscuro que planeó sobre nosotros y desapareció en el azul. El lugar era, en verdad, perfecto para un súbito crimen entre burbujas, y contaba además con un detalle interesantísimo: el hombre de ley y el hombre de agua, bas tante cerca para presenciar un accidente y bastante lejos para no observar un crimen. Estaban bastante cerca para oír a un bañista enloquecido que se agitara y pidiera a gritos que alguien salvara a su mujer a punto de ahogarse; y estaban demasiado lejos para distinguir (si miraban de masiado pronto) que el nadador desesperado sujetaba a su mujer debajo del agua. Todavía no me encontraba en esa etapa; sólo quiero expresar la facilidad del acto, lo cuidado del planteo. Mientras tanto, Charlotte seguía na dando con concienzuda torpeza (era una sirena muy mediocre), pero no sin cierto solemne placer (¿acaso no estaba su tritón junto a ella?); y al tiempo que yo obser vaba, con la rigurosa lucidez de una futura meditación (es decir, tratando de ver las cosas como recordaría haber las visto), la vítrea blancura de su cara mojada tan poco tostada a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, y sus labios páli dos, y la desnuda frente convexa, y la tensa gorra negra, y la carnosa nuca mojada, me dije que cuanto debía hacer era quedarme a la zaga, tomar aliento, atraparla por el tobillo y sumergirme con mi cadáver cautivo. Digo cadáver porque la sorpresa, el pánico y la falta de experiencia la harían aspirar de golpe un mortal galón de lago, mientras yo la sujetaría por lo menos durante un minuto, con los ojos abiertos bajo el agua. El gesto fatal pasó como la cola de un cometa a través de la blancura del crimen completa. Era como un terrible _ballet _silencioso: el bailarín sostenía a la bailarina por los pies y se hundía en la penumbra cristalina. Yo no podía subir a la superficie en busca de un bocado de aire, sin dejar de sujetarla bajo el agua, para después volver a sumergirme tantas veces como fuera necesario. Y sólo cuando el telón cayera para siempre sobre ella, me permitiría pedir auxilio. Y cuando veinte minutos después, los títeres cada vez más grandes llegaran en un bote a remo, pintado a medias, la pobre señora Humbert Humbert, víctima de un calambre o una oclusión coronaria, o de ambas cosas, estaría de cabeza sobre el limo del fondo, a unos treinta pies de la sonriente super ficie del lago.

Sencillo, ¿no es cierto? Sólo que, amigos, ¡no me resolvía a hacerlo!

Charlotte nadaba a mi lado –una foca confiada y tor pe–, y toda la lógica de mi pasión gritaba en mis oídos: ¡Éste es el momento! Pero no podía. Me volví en silencio hacia la playa, y en silencio, concienzudamente, ella tam bién volvió, y el infierno seguía gritando su consejo y yo seguía sin resolverme a ahogar a la pobre criatura gorda y resbalosa. Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más remotos, mientras yo me hacía clara cuenta del melancólico hecho de que ni al día siguiente, ni el viernes, ni ningún otro día o noche podría ya darle muerte. Oh, me veía a mí mismo golpeando de alienación los pechos de Valeria o lastimándola de algún otro modo, y me veía con igual claridad dis parando contra el vientre de su amante y haciéndole ex clamar «¡Aaah!» y desplomarse. Pero no podía matar a Charlotte, sobre todo cuando las cosas no eran a la postre tan desesperadas, quizá, como parecían a primera vista en esa desdichada mañana. Si la atrapaba por el pie a pesar de sus pataleos, si veía sus ojos estupefactos y oía su voz atroz, si pasaba por esa ordalía, el espectro de mi mujer me acosaría durante toda la vida. Si hubiera vivido en 1447, y no en 1947, acaso habría vendado los ojos de mi naturaleza apacible administrando a mi mujer algún veneno clásico de una ágata hueca, algún delicado filtro letal. Pero en nuestra era de la clase media no habrían resultado los métodos empleados en los dorados palacios del pasado. Ahora hay que ser científico si se quiere ser asesino. No, yo no era una cosa ni la otra. Señores y señoras del jura do, la mayoría de los delincuentes sexuales que anhelan un contacto palpitante, suavemente plañidero, pero no forzosamente copulativo, con una jovencita, son extranjeros inocuos, inadaptados, pasivos, tímidos, sólo piden a la comunidad que les permita observar su comportamiento inofensivo y _soi-disant _aberrante, sus ínfimas, cálidas, hú medas manías privadas de desviación sexual, sin que la policía y la sociedad caiga sobre ellos. ¡No somos demonios sexuales! ¡No violamos como los buenos soldados! Somos caballeros tristes, suaves, con ojos de perro, con bastante demonio para sofrenar nuestra ansiedad en pre sencia de adultos, pero dispuestos a dar años y años de vida por una sola oportunidad de tocar a una nínfula. Hay que descartarlo: no somos asesinos. Los poetas nunca ma tan. Ah, mi pobre Charlotte, no me odies en tu eterno cielo, entre una alquimia eterna de asfalto y goma y metal y piedra... pero gracias a Dios sin agua, sin agua.

Sin embargo, esa vez Charlotte se salvó por los pelos, para hablar con objetividad. Y ahora llega lo esencial de mi parábola del crimen perfecto.

Nos sentamos sobre nuestras toallas, en el sol sediento. Ella miró alrededor, soltó sus breteles y se volvió sobre el vientre para dar a su espalda una oportunidad de ser fes tejada. Dijo que me quería. Suspiró hondamente. Tendió una mano y buscó sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su bata. Se sentó y fumó. Se examinó el hombro derecho. Me besó pesadamente con la boca abierta, llena de humo. De pron to, bajo el banco de arena que había a nuestras espaldas, al pie de los matorrales y pinos, rodó una piedra, y des pués otra.

—¡Qué desagradables son esos niños fisgones! –dijo Char lotte sujetándose de nuevo los breteles y volviendo a acos tarse–. Tendré que hablarle de ellos a Peter Krestovski.

En el sendero se oyó un crujido, una pisada y Jean Farlow apareció con su caballete y sus pinceles.

—Nos asustaste –dijo Charlotte.

Jean dijo que había estado allí en un verde escondrijo, espiando a la naturaleza (por lo común los espías son fu silados), tratando de acabar una vista del lago, pero era inútil, no tenía ningún talento (cosa absolutamente cierta).

—¿Usted no ha tratado nunca de ponerse a pintar, Humbert?

Charlotte, que estaba un poco celosa de Jean, quiso saber si John también vendría al lago. Regresaría a su casa a la hora del almuerzo. La había dejado allí en su camino hacia Parkington y la recogería en cualquier momento. Era una mañana espléndida. Ella siempre se sen tía como una traidora con Cavall y Melampo por dejarlos atados en días tan deslumbrantes. Se sentó en la blan ca arena, entre Charlotte y yo. Llevaba pantalones cor tos. Sus largas piernas morenas eran para mí casi tan atractivas como las de una yegua castaña. Al sonreír mos traba las encías.

—Estuve a punto de pintarlos en mi cuadro –dijo–. Y hasta descubrí algo en que ustedes no repararon. Usted (dirigiéndose a Humbert) tenía puesto su reloj pulsera, sí, señor, lo tenía.

—Sumergible –dijo suavemente Charlotte, poniendo boca de pescado.

Jean puso mi puño sobre su rodilla, examinó el regalo de Charlotte y volvió a depositar la mano de Humbert en la arena, con la palma hacia arriba.

—De modo que tú puedes verlo todo desde allí –dijo Charlotte con coquetería.

Jean suspiró.

—Una vez –dijo– vi a dos niños, un varón y una chi quilla, haciendo el amor aquí mismo, en el crepúsculo. Sus sombras eran gigantescas. Y ya te he contado aquello del señor Tomson, al amanecer... La próxima vez espero ver al viejo gordo Ivor... Ese hombre está completamente chiflado. La última vez me contó un cuento realmente in decente sobre su sobrino. Parece que...

—¡Hola! –dijo la voz de John.

21

Mi costumbre de callar cuando me sentía disgustado o, más exactamente, el aura fría e irrespirable de mi disgus tado silencio solía enloquecer de miedo a Valeria, que sollozaba y se lamentaba diciendo: _Ce qui me rend folle, c'est que je ne sais à quoi tu penses quand tu est comme ça. _Traté de callar con Charlotte: se puso a gorjear y ca carear tomándome de la barbilla. ¡Una mujer asombrosa! Opté por retirarme a mi antiguo cuarto, ahora «estudio» permanente, mascullando que después de todo tenía que escribir una obra especializada, y la animosa Charlotte si guió embelleciendo el hogar, parloteando por teléfono y escribiendo cartas. Desde mi ventana, a través del temblor de las hojas de los álamos, la veía cruzar la calle y enviar su carta a la hermana de la señorita Phalen.

La semana de chaparrones y días nublados que trans currió después de nuestra última visita a las inmóviles arenas del lago, fue una de las más tétricas que puedo re cordar. Después aparecieron dos o tres confusos rayos de esperanza... antes del sol definitivo.

Se me ocurrió que tenía una mente muy ágil para pla near y que podía utilizarla. Si no me atrevía a mezclarme con los proyectos relativos a su hija (cada vez más cálida y tostada en los días luminosos de insalvable distancia), podía sin duda urgir algunos medios generales para afir marme de una manera general, para después encauzarla hacia una ocasión particular.

Una noche, la propia Charlotte me dio la oportunidad que yo esperaba.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo mirándome con ojos de amor sobre su cucharada de sopa–. En el otoño nos iremos a Inglaterra.

Tragué mi cucharada, me sequé los labios con papel rosado (¡ah, los frescos y ricos lienzos del Hotel Mirana!) y dije:

—También yo tengo una sorpresa para ti, querida: No iremos a Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa? –dijo ella mirando con más sor presa de la que yo había previsto, mis manos (que dobla ban y rasgaban y estrujaban y volvían a rasgar involunta riamente la inocente servilleta de papel).

Pero mi rostro sonriente la tranquilizó.

—La cosa es muy simple –respondí–. Hasta en los hogares más armoniosos, como el nuestro, no todas las decisiones las toma la mujer. Hay ciertas cosas que el marido debe resolver. Me imagino muy bien el estremecimiento que tú, una sana muchacha norteamericana, senti rás al cruzar el Atlántico en el mismo buque que Lady Bumble, o Sam Buble, el rey de la carne envasada, o una ramera de Hollywood. Y no dudo que tú y yo haríamos un hermoso anuncio para la agencia de viajes cuando nos fotografíen mirando (tú con los ojos bien abiertos, yo dominando mi envidiosa admiración) los centinelas de Pa lacio, o Scarlet Guards, o Beaver Eaters, o como se los llame. Como bien sabes, sólo tengo tristes recuerdos del viejo mundo podrido... Los anuncios en colores detus revistas no cambiarán la situación.

—Querido... –dijo Charlotte–. Yo no...

—Espera un minuto. Esto que discutimos es algo al margen. Ahora me refiero a algo más general. Cuando querías que pasara mis tardes tomando sol en el lago en vez de trabajar, cedí alegremente y me convertí en un atractivo muchacho bronceado, en vez de seguir compor tándome como un estudioso y, bueno... como un educador. Cuando me llevas a Burdon con los encantadores Farlow, te sigo mansamente. No, espera. Cuando decoras tu casa, no intervengo en tus ideas. Cuando resuelves... cuando resuel ves toda clase de asuntos, puedo estar en desacuerdo completo o parcial... pero no digo nada. Ignoro el detalle. No puedo ignorar lo general. Me encanta que seas mi dueña, pero cada juego tiene sus reglas. No estoy enfada do. No, no hagas eso. Pero soy una mitad de este hogar, y tengo una voz débil pero clara.

Charlotte se me había acercado, había caído de rodillas y sacudía la cabeza lentamente, pero con vehemencia, mientras aferraba mis pantalones. Dijo que nunca había pensado en eso. Dijo que yo era su dueño y su dios. Dijo que Louise se había marchado, que hiciéramos el amor en seguida. Dijo que yo debía perdonarla, o moriría...

Ese incidente me llenó de júbilo. Le dije que no era cuestión de pedir perdón, sino de cambiar su modo de ser. Y resolví sacar ventaja de ello para pasarme un buen tiempo, aislado y huraño, trabajando en mi libro... o al menos fingiendo trabajar.

La cama turca de mi antiguo cuarto se había convertido ahora en el sofá que siempre había sido en el fondo, y Charlotte me había advertido desde el principio de nuestra unión que el cuarto se volvería «la guarida de un escritor». Un par de días después del «asunto Inglaterra», estaba yo sentado en un sillón nuevo y muy cómodo con un vasto volumen en mi regazo, cuando Charlotte golpeó con el dedo anular y entró. Qué diferentes eran sus movimientos de los de mi Lolita cuando solía visitarme en sus _blue jeans _sucios, oliendo a huerto y a ninfolandia, chabacana y descarada, oscuramente depravada, con la parte inferior de la camisa desabrochada. Pero permítaseme decir algo. Tras el ímpetu de la Haze menor y el aplomo de la Haze mayor, corría un hilo de tímida vida que tenía el mismo gusto, que murmuraba del mismo modo. Un gran doctor francés me dijo una vez que en los parientes próximos la más leve regurgitación estomacal tiene la misma «voz».

Charlotte entró, pues. Sentía que no todo andaba bien entre nosotros. Yo había fingido dormirme la noche ante rior (y la noche anterior a ésa) en cuanto nos habíamos acostado, para levantarme al amanecer.

Tiernamente, me preguntó si no me «interrumpía».

—No, por el momento –dije volviendo el volumen C de la _Enciclopedia de las niñas _para examinar un grabado impreso en la retiración, como dicen los impresores.

Charlotte se dirigió hacia una mesilla de imitación cao ba, con un cajón. Puso la mano sobre ella. La mesita era horrible, sin duda, pero no le había hecho nada.

—Siempre he querido preguntarte –dijo (en tono co mercial, no coqueto)– para qué está cerrado esto. ¿La quieres en tu cuarto? Es un objeto tan feo...

—Deja eso en paz –dije (estaba consultando la voz _Camping _en Escandinavia).

—¿Tiene llave?

—Está escondida.

—Oh, Hum...

—Guardo cartas de amor.

Me echó una de esas miradas heridas que me irritaban tanto y después, sin saber si yo hablaba en serio ni cómo continuar la conversación, permaneció mirando el vidrio de la ventana –más que a través de él–, tamborileando con sus agudas uñas rosadas, mientras yo volvía lentamen te varias páginas _(Canadá, Campo, Canciones, Conducta)._

Al fin _(Canoas) _rodó hasta mi sillón y se sentó pesada mente en el brazo, envuelto en tweed, inundándome con el perfume que usaba mi primera mujer.

—¿Desea su señoría _aquí _el verano? –preguntó, seña lando un paisaje otoñal en un estado del este.

—¿Por qué? –dije con lentitud y nitidez.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Acaso Harold solía tomar se vacaciones en otoño. Estación apacible. Reflejo condi cional por parte de Charlotte.

—Creo que sé dónde se encuentra eso –dijo sin dejar de señalar–. Recuerdo que hay un hotel, _El cazador encantado. _¿Bonito, verdad? Y la comida es una delicia. Y nadie molesta a nadie.

Restregó su mejilla contra mi sien. Valeria pronto pasó por todo eso.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo especial para la comida, que rido? John y Jean vendrán a visitarnos un poco más tarde.

Respondí con un gruñido. Me besó en el labio inferior y dijo inspiradamente que haría una torta (subsistía la tradición desde mis días de inquilino de que yo adoraba las tortas) y me devolvió mi ociosidad.

Dejé cuidadosamente el libro abierto donde Charlotte se había sentado (las hojas intentaron moverse, pero un lápiz las detuvo) y revisé el escondrijo de la llave: estaba bajo la vieja y cara navaja que usaba antes de que ella me comprara otra mejor y más barata. ¿Era ése el lugar per fecto, allí, bajo esa navaja, en la hendidura de su estuche de terciopelo? El estuche estaba en un baúl donde guarda ba diversos papeles. ¿Podía encontrar un sitio mejor? Es curioso lo difícil que resulta esconder cosas, sobre todo cuando se tiene una mujer que pasa el tiempo bregando con los muebles.

22

Creo que fue exactamente una semana después de nues tra última visita al lago cuando el correo de la tarde trajo una respuesta de la segunda señorita Phalen. La dama escribía que acababa de volver a St. Algèbre, después del entierro de su hermana: «Euphemia nunca fue la misma desde que se rompió la cadera». En cuanto a la hija de la señora Humbert, deseaba informar que ya era demasiado tarde para anotarla ese año; pero ella, la Phalen sobrevi viente, estaba del todo segura de que si el señor y la se ñora Humbert llevaban a Dolores en enero, su admisión era cosa hecha.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, fui a ver a «nuestro» doctor, un tipo afable cuyo tacto admirable y su fe absoluta en unas pocas drogas patentadas encubrían su ignorancia y su indiferencia hacia la ciencia médica. El hecho de que Lo volvería a Ramsdale era un tesoro de anticipación. Debía prepararme plenamente para ese acon tecimiento. En realidad, ya había empezado mi campaña antes, cuando Charlotte aún no había tomado su cruel decisión. Debía asegurarme de que cuando llegara mi en cantadora niña, esa misma noche, y, después, noche tras noche, hasta que St. Algèbre me la arrebatara, tendría los medios para hacer dormir a dos personas tan profundamente que ningún sonido o roce las despertara. Durante casi todo el mes de julio ensayé con varios polvos soporí feros, experimentándolos en Charlotte, gran tomadora de píldoras. La última dosis que le di (ella pensó que era una tableta de bromuro suave para aplacar sus nervios) la derrumbó durante cuatro largas horas. Puse la radio al máximo. Le había encendido una luz en la cara. La sacudí, la pinché, la pellizqué, y nada alteró el ritmo de su respi ración calma y poderosa. Sin embargo, cuando hice algo tan simple como darle un beso, despertó de inmediato, fresca y fuerte como un pulpo (y apenas pude escapar). Eso no resultaría, pensé. Había que encontrar algo más seguro. Al principio, el doctor Byron no pareció creerme cuando le dije que su última prescripción no era rival digna de mis insomnios. Sugirió que volviera a probar, y durante un momento distrajo mi atención mostrándome retratos de su familia. Tenía una hija fascinante de la edad de Dolly; pero advertí sus tretas e insistí para que me prescribiera la píldora más fuerte que existiera. Me sugirió que jugara al golf, pero acabó recomendándome algo que, según dijo, «daría buen resultado». Abrió un botiquín y tomó un frasco lleno de cápsulas de color azul-violeta, con una banda púrpura en un extremo. Dijo que acababan de lanzarse al mercado y eran especiales no para neuróticos que se tranquilizan con una prescripción de agua hábil mente administrada, sino para grandes artistas insomnes, que debían morir unas cuantas horas por día a fin de vivir siglos. Me encanta burlar a los doctores y, mientras me regocijaba interiormente, me metí las píldoras en el bolsillo encogiéndome significativamente de hombros. La verdad es que tuve que andarme con cuidado con esas píldoras. Una vez, durante otra entrevista, un estúpido lapso me hizo mencionar mi última estadía en el sanatorio; y creo que vi estremecerse las puntas de sus orejas. Como ni Charlotte ni nadie tenía la suficiente perspicacia para enterarse de mi pasado, expliqué apresuradamente que había llevado a cabo algunas investigaciones entre de mentes, para una novela. Pero no importa; el viejo granuja tenía una muchachita encantadora...

Salí del consultorio exultante. Conduciendo el automóvil de mi mujer con un dedo, regresé a casa alegremente. Ramsdale tenía, después de todo, muchos encantos. Las cigarras rehilaban su canto; la avenida estaba recién rega da.

Suavemente, como deslizándome sobre seda, doblé hacia nuestra callecita soñolienta. Todo parecía perfecto ese día. Tan azul, tan verde... Sabía que el sol brillaba porque la llave del encendido se reflejaba en el parabrisas; y sabía que eran exactamente las tres y media porque la enfermera que daba masajes a la señorita Vecina todas las tardes bajaba por la estrecha acera con sus medias y zapatos blancos. Como de costumbre, el histérico setter de Junk me ladró mientras bajaba la pendiente, y como de costumbre el periódico local aguardaba a la entrada, don de Kenny acababa de arrojarlo.

El día anterior había acabado el régimen de recogimien to impuesto por mí mismo, y esa tarde llamé jubilosamen te al abrir la puerta de la sala. Charlotte estaba sentada ante el escritorio del rincón, volviéndome su nuca color crema y sus greñas broncíneas. Usaba la misma blusa amarilla y los pantalones castaños con que me recibió el día en que la conocí. Todavía con la mano apoyada en la falleba, repetí mi animoso grito. La mano que escribía se detuvo. Charlotte permaneció sin moverse un instante; después se volvió lentamente y apoyó el codo en el respal do curvo de la silla. Su rostro, desfigurado por la emoción, no era un espectáculo agradable para mis ojos. Miró mis piernas y dijo:

—La señora Haze, la gorda puta, la vaca vieja, la mamá abominable; la vieja estúpida Haze ha dejado de ser una incauta. Ahora... ahora...

Mi rubia acusadora se detuvo, tragándose su veneno y sus lágrimas. Lo que Humbert Humbert dijo –o intentó decir– carece de importancia. Charlotte siguió:

—Eres un monstruo. Eres un farsante abominable, un criminal. Si te acercas... me asomaré gritando a la venta na. ¡Atrás!

Creo que puede omitirse lo que H. H. murmuró.

—Me marcho esta noche. Todo esto es tuyo. Pero nun ca, nunca volverás a ver a esa desgraciada mocosa. ¡Fuera de este cuarto!

Lector, eso es lo que hice. Me dirigí al ex-semiestudio. Con los brazos en jarra, permanecí un instante absolutamente inmóvil y se reno, observando desde el umbral la mesita violada, con su cajón abierto, una llave en la cerradura, otras cuatro sobre la tabla de la mesa. Atravesé el descanso rumbo al dormi torio de los Humbert y con toda tranquilidad retiré mi diario de debajo de las almohadas y lo guardé en mi bolsi llo. Después empecé a bajar las escaleras, pero me detuve en la mitad: Charlotte hablaba por teléfono, situado junto a la puerta lateral del cuarto de estar. Quise oír lo que decía: cancelaba un pedido por algún otro. Después volvió a la sala. Recobré el ritmo normal de mi respiración y crucé el pasillo hacia la cocina. Allí abrí una botella de whisky. Charlotte no resistía el whisky. Fui al comedor y a través de la puerta entreabierta, contemplé la volumi nosa espalda de Charlotte.

—Arruinas mi vida y la tuya –dije serenamente–. Sea mos civilizados. Todo es alucinación tuya. Estás loca, Charlotte. Las notas que has encontrado son fragmentos de una novela. Tus nombres y el de ella figuran en ellos por mera casualidad... sólo porque los tenía a mano. Pién salo. Te daré un trago.

No respondió ni se volvió; siguió escribiendo sus verti ginosos garabatos. Una tercera carta, sin duda (ya había dos en sus sobres sellados sobre el escritorio). Volví a la cocina.

Tomé dos vasos (¿a St. Algèbre, a Lo?) y abrí la hela dera. Me rugió frenéticamente mientras le arrancaba el hielo de su corazón. Corregirlo. Hacérselo leer de nuevo. No recordaré los detalles. Cambiar, falsificar. Escribir un fragmento y mostrárselo, o dejarlo por ahí. ¿Por qué gi men a veces tan horriblemente las canillas? Una situación horrible, en verdad. Los cubitos de hielo en forma de al mohadas –almohadas para el osito polar, Lo– emitieron sonidos chirriantes, crujientes, torturados, mientras el agua caliente los soltaba de sus cárceles. Acerqué los va sos. Eché en ellos el whisky y un chorro de soda. La heladera ladró al cerrarse. Llevando los vasos crucé el comedor y hablé a través de la puerta de la sala, que es taba apenas entreabierta, sin espacio siquiera para dejar pasar mi codo.

—Te he preparado un trago –dije.

No respondió, la vieja loca, y dejé los vasos sobre el aparador, junto al teléfono, que había empezado a llamar.

—Habla Leslie, Leslie Tomson –dijo Leslie Tomson, el aficionado a los baños al alba–. La señora Humbert, señor... La han atropellado, venga pronto.

Respondí, quizá con cierta brusquedad, que mi mujer estaba sana y salva, y todavía con el receptor en la mano abría la puerta y dije:

—Este tipo dice que te han matado, Charlotte...

Pero en el cuarto no estaba Charlotte.

23

Me precipité afuera. La parte opuesta de nuestra calle ofrecía un aspecto singular. Un gran Packard negro y bri llante había trepado el empinado jardín de la señorita Vecina avanzando en sesgo desde la calzada (donde había caído una manta de viaje) y allí estaba, resplandeciendo al sol, con las puertas abiertas como alas, con las ruedas delanteras hundidas en las siemprevivas. A la derecha ana tómica del automóvil, sobre el cuidado césped de la pen diente, un anciano caballero de bigotes blancos, impeca blemente vestido –traje gris cruzado, corbata de moño a lunares– yacía de espaldas, con las piernas juntas, como una figura de cera de tamaño natural. Debo trasladar en una secuencia de palabras el impacto de una visión instan tánea; su acumulación física en las páginas desfigura el verdadero fogonazo, la indisoluble unicidad de mi impre sión: la manta caída, el automóvil, el muñeco-anciano, la enfermera de la señorita Vecina corriendo entre cruji dos, con un vaso semivacío en la mano, de regreso hacia la oculta entrada de la casa, donde podía imaginarse a la semidesvanecida, aprisionada, decrépita dama chillando, pero no bastante fuerte como para apagar los ladridos rítmicos del setter de Junk, que corría de grupo en grupo, desde un montón de vecinos ya reunidos en la acera junto a la manta que estaba registrando, hacia el automóvil –que había perseguido hasta allí– y por fin hasta un ter cer grupo formado por Leslie, dos policías y un hombre fornido de anteojos de carey. Debo explicar aquí que la inmediata aparición de los gendarmes, apenas un minuto después del accidente, se debió a que apuntaban el número de los automóviles ilegalmente estacionados en una esquina, a dos cuadras de la pendiente; que el tipo de anteojos era Frederick Beale, hijo, conductor del Packard; que su padre, de setenta y nueve años, a quien la enfer mera había echado agua en el verde lecho donde yacía, no era víctima de un síncope, sino que se recobraba cómoda mente y metódicamente de un leve ataque cardíaco, o de su posibilidad; y por fin, que la manta caída sobre la calzada (cuyas rajaduras verdes y retorcidas solía señalar me con reprobación mi mujer) ocultaba los restos mutila dos de Charlotte Humbert, derribada y arrastrada por el automóvil de los Beale al cruzar corriendo la calle para echar tres cartas en el buzón, situado en la esquina del jardín de la señorita Vecina. Una bonita niña con un sucio vestido rosa me alcanzó las cartas; me libré de ellas rom piéndolas en pedazos y guardando sus restos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Al fin llegaron tres doctores y los Farlow para sumarse a la escena. El viudo, un hombre de excepcional dominio, no lloraba ni desvariaba. Quizá tartamudeaba un poco, pero sólo abría la boca para impartir las informaciones o directivas que eran estrictamente necesarias en cuanto a la identificación, examen y destino de una mujer muerta, cuya cabeza era una sopa de huesos, sesos, pelo broncíneo y sangre. El sol era todavía de un rojo brillante cuando sus dos amigos, el cariñoso John y Jean, con los ojos húmedos, lo acostaron en el cuarto de Dolly. Para estar cerca, el matrimonio durmió esa noche en el dormitorio de los Humbert. Creo que no se comportaron tan inocen temente como la solemnidad de la ocasión lo requería.

No hay motivos para que me demore, en la relación de estos hechos, sobre las formalidades previas al entierro o en el entierro mismo, tan apacible como lo había sido el matrimonio. Pero debo referir unos pocos incidentes rela tivos a los cuatro o cinco días posteriores a la absurda muerte de Charlotte.

La primera noche de mi viudez me emborraché tanto que dormí casi tan profundamente como la niña que había dormido en esa cama. A la mañana siguiente me apresuré a revisar los pedazos de cartas que guardaba en mi bolsillo. Estaban demasiado mezclados para reconstruir cada una de ellas. Supuse que «... y te conviene encontrarlo, pues no puedo comprarte...» provenía de una carta a Lo; otros fragmentos parecían aludir a la intención de Char lotte de huir con Lo a Parkington, o quizá de regreso a Pisky, para impedir que el buitre arrebatara su precioso corderillo. Otros pedazos –nunca había supuesto que tenía manos tan fuertes– se referían evidentemente a una inscripción no en St. Algèbre, sino en otra escuela cuyos métodos tenían fama de ser tan duros, inhumanos y esté riles (aunque en ella se jugaba al croquet bajo los olmos) que se había ganado el apodo de «Reformatorio para señoritas». Por fin, la tercera carta se dirigía sin duda a mí. Leí algunas frases como «... después de un año de separación podremos...», «... oh, querido, querido mío, oh mi...», «... pero que si me hubieras traicionado con una mujer...», «... o tal vez moriré...» Pero en general, todo cuanto pude espiar me reveló poca cosa; los varios frag mentos de esas tres apresuradas misivas que tenía reuni dos en las palmas de mis manos estaban tan confundidos como lo habían estado en la cabeza de la pobre Charlotte.

Ese día, John tuvo que entrevistarse con un cliente, y Jean dio de comer a sus perros, de modo que me vi provisionalmente privado de la compañía de mis amigos. Esas amables personas temían que me suicidara al quedarme solo, y como no había otros amigos a mi disposición (la señorita Vecina se encontraba incomunicada, los McCoo estaban ocupados en la construcción de una casa nueva, a varias millas de la mía, y los Chatfield habían viajado a Maine, solicitados por alguna dificultad familiar), asigna ron a Leslie y Louise la misión de hacerme compañía, so pretexto de ayudarme a ordenar y empacar varias cosas huérfanas. En un momento de soberbia inspiración, mos tré a los bondadosos y crédulos Farlow (esperábamos que Leslie llegara para su cita con Louise) una pequeña fotografía de Charlotte que había encontrado entre sus cosas. Sonreía desde una roca, a través del pelo revuelto. Había sido tomada en abril de 1934, una primavera memorable. Durante una visita de negocios a los Estados Unidos, yo había tenido ocasión de pasar varios meses en Pisky. Nos habíamos conocido y... habíamos tenido una intensa aven tura. Pero, ay, yo estaba casado y ella estaba comprometida con Haze. Cuando volví a Europa, seguimos escribiéndonos por intermedio de un amigo, ya muerto. Jean susurró que había oído algunos rumores y miró la instantánea; sin dejar de mirarla, la tendió a John, y John se quitó la pipa de los labios y miró a la encantadora e inmóvil Char lotte Becker, y me la devolvió. Después, ambos se marcha ron por unas pocas horas. La dichosa Louise retozaba con su galán en el sótano.

No bien se marcharon los Farlow, apareció un clérigo de barbilla azulada. Traté de que la entrevista fuera lo más breve posible, aunque sin herir sus sentimientos ni despertar sus dudas. Sí, consagraría mi vida entera al bien estar de la niña. Le mostré una crucecita que Charlotte Becker me había dado cuando éramos jóvenes. Yo tenía una prima, una solterona respetable que vivía en Nueva York. Allí encontraríamos una buena escuela privada para Dolly. ¡Oh, las argucias de Humbert!

Pensando en Louise y Leslie, que podían informar –cosa que no dejaron de hacer– a John y Jean, hablé por teléfono a gritos tremendos (larga distancia) y simulé una conversación con Shirley Holmes. Cuando John y Jean volvieron, los embauqué por completo diciéndoles, en un balbuceo deliberadamente confuso y desesperado, que Lo había partido con su grupo a una excursión de cinco días y no era posible dar con ella.

—Dios santo –dijo Jean–. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

John dijo que la cosa era muy simple: llamaría a la policía para que alcanzara a las excursionistas; apenas le llevaría una hora de tiempo. En realidad, él mismo conocía el campo y...

—Oigan –siguió–: puedo ir allá ahora mismo. Y tú puedes dormir con Jean (en realidad no agregó esto últi mo, pero Jean apoyó su oferta con tal apasionamiento que pareció implicada en sus palabras).

Me abatí. Discutí con John para que las cosas volvieran a su estado anterior. Dije que no podía soportar a la chi quilla a mi alrededor, sollozando, abrazándome. Era tan nerviosa... La experiencia podía influir sobre su futuro. Los psicoanalistas hablaban de casos así. Hubo un súbito silencio.

—Bueno, tú eres el doctor –dijo John, no sin cierta brusquedad–. Pero después de todo, yo era amigo y consejero de Charlotte. De cualquier modo, quisiera saber qué piensas hacer con la niña.

—John. Lo es la hija de él, no de Harold Haze –excla mó Jean–. ¿No comprendes que Humbert es el verdadero padre de Dolly?

—Comprendo –dijo John–. Lo siento. Sí... compren do... No me había dado cuenta. Esto simplifica las cosas, desde luego. Y hagas lo que hagas, estará bien.

El desconsolado padre siguió diciendo que iría en busca de su delicada hija inmediatamente después del entierro, y que haría lo posible por distraerla en lugares muy diferentes... quizá un viajecillo a Nuevo México o California. Siempre, claro está, que su padre viviera.

Encarné con tal arte la serenidad de la desesperación absoluta, la contención previa a un frenético estallido, que los inapreciables Farlow me mudaron a casa de ellos. Te nían un cuarto de huéspedes, como siempre existen en este país; y eso fue conveniente, yo temía el insomnio y un espectro.

Debo explicar ahora _mis _razones para mantener alejada a Dolores. Desde luego, al principio, recién eliminada Char lotte, cuando volví a entrar en mi casa como padre único y me eché dos whiskys con soda entre pecho y espalda y me encerré en el cuarto de baño para aislarme de vecinos y amigos, sólo hubo una cosa en mi mente, en mis latidos: la conciencia de que pocas horas después, la tibia Lolita de pelo castaño, mi Lolita solamente mía, estaría en mis brazos, derramando lágrimas que sorbería con mis labios no bien asomaran.

Pero mientras permanecía pensando con los ojos desor bitados, todo encendido frente al espejo, John Farlow llamó suavemente a la puerta para preguntarme si me sen tía bien. Y comprendí en seguida que sería una locura de mi parte traerla a esa casa, con todos esos entrometidos ajetreándose a mi alrededor y proyectando apartarla de mí. En verdad, la imprevisible Lo podría demostrar –¿quién podía decirlo?– cierta estúpida desconfianza ha cia mí, un vago temor o cosa semejante... y adiós al mági co premio en el instante mismo del triunfo.

Hablando de entrometidos, tuve otra visita: la del ami go Beale, el tipo que eliminó a mi mujer. Pesado y solem ne, parecido al asistente de un verdugo, con sus mandíbulas de bulldog, sus ojuelos negros, sus anteojos de espesa armazón y su nariz conspicua, fue presentado por John, que nos dejó cerrando la puerta tras sí, con el mayor tacto. Mi grotesco visitante dijo que tenía dos hijas gemelas en la misma clase que mi hijastra, y desenrolló un gran diagra ma que había hecho del accidente. Como habría dicho mi hijastra, el diagrama «estaba fenómeno», con toda clase de flechas y líneas de puntos en tintas de diferentes colores. El trayecto de la señora Humbert estaba ilustrado en varios puntos por una serie de esas siluetas que se usan en las estadísticas y los anuncios. Su propio camino trope zaba claramente e ineludiblemente con una línea sinuosa trazada con seguridad y que representaba dos virajes suce sivos –uno hecho por el automóvil de Beale para evitar el perro de Junk (el perro no figuraba) y el segundo, una especie de exagerada continuación del primero, hecho para evitar la tragedia–. Una cruz muy negra indicaba el lugar donde la pequeña silueta había ido a dar en la acera. Bus qué alguna marca similar que indicara el lugar de la pen diente donde el inmenso padre de cera de mi visitante se había reclinado, pero no la había. Ese caballero, sin em bargo, firmaba el documento como testigo, debajo del nom bre de Leslie Tomson, la señora Vecina y otras pocas personas.

Mientras su lápiz-picaflor volaba delicadamente y dies tramente de un punto a otro, Frederick demostró su absoluta inocencia y la distracción de mi mujer: mientras él evitaba al perro, ella resbaló sobre el asfalto recién lavado y cayó adelante, cuando en realidad debió echarse atrás (Fred demostró cómo hacerlo con un sacudón de sus altas hombreras). Dije que, en verdad, no era de él la culpa, y la investigación coincidió conmigo.

Resoplando violentamente por las negras ventanas de su nariz, sacudió su cabeza y mi mano; después, con aire de perfecto _savoir vivre _y caballerosa generosidad, se ofre ció para pagar los gastos del entierro. Esperaba que yo rehusara su ofrecimiento. Con un ebrio sollozo de gratitud, lo acepté. Eso lo desconcertó. Lentamente, con increduli dad, repitió lo que acababa de decir. Volví a agradecérselo, aún más profusamente que antes.

Después de esa fantasmal entrevista, se aclaró por el momento la bruma de mi mente. ¡No era de asombrarse! Había visto concretamente al agente del destino. Había palpado la carne misma del destino... y sus hombreras. Había ocurrido una brillante, monstruosa, súbita muta ción, y allí estaba el instrumento. En la maraña del diagra ma (ama de casa apresurada, pavimento resbaladizo, un maldito perro, un automóvil grande, un mono sentado al volante) podía distinguir confusamente mi propia y vil contribución. De no haber sido yo tan tonto –o un genio tan intuitivo– para guardar ese diario mío, los fluidos producidos por el furor vindicativo y el ardor de la ver güenza no habrían cegado a Charlotte en su carrera hacia el buzón. Pero aun habiéndola cegado, nada habría ocu rrido si el destino preciso, ese fantasma sincronizador, no hubiera mezclado en su alambique el automóvil y el perro y el sol y la sombra y la humedad y el débil y el fuerte y la piedra. ¡Adiós, Marlene! El ceremonioso apretón de manos del gordo destino (encarnado por Beale, antes de salir de mi cuarto) me arrancó de mi sopor; y lloré, señores y señoras del jurado: lloré.

24

Olmos y álamos volvían sus estremecidas espaldas con tra una súbita ráfaga y una negra nube asomaba sobre la torre blanca de la iglesia de Ramsdale cuando miré en torno amí por última vez. Dejaba en pos de aventuras desconocidas la triste casa donde había alquilado un cuar to sólo dos meses antes. Los visillos –económicos y prác ticos visillos de bambú– estaban bajos. En las entradas o en la casa, su rico tejido se presta al drama moderno. Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre mis nudillos. Volví a la casa en busca de algo, mientras John acomodaba mi equipa je en el automóvil. Entonces ocurrió algo gracioso. No sé si en estas trágicas notas he destacado bastante la peculiar atracción que la apostura del autor –seudocéltico, atractivamente simiesco, juvenilmente varonil– ejercía para mujeres de toda edad y ambiente. Desde luego, tales decla raciones hechas en primera persona pueden parecer ridícu las. Pero de cuando en cuando debo recordar al lector mi aspecto, así como un novelista profesional que atribuye a un personaje suyo una cierta afectación o un perro, debe mostrar esa afectación o ese perro cada vez que el personaje aparece en el curso del libro. Pero en el caso actual es aún más importante. Mi núbil Lo sucumbía al encanto de Humbert como al de la música sincopada; la adulta Lotte me quería con una pasión madura, posesiva, que ahora deploro y respeto más de lo que me tomo el trabajo de decir. Jean Farlow, de treinta y un años y absolutamente neurótica, también parecía sentir una fuerte atracción por mí. Era agradable, con algo de talle indígena a causa del matiz siena de su piel. Sus labios eran como anchos póli pos carmesíes, y cuando emitía su risa inconfundible mos traba grandes dientes romos y encías pálidas.

Era muy alta, usaba pantalones con sandalias o polle ras acampanadas con zapatos de bailarina, bebía cualquier alcohol fuerte en cualquier cantidad, había tenido dos abortos, escribía relatos sobre animales, pintaba, como sabe el lector, paisajes, alimentaba ya el cáncer que la ma taría a los treinta y tres años y yo la encontraba sin la menor atracción. Júzguese, pues, mi alarma cuando pocos segundos antes de marcharme (estábamos en el pasillo), Jean, con sus dedos siempre trémulos, me tomó por las sienes y con lágrimas en sus brillantes ojos celestes intentó sin éxito pegarse a mis labios.

—Cuídate –dijo–. Besa a tu hija por mí.

Un trueno resonó en la casa toda y ella agregó:

—Quizá en alguna parte, algún día, en momentos me nos tristes, volvamos a vernos...

(Jean, dondequiera que estés, en un espacio temporal negativo o en un tiempo espiritual positivo, perdóname todo esto, inclusive los paréntesis).

Después, cambié apretones de manos con los dos en la calle, en la calle empinada, y todo giró y huyó ante el blanco diluvio que se acercaba, y un camión con un col chón proveniente de Filadelfia fue acercándose a una casa vacía, y el polvo corrió y remolineó sobre la laja de piedra donde Charlotte –cuando levantaron la manta– aparecía curvada, con los ojos intactos, las negras pestañas aún mojadas, pegoteadas, como las tuyas, Lolita.

25

Podría suponerse que allanadas todas las dificultades y ante una perspectiva de placeres delirantes e ilimitados, me arrellanaría mentalmente suspirando de delicioso ali vio. _Eh bien, pas du tout! _En vez de entibiarme a los rayos de la sonriente Oportunidad, me sentí obsesionado por toda clase de dudas y temores puramente éticos. Por ejem plo: ¿no sorprendería que me hubiera mostrado tan firme para impedir la presencia de Lo en los acontecimientos alegres y tristes de su familia inmediata? Se recordará que no había asistido a nuestro casamiento. Otra cosa: admi tiendo que el largo brazo velludo de la Coincidencia se había extendido para eliminar a una mujer inocente, ¿podría no ignorar la Coincidencia lo que había hecho su otro brazo y enviar a Lo un pésame prematuro? En verdad, sólo el _Ramsdale Journal _había publicado el accidente –no el _Parkington Recorder _ni el _Climax Herald, _pues el campamento estaba en otro estado y las muertes locales carecían de intereses federales–. Pero no podía dejar de imaginar que de algún modo Dolly Haze ya había sido in formada y que en el instante mismo en que iba a buscarla, amigos desconocidos por mí la llevaban a Ramsdale. Aún más inquietante que todas esas conjeturas y preocupaciones era el hecho de que Humbert Humbert, un reciente ciudadano norteamericano de oscuro origen europeo, no hubiera tomado medidas para ser el custodio legal de la hija (doce años y siete meses de edad) de su mujer muerta. ¿Me atrevería alguna vez a dar ese paso? No podía retener un estremecimiento cuando imaginaba mi desnudez rodea da de misteriosos estatutos bajo el brillo implacable de la ley.

Mi proyecto era una maravilla de arte primitivo. Volaría al campamento, diría a Lolita que su madre estaba a punto de sufrir una grave operación en un hospital inven tado y me trasladaría con mi soñolienta nínfula de hotel en hotel, mientras su madre mejoraba y mejoraba hasta morir. Pero mientras me acercaba al campamento crecía mi ansiedad. No podía soportar la idea de no encontrar en él a Lolita o de encontrar a una nueva asustada Lolita que pidiera a gritos algún amigo familiar (no los Farlow, gracias a Dios, pues apenas los conocía), pero quizá alguna otra persona ignorada por mí. Al fin resolví hacer la llama da a larga distancia que había simulado tan bien pocos días antes. Llovía mucho cuando entré en un fangoso su burbio de Parkington, justo frente al cruce, uno de cuyos ramales contorneaba la ciudad y llevaba al camino que cruzaba las colinas hasta el lago Climax y al campamento. Detuve el motor y durante un tranquilo instante perma necí sentado en el automóvil, meditando sobre la llamada telefónica, observando la lluvia, la acera inundada, una boca de agua: algo horrible, en verdad, pintada de color rojo y plata, que extendía los muñones de sus brazos para que los barnizara la lluvia, que goteaba por sus cadenas argénteas como sangre estilizada. No es de asombrarse que esté prohibido estacionar junto a esos tullidos de pe sadillas. Fui hasta una estación de servicio. Me esperaba una sorpresa cuando los níqueles bajaron satisfactoria mente y una voz pudo responder a la mía.

Holmes, la directora del campamento, me informó que Dolly se había marchado el lunes (ya era miércoles) a una excursión por las colinas de su grupo, y que se la esperaba para ese mismo día. Si quería ir yo al día siguiente... Sin entrar en detalles, dije que su madre estaba en el hospital, que la situación era grave, que no debía informarse a la niña de tal gravedad y que debería estar lista para partir conmigo en la tarde del día siguiente. Las dos voces se despidieron con una explosión de ternura y buena volun tad, y por algún antojadizo desperfecto mecánico, mis monedas volvieron a mí con un tintineo que casi me hizo reír, a pesar de la decepción de mi deleite postergado. Me pregunto si esa súbita descarga, la devolución espasmódica, no estaba relacionada de algún modo, en la mente del destino, con mi invento de esa excursión antes de saber que era real.

¿Qué pasó luego? Me dirigí hacia el centro de Parkington y pasé toda la tarde (había aclarado, la ciudad parecía de plata y vidrio) comprando cosas hermosas para Lo. ¡Dios santo, qué absurdas adquisiciones hizo la predilección que Humbert tenía en esos días por las telas vivas, las puntillas, los pliegues suaves, las faldas generosamente acampanadas! Oh, Lolita, tú eres mi niña, así como Virgi nia fue la de Poe y Beatriz la de Dante. ¿Y a qué niña no le gusta girar en una falda circular? «¿Busca algo espe cial?», me preguntaban voces melosas. «¿Trajes de baño? Los tenemos de todos los tonos: rosa-sueño, malva-bellota, rojo-tulipán, negro-carbón. ¿Un traje de gimnasia? ¿Una falda-pantalón?» No. Lola y yo odiábamos las faldas-pantalón. Una de mis guías en esas cuestiones fue una anota ción antropométrica hecha por la madre de Lo en su duodécimo cumpleaños –el lector recordará ese libro sobre niños–. Yo tenía la sensación de que Charlotte, movida por oscuros motivos de envidia y desamor, había agregado una pulgada aquí y allá. Pero como la nínfula habría cre cido, sin duda, en los últimos siete meses, podía aceptar con seguridad casi todas esas medidas de enero: caderas, de cresta a cresta, apenas 73 centímetros, quizá menos; circunferencia del muslo, 43; cintura, 58; pecho, 68; cuello, 28; altura, 1 m. 48; peso, 38 kilos; cociente de inteligencia, 121; apéndice vermiforme presente, gracias a Dios.

Además de esas medidas, yo podía desde luego, visua lizar a Lolita con alucinante lucidez; y como persistía en mí una comezón en el sitio exacto, sobre mi esternón, adonde había llegado una o dos veces su sedosa cabellera, y sentía su tibio peso sobre mi regazo (de modo que siempre sentía en mí a Lolita, así como una mujer siente su embarazo[2])no me sorprendió descubrir después que mi cálculo había sido más o menos correcto.

Por otra parte, había examinado detenidamente las páginas de un libro de ventas para el verano y revisaba con aire de gran conocedor los diversos y hermosos artículos, zapatos deportivos, escarpines de cabritilla flexible para niñas flexibles[3]. La pintada muchacha de negro que asistía a todas esas urgentes necesidades mías traducía la eru dición y la precisa descripción paternal en eufemismos comerciales tales como _«petite». _Otra mujer, mucho ma yor, vestida de blanco, de espeso maquillaje, parecía cu riosamente impresionada por mi conocimiento de las modas infantiles; quizá tuviera yo una enana por amante. Así, cuando me mostraron una falda con dos «bonitos» bolsillos al frente, dirigí intencionadamente una candorosa pregunta masculina y fui retribuido con una demostración acerca de cómo se abría el cierre relámpago, en la parte trasera. Me divertí mucho con todas esas compras: mi núsculas Lolitas fantasmales bailaban, caían, volaban como mariposas sobre el escaparate. Completé el encargo con un pijama de algodón de estilo carnicero. Humbert, el carnicero.

Hay algo de mitológico y de encantador en esas grandes tiendas, donde, según los anuncios, una empleada puede adquirir un guardarropa completo para su oficina y su hermanita puede soñar con el día en que su jersey de lana hará babear a los muchachones al fondo de la clase. Figu ras de niños (tamaño natural) con narices respingadas y caras pardas, verdosas, pecosas, faunescas, flotaban a mi alrededor. Advertí que era el único comprador en ese lugar más bien feérico donde me movía como un pez, en un acuario glauco. Sentí que extraños pensamientos se for maban en la mente de las lánguidas damas que me escol taban de escaparate en escaparate, desde la orilla rocosa a las algas marinas, y los cinturones y brazaletes que es cogí parecían caer de manos de sirenas en el agua transpa rente. Compré una valija elegante, puse en ella el resto de las adquisiciones y partí hacia el hotel más cercano, sa tisfecho de mi jornada.

De algún modo, relacionándolo con esa tarde serena y poética, de minuciosas compras, recordé el hotel o posada con el seductor nombre el «El cazador encantado», que Charlotte había mencionado poco antes de mi liberación. Con ayuda de una guía lo localicé en la apartada ciudad de Briceland, a una hora del campamento de Lo. Pude tele fonear, pero temiendo que mi voz se alterara y se descom pusiera en tímidos graznidos en inconexo inglés, resolví enviar un cable para reservar un cuarto con camas gemelas para la noche siguiente. ¡Qué cómico, desmañado y vaci lante Príncipe Encantador era yo! ¡Cómo han de reírse algunos de mis lectores al enterarse de mis dificultades con la redacción del telegrama! ¿Qué debía poner: Hum bert e hija? ¿Humbert y su hijita? ¿Homberg y su hija inmatura? ¿Homberg y su niña? El cómico error –la «g» al final– que resultó al fin, pudo ser un eco telepático de esas vacilaciones mías.

Y después, en el terciopelo de una noche de verano, mis cavilaciones acerca del filtro que llevaba conmigo... ¡Oh, mísero Hamburg! ¿No era un Cazador muy Encantado cuando deliberaba consigo mismo acerca de su estuche de mágicos pertrechos? ¿Recurriría a una de esas cápsulas color amatista para rechazar el monstruo del insomnio? Había cuarenta cápsulas..., cuarenta noches con una frágil y pequeña durmiente en mi palpitante compañía; ¿podía robarme una de esas noches para dormir? No, sin duda; era demasiado preciosa cada una de esas minúsculas ciruelas, cada sistema planetario microscópico, con su vi viente polvo de estrellas. Oh, permítaseme mostrarme empalagoso por una vez. Estoy tan cansado de ser cínico...

26

El cotidiano dolor de cabeza en el aire opaco de esta tumba que es mi celda me perturba, pero no debo perse verar. He escrito ya más de cien páginas y no he llegado a nada todavía. Mi calendario se confunde. Debió de ser hacia el 15 de agosto de 1947. No creo que pueda seguir. Corazón, cabeza, todo... Lolita, Lolita, Lolita, Lolita, Lolita, Lolita, Lolita, Lolita. Repítelo hasta llenar la página, tipógrafo.

27

Todavía en Parkington. Al fin pude dormir una hora. Me despertó una sesión gratuita y horriblemente agotadora con un pequeño y velludo hermafrodita, absolutamente extraño para mí. Por entonces eran las seis de la mañana, y de pronto se me ocurrió que no estaría mal llegar al campamento antes de lo anunciado. Tenía desde Parking ton unas cien millas todavía, y habría más aún hacia las colinas Hazy y Briceland. Si había dicho que iría en busca de Dolly por la tarde, sólo había sido porque mi capricho insistía en que la misericordiosa noche cayera lo antes posible sobre mi impaciencia. Pero ahora preveía toda clase de equivocaciones y la posibilidad de que una demora le diera la oportunidad de hacer una inútil llamada a Ramsdale. Sin embargo, cuando a las nueve y treinta intenté emprender el viaje, me lo impidió una batería descargada y ya había pasado el mediodía cuando dejé Parkington.

Llegué a destino a las dos y media; estacioné el automóvil en un bosquecillo de pinos, donde un muchacho de camisa verde y pelo rojo arrojaba herraduras en melancólica soledad. Lacónicamente, me indicó una oficina en un _cottage _revocado. Casi moribundo, debí sobrellevar duran te varios minutos la curiosa conmiseración de la directora del campamento, una mujer desaliñada y gastada, de pelo color herrumbre. ¿Deseaba el señor Haze, perdón, el señor Humbert hablar con los encargados del campamento? ¿O visitar las cabañas donde vivían las niñas, cada una dedi cada a un personaje de Disney? ¿O visitar el Pabellón? ¿O debía ir Charlie en busca de la niña? Las jovencitas acababan de arreglar el comedor para un baile. (Quizá la mujer diría después a alguien: El pobre tipo parecía su propio espectro).

Permítaseme evocar un momento esa escena en todos sus pormenores triviales y fatales: la bruja Holmes escri biendo un recibo, sacudiendo la cabeza, abriendo un cajón del escritorio, devolviendo el cambio en mi palma impa ciente, desplegando después sobre ella un billete con un triunfante «... ¡y cinco!»; fotografías de niñas; una brillan te polilla o mariposa, todavía viva, pinchada en la pared («estudio del natural»); el diploma enmarcado del dietista del campamento; mis manos trémulas; una ficha exhibida por la eficiente señorita Holmes con un informe del com portamiento de Dolly Haze en el mes de julio («buena conducta; excelente para el remo y la natación»); un eco de árboles y pájaros; mi corazón palpitante... Yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta: sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza cuando oí detrás de mí su respiración, su voz. Lle gó arrastrando y golpeando su pesada valija. «¡Tú!», ex clamó, y se quedó inmóvil, mirándome con ojos ladinos, alegres, abiertos los suaves labios en una sonrisa algo tonta, pero maravillosamente cariñosa.

Estaba más delgada y alta, y durante un segundo me pareció que su rostro era menos bonito que la huella mental acariciada por mí durante más de un mes: sus mejillas parecían hundidas y demasiadas pecas diluían sus rasgos inmaturos y rosados. Esa primera impresión (un intervalo humano muy estrecho entre dos latidos de tigre) llevaba en sí la nítida implicación de que todo cuanto debía hacer el viudo Humbert, todo cuanto quería hacer o haría, era dar a esa huerfanita descolorida, aunque tos tada por el sol y _aux yeux battus _(y hasta en las sombras plomizas bajo los ojos había pecas) una educación firme, una adolescencia saludable y feliz, un hogar limpio, inob jetables amigas de su misma edad entre las cuales (si el destino se dignaba compensarme) podía encontrar, acaso, una bonita _magdlein _sólo para Herr Doktor Humbert. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi angelical línea de conduc ta se esfumó y caí sobre mi presa (¡el tiempo se adelanta a nuestras fantasías!) y ella fue mi Lolita, de nuevo, en verdad, más Lolita mía que nunca. Dejé que mi mano se apoyara sobre su tibia cabeza castaña y tomé su equipaje. Era toda rosa y miel, vestida con su brillante vestido con un dibujo de manzanillas rojas, y sus brazos y piernas tenían un tono pardo, hondamente dorado, con rasguños de finas líneas de puntos de rubíes coagulados, y los bor des elásticos de sus calcetines estaban vueltos en el nivel recordado, y a causa de su andar infantil –o quizá porque yo la había memorizado como siempre, usando sus zapatos sin tacones–, los pesados zapatos deportivos parecían de masiado grandes y con tacones demasiado altos para ella. Adiós, campamento, alegre campamento. Adiós, comidas feas y malsanas, adiós, Charlie. En el auto caliente se sentó junto a mí, dio una súbita palmada en su rodilla encanta dora y, después, trabajando violentamente con los dientes un pedazo de goma de mascar, bajó rápidamente la venta nilla de su lado y volvió a recostarse. Corrimos por la selva abigarrada y desnuda.

—¿Cómo está mamá? –preguntó cortésmente.

Dije que los doctores no sabían aún cuál era la enfer medad. De todos modos, algo abdominal. ¿Abdominable? No, abdominal. Debíamos demorarnos un poco en los alre dedores. El hospital estaba en el campo, cerca de la alegre ciudad de Lepingville, donde había vivido un gran poeta a principios del siglo XIX y donde asistiríamos a todos los espectáculos. Encontró formidable la idea y preguntó si llegaríamos a Lepingville antes de las nueve de la noche.

—Estaremos en Briceland a la hora de comer –dije– y mañana visitaremos Lepingville. ¿Qué tal esa excursión? ¿Lo pasaste bien en el campamento?

—Hummmm.

—¿Te apena marcharte?

—Hummmm.

—No gruñas, Lo. Dime algo.

—¿Qué papá? (emitió la palabra con irónica delibe ración).

—Lo que se te ocurra.

—¿Te parece bien que te llame así? (sus ojos escruta ron el camino).

—Muy bien.

—Es un ensayo... ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mamá?

—Algún día, Lo, comprenderás muchas emociones y si tuaciones; por ejemplo, la armonía, la belleza de la rela ción espiritual.

—¡Bah! –dijo la cínica nínfula.

Hubo un silencio de poca holgura en el diálogo, colma do por el paisaje.

—Mira, Lo, todas esas vacas en la colina.

—Creo que vomitaré si vuelvo a ver una vaca.

—¿Sabes, Lo? Te eché terriblemente de menos.

—Yo no. Para que sepas, he sido asquerosamente trai dora contigo. Pero no importa un comino, porque de todos modos tú dejaste de preocuparte por mí. Eh, señor, usted conduce mucho más ligero que mamita.

Aminoré la ciega velocidad hasta una marcha miope.

—¿Por qué supones que he dejado de preocuparme por ti, Lo?

—Bueno... ¿acaso me has besado hasta ahora?

Muriendo, gimiendo interiormente, vi al frente una cur va razonablemente amplia, y me metí y anduve a los tum bos entre la maleza. Recuerda que es sólo una niña, re cuerda que es sólo...

Apenas se detuvo el automóvil, Lolita se precipitó lite ralmente en mis brazos. Sin atreverme a abandonarme, sin atreverme a admitir que _ése _(dulce humedad y fuego trémulo) era el principio de la vida inefable a la cual, hábilmente auxiliado por el destino, por fin había dado rea lidad, toqué sus labios con tenues sorbos, nada falaces. Pero ella, con un estremecimiento impaciente, apretó su boca contra la mía con tal fuerza que sentí sus grandes dientes delanteros. Sabía, desde luego, que no era sino un juego inocente de su parte, un retozo que imitaba el simulacro de un amor inventado, y puesto que, como di rían los psicópatas y también los violadores, los límites y reglas de esos juegos infantiles son imprecisos, o al menos demasiado infantilmente sutiles para que el partícipe de mayor edad los perciba, yo sentía un terror fatal de ir demasiado lejos y hacerla retroceder espantada y asquea da. Y sobre todo, sentía una ansiedad agónica de introdu cirla en la hermética reclusión de «El cazador encantado», y nos faltaban todavía ochenta millas de marcha. Una dichosa intuición disolvió nuestro abrazo... un segundo antes de que un automóvil patrullero se pusiera a la par del nuestro.

Rubicundo y cejudo, el conductor me clavó los ojos:

—¿No han visto un sedán azul, parecido al suyo, antes del cruce?

—No.

—No lo hemos visto –dijo Lo, inclinándose prontamen te por encima de mí, su mano inocente apoyada en mis piernas–. Pero, ¿está seguro de que era azul? Porque...

El policía (¿qué sombra nuestra perseguía?) envió su mejor sonrisa a la tunante y dio una vuelta en forma de U.

Seguimos la marcha.

—¡Cabeza de zapallo! –observó Lo–. Debió prender te a ti.

—¿Por qué, Dios mío?

—Bueno, en este lugar la velocidad máxima es de cin cuenta y... No, pedazo de tonto, no aminores. Ya se ha ido.

—Nos queda por hacer un buen trecho –dije– y quie ro llegar antes de que anochezca. De modo que pórtate bien.

—Niña mala, mala –dijo Lo nuevamente–. Delincuen te juvenil, pero franca y comprensiva. Esa luz era roja. Nunca he visto conducir peor.

Atravesamos en silencio una ciudad silenciosa.

—Oye... mamá se volvería completamente loca si des cubriera que somos amantes.

—Dios santo, Lo, no hables así.

—Pero _somos _amantes, ¿no es cierto?

—No, que yo sepa. Creo que volverá a llover. ¿No quieres contarme tus travesuras en el campamento?

—Hablas como un libro, papá.

—¿Qué diabluras has hecho? Insisto en que me cuentes.

—¿Te escandalizas fácilmente?

—No. Vamos...

—Metámonos en algún lugar escondido y te contaré.

—Lo, debo pedirte seriamente que no te hagas la tonta.

¿Y bien?

—Bueno... tomé parte de todas las actividades que me proponían.

—_Ensuite?_

—Ansuit, me enseñaron a vivir alegremente y plena mente en la soledad, y a desarrollar una personalidad ca bal, a ser una monada, en resumen.

—Sí, vi algo de eso en el folleto.

—Adorábamos nuestros cantos en torno al fuego que ardía en la gran chimenea de piedra, o bajo las estrellas de m..., donde cada niña fundía su espíritu regocijado con la voz del grupo.

—Tu memoria es excelente, Lo, pero debo pedirte que no sueltes palabrotas. ¿Qué más?

—He hecho mío el lema de la _girl scout –_dijo Lo me lodiosamente–. Colmo mi vida con hermosas acciones, ta les como... bueno, de eso no me acuerdo. Mi deber es... ser útil. Soy amiga de los animales machos. Obedezco las órde nes. Soy alegre. Otro automóvil patrullero. Soy frugal y mis pensamientos, palabras y actos son absolutamente asquerosos.

—Espero que eso sea todo, niña ingeniosa...

—Sí. Eso es todo. No... espera un minuto. Cocinábamos en un horno de campaña.

—Eso parece muy interesante.

—Lavábamos sillones de platos. «Sillones» quiere decir en el colegio «muchos-muchos-muchos-muchos»... Oh, sí, último en orden, pero no en importancia, como dice mamá... déjame pensar... ¿qué era? Ah, sí: nos tomaban radiografías. Caray, qué divertido.

—_C'est bien tout?_

—_C'est. _Salvo una cosita, algo que no puedo contarte sin ruborizarme de pies a cabeza.

—¿Me lo contarás después?

—Si nos sentamos en la oscuridad y me dejas hablar en voz baja, te lo contaré. ¿Duermes en tu cuarto de siem pre o en dulce montón con mamá?

—En mi cuarto de siempre. Tu madre sufrirá una ope ración muy seria, Lo.

—¿Quieres parar en esa confitería? –dijo Lo.

Sentada en un banco alto, con una faja de sol a través de su brazo desnudo y atezado, Lolita atacó un complicado helado coronado con jarabe sintético. Lo edificó y se lo sirvió un muchachón granujiento, con una corbata grasienta, que miró a mi frágil niña en su leve vestido de algodón con deliberación carnal. Mi impaciencia por llegar a Briceland y «El cazador encantado» era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Por fortuna, Lo despachó el helado con su habitual presteza.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes? –pregunté.

—Ni un céntimo –dijo ella tristemente, levantando las cejas y mostrándome el vacío interior de su bolso.

—Arreglaremos ese asunto a su debido tiempo –dije sutilmente–. ¿Vamos?

—Oye, ¿habrá aquí cuarto de baño?

—No vayas ahora –dije con firmeza–. Será un lugar inmundo. Vámonos.

En general, era una niña obediente. La besé en el cuello cuando volvimos al automóvil.

—No hagas eso –dijo mirándome con genuina sorpresa–. No me babees, puerco.

Se restregó el lugar donde acababa de besarla contra su hombro levantado.

—Perdona –le dije–. Es que te quiero mucho, sabes...

Marchamos bajo un cielo lúgubre, remontando un ca mino sinuoso, y después empezamos a descender nueva mente.

(¡Oh, Lolita, nunca llegaremos allí!)

El polvo empezaba a saturar a la bonita y pequeña Briceland, con su falsa arquitectura colonial, las tiendas de curiosidades y sus árboles importados cuando atravesa mos las calles débilmente iluminadas en busca de «El ca zador encantado». El aire, a pesar de la firme llovizna que adornaba con sus cuentas de cristal, era verde y tibio; ante la taquilla de un cine chorreaban luces como alhajas y se había formado una cola de personas, casi todos niños y ancianos.

—¡Oh, quiero ver esa película! Vengamos después de comer. ¡Oh, tráeme!

—Tal vez –cantó Humbert, sabiendo perfectamente bien, ¡astuto diablo hinchado!, que a las nueve, cuando empezara la película, ella estaría seguramente muerta en sus brazos.

—¡Cuidado! –gritó Lo, sacudiéndose cuando un maldito camión se detuvo en una esquina frente a nosotros, con un latido de sus luces traseras.

Sentía que si no dábamos con el hotel pronto, inmedia tamente, milagrosamente, en la cuadra siguiente, perdería todo dominio sobre la cafetera de Charlotte, con sus ine ficaces limpiaparabrisas y sus frenos caprichosos. Pero los transeúntes a quienes pedía informes eran también visi tantes o preguntaban frunciendo el ceño: «¿El cazador qué»..., como si yo hubiera estado loco. O bien iniciaban explicaciones tan complicadas, con ademanes geométricos, generalidades geográficas y datos estrictamente locales (... después siga hacia el sur, hasta encontrar la casa... ) que no podía sino extraviarme en el laberinto de su bien intencionada jerigonza. Lo, cuyas entrañas deliciosamente prismáticas ya habían digerido el helado, empezó a pensar en una comilona y a cargarme con ello. En cuanto a mí, aunque me había acostumbrado mucho tiempo antes a una especie de destino secundario (el ineficiente secretario de McFate, por así decirlo) que estorbaba torpemente el generoso y magnífico plan de su patrón, dar vueltas y vuel tas por las avenidas de Briceland era, quizá, la prueba más exasperante que había enfrentado hasta entonces. Meses después pude reírme del candor juvenil que me había hecho empecinarme con ese hotel determinado, con su curioso nombre; pues a lo largo de nuestro camino infini tos hoteles proclamaban su disponibilidad con luces de neón, prontos a alojar a vendedores, convictos escapados, impotentes, grupos familiares, así como a las más corrompidas y vigorosas parejas. Ah, dichosos conductores desli zándose a través de noches estivales, qué retozos, qué impecables caminos si súbitamente esas posadas perdieran su pigmentación y se volvieran transparentes como cajas de cristal.

El milagro que ansiaba ocurrió, después de todo. Un hombre y una muchacha, más o menos amontonados en un oscuro automóvil, bajo árboles profusos, nos dijeron que estábamos en el corazón mismo de el Parque, pero que sólo debíamos virar a la izquierda, en la próxima luz de tránsito, y lo encontraríamos. No vimos ninguna luz de tránsito (en verdad, el Parque era tan negro como los pecados que ocultaba), pero poco después de caer bajo el suave encanto de una curva agradablemente graduada, los viajeros advirtieron un brillo diamantino a través de la bruma, después apareció un resplandor de agua... y allí estaba, maravillosamente, inexorablemente, bajo los árboles espectrales, al cabo de un sendero cubierto de granza, el pálido palacio encantado.

A primera vista, una fila de automóviles estacionados, como cerdos en un establo, parecían impedir el acceso; pero después, como por arte de magia, un formidable convertible, centelleante, de color rubí, empezó a moverse –enérgicamente conducido por un chófer de hombros an chos– y nos deslizamos llenos de gratitud en la brecha que dejó. En seguida lamenté mi prisa, pues advertí que mi predecesor había sacado partido de un cobertizo que a modo de garage se veía cerca, y con espacio su ficiente para otro automóvil. Pero estaba demasiado im paciente para seguir su ejemplo.

—¡Demonios! Parece fenómeno –observó mi vulgar amada mirando de reojo la decoración del frente, mientras se lanzaba a la llovizna audible y con mano infantil soltaba de un tirón su pollera metida en su hendidura de durazno (para citar a Robert Browing)–. Bajo las luces eléctricas, falsas hojas agrandadas de castaño envolvían columnas blancas. Un negro giboso y de cabeza cana, con uniforme raído, tomó nuestro equipaje y lo llevó lentamente al ves tíbulo. Estaba lleno de ancianas y clérigos. Lolita se puso en cuclillas para acariciar a un perro de aguas de cara pá lida, manchas azuladas y orejas negras que se desmayó bajo su mano –y quién no se habría desmayado, amor mío– sobre la alfombra floreada, mientras yo me abría un pasadizo hacia el escritorio a través de la multitud. Allí, un viejo calvo y porcino –todos eran viejos en ese hotel– examinó mis rasgos con una sonrisa afable, después exhi bió mi telegrama (mutilado), luchó con ciertas oscuras du das, miró el reloj y por fin dijo que lo lamentaba mucho pero que había reservado el cuarto con camas gemelas hasta las seis y media, y ya no disponía de él. Una con vención religiosa se había sumado a una exposición floral en Briceland y...

—El nombre –dije fríamente– no es Humberq ni Humburg, sino Herbert, quiero decir Humbert, y cualquier cuarto me es lo mismo. Bastará poner un catre para mi hija. Tiene diez años, y está muy cansada.

El viejo rosado miró afectuosamente a Lo, todavía en cuclillas, escuchando de perfil, con los labios entreabiertos, lo que la dueña del perro, una anciana envuelta en velos violáceos, le decía desde las profundidades de un sillón tapizado en cretona.

Las dudas –sean cuales fueren– del viejo obsceno quedaron disipadas ante la visión de ese pimpollo. Dijo que quizá tuviera –en realidad lo tenía– un cuarto con una cama doble. En cuanto al catre...

—Señor Potts, ¿tenemos catres disponibles?

Potts, también rosado y calvo, con pelos blancos que asomaban de sus orejas y otros agujeros, dijo que vería qué podía hacerse. Fue y habló, mientras yo tomaba mi estilográfica. ¡Impaciente Humbert!

—Nuestras camas dobles son triples, en realidad –dijo afablemente Potts mientras nos conducía–. En una noche de mucho público durmieron juntas tres señoras y una niña. Creo que una de las señoras era un hombre disfraza do. Sin embargo... ¿no hay un catre disponible en el 49, señor Swine?

—Creo que lo pidieron los Swonn –dijo Swine, el pa yaso viejo que me había recibido.

—Nos arreglaremos de algún modo –dije–. Mi mujer quizá llegue después, pero aun así... creo que nos arre glaremos.

Los dos cerdos rosados se incluyeron entre mis mejores amigos. Con la letra clara y lenta del crimen escribí: «Doctor Edgard H. Humbert e hija, calle Lawn, 342, Ramsdale». Una llave (¡342!) me fue mostrada a medias (mágico objeto a punto de ser escamoteado) y entregada al Tío Tom. Lo dejó al perro como habría de dejarme a mí algún día, se enderezó sobre sus piernas; una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la tumba de Charlotte; una negra joven y atractiva abrió la puerta del ascensor y la niña sentenciada entró seguida por su padre, que se aclaraba la garganta, y por el crustáceo Tom.

Parodia de pasillo de hotel. Parodia de silencio y muerte.

—Oh, es el número de nuestra casa –dijo Lo, alegre mente.

Había una cama doble, un espejo, una cama doble en el espejo, una puerta de ropero con espejo, una puerta de cuarto de baño ídem, una ventana azul oscuro, una cama reflejada en ella, la misma en el espejo del ropero, dos sillas, una mesa con tapa de cristal, dos mesas de noche, una cama doble: una gran cama de madera, para ser exac to, con un cubrecama de felpilla, y dos lámparas de noche de pantallas rosas y rizadas, a derecha e izquierda.

Estuve a punto de dejar un billete de cinco dólares en esa alma sepia, pero pensé que la generosidad sería mal interpretada, y puse un cuarto. Agregué otro. Se retiró. Clic. _Enfin seuls._

—¿Dormiremos en _un solo cuarto? –_dijo Lo.

Sus rasgos adquirieron un peculiar dinamismo: no era enfado ni aversión (aunque estaban al borde mismo de ello), sirio mero dinamismo como siempre que quería ha cer una pregunta de violenta trascendencia.

—Les he pedido que pongan un catre. Dormiré en él, si quieres.

—Estás loco.

—¿Por qué, querida?

—Porque cuando mi querida mamá lo descubra, queri do, se divorciará de ti y me estrangulará a mí.

Sólo dinamismo. Sin tomar la cosa demasiado en serio.

—Óyeme –dije sentándome, mientras ella permanecía a pocos pasos, mirándose con satisfacción, no desagrada blemente sorprendida de su propio aspecto, colmando con su resplandor rosáceo el sorprendido y complacido espejo del ropero.

—Oye, Lo. Aclaremos esto de una vez por todas. Prác ticamente, soy tu padre. Siento gran ternura por ti. En ausencia de tu madre, soy responsable de tu bienestar. No somos ricos, y mientras viajemos, estaremos obligados a... Tendremos que andar juntos bastante tiempo. Dos personas que comparten un cuarto inician inevitablemente una especie de... cómo diré... una especie de...

—La palabra es incesto –dijo Lo, y se metió en el ropero, volvió a salir con una risilla joven y dorada, abrió la puerta contigua y después de mirar dentro cuidadosa mente, con ojos humosos, para no cometer otro error, se retiró al cuarto de baño.

Abrí la ventana, me quité la camisa empapada de sudor, me la cambié, me cercioré de que tenía el frasco de píldoras en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, abrí el...

Lo reapareció. Traté de abrazarla: como al azar, un poco de retenida ternura antes de comer.

—Oye, dejemos los besuqueos por ahora y vayamos a comer algo.

Fue entonces cuando presenté mi sorpresa.

¡Oh, qué niña delicada! Se dirigió hacia la valija abier ta como deslizándose desde lejos, en una especie de mar cha muy lenta, fijando los ojos en el distante cofre del tesoro, sobre el soporte de equipaje (¿había algo anormal en esos grandes ojos grises o estaban ambos sumidos en la misma bruma encantada?) Se acercó levantando bas tante los pies de talones más bien altos, e inclinando sus hermosas rodillas de muchacho mientras atravesaba el dilatado espacio con la lentitud de quien camina bajo el agua o en un sueño. Después levantó por los breteles un vestido de color cobre, encantador y costoso, extendiéndolo muy lentamente entre sus manos silenciosas, como un cazador de pájaros apasionado que contuviera su aliento sobre el pájaro increíble que extiende por los extremos de sus alas flamígeras. Después (mientras yo seguía obser vándola) tomó la lenta serpiente de un brillante cinturón y se lo probó.

Después se precipitó a mis brazos impacientes, radian te, abandonada, para acariciarme con sus ojos tiernos, misteriosos, impuros, indiferentes, umbríos... como la más barata de las bellezas baratas. Pues eso es lo que imitan las nínfulas, mientras nosotros nos quejamos y morimos.

—¿Qué becía de las desuquestos? –murmuré en su pelo, perdido el dominio de las palabras.

—Si quieres saberlo –dijo–, no lo haces bien.

—¿Cómo, entonces?

—Cuando llegue el momento –dijo la esponjilla.

_Seva ascender, pulsata, brulansz kitzelans, dementissima. Ascensor resonas, pausa, resonans, populus in corridoro. Hanc nisi mors mihi adimet nemo! Juncen puellula, jo pensavo fondissime, nobserva nibbil quidquam; _pero desde luego, en otro momento pude haber cometido algún desa tino. Por fortuna, Lo volvió al cofre del tesoro.

Desde el cuarto de baño –donde me llevó un buen tiempo volver al ritmo normal por un propósito exaspe rante– oí de pie, tamborileando, reteniendo el aliento, los «oh» y «ah» de Lolita y su candoroso deleite.

Había usado el jabón sólo porque era un jabón de muestra.

—Bueno, vamos, querida, si tienes tanta hambre como yo.

Y así fuimos hacia el ascensor; la hija meciendo su viejo bolso blanco, el padre caminando al frente _(nota bene: _nunca detrás, ella no es una dama). Mientras aguar dábamos (ahora uno junto al otro) que nos bajaran, ella echó atrás la cabeza, bostezó con disimulo y sacudió sus rizos.

—¿A qué hora te hacían levantar en ese campamento?

—A las seis... –otro bostezo– y media –un nuevo bostezo con un estremecimiento de su cuerpo entero–. A las seis y media –repitió mientras la garganta volvía a henchírsele.

El comedor nos recibió con un olor a tocino frito y una sonrisa pálida. Era un lugar vasto y presuntuoso, con murales cursis que representaban cazadores encantados en posturas y estados de encantamiento diversos, en medio de una mescolanza de animales, dríadas y árboles descoloridos.

Unas cuantas ancianas, dos clérigos, un hombre con chaqueta deportiva terminaban de comer en silencio. El comedor se cerraba a las nueve, y las muchachas vestidas de verde encargadas de servirnos mostraron, por suerte, un apuro desesperado para librarse de nosotros.

—¿No es exactamente igual, igualito a Quilty? –dijo Lo en voz baja.

Su agudo codo tostado no señalaba, pero ardía visible mente por señalar a un solitario comensal de mejillas espesas, en el rincón más alejado del cuarto.

—¿A nuestro gordo dentista de Ramsdale?

Lo contuvo el bocado de agua que acababa de sorber y dejó sobre la mesa su vaso oscilante.

—No, por supuesto –dijo con un atoramiento de risa–. Quiero decir igual al escritor del anuncio de «Droms».

¡Oh Fama! ¡Oh Fémina!

Cuando depositaron el postre (una inmensa cuña de pastel de cerezas para la jovencita y helado de vainilla –que fue agregado en su mayor parte al pastel– para su protector), tomé el frasquillo con las Píldoras Púrpura de Papá. Cuando evoco esos murales nauseabundos, ese momento extraño y monstruoso, sólo puedo explicar mi com portamiento de entonces por el mecanismo de ese vacío de pesadilla en que evoluciona una mente alterada; pero en ese instante todo me pareció simple e inevitable. Miré al rededor, me cercioré de que el último comensal se había marchado, quité la tapa, y con la más absoluta delibera ción eché el filtro en mi palma. Había ensayado cuidadosamente ante un espejo el ademán de llevarme la mano abierta a la boca y el gesto de tragar (fingidamente) una píldora. Como esperaba, Lo dio una zarpada al frasco con sus atiborradas cápsulas hermosamente coloreadas, carga das con el Sueño de la Bella.

—¡Azul! –exclamó–. Azul violeta. ¿De qué son esas píldoras?

—De Cielos estivales –dije–, plumas e higos, y la uva de sangre de emperadores.

—No, en serio... por favor...

—Oh, sólo vitaminas X. Dan la fuerza de un buey. ¿Quieres probar una?

Lolita extendió la mano, asintiendo vigorosamente. Yo esperaba que la droga obrara rápidamente. Así fue, por cierto. Lolita había tenido un día agotador; había remado por la mañana con Bárbara, cuya hermana era jefa costera. Así empezó a contarme la nínfula adorable y accesible, entre bostezos contenidos contra el paladar, de volumen creciente. Y había hecho muchas otras cosas, además. Cuando bogamos desde el comedor, Lolita olvidó, desde luego, la película que había pasado vagamente por su ca beza. En el ascensor se inclinó contra mí, sonriendo apenas –¿no quieres contarme?–, con los ojos de oscuras pestañas semicerrados. «Sueño, ¿eh?», dijo el tío Tom que subía al tranquilo caballero franco-irlandés y a su hija, así como a dos damas marchitas, expertas en rosas. Miraron con simpatía a mi amada frágil, tostada, vacilante y atur dida. Casi tuve que llevarla a nuestro cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, meciéndose ligeramente, hablando con voz arrastrada, con gravedad de paloma:

—Si te lo digo... si te lo digo... me prometes (dormida, tan dormida... cabeza colgando, los ojos en blanco... ) que no te quejarás...

—Después, Lo. Ahora, a la cama. Te dejaré sola, y te meterás en la cama. Te doy diez minutos.

—Oh, he sido una niña tan repugnante... –siguió, sacudiendo el pelo, quitándose con dedos lentos una cinta de terciopelo de la cabeza–. Déjame contarte...

—Mañana, Lo. Ahora vete a la cama, vete a la cama... por Dios, vete a la cama.

Me metí la llave en el bolsillo y bajé las escaleras.

28

¡Señores del jurado! ¡Sobrellevadme! ¡Permitidme tomar sólo un instante de vuestro precioso tiempo! De modo que había llegado _le grand moment. _Había dejado a mi Lolita sentada al borde de la cama abismal, levantando letárgicamente un pie, tanteando con los cordones de los zapatos, mostrando al hacerlo el lado interior de los mus los hasta el borde de los bragas –siempre había sido singularmente descuidada o desvergonzada o ambas cosas, al mostrar las piernas–. Ésa, pues, fue la hermética visión de Lo que encerré, después de comprobar que la puerta no tenía cerrojo por dentro. La llave, con su ficha numera da de madera, se convirtió desde ese instante en el pode roso sésamo de un futuro formidable y arrebatado. Era mía, era parte de mi puño caliente y velludo. Pocos minu tos después –unos veinte, una media hora, _sicher ist sicher, _como solía decir mi tío Gustave– entraría en el 342 para encontrar a mi nínfula, a mi belleza, a mi prometida, aprisionada en su sueño de cristal. ¡Señores del jurado! Si mi felicidad hubiera podido hablar, habría llenado el recatado hotel con un rugido ensordecedor. Y hoy mi único pesar es que no deposité tranquilamente la llave «342» en el escritorio para marcharme de la ciudad, del país, del continente, del hemisferio... del globo mismo, esa misma noche.

Permítaseme explicarme. Yo no me sentía indebida mente perturbado por sus insinuaciones autoacusadoras. Estaba bien resuelto a proseguir mi táctica de preservar su pureza actuando sólo en el secreto de la noche, sólo en una niña desnuda y completamente anestesiada. Con tención y reverencia eran aún mi lema, aunque esa «pureza» –al fin completamente descartada por la ciencia moderna– hubiera sido ligeramente turbada por alguna experiencia juvenil erótica, sin duda homosexual, en ese maldito campamento. Desde luego, según mi modo de ser anticuado europeo, yo, Jean-Jacques Humbert, había dado por sentado, al conocerla, que era una niña tan inviolada como lo era la noción estereotipada de «niña normal», desde el lamentable fin del Mundo Antiguo a. de C. y sus prácticas fascinantes. En nuestra era de las luces no esta mos rodeados por pequeñas bellezas esclavas que pueden recogerse al azar, entre los negocios y el baño, como solía hacerse en días de los romanos. Y no usamos, como los orientales en tiempos más espléndidos, a menudas anfitrionas de popa a proa entre el cordero y el sorbete de rosas. Lo esencial es que el antiguo vínculo entre el mundo adulto y el mundo infantil ha sido escindido en nuestros días por nuevas costumbres y nuevas leyes. A pesar de que había espigado en el ámbito psiquiátrico y social, en reali dad yo sabía muy poco sobre los niños. Después de todo, Lolita sólo tenía doce años, y aun haciendo concesiones al momento y el lugar, aun teniendo en cuenta el rudo comportamiento de las colegialas norteamericanas, yo se guía creyendo que cuanto ocurría entre esas mocosas impetuosas ocurría en edad más avanzada, en un ambiente diferente. Por lo tanto (para retomar el hilo de mi narra ción), el moralista que hay en mí eludió el problema ate niéndose a las nociones convencionales de lo que debe ser una niña de doce años. El médico de niños que hay en mí (un farsante, como lo son casi todos... pero esto no impor ta ahora) eructó un picadillo neo-freudiano y conjuré una Dolly soñadora y exacerbada, en el período «latente» de su niñez. Por fin, el sensual que hay en mí (un gran monstruo insano) no puso objeciones a cierta depravación sobre su presa. Pero en alguna parte, tras el vehemente deleite, sombras perplejas deliberaron... ¡y lo que lamento es no haberlas atendido! Debí comprender que Lolita ya había revelado ser muy distinta de la inocente Annabel y que el mal nínfeo que respiraba por cada poro de esa niña pre destinada para mi secreto goce haría imposible el secreto, y letal el goce. Debí comprender (por indicios que me lle gaban de alguna parte de Lolita, o de un ángel exhausto, a sus espaldas) que sólo obtendría horror y dolor del rapto esperado. ¡Oh, alados señores del jurado!

Y Lolita era mía, la llave estaba en mi mano, mi mano estaba en mi bolsillo, Lolita era mía. Durante las evocaciones y esquemas a que había consagrado tantos insomnios, había ido eliminando poco a poco todo rasgo superfluo, y apilando capa tras capa de traslúcida visión había con formado la imagen última. Desnuda –sólo con un calcetín y su brazalete–, tendida en la cama donde mi filtro la había abatido... así la concebí. Su mano todavía asía una cinta de terciopelo; su cuerpo color de miel, con la imagen blanca en negativo de un traje de baño rudimentario im presa sobre la piel tostada, me presentaba sus pálidos pezones; en la luz rosada, un minúsculo penacho púbico brillaba sobre su redondo montículo. La llave fría, engan chada en su cálido aditamento de madera, estaba muy bien colocada en mi bolsillo y mi mano la asía firmemente.

Erré por varios cuartos públicos, gloria abajo, tristeza arriba; pues el aspecto del placer es siempre triste: el placer nunca está seguro –aunque la víctima aterciopelada esté encerrada en un calabozo– de que algún demonio rival o un dios influyente no estorbe el triunfo preparado. En términos corrientes, necesitaba un trago; pero no había bar en ese lugar venerable, lleno de filisteos sudorosos, y objetos de época.

Viré hacia el baño para caballeros. Allí, una persona de negro clerical –una «reunión animada», _comme on dit_–, rechazando la ayuda de Viena, me preguntó si me había gustado la conferencia del doctor Boyd, y se mostró per plejo cuando yo (el rey Sigmund II) le dije que Boyd era infantil. Después de lo cual arrojé diestramente la toalla de papel con que me había secado mis manos sensibles en el receptáculo destinado a recibir y zarpé hacia el ves tíbulo. Apoyé cómodamente mis codos sobre el escritorio y pregunté al señor Potts si estaba seguro de que mi mujer no había telefoneado. ¿Y en cuanto al catre? Respondió que no había telefoneado (estaba muerta, desde luego) y que instalarían el catre al día siguiente, si resolvíamos quedarnos. Desde un lugar atestado de gente y llamado Sala de los Cazadores, llegaron muchas voces que discutían sobre la horticultura o la eternidad. Otro cuarto, llamado Sala de las Frambuesas, profusamente iluminado, con mesitas brillantes y una más grande con «refrescos», aún estaba vacío, salvo la presencia de una criada (ese tipo de mujer gastada, con sonrisa cristalina y el modo de ha blar de Charlotte); flotó hasta mí para preguntarme si yo era el señor Braddock, pues en ese caso la señorita Bearde me buscaba. «Qué nombre para una mujer»[4], dije y me fui.

Mi sangre irisada entraba y salía de mi corazón. Aguar daría hasta las nueve y media. Volví al vestíbulo y com probé un cambio: unas cuantas personas de vestidos floreados y trajes negros habían formado grupillos aquí y allá, y el travieso azar me brindó la visión de una niña encantadora, de la edad de Lolita, con un vestido seme jante al de ella, pero enteramente blanco, y con un lazo blanco en el pelo negro. No era bonita, pero era una nínfula, y sus pálidas piernas marfileñas, su cuello lila formaron durante un momento memorable una deliciosa antifonía (en términos de música espinal) con mi deseo de Lolita, tostada y rosada, encendida y sucia. La pálida niña advirtió mi mirada (que era realmente casual y afa ble). Ridículamente afectada, perdió por completo el dominio de sí, volteó los ojos, se acarició la mejilla con el reverso de la mano, se tiró del borde de la falda y acabó volviéndome sus gráciles omóplatos para emprender una charla ficticia con su madre bovina.

Salí de un ruidoso vestíbulo y permanecí fuera, sobre los blancos escalones, mirando los centenares de insectos que revoloteaban en torno a las luces, en la negra noche mojada, llena de murmullos y ruidos. Todo lo que haría, lo que me atrevía a hacer sería una fruslería.

Depronto tuve conciencia de que en la oscuridad, a mi lado, había una persona sentada en una silla, en la galería. No podía verla, pero oí que se movía al echarse adelante, después una discreta regurgitación, y al fin la nota de una plácida vuelta a la posición anterior. Estaba a punto de abandonar aquel lugar, cuando una voz masculina se di rigió a mí.

—¿De dónde diablos la ha sacado?

—¿Cómo?

—Dije que el tiempo está mejorando.

—Así parece.

—¿Quién es la chiquilla?

—Mi hija.

—Miente, no es su hija.

—¿Cómo?

—Dije que tuvimos mucho calor en julio. ¿Qué es de su madre?

—Ha muerto.

—Lo siento. A propósito, ¿no quieren ustedes almorzar conmigo mañana? Esta multitud espantosa ya se habrá retirado.

—Y nosotros también. Adiós.

—Lo siento. Estoy bastante borracho. Buenas noches. Esa chiquilla necesita dormir mucho. El sueño es una rosa, dicen los persas. ¿Fuma?

—No ahora.

Encendió un fósforo. Pero acaso porque estaba borra cho o porque el viento lo estaba, la llama iluminó a otra persona, un hombre muy viejo, uno de esos huéspedes permanentes de los hoteles anticuados, en su mecedora blanca. Nadie dijo nada, y la oscuridad volvió a su lugar inicial. Después oí que el viejo residente tosía y se libraba de alguna mucosidad sepulcral.

Salí de la galería. Había pasado por lo menos media hora. Hubiera debido pedir un trago. La tensión empezaba a atormentarme. Si una cuerda de violín puede sentir dolor, yo era esa cuerda. Pero habría sido inconveniente demostrar precipitación. Mientras me abría paso a través de una constelación de personas fijas en un rincón del vestíbulo, hubo un resplandor deslumbrante y el radiante doctor Braddock, dos matronas ornamentadas con orquí deas, la niña de blanco y acaso los dientes descubiertos de Humbert Humbert que se deslizaba entre la pequeña desposada y el clérigo encantado quedaron inmortalizados, en la medida en que puede considerarse inmortal el papel y la impresión de un periódico pueblerino. Un grupo gor jeante se había reunido en torno al ascensor. Volví a elegir las escaleras. El 342 estaba cerca de la salida de emergen cia. Todavía era posible... pero la llave estaba ya en la cerradura, y en seguida me encontré en el cuarto.

29

La puerta del cuarto de baño iluminado estaba abierta; además, un esqueleto de luz provenía de las lámparas ex teriores más allá de las persianas. Esos rayos entrecruza dos penetraban la oscuridad del dormitorio y revelaban esta situación:

Vestida con uno de sus viejos camisones, mi Lolita estaba acostada de lado, volviéndome la espalda, en medio de la cama. Su cuerpo apenas velado y sus piernas desnu das formaban una Z. Se había puesto las dos almohadas bajo la oscura cabeza despeinada; una banda de luz pálida atravesaba sus primeras vértebras.

Me pareció que me desvestía y me ponía el pijama con esa fantástica instantaneidad que se produce al cortarse en una escena cinematográfica el proceso de sustitución. Ya había puesto mi rodilla en el borde de la cama, cuando Lolita volvió la cabeza y me miró a través de las sombras listadas.

Eso era algo que el intruso no esperaba. La treta de las píldoras (cosa bastante sórdida, _entre nous dit) _tenía por objeto producir un sueño profundo, imperturbable para todo un regimiento... y allí estaba ella, mirándome y llamándome confusamente «Bárbara». Y Bárbara, vestida con mi pijama –demasiado apretado para ella–, permane ció inmóvil, en suspenso, sobre la pequeña sonámbula. Suavemente, con un suspiro indefenso, Dolly se volvió, recobrando su posición anterior. Durante dos minutos, por lo menos, esperé inmovilizado sobre el borde mismo, como aquel sastre con su paracaídas casero, hace cuarenta años, a punto de arrojarse desde la torre Eiffel. Su respiración débil tenía el ritmo del sueño. Al fin me tendí en mi estrecho margen de cama, tiré de las sábanas, deslicé hacia el sur mis pies fríos como una piedra... y Lolita levantó la cabeza y me bostezó.

Como después me explicó un útil farmacéutico, la píldora púrpura no pertenecía a la noble familia de los barbitúricos y aunque habría producido sueño en un neuróti co que la tomara por una droga potente, era un sedante demasiado suave para obrar demasiado tiempo sobre una nínfula vivaz, aunque cansada. Si el doctor de Ramsdale era un charlatán o un viejo astuto, carece de importancia. Lo importante es que había sido engañado. Cuando Lolita volvió a abrir los ojos, comprendí que aunque la droga obrara unas horas después, la seguridad con que había contado era falsa. Lentamente, su cabeza se volvió para caer en su egoísta provisión de almohada. Yo permanecía en mi estrecha franja, fijando los ojos en su pelo revuelto, en el brillo de su carne de nínfula, en la media cadera y el medio hombro confusamente entrevistos, tratando de son dear la profundidad de su sueño por el ritmo de su respiración. Pasó algún tiempo, todo siguió igual y resolví que podía correr el albur de aproximarme a ese brillo encantador, enloquecedor... Pero apenas me moví hacia su tibia vecindad, cuando su respiración se alteró, y tuve la odiosa sensación de que la pequeña Dolores estaba com pletamente despierta y estallaría en lágrimas si la tocaba con cualquier parte de mi perversidad. Por favor, lector: a pesar de tu exasperación contra el tierno, morbosamente sensible, infinitamente circunspecto héroe de mi libro, ¡no omitas estas páginas esenciales! Imagíname: no puedo existir si no me imaginas. Trata de discernir a la liebre en mí, temblando en la selva de mi propia iniquidad; y hasta sonríe un poco. Después de todo, no hay nada malo en sonreír. Por ejemplo, yo no tenía donde apoyar la cabeza, y un acceso de acedía (¡y llaman «francesas» a esas fri tangas, _gran Dieu!) _se sumaba a mi incomodidad.

Mi nínfula volvió a hundirse en el sueño, pero no me atreví a zarpar hacia mi viaje encantado. _La Petite Dormeuse ou l'Amant Ridicule. _Al día siguiente la atiborraría de aquellas otras píldoras que habían abatido a su mamá. En el cajón de los guantes... ¿o en el bolso de Gladstone? ¿Esperaría una hora más para acercarme de nuevo? La ciencia de la ninfulomanía es harto precisa: un contacto real me haría desbordarme en un segundo. Tardaría diez segundos separado por un espacio de un milímetro. Resol ví esperar.

No hay nada más ruidoso que un hotel norteamericano; y se suponía que ése era un lugar tranquilo, agradable, anticuado, hogareño..., ideal para un «vida apacible» y todo ese tipo de boberías. El chirrido de la puerta del ascensor –a varios metros al noroeste de mi cabeza, pero que oía tan nítidamente como si hubiera estado dentro de mi sien– alternó hasta mucho después de medianoche con los zumbidos y estallidos de las varias evoluciones de la má quina. De cuando en cuando, inmediatamente al este de mi oreja izquierda (téngase presente que yo continuaba de espaldas, sin atreverme a dirigir mi lado más vil hacia la cadera nebulosa de mi compañera de lecho), el corredor vibraba con alegres, resonantes e ineptas exclamaciones que terminaban en una descarga de despedidas. Cuando _eso _terminaba, empezaba un inodoro inmediatamente al norte de mi cerebro. Era un inodoro viril, enérgico, bronco y fue usado muchas veces. Sus regurgitaciones, sus sorbi dos y sus corrientes posteriores sacudían la pared a mis espaldas. Después, alguien situado en dirección sur se descompuso de manera extravagante y vomitó casi su vida juntamente con su alcohol, y su inodoro resonó como un verdadero Niágara, justo al lado de nuestro cuarto de baño. Y cuando por fin las cataratas enmudecieron y todos los cazadores encantados conciliaron el sueño, la avenida bajo la ventana de mi insomnio, al oeste de mi vigilia –una digna, neta avenida eminentemente residencial, de árboles inmensos– degeneró en vil pavimento de camiones que rugieron en la noche de viento y lluvia.

¡Y a pocos centímetros de mi vida quemante estaba la nebulosa Lolita! Después de una larga vigilia sin abandono, mis tentáculos avanzaron hacia ella, y esta vez el cru jido del colchón no la despertó. Me las compuse para aproximar tanto mi cuerpo voraz junto al de ella, que sentí el aura de su hombro desnudo como un tibio aliento sobre mi mejilla. Entonces se sentó, balbuceó, murmuró algo con insensata rapidez acerca de botes, tiró de las sábanas y volvió a hundirse en su inconsciencia oscura, poderosa, joven. Cuando volvió a acostarse, en su abundan te flujo de sueño –un instante antes dorado, ahora luna–, su brazo me golpeó la cara. Durante un segundo la retuve. Se liberó de la sombra de mi abrazo sin advertirlo, sin violencia, sin repulsa personal, sólo en el murmullo neutro y quejoso de una niña que exige su descanso natural. Y la situación fue otra vez la misma: Lolita con su espalda curvada vuelta hacia Humbert, Humbert con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, ardiendo de deseo y dispepsia.

Yo necesitaba un viajecillo hasta el cuarto de baño en busca de un vaso de agua –que es la mejor medicina que conozco para mi caso, salvo la leche con rabanitos–. Y cuando regresé a la extraña atmósfera de pálidas franjas donde las ropas viejas y nuevas de Lolita se reclinaban en diversas actitudes de encantamiento sobre muebles que pa recían flotar vagamente, mi hija imposible se sentó y en voz clara pidió agua para ella también. Tomó el vaso de papel blando y frío con su mano umbrosa y tragó su contenido agradecida, con sus largas pestañas dirigidas hacia el vaso. Después, con ademán infantil más encantador que cual quier caricia carnal, Lolita secó sus labios contra mi hombro. Volvió a caer sobre la almohada (yo había tomado la mía mientras bebía) y se durmió instantáneamente.

Yo no me había atrevido a ofrecerle una segunda dosis de droga ni había abandonado la esperanza de que la primera consolidara aún su sueño. Empecé a deslizarme hacia ella, dispuesto a cualquier decepción, sabiendo que era mejor esperar, pero incapaz de esperar. Mi almohada olía a su pelo. Avancé hacia mi lustrosa amada, detenién dome o retrocediendo cada vez que se movía o parecía a punto de moverse. Una brisa del país mágico empezaba a alterar mis pensamientos, que ahora parecían inclinados en bastardilla, como si el fantasma de esa brisa arrugara la superficie que los reflejaba. El tiempo y de nuevo mi conciencia despierta encerraron el camino errado, mi cuer po se deslizó en el ámbito del sueño, se evadió de ella, y una o dos veces me sorprendí incurriendo en un melancólico ronquido. Brumas de ternuras encubrían montañas de deseo. De cuando en cuando me parecía que la presa en cantada saldría al encuentro del cazador encantado, y que su cadera avanzaba hacia mí bajo la blanda arena de una playa remota y fabulosa. Pero después su oscuridad con hoyuelos se movía, y entonces yo advertía que estaba más lejos que nunca.

Si me demoro algún tiempo en los temores y vacilaciones de esa noche distante, es porque insisto en demostrar que no soy ni fui nunca ni pude haber sido un canalla brutal. Las regiones apacibles y vagas en que me movía eran el patrimonio de los poetas, no el terreno del crimen. Si hubiera llegado a mi meta, mi éxtasis habría sido todo suavidad, un caso de combustión interna cuyo calor apenas habría sentido Lolita, aun completamente despierta. Pero seguía esperando que mi nínfula se engolfara en una ple nitud de estupor que me permitiera paladear algo más que una vislumbre suya. Así, entre aproximaciones de tan teo, en medio de una confusión que la metamorfoseaba en un halo lunar, en un aterciopelado arbusto en flor, so ñaba que readquiría la conciencia, soñaba que estaba acos tado esperando.

En las primeras horas de la mañana hubo un momento de quietud en el hotel sin sosiego. Después, alrededor de las cuatro, se precipitó la catarata del baño del corredor y se oyó abrirse una puerta. Un poco después de las cinco empezó a llegarme un monólogo coruscante desde algún patio o playa de estacionamiento. No era en realidad un monólogo, puesto que el hablante se detuvo unos pocos segundos para escuchar (aparentemente) a otro tipo, pero esa voz no llegó hasta mí, de modo que no pude atribuir ningún sentido a la parte escuchada. Su entonación práctica, sin embargo, me ayudó a admitir la presencia del amanecer, y el cuarto no tardó en bañarse en un lila gri sáceo, cuando varios inodoros industriosos empezaron su labor, unos tras otros, y el ascensor zumbante y chirriante empezó a subir y bajar a tempranos ascendentes, y durante unos minutos dormité miserablemente, y Charlotte era una sirena en aguas verdosas, y en algún lugar del pasillo el doctor Boyd dijo «Buenos días tenga usted» con voz que sabía a fruta, y después Lolita bostezó.

¡Frígidas damas del jurado! Yo había pensado que pa sarían meses, años acaso, antes de que me atreviera a revelarme a Dolores Haze; pero a las seis ya estaba des pierta, y a las seis y quince éramos amantes.

Al oír el quejido de su bostezo inicial, fingí un sueño de hermoso perfil. Sencillamente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Se alarmaría viéndome a su lado, y no en una cama adicional? ¿Tomaría su ropa y se encerraría en el cuarto de baño? ¿Me pediría que la llevara de inmediato a Ramsdale –jun to al lecho de su madre–, o de regreso al campamento? Pero mi Lo era una chiquilla deportiva. Sentí sus ojos fijos en mí, y cuando al fin prorrumpió en ese encantador cloqueo suyo, comprendí que sus ojos reían. Rodó junto a mí y su tibio pelo castaño rozó mi clavícula. Hice una mediocre imitación de alguien que despierta. Permaneci mos acostados, sin movernos. Después le acaricié el pelo, y nos besamos suavemente. Su beso, para mi delirante confusión, tenía algunos cómicos refinamientos de ondula ciones y sondeos. Como para comprobar si yo estaba satis fecho y había aprendido la lección, se apartó para obser varme. Sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos, el labio inferior le brillaba, mi desmayo era inminente. De pronto, con un ímpetu de rudo entusiasmo (signo de una nínfula), puso su boca contra mi oreja... pero durante un rato mi mente no pudo analizar en palabras el cálido trueno de su susu rro, y ella rió, y se apartó el pelo de la cara, y volvió a intentarlo, y a poco la curiosa sensación de vivir en un insensato mundo de sueños recién creado donde todo era lícito, se apoderó de mí, a medida que comprendía lo que mi nínfula acababa de sugerirme. Respondí que no sabía qué juego habían inventado ella y Charlie.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca... ?

Sus rasgos se torcieron en una mueca de enfadada in credulidad.

—Nunca has... –empezó nuevamente–. Déjame, ¿quie res? –dijo con un gemido vibrante, apartando vivamente su hombro dorado de mis labios.

(Era muy curiosa esa tendencia suya –que después per sistió largo tiempo– a considerar cualquier caricia, salvo los besos en la boca, como una «bobería romántica» o «anormal».)

—¿Quieres decir –insistió, ahora de rodillas sobre mí– que nunca lo hiciste cuando eras niño?

—Nunca –respondí verazmente.

—Bueno –dijo Lolita–, pues aquí empezamos.

Pero no he de abrumar a mis lectores con el informe detallado de la presunción de Lolita. Básteme decir que no percibí huella de modestia en esa hermosa y recién formada, profundamente, definitivamente depravada por la coeducación moderna, las costumbres juveniles, los jue gos en torno al fuego del campamento y todo el resto. Consideraba el acto en sí apenas como parte de un mundo furtivo de jovenzuelos, desconocido para los adultos. Lo que los adultos hacían con miras a la procreación no era cosa suya. Sólo el orgullo impidió a Lolita batirse en re tirada; pues en mi extraña actitud fingí estupidez suprema y la dejé conducirse a su antojo... al menos mientras me fue posible. Pero en verdad éstas son cuestiones que no vienen al caso; no me interesa el llamado «sexo». Cualquie ra puede imaginar esos elementos de animalidad. Una ta rea más importante me reclama: fijar de una vez por todas la peligrosa magia de las nínfulas.

30

Debo andar con tiento. Debo hablar en un susurro. ¡Oh tú, veterano reportero de crímenes, oh tú, grave y anciano ujier, oh tú, en un tiempo popular gendarme, ahora en solitario confinamiento después de engalanar durante años esa esquina de la escuela, oh tú, mísero jubilado a quien lee un niño! Sería inconcebible, ¿no es cierto?, imaginaros locamente enamorado de mi Lolita. Si yo hubiera sido pintor y la administración de «El cazador encantado» hubiera perdido el juicio y me hubiera encargado la decoración de su comedor con frescos de mi propia cosecha, esto es lo que habría concebido. Permítaseme enumerar algunos fragmentos:

Habría pintado un lago. Habría pintado un árbol fla mígero de flores. Habría pintado estudios del natural: un tigre persiguiendo a un ave del paraíso, una serpiente atra gantada envolviendo el tronco desollado de un animalejo. Habría pintado un sultán, con expresión de doliente agonía (desmentida, por así decirlo, por su moldeante caricia), ayudando a una joven esclava calipgia a trepar por una columna de ónix. Habría pintado esos glóbulos luminosos de resplandor ovárico que viajan por los costados opales centes de las cambiadoras de discos, en los bares. Habría pintado toda clase de actividades del grupo intermedio en el campamento: remo, risas, rizos al sol, junto al lago. Habría pintado álamos, manzanos, un domingo subur bano. Habría pintado un ópalo de fuego disolviéndose en un estanque ondulado, un último latido, un último dejo de color, rojo penetrante, rosa punzante, un suspiro, una niña que se aleja.

31

Si procuro describir esas cosas no es para revivirlas en mi infinita desdicha actual, sino para discernir la parte infernal y la parte celestial en ese mundo extraño, terrible, enloquecedor... el amor de la nínfula. Lo bestial y lo hermoso se juntaban en un punto, y es esa frontera la que desearía precisar. Pero siento que no puedo hacerlo por completo. ¿Por qué?

La estipulación del código romano según la cual una niña de doce años puede casarse, fue adoptada por la Igle sia y aún subsiste, más o menos tácita, en algunas partes de los Estados Unidos. A los quince, el matrimonio es legal en todas partes. No hay nada de malo, digamos, en ambos hemisferios, en que un bruto de cuarenta años atiborrado de bebida se quite sus prendas empapadas en sudor y se acueste con su joven esposa. «En climas de temperaturas tan estimulantes y templadas como el de St. Louis, Chicago y Cincinnati (dice una vieja revista de la biblioteca de la cárcel) las niñas maduran poco des pués de los doce años de edad». Dolores Haze nació a menos de trescientas millas de la estimulante Cincinnati. No he hecho más que seguir a la naturaleza. Soy el fiel sabueso de la naturaleza. ¿Por qué, entonces, este horror del que no logro desprenderme?

32

Lolita me contó cómo la habían pervertido. Mientras comíamos desabridas bananas harinosas, duraznos magu llados y apetitosas papas fritas, _die Kleine _me lo dijo todo. Su relato voluble e inconexo fue comentado por más de una _moue _cómica. Como creo que ya he observado, recuer do especialmente una mueca torcida sobre la base de un «¡Uf!»: la boca estirada como caramelo chirle, los ojos blancos, en una consabida mezcla de jocosa repulsión, re signación, y tolerancia ante la flaqueza infantil.

Su asombroso relato empezó con una mención inicial de su compañera de tienda, en el verano anterior, en otro campamento, un lugar «muy selecto», como observó. Esa camarada («una verdadera holgazana», «medio loca», pero «una chica muy bien») la adiestró en diversas manipula ciones. Al principio, la leal Lolita se negó a decirme su nombre.

—¿Fue Grace Angel? –pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era ella, era la hija de un gran borracho. El pa...

—¿Fue acaso Rose Carmine?

—¡No, claro que no! Su padre...

—¿Fue Agnes Sheridan, entonces?...

Lolita tragó y sacudió la cabeza. Después tomó la ofensiva:

—Oye, ¿cómo conoces a todas esas chicas?

Se lo expliqué.

—Bueno, algunas eran bastante malas en el colegio, pero eso no... Si quieres saberlo, se llamaba Elizabeth Talbot. Ahora va a una escuela privada, la muy presuntuosa... Su padre es empresario.

Con una curiosa punzada recordé la frecuencia con que la pobre Charlotte solía deslizar en su conversación por menores tan elegantes como: «El año pasado, cuando mi hija partió en excursión con la hija de los Talbot...»

Quise saber si su madre conocía esas diversiones sáficas.

—¡Dios, no! –exclamó Lo, imitando temor y alivio y llevándose al pecho una mano agitada por un temblor falso.

Pero yo estaba más interesado en sus experiencias he terosexuales. Lolita había ingresado en el sexto grado a los once años, poco después de trasladarse a Ramsdale desde el oeste. ¿Qué significaba eso de «bastante malas»?

Bueno, las hermanas Miranda habían dormido en la misma cama durante años, y Donald Scott, el muchacho más bruto de la escuela, había hecho cosas con Hazel Smith, en el garage de su tío y Kenneth Knight –el más inteligente– solía exhibirse cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión, y...

—Volvamos al campamento –dije.

Y al fin escuché toda la historia.

Bárbara Burke, una rubia fornida dos años mayor que Lo y la mejor nadadora del campamento, tenía una canoa muy especial que compartía con Lo «porque además de ella yo era la única que podía llegar a la Isla del Sauce» (alguna prueba de natación). Durante el mes de julio, todas las mañanas –repara bien en ello, lector: cada dichosa mañana...– Charlie Holmes ayudaba a Bárbara y Lo a llevar el bote a Onyx o Eryx (dos lagos pequeños, entre los bosques). Charlie era el hijo de la directora del cam pamento, tenía trece años y era el único varón humano en un par de millas a la redonda (salvo un viejo operario cansino y sordo como una tapia y un granjero que aparecía a veces en un Ford destartalado para vender huevos en el campamento, como todos los granjeros). Todas las maña nas, pues, oh lector mío, los tres niños tomaban un atajo a través del inocente y hermoso bosquecito, vibrante de todos los emblemas de la juventud, rocío, cantos de pájaros, y en un lugar determinado, entre el profuso sotobosque, Lo oficiaba de centinela mientras Bárbara y el muchachito copulaban tras un matorral.

Al principio, Lo se negó a «probar cómo era la cosa», pero la curiosidad y la camaradería prevalecieron, y muy pronto ella y Bárbara lo hicieron sucesivamente con el silencioso, rudo y tosco aunque infatigable Charlie, que tenía tanto atractivo como una zanahoria cruda. Si bien admitía que era «bastante divertido» y «bueno para la piel», me alegra decir que Lolita tenía el mayor desdén por las maneras y la mentalidad de Charlie. Por lo demás, su temperamento no había sido excitado por ese asqueroso demonio. Al contrario, creo que lo había embotado, a pesar de lo «divertido» de la cosa.

Ya estaban a punto de dar las diez. Al mermar mi deseo, una pálida sensación de horror suscitada por la opacidad real de un gris día neurálgico se apoderó de mí y zumbó en mis sienes. Tostada, desnuda, frágil, Lo, vol viendo hacia el espejo su cara demacrada, se irguió con los brazos en jarra, los pies (calzados en zapatillas nuevas con ribete de marabú) apartados, y a través de la cortina de su pelo se dirigió a sí misma una mueca vulgar. Del corredor llegaron las voces arrulladoras de las criadas de color, y al fin hubo un débil intento de abrir nuestra puer ta. Indiqué a Lo que entrara en el cuarto de baño y se diera el baño que necesitaba tanto. La cara era una mes colanza espantosa, con detalles de papas fritas. Lo se probó un _deux-pièces _marinero de lana, después una blusa sin mangas con una falda de mucho vuelo, a cuadros; pero el primer conjunto le iba demasiado apretado y el segundo demasiado amplio, y cuando le supliqué que se diera prisa (la situación empezaba a asustarme), Lo arrojó perversa mente a un rincón hermosos regalos míos, y se puso el vestido del día anterior. Cuando al fin estuvo lista, le di un bolso nuevo de imitación becerro (en el cual había des lizado unas monedas) y le dije que se comprara una re vista en el vestíbulo.

—Bajaré en un minuto –le dije–. Y en tu lugar, que rida, yo no hablaría con extraños.

Salvo mis pobres regalitos, no había demasiado que empacar; pero estaba obligado a consagrar una peligrosa cantidad de tiempo (¿qué tramaría Lo abajo?) arreglando la cama de manera que sugiriera el nido abandonado de un padre inquieto y su hija traviesa, en vez del saturnal de un ex-convicto con una pareja de viejas gordas rameras. Después acabé de vestirme y llamé al botones canoso para que se llevara las valijas.

Todo andaba bien. Allí, en el vestíbulo, Lolita estaba sumergida en un sillón rojo-sangre, sumergida en una es peluznante revista cinematográfica. Un individuo de mi edad, con traje de tweed (el _genre _del hotel se había transformado en el curso de la noche en una espuria atmósfera de señores provincianos), observaba a Lolita por encima de su cigarro y su diario viejo. Lolita llevaba sus calcetines blancos y profesionales y sus zapatos deportivos y ese llamativo vestido rosa de escote cuadrado. Una salpicadura de luz exánime destacaba el dorado de sus piernas y bra zos tostados. Allí estaba, con las piernas descuidadamente cruzadas, corriendo las líneas y pestañeando de cuando en cuando. La mujer de Bill lo había adorado mucho antes de que se conocieran: en realidad, ella admiraba en secreto al famoso joven actor cuando lo veía comer helados en la confitería del Schowb. Nada podía ser más infantil que su nariz respingada, su cara pecosa o la mancha púrpura en el cuello (donde había banqueteado un vampiro), o el movimiento inconsciente de su lengua explorando una franja rosada en torno a sus labios hinchados. Nada podía ser más inocente que leer historias sobre Bill, un enérgico actorzuelo que se hacía sus propios vestidos y estudiaba literatura seria; nada podía ser más candoroso que la raya de su brillante pelo castaño, y la sedosa pelusa de las sienes; nada podía ser más ingenuo... Pero qué envidia repugnante habría sentido ese individuo obsceno –sea quien fuere; se parecía un poco a mi tío Gustave, también un gran admirador de _le découvert_– de haber sabido que cada nervio mío aún estaba ungido y rodeado por la sensa ción de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de algún daimon inmortal disfrazado de niña.

¿Ese cerdo rosado que era el señor Swoon estaba bien seguro de que mi mujer no había telefoneado? Sí, lo es taba. Si llamaba, ¿quería decirle que nos habíamos mar chado a Aunt Clares? Sí, encantado. Pagué la cuenta y levanté a Lo de su sillón. Fue leyendo hasta el automóvil. Siempre leyendo, la llevé hasta una cafetería, pocas cuadras al sur. Oh, comió con buena gana. Hasta apartó su revista para comer, pero un curioso embotamiento había reemplazado su habitual vivacidad. No ignoraba que mi pequeña Lo podía ser intratable; me crucé de brazos y sonreí, esperando un estallido. No me había bañado ni afeitado. Mis nervios estaban tensos. No me gustaba el modo en que mi amante se encogió de hombros y frunció la nariz cuando intenté iniciar una conversación trivial. Con una sonrisa pregunté si Phyllis estaba al corriente de todo antes de reunirse con sus padres en Maine.

—Oye: dejemos ese tema –me dijo Lo con una mueca doliente.

Después intenté, también infructuosamente, de intere sarla en el mapa caminero. Permítaseme recordar a mi paciente lector, cuyo apacible temperamento debió imitar Lolita, que nuestro destino era la alegre ciudad de Lepingville, cercana al hipotético hospital. Ese destino era en sí perfectamente arbitrario (como habrían de serlo, ay, mu chos otros) y metí en él mis pies preguntándome cómo explicar todo ello y qué otros objetivos plausibles inventaría después de ver todas las películas de Lepingville. Humbert se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Esa sensación era muy peculiar: una tensión oprimente y horrible, como si hubiera estado sentado frente al pequeño espectro de al guien a quien había dado muerte.

Al regresar al automóvil, una expresión de dolor pasó por el rostro de Lo. Volvió a pasar, más significativamen te, cuando se sentó a mi lado. Sin duda la reprodujo por segunda vez para que yo reparara bien en ella. Cometí la tontería de preguntarle qué le pasaba. «Nada, estúpido», dijo. «¿Cómo», pregunté. Permaneció callada. Dejamos Briceland. La locuaz Lo seguía en silencio. Frías arañas de pánico corrieron por mi espalda. Era una huérfana. Una niña solitaria, desamparada, con la cual un adulto había tenido un triple contacto esa misma mañana. El cumpli miento del sueño de toda mi vida, ¿había sobrepasado toda esperanza? En todo caso, podía decirse que había excedido su propia marca... y se había precipitado en una pesadilla. Y permítaseme ser absolutamente franco: en el fondo de ese negro vórtice sentía de nuevo el escozor del deseo, tan monstruoso era mi apetito. A los tormentos de la culpa se mezclaba la idea agonizante de que su malhumor me prohibiría hacer el amor con ella no bien encon trara un camino tranquilo donde estacionar en paz. En otras palabras, el pobre Humbert Humbert era terrible mente desdichado, y mientras guiaba su automóvil, obsti nado y demente, hacia Lepingville, hurgaba en su mente en pos de alguna broma que le diera pretexto para volverse hacia su compañera de asiento. Pero fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Oh, una ardilla aplastada –dijo–. Qué vergüenza.

—Sí, ¿no es cierto? (rápido, esperanzado Humbert).

—Paremos en la próxima estación de servicio –siguió Lo–. Quiero ir al cuarto de baño,

—Pararemos donde quieras –dije.

Y entonces, el verdor de una arboleda encantadora, solitaria, enhiesta (robles, creo; en esa época los árboles americanos estaban más allá de mis conocimientos) devol vió el eco de nuestro motor, un camino rojizo y cubierto de helechos volvió su cabeza a nuestra derecha antes de entrar en el bosquecillo y sugerí que quizá...

—Sigue –chilló agudamente mi Lo.

—Está bien, no te enfades (¡al suelo, pobre bestia, al suelo!).

La miré de reojo. Afortunadamente, la niña sonreía.

—Puerco –dijo, sonriéndome dulcemente–. Criatura repugnante. Yo era una niña fresca como una flor, y mira lo que has hecho de mí. Debería llamar a la policía y decirle que me has violado. Oh, puerco, puerco, viejo puerco.

¿Bromeaba? En sus palabras absurdas vibraba una si niestra histeria. Después, con un sonido sibilante, empezó a quejarse de dolores, dijo que no podía estar sentada, dijo que le había roto algo. El sudor me corría por el cuello y estuvimos a punto de aplastar a un animalejo que cruzó el camino con la cola erguida, y mi malhumorada compa ñera volvió a insultarme. Cuando nos detuvimos en la estación de servicio, bajó sin decir una palabra y estuvo ausente largo rato. Lentamente, amorosamente, un indi viduo entrado en años, de nariz rota, limpió mis parabri sas. En todas partes hacen de manera diferente; usan desde franelas hasta cepillos con jabón. Este tipo empleó una esponja rosa.

Al fin apareció. Con voz neutra que me hacía tanto daño, me dijo:

—Dame unas monedas. Quiero llamar al hospital para hablar con mamá. ¿Cuál es el número?

—Sube –dije–. No puedes llamar.

—¿Por qué?

—Sube y cierra la puerta.

Subió y cerró la puerta. El viejo encargado de la esta ción de servicio le sonrió. Enfilé hacia el camino.

—¿Por qué no puedo llamar a mi madre si quiero ha cerlo?

—Porque tu madre está muerta –respondí.

33

En la alegre ciudad de Lepingville le compré cuatro revistas de historietas, una caja de dulces, una caja de toallas higiénicas, dos tortas, un juego de manicura, un reloj de viaje con cuadrante luminoso, un anillo con un topacio verdadero, una raqueta de tenis, patines, zapatos blancos de talones altos, anteojos largavista, una radio portátil, goma de mascar, un impermeable transparente, algunas prendas de vestir –pantalones de vestir, toda clase de vestidos para el verano–. En el hotel tomamos cuartos separados, pero en mitad de la noche vino a mí sollozando y lo hicimos muy suavemente. ¿Comprenden ustedes? Lo no tenía absolutamente ninguna parte a donde ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue entonces cuando empezaron nuestros prolongados viajes por todos los Estados Unidos. Pronto llegué a prefe rir a cualquier otro tipo de alojamiento para turistas los que proporcionaba el _Functional Motel: _escondrijos lim pios, agradables, seguros; lugares ideales para el sueño, la discusión, la reconciliación, el amor. Al principio, mi temor de suscitar sospechas me hacía pagar ambas secciones de una unidad doble, cada una equipada con una cama de dos plazas. Me preguntaba para qué clase de cuádruple juego se había ideado tal disposición, ya que sólo una farisea parodia de intimidad podía obtenerse mediante el tabique incompleto que dividía la cabaña o cuarto en dos nidos de amor comunicados. Con el tiempo, las posibilida des sugeridas por tan honesta promiscuidad (dos jóvenes parejas intercambiando alegremente sus compañeros, o un niño sumido en un sueño ficticio para ser testigo auricular de sonoridades primitivas) me hicieron más audaz, y de cuando en cuando alquilaba una cabaña con una cama de dos plazas o una cama y un catre, una celda paradisíaca con visillos amarillos, corridos para crear una ilusión ma tinal de Venecia, de sol resplandeciente, cuando en reali dad no estábamos sino en Pennsylvania y llovía.

Así pudimos conocer –_nous connûmes, _para usar un giro flaubertiano– la cabaña de piedra, bajo enormes ár boles a la Chateaubriand, y la unidad de ladrillo, y la unidad de adobe, y el hotelillo estucado, emplazados en lo que el Libro de Viajes de la Asociación Automovilística describe como lugares «umbrosos», «vastos», «en medio de un hermoso paisaje». Las casuchas de troncos, cabadas con nudoso pino, recordaban a Lo los huesos de una ga llina frita por su fulgor oro-viejo. Desdeñábamos las feas chozas de madera blanqueada: su tufillo a cloaca o algún otro hedor peculiar y melancólico, su falta absoluta de cosas elogiables (salvo las «buenas camas») y su hosca propietaria, siempre dispuesta a que rechazaran su obsequio («... bueno, puedo darle...»).

_Nous connûmes _(esto es de veras divertido) la presunta seducción de sus tautológicos nombres –todos esos Hotel del Crepúsculo, Cabaña de las Cumbres, Cabaña del Pinar, Cabaña Montañesa, Cabaña del Horizonte, Cabaña del Ver de Prado, Cabaña de Mac, Cabaña del Parque. A veces ha bía un agregado especial en la inscripción, algo así como «Bienvenidos los niños; se permiten animales domésti cos». (Bienvenido _tú, _se permite _tu _entrada). Los baños eran casi siempre duchas entre azulejos, con una variedad infinita de sistemas de canillas, pero con una característica común definidamente no-laodicea: cierta tendencia –du rante su funcionamiento– a variar instantáneamente la temperatura del agua (un calor infernal o un frío de hielo), lo cual dependía de que el vecino hiciera girar su propia canilla «caliente» o «fría», privando así de un complemento necesario a la otra ducha graduada con tanto esmero. En algunas cabinas se veían instrucciones pegadas sobre el inodoro (sobre cuyo tanque se amontonaban sin asomo de higiene las toallas): en ellas se pedía a los huéspedes que no arrojaran a ese receptáculo latas de cerveza, cartones... Otras tenían noticias especiales bajo un vidrio, tales como «Sugestiones interesantes». (Jinetes: _Con frecuencia podrá usted ver a jinetes que bajan por la calle principal, de regreso de una romántica cabalgata. _«A las tres de la mañana», dijo socarronamente la poco romántica Lo).

_Nous connûmes _los diversos tipos de conductores de cabañas volantes: el criminal reformado, el profesor jubila do, el viajante de comercio, entre los hombres; las varian tes maternales, seudo-distinguidas y madámicas, entre las mujeres. A veces, en la noche monstruosamente caliente y húmeda aullaban trenes con agudeza lacerante y ominosa, mezclando el poder y la histeria en un solo alarido deses perado.

Evitábamos los Hogares para Turistas, parientes cam pesinos de los Funerarios; eran anticuados, airosos, sin duchas, con tocadores complicados en minúsculos dormitorios deprimentes y blanquirrosados, y fotografías de los hijos de la propietaria. Pero de cuando en cuando me rendía a la predilección de Lo por los hoteles «de verdad». Ella escogía en el catálogo (mientras yo la acariciaba en el automóvil estacionado en el silencio de un camino mis terioso, sazonado por el crepúsculo) algún alojamiento junto a un lago, profusamente recomendado y que ofrecía toda clase de cosas magnificadas por la linterna que desli zaba sobre ellas –vecinos simpáticos, minutas entre comidas, asados al aire libre–, pero que evocaban en mi mente odiosas visiones de malditos estudiantes secunda rios con camisas abiertas y mejillas como ascuas apretadas contra las de Lo, mientras el pobre doctor Humbert, sin abrazar otra cosa que dos rodillas masculinas, enfriaba sus almorranas sobre el césped mojado. Asimismo, eran una gran tentación para Lo las «posadas coloniales», que además de su «atmósfera agradable» y sus ventanas enrejadas prometían «cantidades ilimitadas de alimentos deli ciosos». Recuerdos del hotel principesco de mi padre me impulsaban a veces a buscar su equivalente en el extraño país que recorríamos. Pronto me sentía disuadido; pero Lo seguía en pos del aroma de comidas exquisitas, mien tras yo daba un respingo –por motivos no exclusivamente económicos– al leer junto al camino inscripciones tales como: «Timber Hotel. _Niños menores de catorce años, gratis». _Por otro lado, me estremezco al recordar ese pre sunto hotel «de jerarquía», en un estado del oeste, que anunciaba «sorpresas nocturnas en la heladera» y cuyo encargado, sorprendido por mi acento, quiso saber el nom bre de mi difunta esposa y el nombre de soltera de mi difunta madre. ¡Una estadía de dos días me costó allí ciento veinticuatro dólares! ¿Y recuerdas, Miranda, esa otra guarida de ladrones «ultra-elegantes», con un obse quioso café matutino y agua corriente helada, sin niñas de menos de dieciséis años (y sin Lolitas, desde luego)? No bien llegábamos a una de las consabidas cabañas rodantes –que se convirtieron en nuestro asilo habitual–, Lolita ponía en marcha el ventilador eléctrico o me inducía a que echara una moneda en la radio, o leía las inscripciones y me preguntaba con lloriqueo por qué no podía cabalgar por algún sendero recomendado, o nadar en ese estanque local de tibia agua mineral. Casi siempre, con el aire contrito y hastiado que cultivaba, caía postrada y abominablemente deseable en un sillón rojo, o en una _chaise_ _longue _verde, o en una poltrona de tapizado a rayas, con un banquillo para los pies y dosel, o en un sillón giratorio, o en cualquier otra silla de jardín bajo una sombrilla, en el patio, y necesitaba horas de persuasiones, amenazas y promesas para conseguir que me prestara por algunos segundos sus miembros tostados en el secreto de mi cuar to por cinco dólares, antes de emprender cualquier diversión que prefiriera a mi humilde goce.

Una mezcla de candor y decepción, de encanto y vulga ridad, de azul malhumor y rosada alegría, Lolita podía ser una chiquilla exasperante cuando le daban ganas. En reali dad, yo no estaba del todo preparado para sus accesos de hastío desorganizado, sus apretujones vehementes e inten sos, sus actitudes de abandono (piernas abiertas, aire ven cido, ojos narcotizados), sus bravuconadas (una especie de difusas payasadas que consideraba muy recias, según los cánones de un muchachote pendenciero). Mentalmente, la consideraba una chiquilla convencional hasta la repulsión. Almibarado _hot jazz, _baile acrobático, imponentes helados de chocolate, revistas cinematográficas, discos, etcétera: ésos eran los puntos obvios en su lista de cosas preferidas. ¡Sabe Dios cuántos níqueles míos alimentaron los insacia bles fonógrafos automáticos, inseparables de cada comida nuestra! Todavía oigo la voz nasal de esos seres invisibles que le cantaban serenatas, personas con nombres como Sammy y Jo y Eddy y Tonny y Peggy y Patty y Rex, y las canciones sentimentales, todas tan similares en mis oídos como los diversos helados de Lo en mi paladar. Dolly creía con una especie de fe celestial en todo anuncio o consejo aparecido en _Movie Love _o _Screen Land («Starasil _seca los granos» o «Conviene cuidar que los faldones de la camisa no asomen por los _blue jeans, _chicas, pues Jill dice que les queda mal»). Si un anuncio decía junto al camino « ¡Visitad nuestra tienda de obsequios! », _debíamos _visitar la, _debíamos _comprar sus curiosidades indias, sus muñe cas, sus alhajas de cobre, sus dulces de cacto. Las palabras «novedades y recuerdos» la hechizaban con su melodía trocaica. Si un letrero de un café proclamaba «Bebidas Heladas», Lo se estremecía automáticamente, aunque todas las bebidas estaban heladas por todas partes. Lo era el destinatario de todos los anuncios: el consumidor ideal, el sujeto y objeto de cada letrero engañoso. Y yo intentaba patrocinar –sin éxito– sólo aquellos restaurantes donde el sagrado espíritu de Huncan Dines había descendido sobre los bonitos manteles de papel y las ensaladas coronadas de queso.

En esos días, ni ella ni yo habíamos intentado aún el sistema de soborno monetario que habría de producir tales estragos en mis nervios y su moralidad, no mucho des pués, recurría a otros tres métodos para someterla y para dulcificar su temperamento. Pocos años antes, Lo había pasado un verano lluvioso bajo los legañosos ojos de la señorita Phalen, en una granja ruinosa de los Apalaches que había pertenecido a algún gruñón Haze en el pasado remoto. Aún existía, entre los campos lozanos de ramas doradas, al borde de una selva sin flores, al cabo de un camino siempre enlodado, a veinte millas desde el villorrio más cercano. Lo recordaba ese adefesio de casa, la soledad, las viejas praderas empapadas, el viento, los páramos des mesurados, con una energía de aversión que torcía su boca e hinchaba su lengua entrevista. Y era allí donde la había amenazado con exilarse junto a mí durante meses y años, recibiendo mis lecciones de francés y latín, a menos que cambiara «su actitud actual». ¡Charlotte, empezaba a comprenderte!

Como una simple niña, Lo chillaba «¡No!» y se asía frenéticamente de mi mano al volante cuando yo cortaba sus ciclones de malhumor volviendo el automóvil en mitad del camino e implicando que nos iríamos directamente a esa morada oscura y lúgubre. Pero cuanto más nos alejá bamos del oeste, menos tangible se hacía la amenaza y así debía emplear otros medios de persuasión.

Entre ellos, la amenaza del reformatorio es el que recuerdo con el más hondo lamento de vergüenza. Desde el principio mismo de nuestra relación tuve la lucidez su ficiente para comprender que debía asegurarme su total cooperación para mantener secreta nuestra aventura en ella, a pesar de todo el rencor que pudiera sentir por mí, a pesar de cualquier otro placer que ella pudiera codiciar.

—Ven, besa a tu viejito –solía decirle– y déjate de poner cara de mula. En otros tiempos, cuando yo era todavía el hombre de tus sueños (advierta el lector el tra bajo que me tomo para hablar en la lengua de Lo) te desmayabas, al oír discos de ese ídolo número uno que tenía chifladas a tus contemporáneas. (Lo: «¿A mis qué? Habla claro»). Ese ídolo de tus amigas se parecía al amigo Humbert, pensaba. Pero ahora no soy más que tu viejito, el papá de tus sueños que protege a la niña de mis sueños. ¡Mi _chère _Dolores! Quiero protegerte, querida, de todos los horrores que ocurren a las niñas bajo los cobertizos en los caminos y, ay, _comme vous le savez trop bien, ma gentille, _en los bosquecillos, durante el más austero de los veranos. A toda costa he de ser tu guardián, y si eres buena, espero que un tribunal legalizará esa custodia antes de que pase mucho tiempo. Pero olvidemos, Dolores Haze, la llamada terminología oral, una terminología que acepta como racional el término «cohabitación inmoral y lasciva». No soy un psicópata sexual y criminal que se toma liberta des indecentes con una niñita. El violador fue Charlie Holmes; soy terapeuta... un agradable intervalo en el ca mino de la distinción. Soy tu papaíto, Lo. Oye: tengo aquí un libro especializado sobre niñas. Oye, querida, lo que dice. Cito: la niña normal –observa bien–, la niña normal suele mostrarse muy ansiosa por agradar a su padre. Sien te en él al antecesor del varón deseado y evasivo (¡«evasi vo» está muy bien, por Polonio!) La madre sensata (y tu madre habría sido sensata, si hubiera vivido) debe alentar un compañerismo entre padre e hija, comprendiendo –disculpa este estilo sin elegancia– que la niña conforma sus ideales de amor y del hombre mediante su asociación con su padre. Ahora bien, ¿cuáles son las asociaciones que cita –y recomienda– este libro? Vuelvo a citar: entre los sicilianos, las relaciones entre padre e hija se dan por sentadas y la niña que participa de tales relaciones no es mirada con desaprobación por la sociedad de que forma parte. Soy un gran admirador de los sicilianos, excelentes atletas, excelentes músicos, hombres excelentes y rectos, Lo, y grandes amadores. Pero no nos vayamos por las ramas. El otro día leímos en los diarios todo un escán dalo sobre un maduro enemigo de la decencia que fue declarado culpable de violar el acta de Mann y de trans portar de estado en estado a una niña de nueve años con propósitos inmorales, sean cuales fueren. ¡Querida Dolores! No tienes nueve años, sino casi trece, y no te aconsejaría que te consideres como mi esclava en esta travesía, y deploro el acta de Mann como causante de un terrible equívoco, la venganza que los dioses de los semánticos se toman contra los filisteos de apretados lazos. Soy tu padre, y _hablo claro, _y te quiero.

Por fin, veamos qué puede ocurrirte si tú, una menor acusada de menoscabar la moral de un adulto en un hotel respetable, te quejas a la poli cía de que te he raptado y violado. Supongamos que te quejes. Una menor que permite a una persona de más de veintiún años que la conozca carnalmente, induce a su víctima a violación estatuida o a sodomía de segundo gra do, según la técnica; y la pena máxima es de diez años. Me mandan, pues, a la cárcel. Pero, ¿qué ocurre contigo, mi pequeña huérfana? Bueno, tú tienes más suerte. Pasas a manos del Departamento de Bienestar Público... cosa que no suena muy bien, me temo. Una matrona formidable, del tipo de la señorita Phalen, pero más severa y menos aficionada que ella a la bebida, te quitará tu lápiz labial, tus bonitos vestidos. ¡Basta de correrías! No sé si conoces las leyes sobre los niños menesterosos, abandonados, incorregibles y delincuentes. Mientras yo me aferré a los barrotes, a ti, feliz niña abandonada, te darán a elegir entre varias residencias, más o menos iguales: la escuela correccional, el reformatorio, el hogar para detención juvenil, o una de esas casas para niñas donde tejerás cosas, cantarás him nos y, los domingos, comerás paneques rancios. Irás a esos lados, Lolita. _Mi _Lolita, _ésta, _dejará a su Catulo y se irá ahí, como la niña descarriada que es. En términos más claros, si nos pescan serás analizada e institucionalizada, mi chiquilla. _C'est tout. _Vivirás, mi Lolita, vivirás (ven aquí, mi flor dorada) con otras treinta y nueve descarria das en un dormitorio sucio (no, permíteme, por favor) bajo la supervisión de matronas abominables. Ésa es la situación, ésa es la alternativa. ¿No crees que en esas cir cunstancias Dolores Haze haría mejor en no apartarse de su viejito?

Machacando todo eso, logré aterrorizar a Lo, que a pesar de su aire vivo y alerta y sus muestras de ingenio no era una niña tan inteligente como podía sugerirlo el informe de su campamento. Pero si me las compuse para dejar sentada una situación de secreto y culpa comparti dos, fui menos eficaz al tratar de mejorar su humor. Todas las mañanas, durante nuestros largos viajes, tenía que urdir alguna sorpresa, algún punto especial en el espacio y el tiempo para que Lo fijara en él sus ojos y sobreviviera hasta la hora de acostarse. De lo contrario, desprovisto de un propósito plausible y concreto, el esqueleto de su día vacilaba hasta desplomarse. El objeto en vista podía ser cualquier cosa: un faro en Virginia, una cueva natural en Arkansas convertida en café, una colección de fusiles y violines en alguna parte de Oklahoma, una réplica de la Gruta de Lourdes en Louisiana, fotografías desleídas del rico período minero en el museo local de un lugar de las Mon tañas Rocosas, cualquier cosa... Pero tenía que estar allí frente a nosotros, como una estrella fija, aunque podía ocurrir que Lo se fingiera descompuesta no bien llegára mos hasta ella.

Movilizando la geografía de los Estados Unidos hice lo posible, durante horas enteras, para darle la impresión de que «visitábamos lugares», de que nos dirigíamos hacia cierto destino preciso, hacia un insólito deleite. Nunca he visto caminos tan suaves y amenos como los que ahora se abrían frente a nosotros, a través de la absurda colcha de retazos de cuarenta y ocho estados. Consumíamos vorazmente esos largos caminos, nos deslizábamos en extasiado silencio sobre esas pistas de baile negras y brillantes. Lo no sólo carecía de ojo para el paisaje, sino que reaccionaba furiosa ante mis llamados de atención o tal o cual detalle de la vida que yo mismo había aprendido a discernir sólo después de exponerme durante un largo período a la delicada belleza siempre presente al margen de nuestro viaje gratuito. Por una paradoja de pensamien to pictórico, el término medio de la campiña norteameri cana me había parecido al principio algo que acepté con una conmoción de divertido reconocimiento a causa de esos óleos que se han importado de América en los viejos tiempos para ser colgados sobre lavabos, en los cuartos de niños de Europa Central, y que fascinaban a un niño semidormido en su cama, con los rústicos paisajes verdes representados –opacos árboles rizados, un granero, gana do, un arroyo, el blanco apagado de vagos huertos en flor, acaso un cerco de piedra o colinas de _gouache _verdoso. Pero poco a poco los modelos de esas rusticidades elementales se hicieron tanto más extraños ante mis ojos cuanto más de cerca los conocía. Más allá de la llanura cultivada, más allá de los tejados de juguete había una lenta difusión de inútil encanto, un sol bajo, en medio de un halo platinado, de tintes tibios, color durazno pelado, que invadía el borde superior de una nube bidimensional, gris-paloma, medio fundida con la distante niebla amorosa. Podría haber una fila de árboles espaciados recortándose contra el horizonte, y cálidas lunas inmóviles sobre un páramo de trébol, y nubes a la Claude Lorrain inscritas remotamente en el brumoso azul, apenas destacadas por sus cúmulos contra el desleimiento del trasfondo. O bien podía haber un severo horizonte del Greco, preñado de lluvia negra, y la fugaz visión de un granjero con pescuezo de momia, y todo alrededor franjas alternadas de agua rá pida, y argéntea y áspero maíz verde, formando como un abanico abierto, en algún lugar de Kansas.

De cuando en cuando, en la vastedad de esas llanuras, árboles inmensos avanzaban hacia nosotros para agruparse deliberadamente junto al camino y echar un poco de som bra humanitaria sobre una mesa de picnic, sobre el suelo pardo cubierto de manchas de sol, vasos de papel aplasta dos, cámaras y pajillas para sorber refrescos. Gran frecuentadora de comodidades junto al camino, mi poco melindrosa Lo se mostraba encantada con las inscripciones en los retretes mientras yo, perdido en un sueño de artis ta, fijaba mis ojos en el honrado fulgor de los aparatos para gasolina contra el verde espléndido de los robles, o en una colina distante –llena de cicatrices, pero todavía indómita– erguida en la extensión agrícola que trataba de engullirla.

Por la noche, grandes camiones con luces de colores, como temibles y gigantescos árboles de Navidad, asomaban en la oscuridad y pasaban junto al tardío sedán. Y al día siguiente, de nuevo un cielo apenas poblado que cedía su azul al calor se diluía sobre nuestras cabezas, y Lo empezaba a clamar por una bebida, y sus mejillas se ahuecaban vigorosamente sobre la pajilla, y el interior del automóvil se había convertido en un horno cuando volvíamos a él, y el camino ondulaba al frente, mientras un automóvil remoto alteraba su forma en el espejismo de la superficie y parecía pender durante un instante, anticuado, cuadrado y alto, en el halo ardiente. Y mientras avanzábamos hacia el oeste, aparecían macizos de lo que el hombre de la esta ción de servicio llamaba «artemisas», y después la misteriosa silueta de colinas parecidas a mesas, y después rocas escarpadas como chorreadas de tintas, con juníperos, y después una cadena montañosa, de un castaño que iba graduándose hasta el azul, y desde el azul hasta el sueño, y él desierto salía a nuestro encuentro con un viento fir me, y polvo, y grises arbustos espinosos, y horribles peda zos de papel de seda que pretendían ser flores pálidas entre las espinas de troncos marchitos, torturados por el viento, a lo largo de la carretera, en medio de la cual se estacionaban a veces simples vacas, inmovilizadas en una posición (cola a la izquierda... ojos de pestañas blancas a la derecha) que interrumpían todas las reglas humanas del tránsito.

Mi abogado ha sugerido que dé un informe preciso y franco del itinerario que seguimos, y supongo que he llegado aquí a un punto en que no puedo evitar esa faena. En líneas generales, durante ese año de locura (agosto de 1947 -agosto de 1948) nuestra marcha empezó con una serie de rodeos y espirales en Nueva Inglaterra, después de lo cual serpenteamos hacia el sur, arriba y abajo, hacia el este y el oeste; nos hundimos en _ce qu'on appelle _Dixieland, evi tamos Florida porque los Farlow estaban allí, viramos al oeste, zigzagueamos a través de cintas de algodón y maíz (me temo que esto no sea demasiado claro, Clarence, pero no he tomado notas y sólo tengo a mi disposición, para cotejar con él estos recuerdos, un libro de viajes atroz mente mutilado, en tres volúmenes, casi un símbolo de mi pasado desgarrado y androjoso); cruzamos y volvimos a cruzar las Rocosas, rodamos por desiertos donde nos azotaron los vientos, llegamos al Pacífico. Giramos al norte a través de la pálida pelusa lila de matorrales en flor junto a los caminos; alcanzamos casi la frontera canadiense, se guimos hacia el este, a través de tierras buenas y de tierras malas, de regreso a la agricultura en gran escala, evitando –a pesar de las estridentes imprecaciones de la pequeña Lo– el terruño natal de la pequeña Lo, en un área productora de maíz, carbón y cerdos, y por fin retornamos al repliegue del este, desembocando en la ciudad escolar de Beardsley.

2

Ahora, al recorrer las páginas que siguen, el lector deberá tener presente no sólo el circuito general esbozado más arriba, con sus muchos desvíos y guaridas para tu ristas, sino también elhecho de que lejos de ser una indolente _partie de plaisir _nuestra gira era un duro, retorcido desarrollo teológico, cuya única _raison d'étre _(esos clichés franceses son sintomáticos) era mantener a mi compañera en un humor aceptable, entre beso y beso.

Hojeando ese libro de viajes destrozado, evoco confu samente ese Jardín Magnolia, en un estado sureño, que me costó cuatro dólares y que, según el anuncio del libro, debe visitarse por tres razones: porque John Glasworthy (un escritor de mala muerte, pesado como una piedra) lo acla mó como el jardín más encantador del mundo; porque en 1900 la Guía Baedeker lo señaló con una estrella; y por fin, porque... oh, lector, mi lector, adivínalo... porque las niñas (y por Júpiter, ¿no era mi Lolita una niña?) «caminarán con ojos como estrellas, llenas de reverencia, por ese anticipo del cielo, absorbiendo una belleza que influirá sobre su vida toda».

—No sobre la mía –dijo acerbamente Lo, sentándose en un banco con los suplementos de dos diarios domini cales en su regazo encantador.

Pasamos y repasamos por toda la gama de restaurantes camineros de los Estados Unidos, desde el humilde oeste con la cabeza de ciervo (oscura huella de larga lágrima en el ángulo del ojo), tarjetas postales «humorísticas» del tipo «Kurort» posterior, fichas de huéspedes empaladas, visiones de helados celestiales, media torta de chocolate bajo una campana de vidrio y varias moscas horriblemente experimentadas, zigzagueando sobre la azucarera, en el innoble mostrador, hasta los lugares caros, con luces amortiguadas, manteles de absurda pobreza, mozos ineptos (expresidiarios o alumnos secundarios), la espalda ruana de una actriz de cine, las cejas como piel de marta de su galán del momento y una orquesta con trompetas.

Inspeccionamos la estalagmita más grande del mundo en una cueva donde tres estados sureños celebran una reu nión de familia; admisión según la edad; adultos, un dólar; menores, dieciséis céntimos. Un obelisco de granito que conmemora la batalla de _Blue Licks _(huesos viejos y cerámica india en el museo inmediato): Lo, diez céntimos; muy razonable. La cabaña de troncos donde nació Lincoln. Un canto rodado, con una placa, en memoria del autor de _Árboles _(estamos ahora en Poplar Cove, N. C., a donde hemos llegado, por lo que mi amable, tolerante y, por lo común, contenido libro de viajes llama «un camino muy estrecho, en pésimo estado», cosa que suscribo). Desde una lancha manejada por un ruso blanco entrado en años, pero aún repulsivamente apuesto (un barón, según decían: las palmas de Lo estaban húmedas, ¡la muy tonta!), que había conocido en California al buen viejo Maximovich y a Va leria, pudimos distinguir la inaccesible «colonia de los mi llonarios» en una isla, un poco alejada de la costa de Georgia. Seguimos inspeccionando; una colección de tar jetas postales de hoteles europeos en un museo dedicado a curiosidades, en un lugar de Mississippi, donde reconocí con una cálida oleada de orgullo una fotografía en colores del Mirana paternal, sus toldos a rayas, su pabellón ondu lado sobre las palmeras retocadas, «¿Y qué?», dijo Lo, mirando de reojo al dueño bronceado de un lujoso auto móvil que nos había seguido hasta la Mansión de las Curiosidades. Reliquias de la era del algodón. Una selva en Arkansas y, sobre el hombro tostado de Lo, una hincha zón rosa-púrpura (obra de algún jején) cuyo veneno de hermosa transparencia extraje apretando con las largas uñas de mis pulgares, para succionar después hasta que manó su sabrosa sangre. La calle Bourbon (en una ciudad llamada Nueva Orleáns) en cuyas aceras, según el libro de viajes, «pueden encontrarse (me gustó ese «pueden») chiquillas que consentirán (ese «consentirán» me gustó más) en zapatear por unos pocos céntimos» (qué diverti do), mientras sus «abundantes y pequeños clubes noctur nos están atestados de visitantes» (malo... ). Colecciones de tradiciones fronterizas. Casas de la preguerra con balcones de hierro y escaleras hechas a mano, por las cuales suelen bajar las damas del cinematógrafo (hombres tostados, lu joso _technicolor) _recogiéndose el frente de la falda de un modo peculiar, mientras la fiel negra mueve la cabeza en el descanso superior. La Menninger Foundation, una clínica psiquiátrica, sólo porque sí. Un pedazo de arcilla de hermosas erosiones; flores de yuca tan puras, tan sedosas, pero inmundas de moscas. Independence, Missouri, el punto inicial del Old Oregon Trail; y Abilene, Kansas, el hogar del Rodeo del Indómito Bill. Montañas distantes. Montañas cercanas. Más montañas, belleza azulada, nunca accesibles, o que se convierten cada vez en colinas desiertas; cadenas al sudeste, fracasos de altura como Alpes; grises colosos de piedra, veteados de nieve, que traspasan el cielo y el alma; picos inexorables que aparecen de improviso en un recodo de la carretera; enormidades arboladas, con un sistema de oscuros pinos netamente su perpuestos, interrumpidos a veces por la pálida espuma de los álamos; formaciones rosadas y lilas, faraónicas, fálicas, «demasiado prehistóricas para las palabras» (Lo, hastiada) montes de lava negra; montañas de comienzos de primavera, con vello de elefante sobre sus crestas; montañas de fines de verano, gibosas, con sus pesados miembros egipcios plegados bajo pliegues de felpa pardus ca comida por polillas; colinas de avena, manchadas por rotundos robles verdes; una última montaña bermeja con una rica alfombra de alfalfa a su pie.

Inspeccionamos también: el lago _Little Iceberg, _en algún lugar de Colorado, y los bancos de nieve, y las al mohadillas de minúsculas flores alpinas, y más nieve, por la cual Lo, con gorra de pompón rojo, intentaba deslizarse chillando y bombardeada con bolas de nieve por algunos mozalbetes (se desquitó del mismo modo, _comme on dit.) _Esqueletos de álamos quemados, manchas de flores azules. Los diversos pormenores de una excursión pintoresca. Cen tenares de excursiones pintorescas, miles de Riachuelos del Oso, Manantiales de Soda, Cañones Pintados. Texas, una llanura agostada. La Cámara de Cristal en la cueva más larga del mundo (unos niños menores de doce años, libres; Lo, una joven cautiva). Una colección de esculturas caseras de una dama local al término de la mísera mañana de un lunes, entre el polvo, el viento, la aridez. El Con cepción Park, en una ciudad de la frontera mexicana, que no me atreví a cruzar. Aquí y allá, centenares de picaflores grises entre el polvo, sorbiendo en la garganta de flores difusas. Shakespeare, una ciudad fantasma en Nuevo Mé xico, donde el perverso ruso Bill fue colgado hace setenta años. Criaderos de peces. Casas rupestres. La momia de un niño (contemporáneo indio de Florentine Bea). Nuestro vigésimo Cañón del Infierno. Nuestro quincuagésimo Por tal hacia cualquier cosa, _fide _el libro de viajes, cuya cu bierta había desaparecido por entonces. Siempre los mis mos tres viejos, con sombreros y tirantes, disipando la tarde estival bajo los árboles, junto a la fuente pública. Un latido en mi ingle. Una visita a través del vaho azulino, más allá de la barandilla en un paso de montaña, y las espaldas de una familia que disfrutaba del espectáculo (y el cálido, feliz, vehemente, intenso, esperanzado, desespe rado susurro de Lo: «¡Mira, los McCrystal, por favor, hablémosles, por favor!...» Hablémosles, por favor, lector). Danzas ceremoniales indias, estrictamente comerciales. artes: American Refrigerator Transit Company. Obvia Arizona, casas pueblerinas, pictografías aborígenes, huella de un dinosaurio en un cañón desierto, impresa hace trein ta millones de años, cuando yo era un niño. Un muchacho flaco, pálido, de un metro con sesenta y con una nuez de Adán muy activa, que miraba de soslayo el diafragma dorado y desnudo de Lo(cinco minutos después fui yo quien la besó, Jack). Invierno en el desierto, primavera en la colina, almendro en flor. Reno, una melancólica ciu dad de Nevada, de vida nocturna presuntamente «cosmopolita y refinada». Un viñedo en California, con una iglesia construida en forma de tonel. El Valle de la Muerte. El Castillo de Scotty. Obras de arte coleccionadas por un Rogers en un lapso de años. Villas horribles de hermosas actrices. La huella de R. L. Stevenson en un volcán extin guido. Misión Dolores: buen título para un libro. Festines de piedra arenisca trabajados por las mareas. Un hombre con un profuso ataque epiléptico en el Parque Nacional de Russian Gulch. El lago Crater, azul, azul. Un criadero de peces en Idaho y la Penitenciaría Nacional. El sombrío Yellowstone Park y sus coloridos manantiales calientes, sus géyseres niños, sus arco iris de fango burbujeantes. Una manada de antílopes en un refugio silvestre. Nuestra ca verna número cien; adultos, un dólar; Lolita, cincuenta céntimos. Un castillo construido por una marquesa fran cesa en N. D. El Palacio del Maíz en S. D.; inmensas ca bezas de presidentes labradas en montañas de granito. Un zoológico en Indiana, donde un montón de monos vivía en una réplica de cemento de la carabela de Cristóbal Colón. Billones de mariposas muertas, semimuertas, con olor a pescado, en cadavidriera de cada restaurante a lo largo de una melancólica playa de arena. Gordas gaviotas en grandes piedras, vistas desde el ferryboat _Ciudad de Cheboygan, _cuyo humo pardo y lanoso se arqueaba y se hundía en la verde sombra que arrojaba sobre las aguamarinas del lago. Un hotelucho cuyo tubo de ventilación pasaba bajo la cloaca de la ciudad. La casa de Lincoln, vastamente espuria, con libros íntimos y muebles antiguos que la mayoría de los visitantes aceptaban reverentes como ob jetos personales.

Tuvimos altercados importantes y triviales. Los más serios ocurrieron en Lacework Cabins, Virginia; en Park Avenue, Little Rock, cerca de una escuela; en el paso Milner, a tres mil metros de altura, en Colorado; en la esquina de la calle 7 y la Avenida Central de Phoenix, Arizona; en la calle 3 de Los Ángeles, porque ya habían ven dido todas las entradas para cierto espectáculo; en un hotelillo llamado «Sombra de álamos», en Utah, donde seis árboles menores de edad eran apenas más altos que mi Lolita, y cuando ella preguntó, _à propos de rien, _cuánto tiempo seguiríamos viviendo en cabañas hediondas, sin conducirnos nunca como personas comunes. En N. Broadway, Burns, Oregon, esquina de W. Washington, frente a Safeway, una confitería. En una aldea del Valle del Sol, Idaho, frente a un hotel de ladrillos, ladrillos pálidos y ruborizados agradablemente mezclados, con un álamo al frente que arrojaba sus líquidas sombras sobre el _Honour Roll _local. En medio de los precarios matorrales de un páramo, entre Pinedale y Farson. En algún lugar de Nebraska, en la calle principal, cerca del First National Bank, fundado en 1889, con la vista de un ferrocarril que cruzaba la perspectiva de la calle, a lo lejos los blancos tubos de órgano de un silo múltiple. Y en la esquina de la calle McEmen y la calle Wheaton, en una ciudad de Michigan que llevaba su nombre.

Llegamos a conocer a los curiosos especímenes que se encuentran junto a los caminos, el hombre del levante, el _Hommo pollex _de la ciencia, con todas sus muchas subespecies y formas: el modesto soldado que espera tranquila mente; tranquilamente consciente de la atracción viática de su kaki; el escolar que desea viajar dos cuadras; el asesino que desea viajar dos mil millas; el caballero misterioso, inquieto, maduro, de maleta flameante y bigotito recortado; un trío de mexicanos optimistas; el estudiante secundario que ostenta la mugre de sus tareas campestres de vacaciones con el mismo orgullo que el nombre del famoso colegio dispuesto en arco en su camisa, la dama desesperada cuya batería acaba de descargarse; los jóve nes animales de rasgos nítidos, pelo brillante, ojos evasi vos, caras blancas, chaquetas y camisas chillonas, que adelantan vigorosamente, casi priápicamente, sus pulgares rígidos para tentar a las mujeres solitarias, o a oscuros viajeros de gustos extraños.

«Llevémoslo», solía suplicar Lo, restregando sus rodillas de un modo peculiar, cuando algún _pollex _particularmente repulsivo, algún hombre de mi edad y espaldas anchas, con la _face à claques _de un actor sin empleo, caminaba hacia atrás, casi bajo las ruedas de nuestro automóvil.

Oh, tenía que vigilar con ojos atentos a Lo, a la voluble Lolita... Quizá a causa del constante ejercicio amoroso, a pesar de su aspecto infantil, irradiaba cierto lánguido ful gor que provocaba en los tipos de las estaciones de ser vicio, en los mozos de hotel, en los dueños de automóviles lujosos, en los jovenzuelos tostados junto a piletas azuli nas estallidos de concupiscencia que habrían acicateado mi orgullo de no haber lacerado mis celos. Pues Lolita tenía conciencia de ese fulgor suyo, y solía pescarla _coulant un regard _hacia algún macho atractivo, algún mono grasiento de musculosos brazos dorados y con reloj pulsera en el puño, y no bien volvía mi espalda para comprar a Lo un caramelo, oía que ella y el rubio mecánico estallaban en una perfecta canción de risas amorosas.

Durante nuestras paradas más prolongadas, cuando descansaba después de una mañana particularmente violenta y la bondad de mi corazón apaciguado me había inducido a permitirle –¡indulgente Hum!– una visita al jardín o la biblioteca infantil, en la acera opuesta, en com pañía de la fea Mary y el hermano de Mary (ocho años), ambos hijos de nuestro vecino de acoplado, Lo volvía una hora después, mientras Mary, descalza, arrastrándose bas tante más lejos, y el chiquillo aparecían metamorfoseados en dos rubios horrores de la escuela secundaria, todo músculo y gonorrea. Mi lector podrá imaginar muy bien cuál era mi respuesta cuando –con bastante timidez, lo admito– Lo me preguntaba si podía ir con Carl y Al a la pista de patinaje.

Recuerdo la primera vez, una tarde polvorienta y ven tosa, que la dejé ir a la pista. Cruelmente, dijo que no sería divertido si yo la acompañaba, ya que esa parte del día se reservaba a los menores de edad. Concertamos un pacto: me quedé en el automóvil, entre otros automóviles (vacíos) con sus hocicos vueltos hacia la pista al aire libre con techo de lona, donde unos cincuenta jóvenes, casi todos en parejas, daban vuelta tras vuelta al compás de una música mecánica. El viento plateaba los árboles. Dolly usaba _blue jeans _ybotines blancos, como casi todas las niñas. Yo contaba las revoluciones de la multitud sobre patines, cuando de pronto la perdí de vista. Cuando volvió a pasar, estaba con tres muchachones, los cuales un momento antes –yo los había escuchado desde fuera– ha bían analizado a las niñas patinadoras, se habían burlado de una encantadora jovencita de piernas desnudas que había aparecido con faldas rojas, y no con esos pantalones o _blue jeans._

En las estaciones de la policía caminera al entrar en Arizona o California, el primo de un policía solía mirarnos con tal intensidad que mi pobre corazón desfallecía. «¿Solitos?», preguntaba, y cada vez mi dulce tontuela reía. Aún conservo, vibrando en mi nervio óptico, visiones de Lo a caballo, un eslabón en la cadena de una excursión guiada a través de un sendero para jinetes: Lo se mecía al tronco de su cabalgadura, una vieja cabalgadura al frente y un ranchero atildado y obsceno, de pescuezo rojo, iba detrás; y yo tras él, odiando su gorda espalda de camisa floreada con más violencia con que un conductor odia a un camión lento en un camino de montaña. O bien, en un refugio para esquiadores, la veía alejarse flotando, celestial y soli taria, en un etéreo telesilla, cada vez más alto, hasta una cumbre centelleante donde alegres atletas tomados del talle la esperaban a ella, a ella...

En cada ciudad donde nos deteníamos yo preguntaba, con mi cortés estilo europeo, por las piscinas, museos, escuelas locales, el número de niños en la escuela más próxima, etc. Y a la hora en que pasaba el ómnibus escolar, sonriendo y guiñando un poco (descubrí ese _tic nerveux _porque la cruel Lo fue la primera en ridiculizarlo) estacionaba en un punto estratégico, con mi errante colegiala junto a mí en el automóvil, para observar a las niñas que salían de la escuela... una vista siempre agradable. Eso pronto empezó a hastiar a mi fácilmente hastiable Lolita, y como tenía una infantil aversión hacia los caprichos de los demás, nos insultaba a mí y a mi deseo de acariciarla mientras pequeñas morenas de ojos azules en pantalones cortos azules, o pelirrojas con boleros verdes, o rubias difusas parecidas a muchachos en pantalones descoloridos pasaban bajo el sol.

Como resultado de una especie de pacto, yo propugna ba libremente, siempre que era posible, el uso de piscinas con otras niñas. Lo adoraba el agua brillante y era una excelente nadadora. Cómodamente envuelto en mi bata, me sentaba en la abundante sombra postmeridiana, después de mi propia y recatada zambullida, y allí me quedaba, con un libro en blanco o una caja de bombones, o con ambas cosas, o sólo con un escozor en mis glándulas, y la miraba chapucear, con una gorra de goma, perlada, sua vemente bronceada, alegre como un anuncio en su ajusta do pantaloncillo y su corpiño fruncido. ¡Encanto púber! Con qué presunción me maravillaba de que fuera mía, mía, mía, y repasaba el reciente desmayo matutino y anticipaba el del atardecer, y entrecerrando mis ojos heridos por el sol comparaba a Lolita con las demás nínfulas que el parsimonioso azar reunía para mi deleite y juicio antológicos! Y hoy, poniéndome la mano en el anheloso corazón, no creo en verdad que ninguna de ellas la superaran en su deseabilidad, o sólo la superaron en dos o tres ocasiones, a lo sumo, bajo determinada luz, con ciertos perfumes flotando en el aire... Una vez, en el caso desahuciado de una pálida niña española, hija de un noble de fuertes man díbulas, y otra vez... _mais je divague._

Desde luego, tenía que andarme con tiento, plenamente consciente, en mis lúcidos celos, del peligro de esos juegos deslumbrantes. No tenía más que volverme un instante –digamos para dar unos pasos y comprobar si nuestra cabaña ya estaba lista después del cambio matutino de sábanas–, y dejar sola a Lo: al volver la encontraba, _les yeux perdus, _hundiendo y moviendo en el agua sus pies de largas uñas, sentada en el borde de piedra, mien tras a cada lado de ella había un _brun adolescent _en cuclillas que habría de ser _tordre (_¡oh Baudelaire!) durante los meses venideros en sueños recurrentes, provocados por su belleza rojiza y los pliegues argénteos de su estómago.

Traté de enseñarle a jugar al tenis para que tuviéramos más diversiones en común; pero aunque yo había sido un buen jugador en mis años mozos, me revelé pésimo como maestro. Hube, pues, de proporcionarle en California cier to número de lecciones carísimas, dadas por un famoso entrenador, un ex campeón arrugado, con un harén de discípulas. Parecía una ruina lastimosa fuera de la cancha; pero a veces, durante una lección, cuando devolvía la pelota con un golpe exquisitamente primaveral, por así decirlo, y la pelota zumbaba en el aire hacia su alumna, esa delicadeza de poder absoluto me hacía recordar que trein ta años antes lo había visto en Cannes abrir al gran Gobert. Hasta que Lo empezó a tomar esas lecciones, pensé que nunca aprendería el juego. Adiestraba a Lo en la cancha de tal o cual hotel, tratando de recordar los días en que, bajo un viento caliente, entre un remolino de polvo y con una extraña lasitud, enviaba pelota tras pelota a la alegre, inocente y elegante Annabel (fulgor del brazalete, falda blanca y plegada, banda de terciopelo negro en el pelo). Cada palabra mía, cada consejo persistente no hacía más que aumentar la sombría irritación de Lo. Prefería a nuestros juegos –cosa harto curiosa–, al menos antes de que llegáramos a California, pasarse la pelota (más que un juego de verdad, ésa era una mera caza de la pelota) con una contemporánea pequeña, delgada, maravillosamente bonita en un estilo _ange gauche. _Servicial espectador, yo me aproximaba a la otra niña e inhalaba su débil fragancia a almizcle mientras tocaba su brazo y sostenía un puño nudoso o movía a uno u otro lado su frío muslo para enseñarle la actitud precisa. Mientras tanto Lo, inclinada hacia adelante, dejaba caer sus rizos bronceados y golpea ba en el suelo con la raqueta como con la muleta de un inválido y lanzaba tremendos «uf» de disgusto por mi intromisión. Yo las dejaba con su juego y seguía mirán dolas, comparando sus cuerpos en movimiento, con un pa ñuelo de seda anudado al cuello; eso era al sur de Arizona, creo... y los días eran perezosos receptáculos de calor, y la torpe Lo se lanzaba contra la pelota y la erraba, y mal decía, y enviaba un simulacro de apertura a la red, y su compañera, aún más ineficaz, corría concienzudamente tras cada pelota, y no alcanzaba ninguna. Pero las dos se divertían hermosamente, y llevaban con claras notas argen tinas el cómputo exacto de sus equivocaciones.

Recuerdo que un día me ofrecí para llevarles bebidas frías desde el hotel y fui hasta él por el sendero de granza yregresé con dos altos vasos de jugo de ananás, soda y hielo. Y entonces un súbito vacío en mi pecho me hizo detenerme, y vi que la cancha de tenis estaba desierta. Me detuve para posar los vasos en un banco, y por algún motivo, con una especie de gélida nitidez, vi el rostro de Charlotte muerta, y dirigí una mirada a mi alrededor, y descubrí a Lo que se alejaba en la sombra jaspeada de un sendero del jardín, acompañada por un hombre alto que llevaba dos raquetas de tenis. Corrí tras ellos, pero mien tras me abría paso entre los arbustos distinguí, en visión alternada, como si el curso de la vida se ramificara cons tantemente, a Lo en pantalones y a su compañero en _shorts _que escudriñaban una pequeña superficie cubierta de ma lezas y azotaban los arbustos con sus raquetas en busca de su última pelota perdida.

Cito estas soleadas fruslerías sólo para demostrar a mis jueces que hacía todo lo posible para que Lolita lo pasara realmente bien. Qué encantadora era verla –una niña ella misma– enseñar a otra niña alguna de sus habi lidades, como por ejemplo, un modo especial de saltar a la cuerda. Con la mano derecha asida del brazo izquierdo, tras la blanca espalda, la niña menor, diáfana y adorable, era toda ojos, mientras el sol iridiscente era todo ojos sobre la granza, bajo los árboles en flor. En medio de ese paraíso lleno de ojos, mi chiquilla pecosa brincaba, repi tiendo los movimientos de tantas otras que me habían deleitado en la antigua Europa, en caminitos y terraplenes soleados, mojados, con olor a humedad. Al fin Lo tendía la cuerda a su amiguita española y supervisaba la lección repetida, y se apartaba el pelo de las sienes, y cruzaba los brazos, y se pisaba un pie con el otro, o abandonaba sus manos sobre las caderas aún no florecientes, y yo me cer cioraba de que la maldita criada había terminado de limpiar nuestra cabaña. Después de lo cual, enviando una sonrisa a la tímida y morena favorita de mi princesa y hundiendo desde atrás mis dedos paternales en el pelo de Lo para deslizarlos en una caricia por su nuca, suave pero firme, llevaba a mi recia niña a nuestro pequeño hogar para un rápido contacto antes de la cena.

«¿Qué gato lo ha arañado, mi pobre amigo?» Una mujer «vistosa», esponjada y metida en carnes, de ese tipo repulsivo sobre el cual ejercía yo una particular atracción, solía dirigirme esa pregunta en el «alojamiento», durante la comida de mesa redonda seguida de baile prometido a Lo. Ése era uno de los motivos por los cuales procuraba mantenerme lo más lejos posible de la gente, mientras Lo, por su lado, ponía todo su empeño en incluir en su órbita a la mayor cantidad imaginable de testigos presenciales.

Metafóricamente hablando, Lo andaba meneando su pequeño rabo, la parte trasera de su humanidad, mientras algún extraño de sonrisa sardónica se nos acercaba eini ciaba una brillante conversación, con un estudio compara tivo de las chapas del automóvil correspondientes a los diversos estados. «¡Pues no han viajado poco!» Padres preguntones, con la sana intención de arrebatarme a Lo, sugerían que fuera al cinematógrafo con sus hijos. Nos afeitábamos separados por un pellejo. La incomodidad de los tabiques como caídas de aguas me perseguía, desde luego, en todos nuestros alojamientos. Pero nunca llegué a comprender qué tenue era la sustancia de que estaban hechos hasta una noche en que, después de amar con demasiado bullicio, la tos masculina de un vecino llenó la pausa tan claramente como la habría llenado la mía. A la mañana siguiente, mientras me desayunaba en el bar lácteo (Lo dormía hasta tarde y me gustaba llevarle a la cama una taza de café caliente), mi vecino de la víspera, un hombre maduro que llevaba unos anteojos poco tentadores sobre su larga y virtuosa nariz y la insignia de su convención en la solapa, se las arregló para trabar conmigo una conversación durante la cual me preguntó si mi mujer se mostraba como la de él, bastante reacia cuando no estaba en la granja. Y si el horrible peligro a cuyo borde vacilaba no me hubiera sofocado, me habría divertido la extraña expresión de sorpresa en su cara curtida de labios finos, cuando le contesté secamente que, gracias a Dios, era viudo.

Qué encantador era llevarle el café a Lo para rehusár selo hasta que hubiera cumplido con sus deberes matina les. ¡Qué concienzudo amigo, qué padre apasionado, qué excelente pediatra era yo, siempre cuidadoso de todas las necesidades del cuerpo bronceado de mi pequeña! Mi úni co reparo contra la naturaleza era que no podía volver del revés a Lolita y aplicar mis labios voraces a su corazón desconocido, a su hígado nacarado, a las esponjas de sus pulmones, a sus graciosos riñones gemelos. Durante algu nas tardes especialmente tropicales, en la pegajosa proximi dad de la siesta, me gustaba sentir la frescura del sillón de cuero contra mi maciza desnudez, mientras la observa ba sentada en mi regazo: no era sino una típica chiquilla que se hurgaba la nariz, concentrada en el suplemento de historietas de un diario, tan indiferente a mi éxtasis como si hubiera sido algo sobre lo cual se había sentado sin querer –un zapato, una muñeca– y demasiado indolente para quitarlo de su asiento. Sus ojos seguían las aventuras de sus héroes favoritos; había una niña bien dibujada, sucia, de pómulos salientes y gestos angulares, que no dejaba de complacerme también a mí; Lo estudiaba las muestras fotográficas de golpes en la cabeza, no ponía nunca en duda la realidad de su lugar, tiempo y circuns tancia creados para enmarcar los retratos publicitarios de bellezas con muslos desnudos, y se mostraba curiosamente fascinada ante las imágenes de novias locales, algunas con todos los arreos nupciales, ramilletes en las manos y an teojos.

Una mosca se posaba y caminaba en la vecindad de su ombligo o exploraba sus tiernas y pálidas areolas. Al principio trataba de atraparla en su puño (método de Charlotte) y después se enfrascaba en la columna: _Consejos útiles._

«¿Se reducirían los crímenes sexuales si los niños tuvieran pre sentes estas pocas advertencias? No juegues en la proximi dad de los baños públicos. No aceptes dulces ni paseos en automóviles con extraños. Anota el número de la chapa del automóvil cuando subas a uno».

–... y la marca del dulce –completé.

Ella siguió, su mejilla (esquiva) contra la mía (insisten te); y qué buen día fue ése lector...

«Si no tienes lápiz, pero ya sabes leer...»

—Nosotros, marineros medievales –cité jocosamente–, hemos puesto en esa botella...

—«Si no tienes lápiz –repitió ella–, pero ya sabes leer y escribir...», esto es lo que ha querido decir el tipo, pe dazo de tonto, «... deja marcado el número en algún lugar del camino».

—Con tus pequeñas garras, Lolita.

3

Ella había entrado en mi mundo, en la umbría y negra Humberlandia, con violenta curiosidad; la inspeccionaba con una mueca de divertido disgusto y ahora me parecía que estaba dispuesta a marcharse con un sentimiento muy parecido a la franca repulsión. Nunca vibraba bajo mi caricia y un estridente «¡qué crees que estás haciendo!» era cuanto obtenían mis esfuerzos. Al país maravilloso que yo le ofrecía, prefería la película más estúpida, el relato más empalagoso. No hay nada más atrozmente cruel que una niña adorada. ¿He dicho el nombre de ese bar lácteo que visité en una ocasión? Pues se llamaba nada me nos que _La reina frígida. _Sonriendo con cierta tristeza, apodé a Lo _Mi princesa frígida. _Ella no comprendió esa melancólica broma.

No frunzas el ceño, lector; no quiero dar la impresión de que no hice lo posible por ser feliz. El lector debe comprender que dueño y esclavo de una nínfula, el viajero encantado está, por así decirlo, _más allá de la felicidad. _Pues no hay en la tierra otra felicidad comparada a la de amar a una nínfula. Es una felicidad _hors concours, _per tenece a otra clase, a otro plano de sensibilidad. A pesar de las alharacas y muecas que hacía, y a pesar de su vul garidad, y del peligro, y de horrible tragicidad de todo ello, yo me empecinaba en mi paraíso escogido: un paraíso cuyos cielos tenían el color de las llamas infernales, pero un paraíso con todo...

El hábil psiquiatra que estudia mi caso –sumido por el doctor Humbert, confío, en un estado de fascinación leporina– sin duda estará ansioso por saber que llevé a Lolita junto al mar para encontrar allí, por fin, la «grati ficación» de un anhelo de mi vida toda, y perder la obsesión «subconsciente» de un amor infantil incompleto con la señorita Lee[1] de mis comienzos.

Y bien, camarada, permíteme decirte que _no _busqué ninguna playa, aunque también debo confesar que cuando llegamos al espejismo de su agua gris, mi compañera de viajes me había garantizado ya tantos deleites que la busca de un Reino junto al mar, una Riviera sublimada o lo que fuere, lejos de ser el impulso del subconsciente, se había convertido en la persecución racional de un estre mecimiento puramente teórico. Losángeles lo sabían, y dispusieron las cosas de acuerdo a ello. Una visita a una ensenada plausible en la costa atlántica fue completamente frustrada por un temporal. Un cielo de nubes espesas, olas fangosas, una sensación de niebla infinita, pero de algún modo muy concreta... ¿qué podía ser más alejado del terso encanto, de la ocasión azul como un zafiro y de la rosada templanza de mi amor de la Riviera? Un par de playas semitropicales en el Golfo, aunque harto brillan tes, estaban plagadas de alimañas ponzoñosas y barridas por huracanes. Al fin, en una playa californiana, ante el fantasma del Pacífico, di con el aislamiento harto perverso de una ensenada desde la cual se oían los chillidos de un grupo de _girl scouts _que tomaban su primer baño en una parte aislada de la playa, detrás de unos árboles podridos; pero la niebla era como una sábana mojada, y la arena estaba pegajosa, y Lo estaba cubierta de esa arena y tenía carne de gallina, y yo la deseaba tanto como a un manaí. Quizá mis lectores afines den un respingo si les digo que aunque hubiéramos descubierto en alguna parte un pedazo de playa simpático, habría sido demasiado tarde, puesto que mi verdadera liberación había ocurrido antes, cuando Annabel Haze, alias Dolores Lee[2], alias Loleeta, se me mostró dorada y castaña, de rodillas, mirando hacia arri ba, en aquella presuntuosa galería, en un ambiente marino ficticio, deshonesto pero muy satisfactorio, aunque sólo había en los alrededores de la vecindad un lago de segundo orden.

Ésas eran, pues, las sensaciones peculiares influidas, si no provocadas por los dogmas de la psiquiatría moderna. Por consiguiente, me aparté –retiré a mi Lolita– de pla yas que o bien eran demasiado lúgubres cuando estaban solitarias, o demasiado populosas cuando resplandecían. Sin embargo, movido acaso por recuerdos de infructuosas buscas de parques públicos en Europa, estaba muy interesado por las actividades al aire libre y deseoso de encon trar espacios convenientes en una naturaleza donde había padecido tan vergonzosas privaciones. También en esto sería burlado. La decepción que debo registrar en esta nueva ocasión mientras gradúo suavemente mi relato ha cia la expresión del riesgo y el temor incesante que corrían a través de mi deleite, no han de reflejar en modo alguno los paisajes agrestes, líricos, épicos, trágicos, pero nunca arcádicos, de Norteamérica. Son hermosos, de una belleza desgarradora, con una calidad de abandono infinito, inefa ble, inocente, que ya no poseen mis barnizadas aldeas de juguete suizas ni los Alpes elogiados hasta el hartazgo. Innumerables amantes se han deslizado y se han besado en el pulido césped de las laderas europeas, en el musgo aterciopelado, junto a arroyos higiénicos y asequibles, sobre rústicos bancos debajo de robles con iniciales, y en tantas _cabanes, _en tantos bosques de hayas. Pero en las soledades de Norteamérica el amante al natural no encon trará fácil dedicarse al más antiguo de los crímenes y los pasatiempos. Plantas ponzoñosas queman las nalgas de su amada, infinitos insectos pican las suyas; ásperas mues tras de la flora local aguijonean las rodillas del amante y las alimañas se ensañan con las de la amante, y todo alrededor se oye el persistente susurro de serpientes poten ciales –que _dis-je, _oregones semiextinguidos– mientras semillas parecidas a cangrejos de flores feroces se adhieren como una horrible costra verde tanto a los calcetines negros como a los blancos cubiertos de fango.

Exagero un poco. Un mediodía de verano, justo al borde de la espesura, donde unas flores de color celestial acom pañaban todo el curso de un rizado arroyo de la montaña, encontramos –Lolita y yo– un lugar románticamente aislado, a unos cien pies sobre el paso donde habíamos dejado el automóvil. La pendiente nunca parecía haber sido hollada. Un último pino jadeante se tomaba un merecido descanso en la roca a que había trepado. Una marmota nos silbó y desapareció. Bajo la manta que tendí para Lo crepitaron blandamente unas flores secas. Venus fue y vino. El risco dentado que coronaba el talud y una mara ña de arbustos más allá de nosotros parecía protegernos tanto del sol como del hombre. Pero, ay, no advertí una imperceptible huella marginal que serpeaba entre los ar bustos y las rocas, a pocos pasos de nosotros.

Fue entonces cuando estuvimos más cerca que nunca de ser descubiertos; y no es de asombrarse que esa experiencia mitigara para siempre mi sed de amores rurales.

Recuerdo que la operación estaba terminada, terminada por completo, y Lo lloraba en mis brazos –una saludable tempestad de sollozos después de uno de los accesos de malhumor que se habían hecho tan frecuentes en ella du rante ese año, por lo demás admirable–. Yo acababa de retractarme de cierta promesa hecha en un momento de pasión ciega e impaciente, y ella se agitaba y lloraba y pellizcaba mi mano acariciadora, y ya reía feliz, y el horror atroz, increíble, insoportable y, supongo, eterno que _ahora _conozco sólo era entonces un punto negro en el azul de mi bienaventuranza. Así estábamos ambos, cuando con uno de esos sobresaltos que han acabado por desquiciar mi pobre corazón, encontré la mirada en los ojos fijos, negros, de dos niños extraños y hermosos, un fáunulo y una nínfula, a quienes proclamaba parientes, si no gemelos, el mismo pelo oscuro y lacio y las mismas mejillas sin san gre. Estaban de cuclillas, observándonos, los dos con trajecitos azules, confundidos con las flores de la montaña. Tiré de la manta en un intento desesperado de ocultarnos, y en ese mismo instante, algo que parecía una inmensa pelota a pintas entre el sotobosque, a pocos pasos de nosotros, adquirió un movimiento rotativo y se transformó en la figura de una fornida dama que se incorporaba gra dualmente y que con un movimiento rapaz agregó automáticamente a su ramillete un lirio silvestre, escrutándonos por encima del hombro, más allá de sus encantadores niños labrados en piedra azul.

Ahora que mi conciencia es una confusión absoluta mente diferente, sé que soy un hombre valiente, pero en esos días lo ignoraba, y recuerdo que mi propia sangre fría me sorprendió. Con la orden apenas murmurada que damos a un sudoroso animal adiestrado que yace distraídamente (qué loca esperanza, qué odio hace latir el flanco del joven animal, qué negro dardo atraviesa el corazón del domador), hice levantar a Lo y ambos caminamos decorosamente para correr después indecorosamente hacia el automóvil. Tras él estaba estacionada una camioneta rural y un apuesto asirio de barbilla azul de puro negra, _un monsieur très bien _con camisa de seda y pantalones ma genta, sin duda el marido de la corpulenta botánica, fotografiaba gravemente el letrero indicador de la altura del paso. Estaba a más de 10.000 pies, y yo estaba sin aliento. Con un chasquido y una patinada, arrancamos. Lo aún luchaba con sus ropas y me maldecía en un lenguaje que nunca había imaginado al alcance de los niños, y me nos aún en sus labios.

Hubo otros incidentes desagrada bles. El del cinematógrafo, por ejemplo. En esa época, Lo aún tenía una verdadera pasión por el cine (habría de declinar en tibia condescendencia durante el segundo año de su escuela secundaria). Vimos, voluptuosamente, sin discriminación, ciento cincuenta o doscientas películas du rante ese solo año, y en los períodos en que íbamos con más frecuencia al cinematógrafo llegamos a ver una película hasta media docena de veces, ya que acompañaba a otras en una misma semana y nos perseguía de ciudad en ciudad. Sus películas favoritas eran, en este orden: las mu sicales, las del hampa y las de vaqueros. En las primeras, cantores y bailarines de verdad hacían carreras irreales en un ámbito de existencia a prueba de aflicciones, del cual estaban desterrados la muerte y la verdad y en el cual, por fin, el padre de una corista, hombre de blanca cabellera, ojos húmedos y técnicamente inmortal, acababa aplaudien do su apoteosis –aunque al principio se había mostrado reacio– en un Broadway fabuloso. El hampa era un mundo aparte: en él, heroicos periodistas eran torturados, las apuestas telefónicas alcanzaban billones y en una tensa atmósfera de pésima puntería los villanos eran perseguidos a través de albañales y depósitos por policías patológica mente temerarios (yo había de procurarles menos ejerci cio). Por fin teníamos los paisajes arbolados, los bravos jinetes de ojos azules y rostros floridos, la bonita maestrita que llegaba a Roaring Gulch, el caballo con sus relin chos, el tropel espectacular, la pistola arrojada a través del plateado vidrio de la ventana, la montaña de polvorientos muebles anticuados que se desmoronaba, la estu penda lucha a puñetazos, la mesa usada como arma, el oportuno salto mortal, la mano atravesada que aún repta ba hacia el cuchillo caído, el gruñido, el chasquido del puño contra la mandíbula, el puntapié en el vientre, e in mediatamente después de un prodigio de dolor que habría hospitalizado a Hércules, y que ahora ya conozco yo mis mo, sólo una magulladura en la mejilla bronceada del héroe entusiasta que abrazaba a su esplendorosa novia fronteriza. Recuerdo una _matinée _en un teatrillo sin aire, atestado de niños y haciendo al cálido hálito del maíz tos tado. La luna estaba amarilla sobre el cantor de pañuelo al cuello, y su dedo estaba sobre la cuerda desafinada y su pie sobre un tronco de pino. Y yo había rodeado inocentemente con mi brazo los hombros de Lo y había aproximado mi mandíbula a su sien, cuando dos harpías detrás de nosotros empezaron a murmurar las cosas más extrañas. Ignoro si entendí bien, pero lo que creí entender me hizo retirar mi mano acariciadora y, desde luego, el resto de la película fue ininteligible para mí.

Otro sobresalto que recuerdo está relacionado con un pueblecito que atravesamos una noche, durante el viaje de regreso. Una vez se me había ocurrido decirle que la escuela a que asistiría en Beardley era más bien elegante, no co-educacional, y sin disparates modernos, tras lo cual Lo empezó a endilgarme una de esas furiosas arengas su yas donde ruegos, insultos, autoafirmaciones, alusiones, malas palabras y desesperación pueril se mezclaban en un exasperante remedo de lógica que exigía un remedo de explicación de mi parte. Aturdido por sus palabrotas (... Sería una cretina si tomara en serio tu opinión... Inmundo... No te hagas el mandón... Te desprecio..., etc.), corría velozmente a través de la ciudad dormida, siguiendo mi ritmo de la carretera, cuando dos patrulleros enfocaron mi automóvil con sus buscahuellas y me ordenaron que me apeara. Chisté a Lo, que seguía automáticamente sus imprecaciones. Los hombres nos escrutaron a los dos con malévola curiosidad. Lolita, de súbito toda hoyuelos, les sonrió dulcemente como nunca sonreía a mi orquídea masculinidad. Pues en cierto sentido, Lo temía la ley aún más que yo y cuando los amables oficiales nos perdonaron y subimos al automóvil servilmente, sus párpados se cerraron y fluctuaron, en un remedo de absoluta postración.

Debo hacer aquí una curiosa confesión. El lector reirá, pero debo decir que en verdad nunca pude saber con exactitud cuál era mi situación legal. Y aún no la conozco. Oh, me he enterado de algunos pormenores. Alabama prohibe que el tutor cambie el domicilio del menor sin orden del tribunal; Minnesota, ante la que me quito el sombrero, prescribe que cuando un pariente se hace cargo de la custodia permanente de cualquier menor de catorce años, la autoridad de un tribunal es improcedente. Pregun ta: ¿el padrastro de una encantadora niña sollozante –un padrastro con sólo un mes de parentesco, un viudo neurótico de años maduros y medios moderados pero indepen dientes, con los parapetos de Europa, un divorcio y unos cuantos manicomios en su haber– puede considerarse un verdadero pariente y, así, un tutor natural? De lo contra rio, ¿debía, podía yo, razonablemente, atreverme a noti ficar a algún departamento de Bienestar Público y elevar una petición (pero cómo se eleva una petición) para que un agente del tribunal investigara al manso y evasivo Humbert y a la peligrosa Dolores Haze? Los muchos libros sobre matrimonio, violación, adopciones, etc., que consulté culpablemente en las bibliotecas públicas de ciudades grandes y pequeñas nada me dijeron, aparte de insinuarme oscuramente que el Estado es el tutor máximo de todos los menores. Pilvin y Zapel, si recuerdo bien sus nombres, en un impresionante volumen sobre el aspecto legal del matrimonio, ignoran completamente a los padrastros con niñas huérfanas en sus manos y rodillas. Mi mejor amigo, un trabajo monográfico (Chicago, 1936) que me fue alcan zado con grandes esfuerzos desde un remoto estante pol voriento por una inocente solterona, dice: «No existe el principio de que cada menor deba tener un tutor, los tribunales son pasivos en este caso y sólo intervienen cuan do la situación del menor se hace abiertamente peligrosa». Deduje que el tutor era nombrado por expreso pedido y deseo suyo. Pero podían pasar meses antes de que se le diera audiencia y de que creciera su par de alas grises, y mientras tanto la menor demoníaca quedaría librada a su propio capricho. Y ése, después de todo, era el caso de Dolores Haze. Al fin llegaría la audiencia: unas cuantas preguntas desde el asiento, unas pocas y fehacientes respuestas del abogado, una sonrisa, una inclinación, una ligera llovizna fuera, y la cosa quedaba arreglada. Pero yo no me atrevía. Apártate, sé un ratón, acurrúcate en tu agujero... Los tribunales sólo adoptan una extravagante actividad cuando hay de por medio una cuestión moneta ria: dos tutores codiciosos, una huérfana robada, una ter cera camarilla, aún más codiciosa. Pero aquí todo estaba perfectamente en orden, se había hecho un inventario y la frugal propiedad de su madre aguardaba intacta la mayoría de edad de Dolores Haze. La mejor táctica parecía abstenerse de toda gestión. Pero, ¿y si algún entremetido, alguna Sociedad Humanitaria se inmiscuía al verme _de masiado _quieto?

El amigo Farlow, que era un abogado de mala muerte y debió de ser capaz de proporcionarme algún buen conse jo, estaba demasiado ocupado con el cáncer de Jean para hacer algo más de lo que había prometido, o sea cuidar de las magras posesiones de Charlotte mientras yo me recobraba gradualmente de la conmoción de su muerte. Yo le había hecho creer que Dolores era mi hija natural, y de ese modo esperaba que no se devanara los sesos pensando en la situación nuestra. Como el lector ya habrá deducido, soy muy mediocre hombre de negocios; pero ni la indolencia ni la ignorancia me habrían impedido buscar la ayuda profesional en otra parte. Lo que me detuvo fue la angustiosa sensación de que si me interponía de algún modo al destino y trataba de racionalizar su fantástico don, ese don me sería arrebatado como ese palacio en la cumbre de la montaña en el cuento oriental, que se des vanecía toda vez que un propietario en ciernes preguntaba a su guardia cómo era posible que una franja de cielo crepuscular pudiera verse claramente desde lejos entre la negra roca y el basamento.

Resolví que en Beardsley (sede de Bearsdsley College para mujeres) tendría acceso a obras de consulta que aún no había podido estudiar, como por ejemplo el tratado de Woerner _Sobre la ley norteamericana de tutoría _y algunas publicaciones de la Oficina de Publicaciones sobre Menores de los Estados Unidos. Resolví, asimismo, que cualquier cosa era mejor para Lo que la desmoralizadora vacuidad en que vivía. La lista dejaría perplejo a un educador profesional..., pero a pesar de todas mis persuasiones y escándalos, no podía hacerle leer otra cosa que historietas o relatos en revistas para mujeres norteamericanas. Cual quier tipo de literatura ligeramente superior «le olía a escuela», y aunque teóricamente estuviera dispuesta a dis frutar de las _Noches árabes _o de _Mujercitas, _estaba resuel ta a no desperdiciar sus vacaciones con lecturas tan «su periores».

Ahora creo que fue un gran error regresar al este y llevarla a esa escuela privada de Beardsley en vez de vagabundear por la costa mexicana mientras ese vagabun deo hacía posible ocultarnos un par de años en el placer subtropical, hasta poder casarme sin peligro con mi pe queña criolla. Pues he de confesar que, según la condición de mis glándulas y ganglios, en el transcurso de un mismo día podía pasar de un polo al otro: desde la idea de que hacia 1950 debería librarme de una difícil adolescente sin restos de nínfula, hasta la idea de que con paciencia y suerte podía soñar en una Lolita Segunda que hacia 1960 tendría ocho o nueve años, mientras yo estaría aún _dans la forcé de l'âge. _En verdad, el telescopio de mi mente era bastante poderoso como para distinguir en la lejanía del tiempo un _vieillard encore vert, _el extravagante, tierno doctor Humbert todavía vigoroso.

En los días de ese frenético viaje nuestro, no dudaba de que como padre de Lolita Primera era un ridículo fra caso. Hice cuanto estuvo a mi alcance. Leí y releí un libro con el título inocentemente bíblico de _Conoce a tu propia hija, _comprado en la misma tienda donde compré para Lo, en su trigésimo cumpleaños, un volumen en edición de lujo, con ilustraciones comercialmente «hermosas» de _La sirenita, _de Andersen. Pero aun en nuestros mejores momentos, cuando nos sentábamos a leer en días lluviosos (los ojos de Lo viajaban desde la ventana hasta su reloj pulsera, y de nuevo hacia la ventana) o celebrábamos una comida tierna y apacible en algún lugar atestado, o jugábamos una infantil partida de naipes, o salíamos de com pras, o mirábamos silenciosos, con otros conductores y sus niños, algún automóvil destrozado y manchado de sangre, con un zapato de mujer joven en su interior (Lo decía mientras reanudábamos la marcha: «Ése era exac tamente el mocasín que quise describirle al empleado en aquella tienda»); en esas especiales ocasiones me juzgaba a mí mismo un padre tan poco plausible como ella lo era en cuanto hija. ¿Acaso ese viaje culpable viciaba nuestras facultades de encarnar esos papeles? Un domicilio fijo, las actividades colegiales propias de una niña, ¿redundarían en provecho?

Al elegir Beardsley me guié por el hecho de que había allí una escuela para niñas relativamente seria, pero tam bién por la presencia del colegio para mujeres. En mi deseo de verme _casé, _de apegarme de algún modo a una superficie corriente con que se fundieran mis extravagan cias, pensé en un hombre que conocía en el departamento de francés del Beardsley College. Era lo bastante amable como para utilizar mi libro de texto y alguna vez intentó que diera en ese establecimiento una conferencia. No tenía yo la menor intención de hacerlo, pues como ya he obser vado en estas confesiones, pocos físicos odio tanto como el de las terneras pesadas, espesas, de pelvis baja y cutis deplorable que asisten a las escuelas secundarias (en las cuales quizá vea el ataúd de tosca carne femenina en que se entierran vivas mis nínfulas). Pero yo anhelaba un nivel, un fondo, un simulacro y, como pronto ha de verse, había también otro motivo, una razón bastante artera, por la cual la compañía del viejo Gastón Godin me sería particularmente segura.

Además, estaba de por medio la cuestión monetaria. Mis rentas menguaban, agotadas por nuestro viaje de pla cer. En verdad, yo me atenía a los acoplados más baratos, pero de cuando en cuando había un hotel de lujo, o un rancho presuntuoso y remilgado que mutilaba nuestro presupuesto. Sumas corrosivas se gastaban, asimismo, en excursiones y ropas de Lo, y el viejo automóvil de la Haze, aunque aún muy fuerte y leal, necesitaba muchas reparaciones pequeñas e importantes. En uno de nuestros mapas de excursiones que han logrado sobrevivir entre los pape les que las autoridades me han permitido utilizar para escribir mi declaración, encuentro algunas marcas que me ayudan a calcular lo siguiente: Durante ese extravagante año de 1947-1948, de agosto a agosto, alojamiento y comi das nos costaron unos 5.500 dólares; la gasolina, el aceite y las reparaciones, 1.234 y varios extras casi la misma suma. De modo que en unos 15 días de marcha real (cu brimos casi 27.000 millas) más unos 200 días de paradas intermedias, este modesto _rentier, _gastó alrededor de 8.000 dólares, o más bien 10.000, porque sin duda he olvidado muchos expendios, poco práctico como soy.

Así viajamos hacia el este: yo, más devastado que for talecido por la satisfacción de mi pasión; ella resplandeciente de salud, con su cresta bi-ilíaca aún tan breve como la de un muchacho, aunque su estatura había aumentado dos centímetros y su peso tres kilos. Habíamos estado en todas partes. No habíamos visto nada en realidad. Y hoy me sorprendo pensando que nuestro largo viaje no había hecho otra cosa que ensuciar con un sinuoso reguero de fango el encantador, confiado, soñador, enorme país que entonces, retrospectivamente, no era para nosotros sino una colección de mapas de puntas dobladas, libros turísti cos estropeados, neumáticos gastados y sus sollozos en la noche –cada noche, cada noche– no bien me fingía dormido.

4

Cuando a través de decoraciones de luz y sombra nos dirigimos hacia el número 14 de la calle Thayer, un serio muchachito nos recibió con las llaves y una nota de Gas tón, que había alquilado la casa para nosotros. Mi Lo, sin dirigir al nuevo ambiente una sola mirada, prendió distraí damente la radio hacia la cual la llevó su instinto y se echó en un sofá de la sala con unas cuantas revistas viejas de que se proveyó, con el mismo aire preciso y ciego, metien do la mano en la anatomía inferior de una mesilla.

En verdad, poco me importaba el lugar donde debía residir, con tal de poder encerrar a mi Lolita en alguna parte; pero supongo que durante mi correspondencia con el vago Gastón, había llegado a representarme una casa de ladrillo y hiedra. La casa, en realidad, tenía un desalen tador parecido con el hogar de Charlotte (apenas a 400 mi llas de allí): la misma fealdad en su madera gris, en su techo en declive, en sus toldillos. Los cuartos, aunque más pequeños y amueblados con más presunción, eran harto similares. Pero mi estudio resultó ser por cierto mucho más amplio, con unos dos mil libros sobre química dispuestos desde el cielo raso hasta el piso, que mi arrendatario (de vacaciones por entonces) utilizaba para sus clases en el Beardsley College.

Yo había esperado que la escuela de Beardsley para niñas –una escuela diurna muy cara, con almuerzos inclui dos y un espléndido gimnasio–, al cultivar esos cuerpos jóvenes suministraría cierta educación formal a sus men tes. Gastón Godin, que muy pocas veces estaba en lo cierto al juzgar el medio norteamericano, me había adver tido que la institución podía ser de ésas que enseñan a las niñas –como observó con su predilección de extranjero por ese tipo de hallazgos– «no a deletrear muy bien, pero sí a oler muy bien».[3] No creo que lograra siquiera eso.

Durante la primera entrevista, su directora, la señorita Pratt, aprobó los «hermosos ojos azules» de mi hija (¡azu les!... ¡Lolita!...) y mi propia amistad con ese «genio francés» (¡genio!... ¡Gastón!...) Después, entregando a Dolly a cierta señorita Cormorant, frunció el ceño en una especie de _recuillement, _y dijo:

—Nuestro interés principal, señor Humbird,[4] no es que nuestras estudiantes sean ratas de biblioteca o puedan localizar todas las capitales de Europa, que nadie conoce, de todos modos, o sepan de memoria las fechas de batallas olvidadas. Lo que nos interesa es la afinidad de la niña con su grupo social. Por eso enfatizamos cuatro puntos: arte dramático, danza, conversación y vida social. Determi nados hechos nos lo imponen. Su deliciosa Dolly ingresará pronto en un grupo –el de las niñas de su edad– en que las relaciones (salidas, vestidos, maneras) significarán para ella tanto como... los negocios, las relaciones comerciales, los éxitos financieros para usted. O tanto como (una sonrisa) la felicidad de mis niñas para mí. Dorothy Humbird ya está incluida en todo un sistema de vida social que consiste querámoslo o no, en sandwiches de salchicha, ba res lácteos, cervezas, pasteles, películas, baile moderno, salidas nocturnas a playas y toda clase de reuniones. Desde luego, en Beardsley desaprobamos algunas de esas activi dades y encauzamos otras en direcciones más constructi vas. Pero tratamos de volver la espalda a la niebla y miramos de frente al sol. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, al adoptar determinadas técnicas de enseñanza, más nos importa la comunicación que la composición. Lo cual significa, con el debido respeto a Shakespeare y otros, que deseamos que nuestras niñas se _comuniquen _libremente con el mundo viviente que las rodea, y no que se sumerjan en libros viejos y mohosos. Acaso todavía no hacemos sino tantear, pero tanteamos con inteligencia, como un ginecólogo que palpa un tumor. Pensamos, doctor Humburg, en términos de organismo y de organización. Hemos acabado con la masa de tópicos improcedentes que se presentaban tradicionalmente a las niñas sin dejar lugar, en días pretéritos, a los conocimientos y habilidades y a las actitudes que les serán imprescindibles en sus vidas y... como podría agregar el cínico, en las vidas de sus maridos, señor Humberson. Digámoslo así: la posición de una estrella es importante, pero la ubicación más práctica para una heladera en la cocina puede ser aún más importante para la esposa novel. Dice usted que todo cuanto espera que una niña obtenga de la escuela es una educación firme. Pero, ¿qué significa educación? En otros tiempos, ése era esencialmente un fenómeno verbal; quiero decir que un niño podía aprenderse de memoria una buena enciclopedia y saber tanto como puede ofrecer una buena escuela, y aún más. Doctor Hummer, ¿comprende usted que para el niño actual pre-adolescente, fijar fecha en la historia medieval tiene un valor menos vital que fijar fecha para una cita (un guiño), para repetir un juego de palabras que la psicoanalista de Beardsley se permitió el otro día? Vivimos no sólo en un mundo de pensamiento, sino también en un mundo de cosas. Las palabras sin experiencia carecen de sentido. ¿Qué pueden importarle a Dolly Hammerson, Grecia y Oriente, con sus harenes y esclavos?

Ese programa me dejó perplejo, pero hablé con dos damas inteligentes relacionadas con la escuela y afirma ron que las niñas leían mucho en ella y que la tendencia a la «comunicación» era punto menos que un galimatías destinado a dar a la anticuada Beardsley un rasgo moderno, financieramente remunerativo, aunque en verdad seguía tan almidonada como antes.

Otra razón que me llevó a esa escuela puede ser absur da para algunos lectores, pero era muy importante para mí, porque así soy yo. Cruzando la calle, exactamente al frente de nuestra casa, vi un terreno baldío lleno de maleza, con algunos matorrales coloridos, una pila de la drillos, unos cuantos tablones y la espuma de las míseras flores silvestres amarillas y malvas. A través de este terreno podía verse una parte de la escuela que corría paralela a nuestra calle Thayer e inmediatamente detrás, el terreno para juegos de la escuela. Además de la tran quilidad psicológica que esa disposición me suministraba, permitiéndome tener cerca de mí a Dolly, anticipé en seguida el placer que tendría al distinguir desde mi estudio-dormitorio, con ayuda de poderosos prismáticos, el inevitable porcentaje de nínfulas entre las demás niñas, durante los recreos de Dolly. Por desgracia, el primer día de clase llegaron obreros y construyeron un cerco al te rreno. Y en tiempo milagroso surgió maliciosamente tras ese cerco una construcción de madera oscura que estorbó por completo mi mágico espectáculo; y no bien erigieron bastante cantidad de material para estropearlo todo, esos absurdos constructores pararon su trabajo y nunca reaparecieron.

5

En una calle llamada Thayer, entre el verde, el ocre, el dorado residencial de una apacible ciudad escolar, tiene uno que resignarse al oír el gañido de unos pocos y ama bles saludos. Yo me enorgullecía de la temperatura exacta de mis relaciones con mis vecinos: nunca grosero, siem pre distante. Mi vecino de la izquierda, quizá un hombre de negocios o un profesor, o ambas cosas, me hablaba de cuando en cuando mientras afeitaba de flores tardías su jardín o regaba su automóvil, o deshelaba, avanzando el año, un camino de su casa (no me preocupa que estos verbos estén todos mal empleados), pero mis breves gru ñidos, apenas articulados para sonar como asentimientos convencionales o como interludios interrogativos, impe dían toda evolución hacia la amistad. De las dos casas que flanqueaban el terreno baldío, al frente, una estaba ce rrada y la otra contenía a dos profesoras de inglés: la señorita Lesteh, de _tweed _ypelo corto, y la descolorida y femenina señorita Fabián, cuyo único tema de breve conversación conmigo, en la acera, se reducía (Dios ben diga su tacto) a la simpatía de mi hija y al candoroso encanto de Gastón Godin. Mi vecina de la derecha era con mucho la más peligrosa, un personaje de nariz afilada, cuyo difunto hermano había estado ligado al College como Su perintendente de Edificios y Jardines. La recuerdo ace chando a Dolly, mientras yo permanecía en la ventana de la sala, esperando anhelosamente el regreso de mi amada. La odiosa solterona, procurando ocultar su morbosa curiosidad bajo una máscara de amabilidad dulzona, apoyada en su paraguas (la cellisca había cedido lugar a un sol frío y húmedo) y Dolly, con su chaqueta parda abierta a pesar del mal tiempo, su montón de libros apretados contra el estómago, sus rodillas insinuándose, y diluyéndose en su cara de nariz respingada que –tal vez a causa de la pálida luz verdosa– parecía casi fea, con algo tosco, alemán, tipo _magdlein _mientras respondía a las preguntas de la señorita Izquierda: «¿Y dónde está tu madre, querida? ¿Y de qué se ocupa tu pobre padre? ¿Y dónde vivieron antes?» En otra ocasión, la odiosa criatura se me acercó con un cloqueo de bienvenida, pero yo la evité. Pocos días después, llegó una nota suya en un sobre de bordes azu les, una mezcla de ponzoña y melaza, en el que sugería que Dolly fuera a visitarla el domingo y se sentara «a mi rar los montones de hermosos libros que mi querida ma dre me regaló cuando yo era niña, en vez de tener la radio puesta a todo volumen hasta altas horas de la noche».

También tenía que andarme con tiento con cierta señora Holigan, una criada y cocinera de mala muerte que ha bía heredado, juntamente con la aspiradora, de los inquilinos anteriores. Dolly almorzaba en la escuela, de modo que no había que preocuparse por ese lado, y yo me había habi tuado a suministrarle un buen desayuno y a calentar la comida preparada por la señora Holigan antes de partir. Esa mujer inofensiva y amable tenía, por fortuna, una mi rada miope que ignoraba los detalles; por lo demás, yo me había hecho experto en el arte de tender la cama. Pero me perseguía incesantemente la obsesión de que una mancha fatal hubiera quedado en alguna parte o de que, en las raras ocasiones en que coincidían la presencia de la Holigan y de Lo, la boba de Lo sucumbiera a la simpatía de una agradable charla en la cocina. A veces tenía la sensación de vivir en una casa de cristal iluminada y de que en cualquier momento, un rostro de pergamino, con labios sutiles, atisbara por una ventana sin visillos para obtener una rápida imagen de cosas que el _voyeur _más experimentado habría pagado una fortuna por ver.

6

Unas palabras sobre Gastón Godin. El motivo principal por el cual yo disfrutaba –o al menos toleraba con ali vio– su compañía era el hechizo de absoluta seguridad con que su amplia persona envolvía mi secreto. No es que lo supiera; yo no tenía razones especiales para confiar en él y Godin era demasiado concentrado y abstraído en sí mismo para advertir o recelar nada que pudiera provocar una pregunta desembozada de su parte y una respuesta no menos desembozada de la mía. Hablaba bien de mí a los beardleyenses, era un buen heraldo mío. De haber des cubierto _mes goûts _y la situación de Lolita, la cosa apenas le habría interesado en la medida en que aclaraba la sim plicidad de mi actitud hacia _él, _cuya propia actitud estaba tan exenta de tiesura convencional como de alusiones obs cenas. Pues, a pesar de su mente incolora y su memoria confusa, quizá tenía conciencia de que yo sabía de él más que los burgueses de Beardsley. Era un solterón fofo, melancólico, de cara carnosa, cuyo cuerpo iba afinándose –en forma trapezoidal– hacia un par de hombros estrechos, no exactamente al mismo nivel, y de cabeza cónica como una pera que tenía a un lado pelos lacios y al otro unas pocas cerdas pegoteadas. Pero la parte inferior de su cuer po era enorme, y deambulaba con un curioso ritmo elefan tino mediante un par de piernas fenomenalmente rechon chas. Siempre vestía de negro, hasta su corbata era una parodia. ¡Y, sin embargo, todos lo consideraban un tipo de máximo encanto, de encantadora extravagancia! Los vecinos lo miraban, sabía los nombres de todos los niños de la zona (vivía a pocas cuadras de mi casa) y algunos de ellos limpiaban su acera, quemaban las hojas de su jardín, llevaban leña para su cobertizo y hasta hacían simples faenas en su casa. Por su parte, él les regalaba con exquisitos bombones rellenos de licor _de verdad –_en la intimidad de un cuchitril arreglado a la oriental, en un sótano, con dagas y pistolas curiosas dispuestas en las paredes mohosas adornadas con tapices, entre las tuberías disfrazadas del agua caliente–. En la parte superior tenía un estudio (pintaba un poco, el viejo farsante). Había decorado la pared en declive (no se trataba en realidad sino de una bohardilla) con grandes fotografías del pensativo André Gide, Chaikovski, Norman Douglas, otros dos conocidos escritores ingleses, Nijinsky (todo muslos y hojas de hi guera), Harold D. Doublename (un profesor de izquierda en una universidad del oeste, con ojos brumosos) y Marcel Proust. Todas esas pobres personas parecían a punto de caer sobre los visitantes desde su plano inclinado. Tam bién tenía un álbum con instantáneas de todos los muchachillos de la vecindad, y cuando yo lo hojeaba y hacía alguna observación al azar, Gastón apretaba los labios y decía con un anheloso susurro: _«Oui, ils son gentils». _Sus ojos castaños paseaban por sobre los diversos presentes sentimentales, el _bric-à-brac _artístico de su cuarto y sus propias telas triviales (los ojos convencionalmente primiti vos, las guitarras caídas, los pezones azulados y los diseños geométricos del momento), y con un vago ademán hacia un recipiente de madera pintada o un vaso venoso, decía: _«Prenez donc une de ces poires. La bonne dame d'en face m'en offre plus que je n'en peux savourer». _O: _«Missis Taille Lore vient de me donner ces dahlias, belles fleurs que j'exècre». _(Sombrío, melancólico, de vuelta ya de todo).

Por razones obvias, prefería mi casa a la de él para las partidas de ajedrez que celebrábamos dos o tres veces por semana. Parecía un ídolo apaleado cuando se sentaba con las regordetas manos en el regazo y escrutaba el tablero como si hubiera sido un cadáver. Meditaba unos diez mi nutos, resollando... para hacer una mala jugada. O bien el buen hombre, después de pensar aún más murmuraba: _Au roi! _con un resoplido de perro viejo seguido de una especie de gargarismo que agitaba sus carrillos. Al fin levantaba sus cejas circunflejas con un profundo suspiro cuando yo le indicaba que él mismo estaba en jaque.

A veces, sentados ambos en mi frío estudio, oíamos las pies descalzos de Lo que practicaba técnicas de danza en la sala, en la planta baja. Pero los sentidos de Gastón estaban cómodamente embotados, y permanecía ignorante de esos ritmos desnudos... _y uno... y dos... y uno... y dos... _el peso sobre una tensa pierna derecha, la otra ex tendida al costado _y uno... y dos... _Y sólo cuando Lo em pezaba a saltar, abriendo las piernas en mitad de su salto, y flexionaba una pierna, y extendía la otra, y volaba, y aterrizaba sobre sus pulgares, sólo entonces mi pálido, ce ñudo, pomposo adversario, sacudía la cabeza o los carrillos como confundiendo esos ruidos distantes con las terribles estocadas de mi formidable reina. A veces Lo entraba en el cuarto mientras nosotros estudiábamos el tablero, y cada vez era un placer ver a Gastón con sus ojos de elefan te aún fijos en sus piezas, ponerse ceremoniosamente de pie para darle la mano, soltar sus suaves dedos y, sin mirarla siquiera una vez, descender de nuevo a su silla para caer en la trampa que yo le había preparado. Poco antes de Navidad, un día en que reapareció al cabo de medio mes, me preguntó: _«Et toutes vos fillettes, elles vont bien?», _de lo cual deduje que había multiplicado a mi única Lo por el número de categorías de vestimenta que sus ojos preocupados y bajos habían registrado duran te una serie de apariciones: _blue jeans, _una falda, pantalones cortos, una bata acolchada.

Me disgusta demorarme tanto acerca de ese pobre tipo (cosa triste: un año después de un viaje a Europa del que no volvió, se vio mezclado en una _sale histoire, _nada menos que en Nápoles). Apenas habría aludido a él, de no haber estado su existencia en Beardsley curiosamente re lacionada conmigo. Lo necesitaba para mi defensa. Era yo quien necesitaba a ese tipo desprovisto de todo talento, ese profesor mediocre, ese estudioso sin valor, ese viejo gordo invertido y displicente, desdeñoso del modo de vida nor teamericano, triunfalmente ignorante del idioma inglés, aclamado por los viejos y acariciado por los jóvenes, que lo pasaba muy bien y embaucaba a todo el mundo.

7

Tengo ahora ante mí la desagradable tarea de registrar una caída definida en la moral de Lolita. Aunque su par ticipación en los ardores a que condescendía nunca había aumentado mucho, el puro lucro aún no se había revela do. Pero yo era débil, no era sensato, y mi nínfula colegiala me esclavizaba. A medida que menguaba el elemento hu mano, la pasión, la ternura, la tortura no hacía sino aumentar; y ella sacaba partido de ello.

Su dinero semanal, entregado con la condición de que cumpliera con sus obligaciones esenciales, era de veintiún céntimos al principio de la fase Beardsley... y subió a un dólar con cinco al final de ella. Ése era un arreglo más que generoso, si se considera que Lo recibía constantemente toda clase de regalillos y sólo tenía que pedir cualquier dulce o película bajo la luna cuando se le antojaba (aun que, desde luego, yo no dejaba de pedir un beso ocasional y hasta una colección entera de caricias surtidas cuando sabía que ella codiciaba fervientemente una determinada diversión juvenil). Pero no era fácil tratar con ella. Obtenía sus tres céntimos –o tres níqueles diarios– con total indiferencia, y se reveló una cruel negociante cuando es taba en su poder rehusarme ciertos filtros extraños demoledores, tontamente paradisíacos, sin los cuales no podía yo vivir más que unos pocos días de gran conmoción y que, por la índole misma de la languidez amorosa, no me era posible obtener por la fuerza. Conocedora de la magia y el poder de su suave boca, se las arregló –¡en el lapso de un año escolar!– para elevar el precio de un abrazo especial a tres y hasta cuatro billetes. Ah, lector, no rías imaginándome en el trance de emitir céntimos y cuartos de alegre sonido y grandes dólares plateados, como una sonora, tintineante y enloquecida máquina vomitadora de riquezas. Al margen de esa epilepsia agitante, Lo solía arrebatar unas cuantas monedas en su pequeño puño, que yo registraba después, cuando no escapaba para ocultar su botín. Y así como vagabundeaba cotidianamente por la zona de la escuela y con pies comatosos visitaba bares o callejas brumosas, aguzando el oído para escuchar una distante risa infantil entre los latidos de mi corazón y la caída de las hojas, de cuando en cuando allanaba su cuar to y examinaba los papeles arrojados en el cesto con rosas pintadas y miraba bajo la almohada del lecho virginal que yo mismo acababa de tender. Una vez encontré ocho bille tes de un dólar en uno de sus libros (el más adecuado: _La isla del tesoro), y _en otra ocasión un agujero tras _La_ _Madre _de Whistler reveló contener tanto como veinticuatro dólares y algunas monedas –veinticuatro con sesenta, di gamos–, que retiré tranquilamente. Después de lo cual, al día siguiente, Lo acusó ante mí a la honrada señora Holigan de ser una ladrona solapada. Al fin se puso a la altura de sus antecedentes encontrando un lugar mucho más se guro, que nunca descubrí; pero para entonces yo había rebajado drásticamente los precios haciéndole ganar de manera dura el permiso de participar en el programa tea tral de la escuela. Porque lo que más temía yo no era que pudiera arruinarme, sino que acumulara dinero suficiente para huir. Creo que la pobre chiquilla impetuosa pensaba que con sólo cincuenta dólares en el bolso podía llegar a Broadway o Hollywood... o a la sucia cocina de un restau rante _(Se necesitan criadas) _en un triste estado –hasta poco antes un yermo–, entre el furor del viento, el titilar de las estrellas, y los coches y los bares, y los cocineros, todo agostado, roto, muerto.

8

Hice lo posible, excelencia, para resolver el problema de los muchachos. Hasta leía en el _Beardsley Star _una sección para menores, con el objeto de saber cómo conducirme.

_«Un consejo a los padres. No deben espantar al amigo de su hija. Quizá no sea fácil comprender que los mucha chos empiezan a encontrarla atractiva. Para los padres, ella es todavía una niña. Para los muchachos, es encantadora y divertida, atractiva y alegre. Les gusta. Hoy los padres hacen grandes negocios en sus oficinas, pero ayer no eran más que el escolar Jim que llevaba los libros de la colegia la Jane. ¿Recuerdan ustedes? ¿Pretenden ustedes que sus hijas, ahora que ha llegado su momento, no sean felices en la compañía y la admiración de los muchachos que les gustan? ¿No quieren que se diviertan juntos?_

¿Divertirse juntos? ¡Dios mío!

_«¿Por qué no tratar a los jóvenes como huéspedes de la casa? ¿Por qué no conversar con ellos? ¿Por qué no atraerlos, hacerlos reír y sentirse cómodos?_

Bienvenido, amigo, a este burdel.

_«Si ella viola las normas, no se debe perder la calma frente a su compañero de delito. Que sea objeto de la ira_ _paterna en privado. Y que los muchachos no sigan creyén dola hija de un viejo ogro»._

Ante todo, el viejo ogro hizo una lista de cosas «absolu tamente prohibidas» y otra de «permitidas con restricciones». Absolutamente prohibidas eran las salidas –a solas, en parejas o en grupos de tres– y, desde luego, las orgías en masa. Lolita podía visitar la confitería con sus amigas y allí charlar con jovenzuelos ocasionales, mientras yo esperaba en el automóvil, a una distancia discreta. Y le prometí que si su grupo era invitado por un grupo socialmente aceptable al baile anual de la Academia Butler para Jóvenes (fuertemente custodiada, desde luego), considera ría la posibilidad de si una niña de catorce años puede vestir su primer traje «formal», una especie de túnica que convierte a las niñas de brazos delgados en flamencos. Ade más, le prometí dar en nuestra casa una reunión a la que podría invitar a sus amigas más bonitas y a los jovencitos más simpáticos que hubiera conocido en el baile de la Academia. Pero me mostré terminante en un punto: mien tras durara mi régimen, nunca, nunca le permitiría ir con un joven en celo al cinematógrafo, ni abrazarse en un automóvil, ni asistir a reuniones mixtas en casas de camaradas, ni trabar conversaciones telefónicas fuera del alcan ce de mi oído, aunque no hiciera más que «discutir sus relaciones con una amiga».

Todo ello enfureció a Lo y la hizo llamarme «maldito piojoso» y cosas aún peores. Yo habría perdido los estri bos de no haber descubierto muy pronto que lo que la irritaba no era el verse privada de una satisfacción específica, sino de un derecho general. Como puede verse, yo atacaba el programa convencional, los pasatiempos constituidos, las «cosas que se hacen», la rutina de la juventud. Porque nadie es más conservador que un niño, sobre todo una niña, por más que se trate de la nínfula más castaña y encendida, más mitopoética en el halo de un jardín de octubre.

No deseo que se me interprete mal. No puedo estar absolutamente seguro de que durante el invierno Lo se abstuvo de tener, de manera fortuita, contactos impropios con jóvenes desconocidos; desde luego, por más minuciosamente que vigilara sus ocios, se producían sin cesar intervalos con explicaciones elaboradísimas para llenarlos; desde luego, mis celos solían atrapar sus garras melladas en la sutil urdimbre de la falsedad ninfúlica. Pero sentía distintamente –y ahora puedo garantizar lo acertado de tal sensación– que no había motivos para alarmarme se riamente. Y lo sentía no sólo porque nunca descubrí nin guna garganta joven y fuerte para estrangular entre los mudos masculinos que pasaban por la escena, sino porque era «indiscutiblemente evidente» (expresión favorita de mi tía Sybil) que todas las variedades de estudiantes secunda rios –desde el simplote sudoroso cuyas manos producen estremecimientos hasta el violador seguro de sí con pústu las y un automóvil estrepitoso– aburrían igualmente a mi joven y sofisticada amante. «Toda esta alharaca sobre los muchachos me harta», había escrito en el interior de un texto escolar. Y debajo, con letra de Mona (Mona es ine vitable en todo minuto, ahora), esta pulla taimada: «¿Y qué me cuentas de Rigger?».

Debo decir, pues, que todos los muchachos que vi en su compañía eran seres borrosos. Red Sweater, por ejemplo, que la acompañó un día –el primer día de nieve– a casa; los observé desde la ventana de la sala mientras conver saban junto a nuestra entrada. Lo usaba esa vez su primer tapado con cuello de piel; tenía una pequeña gorra parda sobre mi peinado favorito –flequillo sobre la frente, ondas a dos lados y rizos naturales en la nuca– y sus mocasines húmedos y sus calcetines blancos estaban más enlodados que nunca. Como de costumbre, apretaba sus libros contra el pecho mientras hablaba o escuchaba, y sus pies hacían ademanes incesantes: apoyaba el pulgar del pie derecho sobre el empeine del izquierdo, lo deslizaba hacia atrás, cruzaba los pies, se mecía ligeramente, daba unos pasitos, y recomenzaba toda la serie. Y estaba Windbreaker, el que le habló frente a un restaurante, la tarde de un domingo, mientras su madre y su hermana procuraban distraerme con su charla. Yo me arrastré, volviéndome para mirar a mi único amor. Lo había desarrollado más de una afectación convencio nal, como, por ejemplo, la fórmula adolescente para llamar la atención, que consiste en «doblarse» literalmente de risa, inclinando la cabeza para después (cuando oía mi lla mada), aún fingiendo una alegría incontenible, caminar hacia atrás unos pasos, volverse y dirigirse hacia mí con una sonrisa desvaída. Por otro lado, yo me mostraba en extremo complacido –tal vez porque me recordaba su primera e inolvidable confesión– por la socarronería con que suspiraba: «¡Oh, Dios mío!», en jocoso sometimiento al destino, o con que emitía un largo «nooo...», con voz muy profunda, casi un gruñido, cuando la flecha del des tino la alcanzaba. Sobre todo –puesto que hablamos demovimiento y juventud– me gustaba verla pedalear por la calle Thayer en su hermosa y joven bicicleta, se paraba sobre los pedales para trabajar con ellos vigorosamente, después volvía a sentarse en una actitud lánguida cuando la velocidad alcanzada era suficiente. Después se detenía en nuestro buzón y, aún en la máquina, tomaba una revista que se encontraba en él, la dejaba, se pasaba la lengua por un lado del labio superior, empujaba nuevamente el pedal y partía otra vez entre el sol y la pálida sombra.

En general, Lolita me pareció más adaptada al nuevo ambiente que cuanto yo esperaba, considerando el genio de esa niña-esclava mimada y su conducta durante el in vierno anterior, en California. Aunque nunca podía habi tuarme al estado constante de ansiedad en que viven los culpables, los grandes, los tiernos de corazón, intuía que mi representación era inobjetable. Cuando yacía en la estrecha cama de mi estudio, después de una sesión de adoración y angustia en el frío dormitorio de Lolita, solía rememorar el día terminado, examinando mi propia ima gen cuando rondaba, más que pasaba, ante el ojo ardiente de mi cerebro. Observaba al doctor Humbert, moreno y atractivo, no sin algo céltico, clerical, muy clerical sin duda, que despedía a su hija rumbo a la escuela. Lo obser vaba saludar con su lenta sonrisa y sus cejas oscuras, es pesas, agradablemente arqueadas, a la buena señora Holigan, que olía horriblemente (y echaría mano, yo lo sabía, del gin de su amo en la primera oportunidad). Junto con el señor Izquierdo, verdugo retirado o escritor de opúsculos religiosos –¿qué importancia tiene?–, veía al vecino Fulano (creo que ambos son franceses o suizos), meditando en su estudio de amplias ventanas sobre la máquina de escribir, muy delgada su silueta y con un mechón casi hitleriano sobre la pálida frente. Los sábados, con un abrigo de excelente corte y guantes pardos, veía al profesor H. con su hija dirigiéndose a la confitería Walton, lugar famoso por sus conejillos de porcelana con cintas violetas y sus cajas de chocolates, entre los cuales se sienta uno y espera una «mesa para dos» aún cubierta con las migajas de los predecesores. En los días de semana, alrededor de las trece, lo veía saludar dignamente a la señorita Derecha –de-ojos-de-Argo–, mientras maniobraba para sacar el automóvil del garage sin pisar las malditas siemprevivas y partir por la calle resbaladiza. Y en la sofocante biblioteca del Beardsley College, lo veía pasear la mirada desde un libro al reloj, entre corpulentas mucha chas atrapadas y petrificadas por el diluvio del saber hu mano. Y lo veía caminar a través del patio del colegio, junto al Rvdo. Rigger (que también enseñaba la Biblia en la escuela secundaria). «Alguien me ha dicho que su madre era una celebrada actriz, muerta en un accidente aéreo... ¿Ah?... Error mío, supongo. ¿Conque así fue? Compren do... Qué triste... (Conque enalteciendo a su madre, ¿eh?) Y lo veía empujando su carricoche por el laberinto del supermercado, a la zaga del profesor W., también un viudo amable de movimientos lentos con ojos de gamo. O quitan do la nieve de su camino, en mangas de camisa, con una voluminosa bufanda blanca y negra en torno al cuello. O siguiendo sin muestras de prisa rapaz (inclusive dete niéndose para limpiarse la suela de los zapatos en el felpudo) a su hija colegial que entraba en la casa. O llevan do a Dolly al consultorio del dentista –una hermosa enfermera sonreía a la niña. Revistas viejas... _Ne montrez pas voz zhambes... _– Y durante las comidas con Dolly, en la ciudad, veía al señor Edgar H. Humbert comiendo su bife y manejando cuchillo y tenedor a la europea. O dis frutando, en duplicado, un concierto: dos franceses de caras marmóreas, muy serenos, sentados uno junto al otro, con la musical hija de H. H. a la derecha de su padre, y el musical hijo del profesor W. (el padre pasaba una noche higiénica en Providencia) a la izquierda del señor G. G. O abriendo el garage, un cuadro de luz que se traga el automóvil y se extingue. O con un vistoso pijama, bajando el visillo en el dormitorio de Dolly. O en la mañana del sábado, invisible, pesando solemnemente a su chiquilla en el baño. O en la mañana del domingo –no asiste a la igle sia– diciendo a Dolly que no se retrase. O recibiendo a una camarada de Dolly, que lo miraría extrañada y le dice: «Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre con smoking, señor... salvo en las películas».

9

Las amigas de Lo, que yo había tratado de conocer, se revelaron en general muy decepcionantes. Entre ellas esta ban Opal Something, y Linda Hall, y Avis Champman, y Eva Rosen, y Mona Dahl (salvo uno, todos esos nombres son aproximativos, desde luego). Opal era una criatura tímida, informe, llena de granos, con anteojos, que adora ba a Dolly y no se dejaba dominar por ella. Con Linda Hall, campeona de tenis de la escuela, Dolly jugaba parti dos por lo menos dos veces por semana: sospecho que Linda era una verdadera nínfula, pero por algún motivo que ignoro no fue nunca a nuestra casa (quizá le prohibieron visitarnos); por eso sólo la recuerdo como un resplan dor de sol en una cancha de tenis cubierta. Entre las demás, ninguna podía aspirar al título de ninfa, salvo Eva Rosen. Avis era una niña rechoncha de piernas vellu das, mientras que Mona, con una atracción vulgarmente sensual y sólo un año mayor que mi amante en desarrollo, había dejado de ser mucho antes una nínfula, si es que en verdad lo había sido. Eva Rosen, una personilla despla zada de Francia, era, por su parte, un excelente ejemplo de una niña desprovista de belleza llamativa, pero que revelaba al aficionado perspicaz algunos de los elementos básicos del encanto nínfulo, tales como una figura perfecta de púber, ojos de lento mirar y pómulos salientes. Su brillante pelo cobrizo tenía la suavidad del de Lolita, y los rasgos de su delicado rostro lechoso, con labios rosados y pestañas casi platinadas no tenían aire de zorro como los de sus semejantes, la cofradía de las pelirrojas intra-raciales. Tampoco usaba el uniforme verde de su clan; la recuerdo con ropas casi siempre negras o de un rojo oscuro: un _pullover _negro muy elegante, por ejemplo, za patos negros con tacones altos, y esmalte granate en las uñas. Yo hablaba francés con ella (gran disgusto por parte de Lo). Las tonalidades de la niña eran aún admirablemente puras, pero para los términos escolares y deporti vos recurría al norteamericano común. Más adelante, un ligero acento de Brooklyn se insinuó en su lenguaje, cosa harto divertida en una parisiense que asistía a una escuela elegante de Nueva Inglaterra con falsas presunciones británicas. Por desgracia, a pesar de que «el tío francés» de esa chica era «millonario», Lo se apartó de ella por algún motivo antes de que yo pudiera disfrutar con mi habitual modestia de su presencia fragante en la casa abierta de Humbert. El lector ya sabe qué importante es para mí reunir a un grupo de niñas-pajes –nínfulas «premio consuelo»– en torno a mi Lolita. Durante algún tiempo procuré interesar mis sentidos en Mona Dahl, a la cual veíamos con frecuencia, sobre todo al fin de la primavera, cuando Lo y ella se entusiasmaron con el arte dramático. Muchas veces me pregunté qué secretos atroces habría comunicado la traidora Dolores Haze a Mona, sobre todo cuando me espetó –después de una serie de preguntas ur gentes y bien remuneradas– varios detalles realmente increíbles sobre una aventura que Mona había tenido en la playa con un marino. Era característico de Lo que escogiera como amiga más íntima a esa joven hembra elegante, fría, lasciva, experimentada, a la cual en cierta ocasión había oído yo decir alegremente (interpretación errónea, juraba Lo), en el pasillo, a Lolita –que había observado que su _sweater _era de lana virgen–: «Es lo único que tienes virgen, querida...» Tenía una voz curiosamente ronca, pelo opaco con ondulación artificial, aros, ojos salientes color ámbar y labios lascivos. Lo decía que los profesores le habían reprochado que se cargara de tantas alhajas falsas. Le temblaban las manos. Yo sabía que tenía en su espalda aseñorada un tremendo lunar color chocolate, que inspeccioné la noche en que ella y Lo se vistieron con trajes vaporosos, de color pastel y escote bajo, para el baile de la Academia Butler.

Quizá me adelante demasiado, pero no puedo evitar que mi memoria corra sobre el teclado de ese año escolar. Cuando intentaba sonsacarle qué clase de muchachos conocía Lo, la señorita Dahl se mostraba elegantemente evasiva. Lo, que se había ido a jugar un partido de tenis al club campestre de su amiga Linda, telefoneaba para avisarme que llegaría media hora más tarde. ¿Querría yo entretener a Mona, con la cual debía practicar una escena de _La fierecilla domada? _Utilizando todas las modulaciones, todos los embelesos de voz y ademanes de que era capaz, y mirándome –¿podía equivocarme?– quizá con un dejo de cristalina ironía, la hermosa Mona contestó: «Bueno, señor... La verdad es que a Dolly no le interesan demasiado los muchachitos. La verdad es que somos riva les. Ella y yo andamos locas por el Reverendo Rigger». (Era una broma. Ya he mencionado a ese gigante lúgubre con mandíbulas de caballo; casi me mató de aburrimien to con sus impresiones de Suiza durante un té para padres que no puedo situar exactamente en el tiempo.)

¿Cómo había resultado el baile? Oh, un bodrio. ¿Un qué? Un desastre. Horrible, en una palabra. ¿Había baila do mucho Lo? Oh, no tanto, sólo cuanto había podido aguantar. ¿Qué pensaba ella, la lánguida Mona, acerca de Lo? ¿Señor?... ¿Pensaba ella que Lo andaba bien en la escuela? Caramba, era una chica fenomenal. ¿Pero su con ducta, en general, era... ? Oh, era una chica formidable. Sí, pero... «Es una muñeca», concluyó Mona. Suspiró violen tamente, tomó un libro que había al alcance de su mano y con un cambio de expresión, frunciendo el ceño, pregun tó: «Dígame algo acerca de Ball Zack, señor. ¿Es de veras muy bueno?» Se acercó tanto a mi silla, que a través de cremas y lociones, percibí el olor insípido de su propia piel. Un pensamiento súbito y extraño pasó por mi mente: ¿estaría Lo oficiando de alcahueta? En ese caso, no había dado con la reemplazante adecuada. Evitando la fría mi rada de Mona, hablé de literatura durante un minuto. En tonces llegó Lo y fijó sus pálidos ojos azules en nosotros. Dejé a las dos amigas entregadas a sus propias arterías. Uno de los panales de un ventanuco lleno de telarañas que había en el recodo de la escalera tenía un vidrio rojo, y su posición asimétrica –una jugada de alfil desde la pun ta– siempre me perturbaba extrañamente.

10

A veces... Vamos, ¿con qué frecuencia, Bert? ¿Puedes recordar cuatro, cinco o más ocasiones de éstas? ¿O es que ningún corazón humano sería capaz de sobrevivir a dos o tres? A veces (nada puedo contestar a esa pregunta), cuando Lolita se disponía fortuitamente a cumplir con sus deberes escolares y chupaba un lápiz y se recostaba de lado, en un sillón, con ambas piernas sobre el brazo, yo olvidaba toda mi contención pedagógica, perdonaba todas nuestras riñas, renegaba de todo mi orgullo masculino y me arrastraba literalmente de rodillas hasta tu sillón, Lolita. Tú me echabas una mirada con un gris signo de interrogación en tus ojos. «Oh, no, no empecemos de nuevo» (incredulidad, exasperación). Pues nunca te dignabas creer que yo pudiera sentir el deseo –sin intenciones especí ficas– de hundir mi cara en tu falda tableada, amor mío. La fragilidad de tus brazos desnudos... Cómo anhelaba envolver esos brazos, y tus cuatro miembros límpidos, encantadores –un potrillo acurrucado–, y tomar tu cabe za entre mis manos indignas y estirar hacia atrás la piel de tus sienes y besar tus ojos achinados y... «Por favor, déjame en paz, ¿quieres?», decías. «Dios mío, déjame tran quila». Y yo me levantaba del suelo, mientras tú me mirabas crispando el rostro en una imitación deliberada de mi _tic nerveux. _Pero no importa, no importa, soy un miserable, no importa, sigamos con mi desgraciada historia.

11

Un lunes por la mañana, creo que en diciembre, Pratt me pidió que fuera a la escuela para conversar con ella. El último informe de Dolly había sido pobre, lo sabía. Pero en vez de contentarme con esa explicación plausible para la cita, imaginé toda suerte de horrores y debí fortificarme con un trago antes de afrontar la entrevista. Lentamente, todo nuez de Adán y corazón, subí los escalones del patíbulo.

Una mujer inmensa, de pelo gris, mal peinada, de nariz grande y roma y ojos pequeños tras los anteojos de arma zón negra... «Siéntese», me dijo señalando un banquillo ordinario y humillante, mientras ella se apoyaba con pesa da agilidad en el brazo de un sillón de roble. Durante uno o dos segundos me escrutó con sonriente curiosidad. Re cuerdo que había hecho lo mismo durante nuestro primer encuentro, pero entonces aún podía devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos se apartaron de mí. Se concentró en sus pensamientos, quizá ficticiamente. Al fin ya resuelta, frotó plie gue tras pliegue de su falda de franela gris, sobre la rodilla, quitando una huella de tiza o alguna otra cosa. Después dijo, siempre frotando, sin mirarme:

—Permítame hacerle una pregunta franca, señor Haze. Es usted un padre anticuado, a la europea, ¿no es cierto?

—No, por Dios –dije–. Conservador, quizá, pero no lo que usted llama anticuado.

La mujer suspiró, frunció el ceño y después juntó las grandes manos regordetas con aire de «vayamos al grano» y volvió a fijar en mí las cuentas de sus ojos.

—Dolly Haze –dijo– es una niña encantadora, pero el comienzo de su maduración sexual parece perturbarla.

Asentí ligeramente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Aún vacila –dijo la señorita Pratt explicándose con sus manos con manchas provocadas por el hígado– entre la zona anal y genital de desarrollo. Esencialmente, es una encantadora cri...

—Perdón –interrumpí–. ¿Qué zonas?

—¡Ya salió el europeo anticuado! –exclamó la Pratt palmeando ligeramente mi reloj de pulsera y descubriendo sú bitamente su dentadura postiza–. Quiero decir que las tendencias psicológicas y biológicas... ¿Fuma usted?... no se funden en Dolly, no forman, por así decirlo, un... molde redondo.

Durante un instante sus manos sostuvieron un melón invisible.

—Es atractiva, inteligente, aunque desatenta...

Respirando pesadamente, sin abandonar el brazo del sillón, la mujer hizo una pausa para mirar el informe sobre la niña encantadora, sobre el escritorio a su derecha.

—Sus calificaciones empeoran cada vez más. Ahora bien, yo me pregunto, señor Haze...

De nuevo un instante de falsa meditación.

—Bueno, por mi parte –siguió con brío–, debo decir que fumo y, como solía decir el doctor Pierce, no me enor gullezco de ello, pero me gusta.

Encendió el cigarrillo y el humo que exhaló por la nariz fue como un par de colmillos.

—Permítame darle unos cuantos detalles, sólo me lleva rá un instante. Veamos... (buscó entre sus papeles). Es altanera con la señorita Redcock y terriblemente grosera con la señorita Cormorant. Y oiga usted ahora uno de nuestros informes especiales: le gusta cantar en grupo en clase, aunque su mente parece en otra parte. Cruza las piernas y lleva el ritmo con la izquierda. Vocabulario: unos doscientos cuarenta y dos vulgarismos de los más comunes, enmarcados por cierto número de polisílabos evidentemente europeos. Suspira frecuentemente en clase. Déjeme usted ver... Sí. Aquí tenemos el informe de la últi ma semana de noviembre. Mastica con vehemencia goma de mascar. Suspira frecuentemente en clase. No se come las uñas, aunque si lo hiciera confirmaría su tipo general... científicamente hablando, desde luego. Menstruación nor mal. Actualmente no pertenece a ninguna organización religiosa. A propósito, señor Haze, su madre era... Oh, comprendo. ¿Y usted?... Una cuestión personal, desde luego. Entre Dios y usted. Queríamos saber algo más. En tiendo que no debe hacer tareas domésticas. Está usted haciendo una princesa de su Dolly, ¿no es cierto, señor Haze? Bueno... ¿qué más hay aquí? Maneja sus libros con gracia. Voz agradable. Risas más bien frecuentes. Algo soñadora. Hace chistes originales, transponiendo por ejem plo las primeras letras de los nombres de algunas profesoras. Pelo fino y castaño oscuro, brillante... bueno (riendo) eso ya lo sabe usted, supongo. Nariz sin obstrucciones, pies de arco pronunciado, ojos... déjeme usted ver, en alguna parte tengo un informe aún más reciente. Ajá, aquí está. La señorita Gold dice que la actuación de Dolly en el tenis es más que excelente, mejor aún que la de Linda Hall, pero su concentración y acumulación de puntos son «pobres». La señorita Cormorant no puede resolver si Dolly tiene un dominio emocional absoluto o carece por completo de él. La señorita Horn informa que ella –me refiero a Dolly– no puede formular sus emociones, mientras que según la señorita Cole, la eficiencia metabólica de Dolly es maravillosa. La señorita Molar cree que Dolly es miope y que debería consultar a un buen oftalmólogo, pero la señorita Redcock insiste en que la niña simula cansancio visual para excusar su incompetencia escolar. Y para terminar, señor Haze, nuestros investigadores an dan en pos de algo realmente importante. Ahora quiero preguntarle algo. Quiero saber si su pobre esposa o usted mismo o alguien de la familia... Entiendo que ella tiene varias tías y un abuelo materno en California... Ah, _lo tiene... _Bueno, todos nos preguntamos si alguien en la familia ha instruido a Dolly sobre el proceso de la reproducción entre mamíferos. La impresión general es que Dolly, de quince años, sigue morbosamente desinteresada ante las cuestiones sexuales o, para ser exactos, reprime su curiosidad para salvaguardar su ignorancia y su dignidad. Es verdad... catorce años. Como comprenderá usted, señor Haze, nuestra escuela no cree en abejas, repollos ni cigüe ñas, pero sí cree firmemente que debe preparar a sus estudiantes para que integren parejas mutuamente satis factorias y críen con éxito a sus hijos. Opinamos que Dolly podría hacer excelentes progresos si pusiera atención en su trabajo. En este sentido, el informe de la señorita Cormorant es significativo. Dolly tiene una cierta tendencia a ser impúdica, para no hablar con mucho rigor. Pero todos opinamos: _primo, _que debe usted tener un doctor de familia que le explique los hechos de la vida; _secundo, _que debe usted autorizarla a gozar de la compañía de los hermanos de sus compañeras en el Club Juvenil, en la organización del doctor Rigger o en las encantadoras casas de nuestros padres...

—Ella puede disfrutar de la compañía de los jóvenes en su propia casa encantadora –dije.

—Espero que así sea –dijo la señorita Prat vivamen te–. Cuando la interrogamos acerca de sus problemas, Dolly se negó a discutir la situación familiar, pero hemos hablado con algunas de sus amigas y realmente... bueno, por ejemplo, insistimos en que autorice usted su participa ción en el grupo dramático. Debe usted permitirle que tome parte en _Los cazadores encantados. _En los ensayos se reveló como una ninfa perfecta. Durante la primavera el autor permanecerá unos días en Beardsley y esperamos que asista a una o dos funciones en nuestro nuevo auditorio. Quiero explicar que ser joven, viviente y hermoso es algo supremo... Debe usted comprender...

—Siempre me he considerado como un padre compren sivo –dije.

—Oh, sin duda, sin duda, pero la señorita Cormorant piensa (y yo me inclino a aprobar su juicio) que Dolly está obsesionada por ideas sexuales para las que no en cuentra salida, y molesta o martiriza a las demás niñas y hasta a nuestras profesoras más jóvenes porque _pueden _salir inocentemente con muchachos.

Me encogí de hombros. Un mísero _émigré._

—Pongámonos de acuerdo, señor Haze. ¿Qué no anda bien con esa niña?

—Yo la encuentro perfectamente normal y feliz –dije.

¿Al fin se produciría el desastre? ¿Me descubrirían? ¿Habían recurrido a algún hipnotizador?

—Lo que me preocupa –dijo la señorita Pratt mirando su reloj y reatacando– es que tanto las profesoras como sus compañeras dicen que Dolly es belicosa, insatisfecha... y todos se preguntan por qué se opone usted con tanta firmeza a todas las diversiones naturales de una niña normal.

—Se refiere usted a los jugueteos sexuales –pregunté con presteza, desesperado, convertido en una vieja rata acorralada.

—Bueno... apruebo esa terminología civilizada –dijo la señorita Pratt con una mueca–. Pero ése no es, exacta mente, el problema. Bajo los auspicios de nuestra escuela, las representaciones teatrales, los bailes u otras actividades naturales no son, técnicamente, jugueteos sexuales, aunque las niñas tienen relación con muchachos, si eso es lo que usted objeta.

—Está bien –dije, mientras mi banquillo gemía de cansancio–. Ha ganado usted. Dolly puede tomar parte en la representación. Siempre que los papeles masculinos es tén encarnados por personajes femeninos...

—Siempre me fascina –dijo la señorita Pratt– el modo admirable en que los extranjeros... o por lo menos los norteamericanos naturalizados, emplean nuestra rica lengua. Estoy segura de que la señorita Gold, que dirige el grupo dramático, se felicitará. Advierto que es una de las pocas profesoras que parecen gustar de... quiero decir que encuentran maleable a Dolly. Y ahora que hemos solucionado un problema general, quiero hablarle de algo especial. Tenemos dificultades más serias.

Hizo una pausa truculenta y después se restregó el labio superior con tal vigor que su nariz pareció agitarse en una danza guerrera.

—Soy una persona franca –dijo–, pero las convenciones son convenciones y me parece difícil... Déjeme usted decirlo así... Los Walker, que viven en lo que llamamos por aquí la Mansión del Duque... usted conoce la gran casa gris sobre la colina... mandan a sus dos hijas a nuestra escuela, y tenemos a la sobrina del presidente Moore con nosotros, una niña de veras agradable, para no mencionar a otras niñas muy importantes. Bueno, en las actuales circunstancias no deja de producir asombro que Dolly, que parece toda una señorita, emplee palabras que usted, como extranjero, quizá no conozca ni comprenda. Tal vez sería mejor... ¿Quiere usted que mande llamar a Dolly y discu tamos el asunto? ¿No? Comprenderá usted... Oh, bueno, dejémoslo. Dolly ha escrito una obscena palabra de cuatro letras (que según nuestro doctor Cutler es un término mexicano que significa urinario) con lápiz labial en ciertos sanos panfletos distribuidos entre las niñas por la señorita Redcock, que se casará en junio. Hemos pensado que Dolly debería quedarse después de las clases, por lo menos media hora más. Pero si usted prefiere...

—No –dije–. No quiero oponerme a las reglas. Habla ré después con ella. Acabaré con esa costumbre.

—Hágalo –dijo la mujer incorporándose del brazo de su sillón–. Y quizá podamos reunimos pronto. Y si las cosas no mejoran, podríamos hacerla analizar por el doc tor Cutler.

¿Me casaría con la señorita Pratt para estrangularla?

–... Y acaso su doctor pueda examinarla físicamente, una simple revisión de rutina. Dolly está en Mushroom[5], la última aula, por el pasillo.

Debo explicar que la Beardsley School imitaba una famosa escuela inglesa con los apodos «tradicionales» de sus diversas aulas: Mushroom, Room-In 8, B-room, Room-BA, etcétera. Mushroom era un lugar hediondo, con una reproducción color sepia de la «Edad de la inocencia» de Reynolds sobre el encerado, y varias filas de bancos bas tante incómodos. En uno de ellos mi Lolita leía el capítulo sobre el «Diálogo» en _Técnicas dramáticas, _de Baker. Rei naba una gran quietud y había otra niña de cuello des nudo, blanco como porcelana, y un maravilloso pelo platinado, que sentada frente a Dolly leía también, absolutamente alejada del mundo y envolviendo sin cesar un suave rizo en un dedo. Me senté junto a Dolly, detrás de ese cuello y esa cabellera, y desabotoné mi abrigo, y por sesenta y cinco céntimos, más el permiso de participar en la representación teatral, hice que Dolly pusiera su mano de rojos nudillos, manchada de tinta y de tiza, bajo la tapa de su escritorio. Oh, fue una estúpida temeridad de mi parte, pero después de la tortura que había padecido, tenía que sacar partido de una combinación que, lo sabía, nunca volvería a producirse.

12

Poco antes de Navidad, Dolly atrapó un serio resfriado y fue examinada por una amiga de la señorita Lester, la doctora Ilse Tristramson, un ser encantador y sin curiosi dades que tocó muy suavemente a mi paloma. Diagnosticó bronquitis, palmeó a Lo en la espalda (toda su lozanía encendida por la fiebre) y le hizo guardar cama por una semana o más. Al principio tuvo mucha fiebre. No bien se curó, di una fiesta con chicos.

Quizás había bebido con cierto exceso para entregarme a la ordalía. Quizá hice papel de tonto. Las niñas habían decorado un pequeño abeto –costumbre alemana, salvo que bombas coloreadas habían reemplazado las velas de cera–. Se eligieron discos, pasados en el fonógrafo de mi propietaria. Doll, muy _chic, _llevaba un vestido gris de cuerpo ajustado y falda amplia. Yo me retiré a mi estudio y cada diez o veinte minutos bajaba como un idiota, sólo por unos segundos, para tomar ostensiblemente mi pipa de la chimenea o buscar el diario. Con cada nueva visita esas simples acciones se hacían más difíciles y me recordaban los días tremendamente distantes en que juntaba fuerzas para entrar como por azar en un cuarto de la casa de Ramsdale donde se sonaba la pequeña Carmen.

La fiesta no fue un éxito. De las niñas invitadas, una faltó y uno de los jóvenes llevó a su primo Roy, de modo que sobraron dos muchachos, y los primos sabían todos los pasos, y los demás tipos apenas sabían bailar, y casi toda la reunión consistió en revolver la cocina y discutir incesantemente sobre juegos de naipes a elegir, y algo des pués dos niñas y cuatro muchachos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron un juego con palabras que Opal no con siguió entender, mientras Mona y Roy, un mozo muy atrac tivo, bebían ginger ale en la cocina, sentados en la mesa y meciendo las piernas, trabados en acalorada discusión sobre la Predestinación y la Ley del Término Medio. Cuando todos se marcharon, mi Lo dijo uf, cerró los ojos y se echó en un sillón con sus cuatro miembros extendidos para expresar su profundo disgusto y cansancio, y juró que nun ca había visto un conjunto de tipos más asquerosos. Esa observación le valió una raqueta de tenis nueva.

Enero fue húmedo y tibio, y febrero engañó a las plan tas: nadie en la ciudad había _visto _nunca semejante tiem po. Hubo más regalos. Para su cumpleaños le compré una bicicleta, esa encantadora máquina semejante a una gacela que ya he descrito, y añadí una _Historia de la pin tura norteamericana moderna. _Lo en su bicicleta, quiero decir su manera de andar en ella, me proporcionó un placer supremo; pero mi intento de refinar su gusto pictórico resultó un fracaso. Lo quiso saber si el tipo que dormía la siesta en la parva de Doris Lee era el padre de la chiquilla seudo voluptuosa que figuraba en primer pla no, y no pudo entender por qué decía yo que Grant Wood y Peter Hundo eran excelentes y Reginald March o Frederick Waugh espantosos.

13

Cuando la primavera pintó de amarillo, verde y rosa la calle Thayer, Lolita estaba irrevocablemente atrapada por las tablas. La señorita Pratt, que alcancé a distinguir un domingo comiendo con algunas personas en Walton, me vio desde lejos y me aplaudió simpáticamente, discretamente, cuando Lo no miraba. Detesto el teatro como forma pri mitiva y pútrida, históricamente hablando. Una forma que deriva de los ritos de la edad de piedra y del desatino común, a pesar de esos aportes individuales de genios tales como la poesía isabelina, por ejemplo, que el lector de gabinete entresaca del montón. Como por entonces yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propias faenas litera rias, no me tomé el trabajo de leer el texto completo de _Los cazadores encantados, _la obrilla en que Dolores Haze desempeñaba el papel de la hija de un granjero que se cree un hada del bosque, o Diana o cosa así, y que, dueña de un libro sobre hipnotismo, hace caer a unos cuantos cazadores perdidos en diversos trances curiosos, hasta que a su vez sucumbe al hechizo de un poeta vagabundo (Mona Dahl). Eso fue cuanto deduje por unas cuantas páginas arrugadas y mal escritas a máquina del libreto que Lo desparramaba por la casa entera. La coincidencia del nombre con el de un hotel inolvidable era agradable y triste a la vez: cansadamente pensé que era mejor no recordársela a mi encantadora, temeroso de que una ruda acusación de sensiblonería me hiriera aún más que su olvido. Imaginé que la obrilla sería otra versión, prácticamente anónima, de alguna leyenda trivial. Nada prohibía suponer, desde luego, que en busca de un nombre atractivo, el fundador del hotel había sido influido por la fantasía de su decorador mural y que después el nombre del hotel había sugerido el de la obra. Pero mi mente simple, cré dula, benévola, tomó otro camino y sin pensar demasiado en la cosa di por sentado que fresco, nombre y título de rivaban de una fuente común, de una tradición local que yo, extranjero poco versado en el acervo cultural de la Nueva Inglaterra, no podía conocer. Por consiguiente, tenía la impresión (todo esto de manera casual, entiéndase bien, fuera de la órbita de mis intereses) de que la maldita obrilla pertenecía a un tipo de fantasía para consumo ju venil, elaborada y reelaborada muchas veces, como _Hansel y Gretel _por Richard Roe o _La bella durmiente _por Dorothy Doe o _El manto del emperador _por Maurice Vermont y Marion Rumpelmeyer, piezas que pueden encontrarse en _Obras para actores escolares _o _¡Elijamos una obra! _En otras palabras, yo no conocía –ni me habría interesado, de saberlo– que en realidad _Los cazadores encantados _era una composición reciente y original estrenada tres o cuatro meses antes por un grupo intelectual de Nueva York. En la medida en que podía juzgarla por el papel de mi encan tadora, me parecía una melancólica muestra de la litera tura fantástica, con ecos de Lenormand y Maeterlinck y algunos apacibles soñadores británicos. Los cazadores con sombreros rojos, vestidos de manera uniforme –el prime ro era banquero, el segundo plomero, el tercero policía, el cuarto sepulturero, el quinto asegurador, el sexto un con victo fugitivo (¡imaginen ustedes qué posibilidades!)–, en manos de Dolly cambiaban por completo de personalidad y recordaban sus vidas verdaderas sólo como sueños o pesadillas de que Diana los había despertado. Pero el séptimo cazador (con sombrero _verde, _el necio) era un joven poeta y aseguraba, con gran exasperación de Diana, que ella y la diversión suministrada (ninfas danzantes, elfos, monstruos) eran suyos, invención del poeta. Creo que al fin, profundamente disgustada por su pedantería, mi des calza Dolores llevaba a Mona, con pantalones a cuadros, a la granja de su padre para demostrar al fanfarrón que no era una creación poética, sino una muchacha rústica, _terre à terre. _Un beso de último momento destacaba el hondo homenaje de la obra; fantasías y realidad se con funden en el amor. Consideré más sensato no criticar la obra en presencia de Lo: tan sumergida estaba en sus «problemas de expresión». Además, juntaba sus delgadas manos florentinas de manera encantadora, batiendo las pestañas y rogándome que no fuera a los ensayos, como hacían algunos padres ridículos, porque deseaba deslumbrarme con un estreno perfecto... y porque de todos modos yo no hacía más que entrometerme y decir tonterías y quitarle su entusiasmo en presencia de otras personas.

Hubo un ensayo muy especial... corazón, corazón mío..., hubo un día de mayo señalado por un ímpetu de alegre entusiasmo –todo pasó más allá del alcance de mi vista, inmune a mi memoria– y cuando volví a ver a Lo, al final de la tarde, pedaleando su bicicleta, apretando la palma de la mano contra la húmeda corteza de un joven abedul al extremo de nuestro jardín, me impresionó tanto la radiante ternura de su sonrisa que por un instante creí solucionadas todas nuestras dificultades.

—¿Recuerdas –dijo– el nombre de aquel hotel... tú sabes (frunciendo la nariz), vamos tú sabes... de columnas blancas y un cisne de mármol en el vestíbulo? Oh, tienes que recordarlo (ruidosa aspiración)... el hotel donde... Bueno, no importa. ¿No se llamaba (casi un susurro) _Los cazadores encantados? _Ah, así se llamaba... ¿De veras? (pensativa).

Y con un estallido de amorosa risa primaveral dio una palmada al árbol fulgurante y partió calle arriba, hasta la esquina, y después regresó, con los pies apoyados en los pedales inmóviles, en una postura de abandono, una mano soñadora sobre el regazo de flores estampadas.

14

Como quizá tuviera relación con su interés por la danza y el arte dramático, autoricé a Lo a tomar lecciones de piano con cierta señorita Emperador (como podríamos llamarla los estudiosos franceses), hacia cuya casa de per sianas azules, a poco más de una milla desde Beardsley, Lopodía pedalear dos veces por semana. La noche de un lunes, a fines de mayo (y más o menos una semana des pués de ese ensayo especial al que Lo no me había per mitido asistir), sonó el teléfono de mi estudio (donde yo atacaba el flanco del rey de Gustave, quiero decir de Gastón) y la señorita Emperador me preguntó si Lo iría a su casa el martes próximo, pues había faltado el martes anterior y ese mismo día. Dije que no faltaría... y seguí jugando. Como supondrá el lector, mis facultades estaban embotadas y dos jugadas después, cuando correspondió mover a Gastón, comprendí a través de la bruma de mi angustia, que podía robarme la reina. También él lo advir tió, pero suponiendo que era una trampa de su astuto adversario, se detuvo un minuto, bufando, silbando, sacu diendo los carrillos y hasta dirigiéndome miradas furtivas, e hizo movimientos irresolutos con sus dedos rechonchos, muñéndose por tomar esa jugosa reina y sin atreverse a hacerlo, hasta que por fin se precipitó sobre ella (¿quién sabe si eso no le enseñó algunas audacias posteriores?) y yo hube de pasar una hora interminable sobrellevando el empate. Terminó su coñac y por fin se marchó, muy satis fecho con su resultado _(mon pauvre ami, je ne vous ai jamais revu, et quoiqu'il y ait bien peu de chance que vous ne voyez mon livre, permettez-moi de vous dire que je vous serre la main bien cordialement, et que toutes mes filletes vous saluent). _Encontré a Dolores Haze sentada a la mesa de la cocina, consumiendo un prisma de pastel, fijos los ojos en su libreto. Esos ojos se alzaron para mirarme con una especie de vacuidad. Al enterarse de mi descubrimiento permaneció singularmente impávida y dijo _d'un_ _petit air faussement contrit _que se sabía una niña muy mala, pero que había sido incapaz de resistirse al encanto y había empleado esas horas destinadas a la música –ah, lector mío– para ensayar en un parque público la escena de la selva mágica con Mona. Dije «muy bien» y me dirigí hacia el teléfono. La madre de Mona contestó: «Oh, sí, está en casa» y se apartó con una risa neutra de amabili dad materna para gritar fuera de escena «¡Te llama Roy!» y un instante después, Mona tomó el tubo y empezó a reñir a Roy con voz monótona, pero no sin ternura, por algo que él había dicho o hecho, y yo interrumpí, y Mona dijo en su más humilde registro de contralto «sí, señor», «sin duda, señor», «soy la única culpable de lo que ocurrió» (¡qué elocución, qué aplomo!), «de veras, no sabe cuánto lo siento» y todo el repertorio característico de esas pe queñas rameras.

Bajé, pues, la escalera aclarándome la garganta y con teniendo los latidos de mi corazón. Lo estaba ahora en la sala, en su sillón favorito. Al verla así repantigada, mor disqueándose una uña, burlándose de mí con sus vaporosos ojos insensibles, y meciendo un banquillo sobre el cual había posado el talón de su pie descalzo, advertí de pronto con una especie de náusea cuánto había cambiado desde que la había conocido, dos años antes. ¿O el cambio había ocurrido en esas dos últimas semanas? _¿Tendresse? _Sin duda, el mito había estallado. Allí estaba sentada, rígi damente, en el foco de mi ira incandescente. La bruma de mi deseo habíase diluido y no subsistía otra cosa que esa temible lucidez. ¡Oh, cuánto había cambiado! Su cutis era el de una vulgar adolescente desaliñada que se aplica cosméticos con dedos sucios en la cara sin lavar y no repara en el tejido infectado, en la epidermis pustulosa que se pone en contacto con su piel. Su lozanía suave y tierna había sido tan encantadora en días remotos, cuando yo solía hacer rodar por broma su cabeza despeinada sobre mi regazo... Un vulgar arrebol reemplazaba ahora aquella inocente fluorescencia, un resfriado había pintado de rojo llameante las aletas de su desdeñosa nariz. Como aterrorizado desvié mi mirada, que se deslizó mecánicamente por el lado interno de sus piernas desnudas, muy estiradas. ¡Qué pulidas y musculosas me parecieron! Sus ojos muy abiertos, grises como nubes y ligeramente inflamados, seguían fijos en mí y a través de ellos descifré el pensamiento de que al cabo Mona podía estar en lo cierto, de que quizá fuera posible denunciarme sin exponerse a ser castigada. Qué equivocado había estado. ¡Qué loco había sido! Todo en ella pertenecía al mismo orden exas perante e impenetrable, la tensión de sus piernas bien formadas, la planta sucia de su calcetín blanco, el _sweater _grueso que llevaba a pesar de estar en un cuarto cerrado, su olor joven y sobre todo el borde de su cara, con su arrebol artificial y sus labios recién pintados. El rojo había manchado los dientes delanteros y me asaltó un recuerdo horrible: una imagen que no era de Monique, sino de otra joven, siglos atrás, elegida por otro antes de que yo tuvie ra tiempo para resolver si su sola juventud alejaba el riesgo de contraer una enfermedad espantosa, y que tenía los mismos pómulos encendidos y prominentes, una _ma man _muerta, grandes dientes delanteros y un pedazo de roja cinta mugrienta en el pelo castaño.

—Bueno, habla –dijo Lo–. ¿Te ha satisfecho la ave riguación?

—Oh, sí –dije–. Perfecta. Sí... Y no dudo que entre las dos inventasteis la cosa. En realidad, no dudo que le has dicho todo sobre nosotros.

—Ah, ¿sí?...

Dominé mi respiración y dije:

—Dolores, esto tiene que acabar. Estoy dispuesto a sa carte de Beardsley, a encerrarte ya sabes dónde, pero esto tiene que acabar. Estoy dispuesto a llevarte en el tiempo necesario para que hagas tu valija. Esto tiene que acabar, o sucederá cualquier cosa.

—Sucederá cualquier cosa, ¿eh?...

Arrebaté el banquillo que mecía con su talón y su pie cayó con ruido al suelo.

—¡Eh, despacio! –gritó.

—Ante todo, vete arriba –grité a mi vez, mientras la asía y la obligaba a levantarse.

A partir de ese momento ya no contuve mi voz y ambos nos gritamos y ella dijo cosas que no pueden imprimirse. Dijo que me odiaba. Me hizo muecas monstruosas, inflando los carrillos y produciendo un sonido diabólico. Dijo que yo había intentado violarla varias veces cuando era inquilino de su madre. Dijo que estaba segura de que yo había asesinado a su madre. Dijo que se acostaría con el primer tipo que se le antojara y que no podía impedírselo. Dijo que subiría a su cuarto y me mostraría todos sus escon drijos. Fue una escena estridente y odiosa. La tomé por el puño nudoso, que ella retorcía tratando subrepticiamente de encontrar un punto débil para librarse en un momento favorable. Pero yo la retuve con fuerza y en verdad la lastimé bastante (¡así se pudra por ello mi corazón!) y una o dos veces sacudió el brazo con tal violencia que temí romperle el puño. Mientras tanto, me miraba con esos ojos inolvidables en que luchaban la fría ira y las lágrimas ardientes, y nuestras voces cubrían la campanilla del teléfono, y cuando advertí que llamaba escapó en un segundo.

Como a los personajes de las películas, parecen asistirme los servicios de la _machina telephonica _ysu dios repentino. Esa vez fue una vecina enfurecida. La ventana de la derecha estaba abierta en la sala –felizmente, con el visillo corrido– y tras ella la noche negra y húmeda de una destemplada primavera de Nueva Inglaterra nos había escuchado, conteniendo el aliento. Siempre he creído que este tipo de solterona con mente obscena era el resultado de una cría considerablemente literaria en la ficción moderna; pero ahora sé que la mojigata y salaz señorita Derecha –o, para disipar su incógnito, la señorita Fenton Lebone– había asomado tres cuartas partes de su huma nidad por la ventana de su dormitorio, luchando por enterarse del motivo de nuestra riña.

«Ese alboroto... no tiene sentido... –graznaba el re ceptor–, esto no es un inquilinato... Debo advertirle...»

Pedí disculpas por los ruidosos amigos de mi hija. Son jóvenes, usted comprende... y corté un nuevo graznido.

Abajo resonó la puerta de la calle. ¿Lo? ¿Habría huido?

A través del ventanuco de la escalera vi un fantasma impetuoso que se deslizaba entre los arbustos, un punto plateado en la oscuridad –llanta de rueda de bicicleta– que se movía, centelleaba y desaparecía.

El azar había querido que el automóvil pasara esa noche en un taller mecánico de la ciudad. No tenía otra al ternativa que perseguir a pie a la alada fugitiva. Aún hoy, a tres años de distancia, no puedo evocar esa calle en una noche de primavera, esa calle con árboles ya tan poblados, sin un estremecimiento de pánico. Frente a su puerta iluminada la señorita Lester paseaba el perro hi drópico de la señorita Fabian. El señor Hyde casi tropezó con él. Caminaba tres pasos y corría otros tres. Una lluvia tibia empezó a tamborilear sobre las hojas de castaño. En la esquina siguiente, apretando a Lolita contra una ba randa de hierro, un joven borroso la besaba... no, no era ella. Todavía con una comezón en mis garras, seguí la carrera.

A media milla del número catorce, la calle Thayer se confunde con un terreno privado y una calle diagonal; ésta lleva al centro de la ciudad. Frente al primer bar vi –¡con qué melodía de alivio!– la fulgurante bicicleta de Lolita que estaba aguardándola. Empujé, en vez de tirar, tiré, empujé, tiré y entré. A unos diez pasos Lolita, a través del cristal de una cabina telefónica (el dios membranoso seguía acompañándome), ahuecando la mano sobre el tubo y confidencialmente inclinada sobre él, fijos sus ojos en mí, se volvió con su tesoro, cortó a toda prisa y salió meneándose.

—Traté de llamarte a casa –dijo vivazmente–. He tomado una gran decisión. Pero antes ofréceme una bebida, papá.

Observo a la muchacha indiferente que puso el hielo en el vaso, después el helado, después el jarabe de cereza, mientras mi corazón ardía de ansia y amor. Ese puñado de criatura. Mi encantadora criatura. Tiene usted una hija encantadora, señor Humbert. Siempre la admiramos cuan do pasa. El señor Pim observaba cómo Pippa sorbía su refresco.

_J'ai toujours admiré l'oeuvre ormonde du sublime Dublinois. _Mientras tanto, la lluvia se había convertido en una ducha voluptuosa.

—Oye –me dijo Lo haciendo rodar a mi lado la bici cleta, arrastrando un pie sobre la acera de oscuro brillo–. He decidido algo. Quiero salir de esa escuela. La odio. Odio la representación. ¡La odio de veras! No quiero volver nunca, encontraremos otra. Vayámonos en seguida. Empecemos un largo viaje de nuevo. Pero esta vez iremos a donde _yo _quiera, ¿no es cierto?

—Soy yo quien elige. _C'est entendu? –_dijo bamboleandose un poco a mi lado.

Sólo empleaba el francés cuando quería ser una niñita muy buena.

—Bueno, _entendu. _Ahora apúrate, Lenore, o te empa parás.

Una tempestad de sollozos colmaba mi pecho.

Lo descubrió sus dientes en un adorable mohín de colegiala, se inclinó adelante y se marchó pedaleando, pá jaro mío.

La mano cuidada de la señorita Lester abría la puerta para un perro viejo de andar derrengado _qui prenait son temps._

Lo me esperaba cerca del abedul espectral.

—Estoy hecha una sopa –declaró con voz aguda–. ¿Estás contento? ¡Al diablo con la representación! ¿En tiendes?

La garra de una bruja invisible cerró la ventana de un primer piso.

En nuestro pasillo, ardiente de luces acogedoras, mi Lolita se quitó el _sweater, _sacudió su pelo cubierto de diamantes, tendió hacia mí los brazos desnudos y levantó la rodilla.

—Súbeme en brazos. Esta noche me siento romántica.

Quizá interese saber a los psicólogos que tengo la ha bilidad –caso harto singular, supongo– de verter torren tes de lágrimas evocando tempestades pasadas.

15

Se rectificaron los frenos, se limpió el radiador, se ajus taron las válvulas y Humbert, inhábil mecánico pero pru dente papá, abonó ésas y otras reparaciones y mejoras, de modo que el automóvil de la difunta señora Humbert quedó en estado respetable y listo para emprender un nuevo viaje.

Habíamos prometido a la Beardsley School, a la buena Beardsley School, que regresaríamos no bien terminara mi compromiso con Hollywood (insinué que Humbert se ría asesor principal de una película relacionada con el «existencialismo», que por entonces aún no hacía furor). En realidad jugaba con la idea de escurrirme por la fron tera mexicana –ya era más valiente que un año antes– y resolver allí el futuro con mi pequeña concubina, que medía ya un metro cincuenta y pesaba cuarenta kilos. Ha bíamos sacado a relucir nuestros libros y mapas turísticos. Ella había trazado el itinerario con cuidado infinito. ¿Ha bía que agradecer a su afición teatral esa razón de su aire juvenil y esa adorable ansiedad por explorar la rica reali dad? En esa pálida pero tibia mañana dominical experi menté la extraña levedad de los sueños cuando dejamos la casa del asombrado profesor Quim y corrimos por la calle principal hacia la carretera. El vestido de algodón a rayas blancas y negras de mi amor, su vistoso sombrero azul, sus calcetines blancos, sus mocasines pardos, no iban del todo bien con la gran aguamarina hermosamente ta llada y pendiente de una cadenilla de plata que brillaba en su pecho: una gota de lluvia primaveral regalada por mí. Pasamos ante el New Hotel y Lo rió.

—¿Cuánto pides por tus pensamientos? –dije.

Ella tendió la palma abierta, pero en ese instante debí aplicar los frenos repentinamente, al ver la luz roja. Mien tras esperábamos, otro automóvil se deslizó junto al nuestro; una mujer joven de pelo brillante y broncíneo, largo hasta los hombros (¿dónde la había visto?) saludó a Lo con un resonante «¡Hola!» y dirigiéndose a mí, efusiva mente (¡ya la había situado!), dijo subrayando algunas palabras:

—Qué _vergüenza _eso de sacar a Dolly de la representa ción... debió usted oír al autor... cómo la elogió después de aquel ensayo...

—Luz verde, pedazo de tonto –susurró Lo.

Simultáneamente, agitando en fulgurante adiós un bra zo con brazaletes, Juana de Arco (en una representación que había visto en el teatro local) se alejó violentamente de nosotros para precipitarse en la avenida Campus.

—¿Quién era? ¿Vermont o Rumpelmeyer?

—No, Edusa Gold... la tipa que nos adiestraba.

—No me refería a ella. ¿Quién fue el autor de esa obra?

—Ah, sí, desde luego. Una vieja. Clara no-sé-cuántos. Había un montón de gente allá.

—¿De modo que te elogió?

Y mi amada emitió esa nueva risilla –quizá relacionada con sus ardides teatrales– que había empezado a afectar.

—Eres una criatura extraña, Lolita –dije, quizá con otras palabras–. Desde luego, me alegra que hayas olvida do esa idea absurda del teatro. Pero lo extraño es que aban donaras todo justo una semana antes de que se produzca la cosa. Oh, Lolita, deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus entusiasmos. Recuerdo que abandonaste Ramsdale por el campamento, y el campamento por un viaje de placer, y presiento otros cambios violentos en tu disposición. De bes ser más cuidadosa. Hay cosas que no pueden dejarse. Debes perseverar. Debes tratar de ser un poco más buena conmigo, Lolita. Además, deberías vigilar tu alimentación. La circunferencia de tus muslos no debería pasar los cua renta centímetros. Más... sería fatal (bromeaba, desde lue go). Ahora emprendemos un largo y dichoso viaje. Re cuerdo...

16

Recuerdo que cuando era niño me deleitaba con un mapa de Norteamérica donde los «Montes Apalaches» corrían libremente de Alabama a New Brunswick, de modo que la región toda que atravesaban –Tennessee, las Virgi nias, Pensilvania, Nueva York, Vermont, New Hampshire y Maine– se mostraba a mi imaginación como una Suiza o hasta un Tibet gigantesco, toda montaña, pico tras pico gloriosamente diamantino, coniferas gigantes, _le montagnard émigré _con una magnífica piel de oro, y _Felix tigris auratus y _Pieles Rojas bajo catalpas. Que todo ello degenerara en míseras tierras suburbanas y un humeante incinerador de desperdicios era aterrador. ¡Adiós, Appalachia! Dejándola, cruzamos Ohio, los tres estados, que empiezan con «I» y Nebraska –ah, ese primer soplo del oeste–. Viajábamos holgadamente, con más de una semana para llegar a Wace, Continental Davile, donde Lo deseó apasionadamente ver las danzas ceremoniales que señalan la apertura de la estación de la Cueva Mágica, y por lo menos tres semanas para llegar a Elphinstone, perla de un estado del oeste, donde Lo anheló trepar la Roca Roja, desde la cual se había arrojado poco antes una madura estrella cinematográfica después de una riña de borrachos con su gigolo.

De nuevo nos dieron la bienvenida en discretos aloja mientos, inscripciones que decían:

«Deseamos que se sienta usted como en su casa. _Todos _los enseres han sido cuidadosamente registrados antes de su llegada: El número de su automóvil quedará anotado aquí. Economice el agua caliente. Nos reservamos el derecho de rechazar sin explicaciones a cualquier persona objetable. No arroje ninguna clase de desperdicios en el inodoro. Gracias. Vuelva a visitarnos. La Administración. Consideramos a nuestros huéspedes como las personas mejores del mundo».

En esos lugares espantosos pagamos diez dólares por camas gemelas, las moscas revoloteaban más allá de la puerta sin tela metálica y al fin lograban meterse en el cuarto, las cenizas de nuestros predecesores aún permanecían en los ceniceros, un pelo de mujer serpeaba en la almohada, oíamos a nuestro vecino que colgaba su chaqueta en el armario, las perchas estaban ingeniosamente atadas a la barra por medio de alambres para evitar robos y, supremo insulto, los cuadros sobre las camas gemelas eran gemelos idénticos. También advertí que la moda comercial cambiaba. Los acoplados tendían a reunirse, a ir formando una _caravansay__**[6]**_(Lo no parecía interesada por mi explicación, pero el lector quizá la encuentre curiosa), se agregaba un segundo piso, después un vestíbulo, los automóviles se llevaban a un garage común y ese conjunto de cabinas se convertía en un buen hotel.

He de advertir al lector que no ría de mi ofuscación mental. Ahora es fácil para él y para mí descifrar un destino pasado; pero un destino en formación no es, créaseme, uno de esos honrados relatos policiales donde todo cuanto debe hacer uno es prestar atención a las claves. Una vez leí una novela policial francesa donde las claves estaban en bastardilla. Pero no es así como procede McFate, aunque llegue uno a reconocer ciertas oscuras indicaciones.

Por ejemplo: no podría jurar que no hubo por lo me nos una ocasión, antes de cruzar el oeste medio o en los comienzos de esa travesía, en que Lo procuró obtener cier ta información o ponerse en contacto con una persona o personas desconocidas. Habíamos parado en una estación de servicio, bajo el signo de Pegaso, y ella se deslizó del asiento y huyó a la parte posterior del edificio mientras la cubierta del motor levantada (bajo la cual me había inclinado para observar las manipulaciones del mecánico) me la ocultaron por un momento; inclinado a mostrarme indulgente, no hice más que sacudir mi benévola cabeza, aunque hablando con propiedad, esas visitas estaban prohibidas, ya que intuía que los baños –ytambién los teléfonos– eran por motivos indiscernibles los puntos donde mi destino podía precipitarse. Todos tenemos objetos fa tales –un paisaje reiterado en unos casos, un número en otros–,cuidadosamente elegidos por los dioses para susci tar acontecimientos de especial significación: aquí debe tropezar John, allí debe sufrir Jane.

Lo cierto es que mi automóvil estaba listo y lo retiré de los surtidores para que atendieran a un camión de auxilio, cuando el volumen cada vez más grande de su ausencia empezó a pesar sobre mí en esa ventosa opaci dad. No era ésa la primera vez ni sería la última que miraba con tal desasosiego todas las trivialidades de las paradas que parecen casi sorprendidas, como campesinos boquiabiertos, de encontrarse en el campo de visión de un viejo detenido; ese techo de basura verde, esas llantas en venta, muy negras sobre la pared muy blanca, esas fulgurantes latas de aceite para motor, esa heladera roja con bebidas variadas, las cuatro, cinco, siete botellas va cías en el diagrama incompleto para palabras cruzadas de sus celdas de madera, esa cucaracha que caminaba pacien temente por el lado interior del vidrio de la oficina. Desde la puerta abierta llegaba la música de una radio y como su ritmo no armonizaba con la ondulación y el estremeci miento de las plantas animadas por el viento, tenía uno la impresión de presenciar una escena cinematográfica que vivía su propia vida, mientras el piano o el violín seguían una línea musical completamente ajena a la flor estremeci da, la rama oscilante. El último sollozo de Charlotte vibra ba en mí de manera incongruente, mientras Lolita vibraba desde una dirección totalmente inesperada con su vestido flameando contra el ritmo. Dijo que había encontrado ocu pado el baño para damas y se había dirigido a la señal de la Concha, en la cuadra siguiente. Decían allí que estaban orgullosos de sus acogedoras instalaciones. Esas postales con franqueo pagado, decían, estaban a la espera de sus comentarios. Pero no hubo postales. No hubo comen tarios.

Ese mismo día o el siguiente, después de una marcha tediosa a través de tierras cultivadas, llegamos a un pueblo agradable y nos detuvimos en el alojamiento. «Los Castaños» –cabañas agradables, praderas verdes y húmedas, manzanos, un viejo columpio y un crepúsculo tremendo que mi niña agotada ignoró–. Había querido atra vesar Kasbeam porque estaba sólo treinta millas al norte de su ciudad natal, pero a la mañana siguiente la encontré apática, sin deseos de volver a ver la acera donde había jugado cinco años antes. Por motivos obvios yo había puesto reparos a ese desvío, aunque ambos estábamos de acuerdo en no atraer la atención de ninguna manera, per maneciendo en el automóvil y sin hablar con antiguos ami gos. Mi alivio ante el abandono del proyecto se vio entur biado por la idea de que si Lo hubiera intuido mi total oposición a las posibilidades nostálgicas de Pisky, no ha bría cedido tan fácilmente. Cuando se lo dije con un suspiro, suspiró a su vez y se declaró indispuesta. Quería quedarse en la cama por lo menos hasta la hora del té, con un montón de revistas; si para entonces se sentía mejor, seguiríamos viaje hacia el oeste. Debo decir que estaba muy lánguida ella. Nuestra cabaña estaba en la cima arbolada de una colina, y desde nuestra ventana podía verse el camino que serpeaba hacia abajo y después corría entre dos filas de castaños derecho como la raya del pelo, hacia la bonita ciudad, singularmente nítida y como de juguete a la distancia en esa mañana pura. Podía distinguir a una niña-elfo sobre una bicicleta-insecto, y un perro, quizá demasiado grande en proporción, tan preciosos como peregrinos con sus mulas que ascienden por pálidos caminos de cera en los cuadros antiguos, con personajes minúsculos rojos y colinas azules. Tengo el gusto europeo de valerme de mis propios pies cuando es posible prescindir del automóvil, y caminé despaciosamente, topándome durante mi marcha con la ciclista –una niña fea y rechoncha con trenzas, seguida de un inmenso San Bernardo con órbitas como pensamientos–. En Kasbeam, un peluquero decrépito me cortó el pelo de manera harto mediocre. Parloteaba acerca de un hijo suyo jugador de béisbol, y a cada estallido me escupía en el cuello; de cuando en cuando se limpiaba los anteojos en mi delantal o interrumpía sus trémulos tijeretazos para exhibir recor tes doblados de diarios amarillentos. Yo estaba tan dis traído que me sobresalté al comprender, mientras él me enseñaba una fotografía sobre un caballete, en medio de las viejas lociones grisáceas, que el joven jugador de béis bol había muerto treinta años antes.

Bebí una taza de café insípido y caliente, compré unas bananas para mi monita y pasé diez minutos en una rosticería. Debió pasar por lo menos una hora y media antes de que este peregrino de regreso a su hogar apareciera en el camino sinuoso que subía hasta el castillo de los cas taños.

La niña que había visto en mi trayecto hacia la ciudad, estaba ahora cargada de ropa lavada y ayudaba a un hombre deforme de cabeza grave y rasgos groseros que me recordó el personaje de «Bertoldo» en la comedia italiana. Cuando llegué estaban limpiando las cabañas, agra dablemente espaciadas entre la profusa vegetación. Era mediodía, y casi todas, con un último estallido de sus puertas persianas, se habían librado de sus ocupantes. Una pareja de ancianos momificados en un último modelo salía de uno de los garages contiguos. En otro asomaba, como por una vaina, una carrocería roja; y cerca de nuestra cabaña, un joven fuerte y apuesto, de pelo negro y ojos azules, subía una heladera fuerte y portátil a su camioneta rural. Por algún motivo me dirigió una tímida sonrisa cuando pasé. Al frente, sobre la hierba, en la sombra ramificada de los árboles profusos, el San Bernardo vigilaba la bicicleta de su ama y no muy lejos una mujer joven, entregada a la vida de familia, había sentado a una cria tura extasiada en el columpio y la mecía suavemente, mientras un celoso niño de dos o tres años incomodaba cuanto podía, procurando empujar o atraer la tabla del columpio hasta que al fin consiguió que lo golpeara y empezó a aullar, tendido de espaldas en la hierba, mientras su madre seguía sonriendo amablemente a ninguno de sus dos hijos. Recuerdo esas minucias con tanta claridad quizá porque había de revisar mis impresiones de cabo a rabo unos minutos después. Además, algo en mí permanecía alerta desde aquella terrible noche en Beardsley. De pron to quise sustraerme a la sensación de bienestar producida por mi caminata, por la joven brisa estival que envolvía mi cuello, el suave crujido de la granza húmeda, el jugoso depósito que al fin había conseguido succionar de un dien te cariado y hasta el agradable peso de mis provisiones, que la condición de mi corazón no debía permitirme llevar. Pero aun esa mísera bomba mía parecía trabajar apaciblemente, y me sentí _adolori d'amoureuse largueur, _para citar al viejo Ronsard, cuando llegué a la cabaña donde había dejado a mi Dolores.

Con gran sorpresa, la encontré vestida. Estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con pantalones y blusa, y me miró como sin reconocerme. La brevedad de su blusa parecía destacar, más que disimular, la línea suave y audaz de sus pechos pequeños, y esa audacia me irritó. No se había lavado, pero tenía los labios recién pintados, aunque muy al descuido, y sus dientes anchos brillaban como marfil manchado de vino. Parecía encendido por una llama diabólica que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

Dejé mi pesado envoltorio y miré los tobillos desnudos de sus pies con sandalias, después su cara inocente, des pués otra vez sus pies pecaminosos.

—Has salido –dije.

Había granos de grava en sus sandalias.

—Acabo de levantarme –contestó–. He salido un segundo –agregó, interceptando mi mirada a sus pies–. Quería verte regresar.

Advirtió las bananas y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

¿Qué sospecha especial se insinuaba en mí? Ninguna, en verdad... Pero esos ojos melancólicos, cándidos, esa tibieza singular que manaba de ella... No dije nada. Miré los meandros del camino, tan distintos en el marco de la ventana. Quien deseara traicionar mi buena fe habría en contrado espléndida esa vista. Con apetito creciente, Lo se dedicó a las frutas. Súbitamente, recordé la sonrisa propi ciatoria de Johnny, el vecino de la camioneta. Salí preci pitadamente. Todos los automóviles habían desaparecido, salvo su camioneta. Su mujer encinta subía en ella con su criatura y el otro niño, más o menos inválido.

—¿Qué pasa, a dónde vas? –gritó Lo desde la entrada.

No dije nada. Empujé su blandura dentro del cuarto y la seguí. Le arranqué la blusa. Desnudé el resto de su per sona. Le quité las sandalias. Pero el olor que busqué en toda ella era tan leve que no podía discernirse del antojo de un maniático.

17

El _gros _Gastón, con su estilo melindroso, era aficionado a hacer regalitos que salieran apenas de lo común. Una noche advirtió que la caja donde guardaba las piezas de ajedrez estaba rota, y al día siguiente me envió por uno de sus chicuelos una caja de cobre: tenía un complicado diseño oriental sobre la tapa y el cierre era seguro. Una mirada me bastó para comprobar que era una de esas cajas baratas, llamadas «luizettas» por algún motivo, que se compran en Argel y otras partes sin que sepa uno des pués qué hacer con ellas. Resultó demasiado chata para albergar mis voluminosas piezas, pero la conservé... des tinándola a un fin totalmente distinto.

Para alterar ese designo del destino en que oscura mente me sentía atrapado, había resuelto –con visible fastidio de Lo– pasar otra noche en el albergue «Los Castaños». Desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, me cercioré de que Lo estaba aún profundamente dormida (boca arri ba, como en una especie de embotada perplejidad por la vida curiosamente inane que todos le habíamos deparado) y comprobé que el precioso contenido de la «luizetta» esta ba a salvo. Allí, envuelta cuidadosamente en un paño de lana blanca, había una pistola de bolsillo calibre 32, para ocho cartuchos, de longitud algo menor que la novena par te de la longitud de Lolita, culata de nogal, pintada de azul. La había heredado del difunto Harold Haze, junta mente con un catálogo de 1938 que decía alegremente: «Particularmente adaptada para el uso del hogar y el automóvil, así como contra individuo». Allí estaba, dispues ta a un súbito servicio contra el individuo o individuos, cargada y con el seguro echado, evitando así cualquier descarga accidental. Debemos recordar que una pistola es el símbolo freudiano del miembro central del Ur-padre.

Me alegraba de tenerla y más aún de haber aprendido a utilizarla dos años antes, en la selva de pinos que rodea ba mi lago, el de Charlotte. Farlow, con quien había atronado esos bosques remotos, era un tirador admirable y era capaz de alcanzar un picaflor con su 38, aunque debo decir que la prueba de su hazaña era harto precaria: apenas una pelusilla iridiscente. Un corpulento ex policía llamado Krestovski, que unos veinte años antes había matado a dos presidiarios prófugos, se unió a nosotros y abatió un minúsculo pájaro carpintero –completamente fuera de la estación, entre paréntesis–. Entre esos dos deportistas yo, desde luego, no era sino un bisoño y erraba siempre, aunque en otra ocasión en que salí solo herí una ardilla. «Acuéstate aquí», susurré a mi leve compañerita, y después lo celebré con un trago de gin.

18

El lector debe olvidar ahora los castaños y los colts, y seguirnos más hacia el oeste. Los días que siguieron se caracterizaron por una serie de grandes tormentas, o acaso no fuera sino una tormenta única que corría por el país con imponentes saltos de rana y que no pudimos esquivar, así como al detective Trapp. Pues fue entonces, cuando se me presentó el problema del convertible rojo, que pasó a segundo plano el tema de los amantes de Lo.

¡Cosa extraña! Yo, celoso de cada varón con quien nos topábamos, interpreté torcidamente los designios del hado. Quizá me había embaucado el recato de Lo durante el invierno y, de todos modos, habría sido demasiado estúpi do, inclusive para un maniático, suponer que otro Humbert seguía ávidamente a Humbert y a la nínfula de Humbert con fuegos de artificio dignos de Júpiter por las llanuras inmensas y horribles. Deduje, _donc, _que ese Yark rojo que nos seguía a discreta distancia milla tras milla, era conducido por un detective designado por algún entrometido para comprobar qué demonios hacía Humbert Humbert con esa hijastra suya menor de edad. Como suele ocurrirme en períodos de tormentas eléctricas y relámpagos coruscantes, tenía alucinaciones. Quizá fueran algo más que alucinaciones. No sé qué fue lo que ella o él o ambos a la vez echaron en mi alcohol, pero una noche oí que algo rozaba la puerta de nuestra cabaña, y la abrí de golpe, y advertí dos cosas... que yo estaba desnudo y que, con un blanco fulgor en la oscuridad lluviosa, había un hombre que sostenía ante su cara la máscara de Jutting Chin, un grotesco detective de historietas. Lanzó la risilla y se escurrió. Volví al cuarto y me dormí en seguida. Aún hoy no estoy seguro de si esa visita fue provocada por un sueño narcotizado: he estudiado concienzudamente el sen tido del humor de Trapp, y ésa pudo ser una muestra cabal. Ah, qué individuo vulgar y despiadado. Alguien, supe, estaba haciendo dinero con esas máscaras de mons truos populares. ¿Es verdad que a la mañana siguiente vi a dos chiquillos hurgando en el tacho de basura y probándose una máscara de Jutting Chin? No lo sé. Todo pudo ser una pura coincidencia... debida a las condiciones atmosféricas.

Soy un asesino de memoria sensacional, pero incom pleta y heterodoxa, y no puedo decirles, damas y caballe ros, el día exacto en que comprendí que el convertible rojo nos seguía a nosotros. Pero recuerdo la primera vez en que vi a su conductor. Yo guiaba lentamente, una tar de, a través de torrentes de lluvia, mirando a ese rojo fantasma que se deslizaba y se estremecía de deseo en mi espejo, cuando de pronto el diluvio aminoró la llovizna y al final cesó por completo. Un fuego de artificio barrió el camino con un zumbido y yo, pensando que necesitaba un par nuevo de anteojos negros, paré en una estación de servicio. Lo que estaba produciéndose era una enferme dad, un cáncer que no podía evitarse, de modo que ignoré sencillamente el hecho de que nuestro tranquilo persegui dor, en el convertible de su propiedad, se había detenido en un café o bar que ostentaba este letrero idiota: alver veras. Después de abastecer mi automóvil, entré en la oficina para comprarme unos anteojos y pagar la nafta. Al ir a firmar un cheque de viajero y mientras me preguntaba sobre mi paradero exacto, miré distraídamente por una ventana lateral y vi algo terrible. Un hombre de anchas espaldas, medio calvo, con chaqueta color avena y panta lones pardos oscuros, escuchaba a Lo que, asomada por la ventanilla del automóvil le hablaba muy rápidamente, agi tando su mano con los dedos extendidos como hacía cuando estaba seria y enfática. Lo que me impresionó con fuerza arrolladura fue... cómo decirlo... la voluble familia ridad de su aire, como si ambos se hubieran conocido bien, durante semanas y semanas. Vi que él se rascaba la barbilla y asentía; después se volvió y se dirigió a su con vertible. Era un hombre fornido y espeso, de mi edad, algo parecido a Gustave Trapp, un primo suizo de mi padre: la misma cara suavemente tostada, más llena que la mía, con bigotillo negro y boca degenerada, como un capullo. Lolita estudiaba un mapa turístico cuando regresé al automóvil.

—¿Qué te preguntó ese hombre, Lo?

—¿Qué hombre? Ah, ése... No sé... Me preguntó si te nía un mapa. Anda perdido, supongo.

Seguimos un trecho y dije:

—Escúchame, Lo. No sé si me mientes o no, no sé si estás loca o no, y no me importa por el momento. Pero ese individuo nos ha seguido el día entero, y su automóvil estaba en el alojamiento ayer, y creo que es un policía. Sabes perfectamente bien qué ocurrirá y a dónde irás a dar si la policía descubre ciertas cosas. Ahora dime exac tamente qué te dijo y qué le dijiste tú.

Lo rió.

—Si es de veras un policía –dijo en tono chillón, pero no sin lógica–, lo peor que podemos hacer es demos trarle que tenemos miedo. Ignóralo, _papá._

—¿Te preguntó adonde íbamos?

—Oh, ya lo sabe.

Se burlaba.

—De todos modos, ahora le conozco la cara –dije, rién dome–. No es guapo. Se parece muchísimo a un pariente mío llamado Trapp.

—Quizá sea Trapp. En tu lugar... Oh mira, todos los nueves se transforman en el millar siguiente. Cuando yo era muy chica –siguió inesperadamente– creí que se de tendrían y volverían a ser todos nueves si mi madre con sentía en dar la vuelta con el coche.

Era la primera vez, creo, que hablaba espontáneamente de su niñez prehumbertiana. Quizá el teatro le hubiera enseñado ese ardid. Seguimos viaje en silencio, sin perse guidores.

Pero al día siguiente, como un dolor durante una enfer medad fatal que vuelve cuando la droga y la esperanza se agotan, la fulgurante bestia roja estaba de nuevo a nues tras espaldas. Ese día el tránsito era escaso en la carrete ra; nadie pasaba a nadie. Y nadie intentó deslizarse entre nuestro humilde automóvil azul y su imperiosa sombra roja... como si un hechizo pesara sobre el espacio interme dio, una zona de júbilo y magia perversos, una zona cuya precisión y estabilidad misma tenían una virtud cristalina que era casi artística. El conductor que iba a mi zaga, con sus hombreras prominentes y su bigotillo a lo Trapp, parecía un maniquí para exhibir prendas de vestir y su con vertible parecía moverse sólo porque una invisible cuerda de seda silenciosa lo ligaba a nuestro mísero vehículo. La nuestra era varias veces más pobre que esa máquina espléndida y barnizada, de modo que no intenté ganarle en velocidad. _O lente currite noctis equi! _¡Oh corred suave mente pesadillas! Subimos largas pendientes y bajamos de nuevo, y observamos los límites de velocidad, y perdonamos la vida de niños distraídos, reprodujimos el negro entrevero de curvas sobre sus escudos amarillos, y en todo instante el encantado espacio intermedio permaneció in tacto, matemático, como un espejismo, equivalente vial de una alfombra mágica. Y mientras tanto, yo tenía concien cia de un arrebato privado, a mi derecha: sus ojos alegres, sus mejillas en llamas.

Un agente de tránsito, hundido en la pesadilla de calles entrecruzadas –a las 4 p. m. en una ciudad fabril– fue la mano del destino que interrumpió el hechizo. Me dio paso y después, con la misma mano cercenó mi sombra. Entre ambos se había agrupado un montón de automóviles, y yo corrí, y viré hábilmente hacia una calleja. Un gorrión ata reado con una colosal migaja de pan fue atacado por otro y perdió su migaja. Después de unas cuantas paradas y varios giros deliberados, cuando regresamos a la carretera nuestra sombra había desaparecido.

Lo rió socarronamente y dijo:

—Si es lo que piensas, fue una tontería despistarle.

—Ahora tengo otras sospechas –dije.

—Deberías... comprobarlas... no alejándote... de él... papá querido –dijo Lo, siguiendo los meandros de su propio sarcasmo–. Uf, qué malo eres –agregó con su voz habitual.

Pasamos una noche lúgubre en un mal alojamiento bajo un sonoro diluvio mientras una especie de truenos pre históricamente sonoros rodaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

—No soy una dama y no me gustan los relámpagos –dijo Lo, cuyo miedo a las tormentas eléctricas me proporcionaba un patético alivio.

Desayunamos en la ciudad de Soda, pobl. 1001.

—A juzgar por la última cifra –dije–, Caragorda ya está aquí.

—Tus chistes, querido papá, son cada vez peores –dijo Lo.

Por entonces estábamos en la campiña y hubo un par de días de encantadora paz (yo había sido un tonto, todo andaba bien, esa incomodidad no era más que un flato sin salida). Al fin, las mesetas cedieron lugar a montañas ver daderas y llegamos a tiempo a Wace.

Un desastre. Lolita había leído mal una fecha en el libro de viajes y las ceremonias de la Cueva Mágica ya habían terminado. Debo admitir que lo tomó con calma y cuando descubrimos que había en Wace un teatro estival en plena temporada fuimos a él una noche límpida, a mediados de junio. No podría contar el argumento de la obra que vimos. Un asunto trivial, sin duda, con rebuscados efectos de luz y una actriz mediocre. El único detalle que me agradó fue una guirnalda de siete pequeñas gracias, más o menos inmóviles, hermosamente pintadas, de miem bros desnudos: siete niñas envueltas en gasas de colores, alistadas en la localidad (a juzgar por la conmoción parti daria que se producía aquí y allá, entre el público) que representaban un arco iris viviente tendido a través del último acto e interceptado por una serie de velos multi plicados. Recuerdo haber pensado que esa idea de emplear niñas en colores la habían recogido los autores, Clare Quilty y Vivian Darkbloom, de un pasaje de James Joyce, y que dos de los colores eran encantadores hasta la exas peración; el Anaranjado se movía todo el tiempo y el Esmeralda, una vez que sus ojos se habituaron a la negru ra de la platea donde nos sentábamos incómodamente, sonrió de pronto a su madre o a su protector.

Cuando acabó la función y el aplauso manual –sonido que mis nervios no pueden resistir– empezó a resonar en torno a mí, empecé a empujar a Lo hacia la salida, movido por mi natural impaciencia amorosa de volverla a nuestra cabina azul-neón, en la noche estrellada y maravillada: siempre digo que la naturaleza se maravilla de los espec táculos que ve. Pero Dolly-Lo se rezagó, en una rosada bruma, entrecerrando sus ojos extasiados y tan debilitados sus demás sentidos por la primacía de su vista, que sus manos blandas apenas se juntaban en el acto mecánico de aplaudir. Ya había visto actitudes semejantes en los niños, pero Dios mío, ésa era una niña especial, que obser vaba con expresión miope la escena ya remota mientras yo alcanzaba a ver algo de los autores comunes: el smoking de un hombre y los hombros desnudos de una mujer parecida a un gavilán, de pelo negro y altísima.

—Has vuelto a lastimarme el puño, bruto –dijo Lo con una vocecilla al deslizarse en el automóvil.

—Lo siento en el alma, querida, mi adorada ultravioleta –dije, procurando en vano tomarla por el codo–. Vivian es toda una mujer –agregué para cambiar de tema (para cambiar la dirección del destino, Dios, Dios mío)–. Estoy seguro de que ayer la vimos en aquel restaurante de Soda.

—A veces –dijo Lo– eres un idiota rematado. Prime ro, Vivian es el hombre; la mujer es Clare. Segundo, tiene cuarenta años, está casada y tiene sangre negra...

—Pensé que Quilty era un antiguo amor tuyo –dije bromeando–, de los días en que me querías, en la vieja Ramsdale.

—¡Qué! –dijo Lo, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Aquel den tista gordo? Has debido confundirme con otra niña fácil.

Y yo dije para mis adentros con qué rapidez lo olvidan todo esas chiquillas, mientras nosotros, los viejos amantes, atesoramos cada partícula de su ninfulidad.

19

Juntamente con Lo, resolvimos que las dos direcciones postales indicadas al jefe de correos de Beardsley serían, después de nuestra partida, el correo de Wace y el de Elphinstone. A la mañana siguiente, visitamos la primera y debimos hacer una cola breve pero lenta. La impasible Lo estudió la galería de malhechores. El apuesto Bryan castaño, tez blanca, tenía recomendada la captura por rapto. El _faux-pas _de un viejo caballero de ojos tristes era violación de correspondencia, y como si eso no hubiera bastado, tenía la maldición de una joroba. Sullen Sullivan era objeto de una advertencia: se lo cree armado, y debe considerárselo muy peligroso. Quien desee hacer una película con mi libro, atribúyame una de esas cartas, mien tras yo miro. Además, había una sucia instantánea de una niña perdida, catorce años, que llevaba zapatos pardos la última vez que fue vista. Por favor, informar al sheriff Buller.

He olvidado cuáles eran mis cartas. Para Dolly había su informe escolar y un sobre muy especial. Lo abrí deli beradamente y examiné su contenido. Deduje que hacía lo previsto, que a ella no pareció importarle y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de los periódicos, que estaba cerca de la entrada.

«Dolly-Lo: Bueno, la representación ha sido todo un éxito. Los tres cazadores se quedaron inmóviles, quizá un poco drogados por Cutler, sospecho, y Linda sabía todo su papel. Estuvo bien, actuó con vivacidad y dominio, pero le faltó un poco de _sensibilidad, de vitalidad contenida, _ese encanto de _mi Diana –_y del autor–. Pero a última hora el autor no pudo aplaudirnos, y la terrible tormenta eléctrica apagó nuestro modesto trueno de utilería. Ah, queri da, cómo pasa la vida. Ahora todo ha terminado, la escue la, la representación, mis riñas con Roy, el parto de mamá (¡nuestro hijo, ay, no vive!)... todo parece ya muy remoto, aunque en realidad aún llevo las huellas de esos aconteci mientos.

«Pasado mañana nos marchamos a Nueva York, y creo que no podré zafarme de acompañar a mis padres a Europa. Y tengo noticias aún peores. Dolly-Lo... Quizá no me encuentres en Beardsley cuando regreses. Entre una cosa y la otra, papá quiere que estudie un año entero en una escuela de París, mientras él y Fulbrigth pasean.

»Como era de esperar, el pobre Poeta tropezó en la escena III, al llegar a esa jerigonza en francés. ¿Recuer das? _Ne manque pas de dire à ton amant, Chimène, comme le lac est beau, car il faut qu'il t'y mène. _¡Vaya con la cosa! _Qu'il t'y... _¡Qué destrabalenguas! Bueno, pórtate bien, Lolita. Cariños de tu Poeta, y recuerdos al goberna dor. Tu Mona. P. D. Por un motivo u otro, mi correspon dencia es severamente registrada. De manera que ten pa ciencia hasta que te escriba de Europa.» (Nunca lo hizo, que yo sepa. Estoy demasiado cansado hoy para analizar el elemento de misteriosa sordidez contenido en esa carta. Mucho después la encontré guardada en uno de los libros de viaje, y la presento aquí à_ titre documentaire. _La he leído dos veces).

Levanté los ojos de la carta y me disponía a... Lo ha bía desaparecido. Mientras yo estaba abstraído en la per versidad de Mona, Lo se había encogido de hombros para esfumarse. «¿Ha visto usted a... ?», pregunté a un jorobado que barría el piso cerca de la entrada. Sí, la había visto, el viejo libertino. Suponía que Lo había visto a un amigo, pues había salido corriendo. También yo corrí. Me detu ve... no podía haber visto a nadie... Volví a correr. Volví a detenerme. Por fin había ocurrido. La había perdido para siempre.

En años posteriores me pregunté por qué no se marchó para siempre ese día. ¿Era la atracción ejercida por sus nuevos vestidos de verano, encerrados en mi automóvil? ¿Era un movimiento prematuro de un plan general? ¿Era sencillamente porque, pensándolo bien, podía utilizarme para llevarla hasta Elphinstone –el término secreto de su viaje–? Sólo sé que entonces estaba seguro de haberla perdido para siempre. En las impasibles montañas de color malva que rodea ban la ciudad parecían pulular Lolitas que jadeaban, tre paban, reían, jadeaban disolviéndose en su bruma. Una gran W hecha con piedras blancas en un talud empinado, en la alejada perspectiva de una calle diagonal, me pareció la inicial de Woe[7].

La nueva y hermosa oficina de correos de donde acaba ba de salir se alzaba entre un cinematógrafo dormido y una conspiración de álamos. Eran las 9 de la mañana. Estaba en la calle principal. Caminé por la acera observando la opuesta: era una de esas frágiles mañanas de principios del verano que dan belleza a todo, con destellos aquí y allá, en los vidrios de las ventanas, con cierta vacilación y des mayo ante la perspectiva de un mediodía intolerablemente tórrido. Crucé la calle y hojeé, por así decirlo, toda una cuadra: Farmacia, Terrenos en venta, Modas, Cafés, Ar tículos deportivos, Terrenos en venta, Muebles, Rosticería... Oficial, oficial, mi hija se ha escapado. Confabulada con un detective, enamorada de un chantajista. Saqué fuer zas de mi infinita desesperación. Atisbé en el interior de las tiendas. Pensé si debía interrogar a los pocos transeún tes. No lo hice. Me senté un momento en el auto estacionado. Revisé la plaza pública, por el lado este. Regresé a las Modas y los Artículos deportivos. Me dije con furioso sarcasmo –_un ricanement_– que era absurdo sospechar de ella, que volvería dentro de un minuto...

Volvió.

Giré sobre mis talones y me quité de encima la mano que había apoyado sobre mi manga con una sonrisa tímida e imbécil.

—Sube –dije.

Obedeció. Yo seguí entrecruzando mis pasos, luchando con infinitos pensamientos, tratando de inventar algún modo de descubrir su duplicidad.

Al fin bajó del automóvil y volvió a mí. Mi sentido audi tivo al fin logró registrar la presencia de Lo, y tuve con ciencia de que me explicaba que se había encontrado con una antigua amiga.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

—Una chica de Beardsley.

—Muy bien. Conozco todos los nombres de tu grupo. ¿Alice Adams?

—Esa chica no estaba en mi grupo.

—Bueno. Tengo una lista completa de los nombres. Dime el de esa amiga, por favor.

—No estaba en la escuela. No era más que una chica de Beardsley.

—Bueno. También tengo la guía telefónica de Beardsley.

—Sólo sé su nombre de pila.

—¿Mary o Jane?

—No... Dolly, como yo.

—Un callejón sin salida... (el espejo contra el cual se rompe uno la nariz). Bueno, probemos por otro lado. Has estado ausente veinticinco minutos. ¿Qué se dijeron las dos Dolly?

—Fuimos a un bar.

—¿Y allí?

—Oh, tomamos un par de helados.

—Cuidado, Dolly, puedo comprobarlo, ¿sabes?

—Por lo menos, ella los tomó. Yo bebí un vaso de agua.

—Muy bien. ¿En aquel bar?

—Sí.

—Bueno, le preguntaremos al mozo.

—Espera un minuto. Pensándolo bien, creo que fue más allá, doblando la esquina.

—Iremos de todos modos. Entra, por favor. Bien, vea mos (abrí una guía telefónica encadenada). Bibliotecas pú blicas... no, no es esto. Aquí está: Bares, Bar de la Colina, Bar Larkin... Y dos más. Es cuanto parece haber en Wace en materia de heladerías... al menos en la parte de comer cios. Bueno, iremos a todos.

—Vete al diablo –dijo.

—Lo, las groserías no te llevarán a ninguna parte.

—Bueno –dijo–. Pero no me atraparás. Está bien, no tomamos un helado. No hicimos más que hablar y mirar vestidos en los escaparates.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Este escaparate, por ejemplo?

—Sí, éste, por ejemplo.

—Oh, Lo... Veamos de cerca.

Era, en verdad, un hermoso espectáculo. Un joven atrac tivo estaba limpiando con una aspiradora un tapiz raído sobre el cual había dos figuras que parecían devastadas por una ráfaga de viento. Una estaba completamente desnuda, sin peluca ni brazos. Su estatura relativamente baja y su sonrisilla sugerían que, vestida, representaba –y represen taría– una niña de la edad de Lolita. Pero en su estado actual carecía de sexo. Junto a ella, una novia velada, mu cho más alta, perfecta e intacta, salvo la falta de un brazo. En el suelo, a los pies de esas damiselas, donde el joven trajinaba con su aspiradora, yacían tres brazos delgados y una peluca rubia. Dos de los brazos estaban retorcidos y parecían sugerir un crispado ademán de horror y súplica.

—Mira, Lo –dije serenamente–. Mira bien. ¿No es éste un símbolo bastante bueno? Sin embargo –agregué mientras volvíamos al automóvil–, he tomado ciertas pre cauciones. Aquí (abrí delicadamente la guantera), en esta libreta, tengo anotado el número del automóvil de nues tro amigo.

Como buen asno que era, no lo había retenido. Cuanto quedaba de él en mi memoria era la letra inicial y la últi ma cifra, como si todo el anfiteatro de seis signos hubiera estado dispuesto en arco cóncavo tras un vidrio coloreado, demasiado opaco para dejar traslucir las cifras centrales, pero sí lo bastante para descubrir las extremas: una P mayúscula y un 66. Debo mencionar estos detalles, porque de lo contrario el lector (¡ah, si pudiera visualizarlo como un estudioso de barba rubia y labios rosados que sorbe _la pomme de sa canne _mientras hojea mi manuscrito!) podría no entender el sobresalto que tuve al advertir que la P había adquirido el polisón de la B y que el 6 había desa parecido. El resto, con borroneos que revelaban el preci pitado empleo del extremo de goma de un lápiz, y con al gunos números desfigurados o reconstruidos por una mano infantil, presentaba una maraña de alambre de púas para cualquier interpretación lógica. Todo cuanto sabía era el estado, un estado vecino al de Beardsley.

No dije nada. Volví a guardar la libreta, cerré la guan tera, y salimos de Wace. Lo tomó algunas historietas del asiento posterior y, móvil-blusa-blanca, un codo bronceado fuera de la ventanilla, se concentró en la aventura trivial de un payaso. Tres o cuatro millas después de Wace, viré hacia la sombra de un terreno para picnics donde la ma ñana había vertido su carga de luz sobre una mesa vacía. Lo miró con una tenue sonrisa de asombro, y sin decir una palabra, le di un tremendo revés que la alcanzó en el pómulo duro y cálido.

Y después el remordimiento, la punzante dulzura de la expiación entre sollozos, el amor rastrero, la desesperan zada reconciliación. En la noche aterciopelada, en el aloja miento Mirana (¡Mirana!), besé las plantas amarillentas de sus pies de uñas largas, me inmolé... Pero era inútil. Ambos estábamos señalados por el destino. Y pronto ha bría de iniciar otra clase de persecución.

En una calle de Wace, en sus arrabales... Oh, estoy seguro de que no fue una alucinación. En una calle de Wace, había distinguido el convertible rojo, o su hermano gemelo. En vez de Trapp contenía cuatro o cinco jóvenes ruidosos de varios sexos... pero no dije nada... Después de Wace se produjo una situación completamente distinta. Durante dos días, disfruté del énfasis mental con que me decía que nadie nos seguía ni nos había seguido nunca; después tuve la dolorosa conciencia de que Trapp había cambiado de táctica, que seguía detrás de nosotros, en tal o cual automóvil alquilado.

Verdadero Proteo del camino, cambiaba de vehículo con asombrosa facilidad. Esa técnica suponía la existencia de garages especializados en «pistas de automóviles», pero nunca pude descubrir las máquinas alquiladas. Al prin cipio parecía inclinado al Chevrolet, empezando por un convertible verde-campo, pasando por un pequeño sedán azul-horizonte y desvaneciéndose en un gris-marea y un gris-naufragio. Después pasó a otras marcas y recorrió un pá lido arco iris de matices, y un día me sorprendí tratando de discernir la sutil diferencia entre nuestro propio Melmoth azul-sueño y el Oldsmobile azul-celeste que había alquilado. Pero los grises eran su criptocromatismo preferido, y en pesadillas de agonía procuré en vano reconocer fantasmas como Chrysler gris-humo, gris-cardo, Dodge gris-francés...

La necesidad de estar constantemente al acecho de su bigotillo y su camisa abierta, o su bocha semicalva y sus anchos hombros, me impuso un estudio profundo de todos los automóviles del camino (trasera, delantera, flancos, de ida, de vuelta, cada vehículo que pasaba bajo el sol): el automóvil del tranquilo turista de vacaciones, con su caja de toallas de papel en la ventanilla trasera; la carrindanga a velocidad temeraria, llena de niños pálidos, con un perro lanudo que asoma la cabeza y un guardabarro abollado; el sedán tudor del soltero, atestado de trajes en perchas; el inmenso acoplado que se bambolea al frente, inmune a la fila india de furia hirviente que lo sigue; el automóvil con la joven pasajera elegantemente reclinada en medio del asiento delantero para estar más cerca del joven con ductor; el automóvil que lleva en la capota un bote rojo invertido... El automóvil gris que aminora la marcha fren te a nosotros, el automóvil gris que nos da alcance.

Estábamos en una región montañosa, en algún lugar entre Snow y Champion, y bajábamos una cuesta casi imperceptible cuando tuve una visión precisa de Trapp, el detective amante. La niebla gris que nos seguía se profundizó y concentró en la densidad de un sedán azul-zafiro. Y de súbito, como si el automóvil que yo manejaba res pondiera a los jadeos de mi pobre corazón, empezamos a deslizamos a uno y otro lado, con una especie de desespe rado plap-plap-plap debajo de nosotros.

—Tiene una goma pinchada, amigo –dijo Lo alegre mente.

Detuve la marcha... al borde de un precipicio. Lo se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el pie en el tablero. Yo bajé y examiné la rueda derecha. La base del neumático estaba vergonzosamente, horriblemente chata. Trapp se había detenido a varios metros. Su cara distante era una regoci jada mancha grasienta. Ésa era mi oportunidad. Caminé hacia él. Retrocedió un poco. Tropecé con una piedra... y tuve la sensación de una risa general. Entonces, un camión tremendo apareció detrás de Trapp y atronó junto a mí. Inmediatamente después lo oí emitir un bocinazo convul sivo y vi que mi propio automóvil arrancaba suavemente. Distinguí a Lo sentada en el volante. El motor andaba, sin duda (aunque recordaba haberlo apagado, sin haber apli cado el freno de emergencia). Y durante el breve lapso de fuertes latidos en que llegué a la máquina rugiente, que por fin se había detenido, comprendí que durante los úl timos dos años la pequeña Lo había tenido tiempo de sobra para aprender los rudimentos automovilísticos. Cuando abría la puerta estaba completamente seguro de que había puesto en marcha el automóvil para impedir que me acercara a Trapp. Pero su ardid resultó innecesa rio, pues mientras la perseguía, Trapp había dado una vuelta completa y se había marchado. Descansé un instan te. Lo me preguntó si no pensaba darle las gracias –el automóvil había empezado a deslizarse por sí solo y... – Al no obtener respuesta, se concentró en el estudio del mapa. Bajé nuevamente y empecé la «ordalía de la rueda», como decía Charlotte. Quizás estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Seguimos nuestro grotesco viaje. Después de una de presión desamparada e inútil, subimos y subimos... En una cuesta empinada me encontré detrás del camión gigantesco que nos había dado alcance. De su cabina partió un óvalo de papel plateado –envoltura ulterior de goma de mascar– y chocó contra nuestro parabrisas. Se me ocurrió que si perdía definitivamente la cabeza, acabaría matando a alguien. En realidad –espetó Humbert el impasible a Humbert el vacilante– sería muy astuto preparar las cosas... trasladar el arma de su caja al bolsillo..., para aprovechar el acceso de locura cuando se presentara.


	3. Chapter 3

20

Al permitir que Lolita estudiara arte escénico, había consentido –tonto enamorado– en que cultivara el des dén. Ahora descubría que todo no había consistido en aprender las respuestas a preguntas tales como: cuál es el conflicto básico en _Hedda Gabler, o _cuáles son los pun tos básicos de _El amor bajo los tilos, _o analícense los sentimientos predominantes en _El jardín de los cerezos. _En realidad, se trataba de aprender a traicionarme. Cuánto deploré entonces los ejercicios de simulación sensual que le había visto practicar tan a menudo en nuestra sala de Beardsley, cuando la observaba desde algún punto estra tégico mientras ella, como un sujeto hipnotizado o el oficiante de un rito místico, acumulaba versiones sofisti cadas de ficciones pueriles, pasando por las acciones mími cas de oír un lamento en la noche, ver por primera vez a una joven madrastra, paladear algo que odiaba, como la manteca, oler la hierba estrujada en un jardín profuso o tocar espejismos de objetos con sus manos esbeltas, diestras, de niña. Aún conservo entre mis papeles una hoja mimeografiada que sugiere:

«Ejercicios táctiles: imagínese usted levantando y sos teniendo: una pelota de ping pong, una manzana, un dátil pegajoso, una pelota de tenis nueva, una patata caliente, un cubito de hielo, un gatito, un perrito, una herradura, una pluma, una antorcha.

»Palpe con sus dedos las siguientes cosas imaginarias: un pedazo de pan, un pedazo de caucho, la sien dolorida de un amigo; una muestra de terciopelo, un pétalo de rosa.

»Es usted una niña ciega. Acaricie el rostro de un joven griego, Cyrano, Santa Claus, un niño, un fauno riente, un extraño dormido, su padre».

¡Pero qué hermosa estaba en la ondulación de esos hechizos exquisitos, en el cumplimiento soñador de sus encantos y deberes! Durante ciertas noches intrépidas, en Beardsley, también le había pedido que bailara para mí con la promesa de algún regalo, y aunque esos saltos me cánicos de piernas abiertas se parecían más a los de un jugador de fútbol que a los movimientos lánguidos o briosos de una _petit rat _parisiense, los ritmos de sus miem bros no del todo núbiles me daban placer. Pero todo eso no era nada, absolutamente nada, comparado con el indes criptible rapto que me producían sus partidos de tenis, la sensación delirante de mecerme en el borde mismo de un orden y un esplendor celestiales.

A pesar de su edad avanzada, era más nínfula que nun ca, con sus piernas y brazos color damasco, en su equipo de tenis para niña. ¡Alabados caballeros! Ningún mañana es aceptable si no es capaz de presentármela como era entonces, en aquel lugar de Colorado, entre Snow y Elphinstone, con todos esos detalles perfectos: sus pantalones cortos de niño, el talle esbelto, el diafragma color damas co, el pañuelo que le cubría los pechos y cuyas puntas subían y rodeaban el cuello para terminar detrás en un nudo colgante que dejaba ver sus omóplatos jóvenes, adorablemente dorados con su pubescencia y sus huesos encantadores, y la suave línea descendente de la espalda.

Su gorra tenía un botón blanco. Su raqueta me había costado una fortuna. ¡Idiota, triple idiota! Pude haberla filmado. Ahora estaría conmigo, ante mis ojos, en la sala de proyecciones de mi dolor y mi desesperación.

Solía esperar y relajar sus músculos durante un ins tante antes del «saque», y a menudo hacía rebotar la pelota o pateaba el suelo, siempre tranquila, siempre indecisa en cuanto al puntuaje, siempre alegre, como pocas veces lo estaba en la vida oscura que llevaba en su hogar. Su tenis era el punto más alto a que podía llevar una criatura el arte de fingir, aunque me atrevería a decir que para ella era geometría misma de la realidad esencial.

La claridad exquisita de todos sus movimientos tenía su equivalente audible en el puro sonido de cada golpe suyo. Cuando entraba en el aura de su dominio, la pelota se volvía más blanca, y su elasticidad más rica, y el instrumento de precisión que Lo empleaba sobre ella parecía desmedidamente prensil y deliberado en el momento de establecer contacto. Su estilo era, en verdad, una imitación perfecta de una campeona... sin ningún resultado utilitario. Como me dijo una vez Electra Gold –hermana de Edusa, una entrenadora maravillosamente joven–, mien tras yo miraba jugar a Dolores Haze con Linda Hall (que le ganaba): «Dolly tiene un imán en el centro de su ra queta, pero, ¿por qué diablos es tan cortés?» Ah, Electra, qué importaba eso, con semejante gracia... Recuerdo que en el primer juego ya me sentí inundado por una asimila ción casi convulsiva y penosa de belleza. Lolita tenía un modo peculiar de levantar la rodilla izquierda doblada al iniciar el acto amplio y elástico del «saque», en el cual desarrollaba y suspendía al sol, durante un segundo, una trama vital de equilibrio entre pie en puntilla, axila prísti na, brazo fulgurante y raqueta hacia atrás, mientras son reía con dientes centelleantes al globo minúsculo, suspen dido en lo alto, en el cénit del cosmos poderoso y lleno de gracia que había creado con el expreso fin de caer sobre él con un límpido zumbido de su látigo dorado.

Ese «saque» tenía belleza, precisión, juventud, una pu reza de trayectoria clásica, y a pesar de su instantaneidad era muy fácil devolverlo, ya que en su vuelo largo y ele gante no había el menor desvío.

Gimo de frustración cuando pienso que hoy podría te ner inmortalizados en cintas de celuloide cada tiro suyo, cada hechizo... ¡Habrían sido tantos más que las instan táneas que quemé! Su voleo se vinculaba al «saque» como el envío a la balada; pues habían enseñado a mi chiquilla a dar unos rápidos pasillos hacia la red con sus pies ági les, vivientes, calzados de blanco. Brazo e impulso eran indiscernibles: eran imágenes mutuamente reflejadas... mis entrañas aún se estremecen con esos estallidos reite rados por esos trémulos y los gritos de Electra. Una de las proezas de Dolly era un breve voleo que Ned Litman le había enseñado en California.

Prefería representar a nadar, y nadar a jugar al tenis; pero insisto en que si algo no se hubiera roto en su inte rior, por su relación conmigo –¡cómo no lo advertí en tonces!–, la voluntad de ganar habría coronado su forma perfecta y habría sido una verdadera campeona. Dolores con dos raquetas bajo el brazo en Wimbledon. Dolores profesional. Dolores actuando como joven campeona en una película. Dolores y su marido-entrenador, el gris, humilde y silencioso Humbert.

No había en el espíritu de su juego nada avieso o tor cido, a menos que consideráramos como un alarde de nínfula su alegre indiferencia por los resultados. Ella, tan cruel y astuta en la vida cotidiana, revelaba en sus «sa ques» una inocencia, una franqueza, una amabilidad que permitían a un jugador de segundo orden, pero resuelto, abrirse paso hacia la victoria por ineficaz que fuera. A pe sar de su estatura baja, cubría con facilidad maravillosa toda la extensión de su mitad de la cancha cuando adqui ría el ritmo del partido, y en la medida en que podía gobernarlo. Pero cualquier ataque repentino, cualquier súbito cambio de táctica por parte de su adversario la dejaban indefensa. Su segundo «saque» que, típicamente, era más fuerte y de estilo más firme que el primero (pues carecía de las inhibiciones características en los ganadores cautelosos) hacía vibrar las cuerdas de la red y rebotaba fuera de la cancha. La pulida gema de su envío era rechazada por un adversario que parecía tener cuatro pier nas y blandir una paleta curva. Sus dramáticos reveses y encantadores voleos caían candorosamente a los pies del enemigo. Una y otra vez enviaba la pelota a la red, y fingía una alegre desesperación, asumiendo actitudes de ballet y sacudiendo sus mechones. Tan estériles eran su gracia y sus atajadas, que ni siquiera habría ganado a un jugador anticuado y jadeando como yo.

Supongo que soy especialmente susceptible a la magia de los juegos. En mis sesiones de ajedrez con Gastón veía el tablero como un estanque cuadrado de agua límpida, como conchas extrañas y estratagemas rosadamente visi bles en el fondo teselado que para mi ofuscado adversario era todo fango. De manera semejante, las primeras leccio nes de tenis que yo había infligido a Lolita –previas a las revelaciones que se produjeron durante las grandes lec ciones de California– subsistieron en mí como recuerdos opresivos y angustiosos, no sólo porque Lo se mostraba irremediablemente, exasperadamente exasperada por cada sugestión mía, sino también porque la preciosa simetría de la cancha, en vez de reflejar las armonías latentes en ella se mezclaban de manera inextricable con la torpeza y lasitud de la reacia niña que yo no lograba adiestrar. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y ése día especial, en el puro aire de Champion, Colorado, en esa cancha admirable al pie de las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al hotel Champion, donde habíamos pasado la noche, sentí que podía descansar de la pesadilla de traiciones ignoradas en la inocencia de su estilo, de su alma, de su gracia esencial.

Golpeaba con fuerza y limpieza, con su habitual impul so sin esfuerzo, y me enviaba pelotas zumbantes en ritmo tan inalterable que reducía el movimiento de mis pies a un balanceo oscilante (los buenos jugadores entenderán muy bien esto). Mis «saques» más bien pasados –aprendi dos de mi padre, que a su vez los había aprendido de Decugis o Borman, viejos amigos suyos y grandes campeones– habrían desconcertado por completo a mi Lo, de habérmelo propuesto. Pero, ¿quién podía burlar a mi diá fana amada? ¿He dicho ya que su brazo tenía el 8 de la vacuna? ¿Que la quería desesperadamente? ¿Que tenía sólo catorce años?

Una mariposa curiosa pasó entre nosotros.

Dos personas con pantalones de tenis (un tipo pelirrojo que era tan sólo ocho años menor que yo, de brillantes tibias rosadas, quemadas por el sol, y una indolente chi quilla morena de boca malhumorada y ojos duros, unos dos años mayor que Lolita), aparecieron por algún lugar. Como suele ocurrir con los bisoños cuidadosos, llevaban las raquetas enfundadas y enmarcadas, y las sostenían no como si hubieran sido las prolongaciones cómodas y natu rales de algunos músculos especializados, sino martillos, trabucos o taladros, o mis propios pecados agobiadores. Se sentaron un poco al descuido, junto a mi preciosa chaqueta, en un banco adyacente a la cancha, y empezaron a admirar muy vocalmente una serie de cincuenta tiros que Lo me ayudó inocentemente a prolongar, hasta que ocurrió un síncope en nuestra serie que la hizo gritar mientras su golpe fallido sacaba de la cancha la pelota, des pués de lo cual mi dorado juguete estalló en carcajadas.

Entonces sentí sed y me dirigí hacia el surtidor de agua. Allí se me acercó Rojo y con toda humildad sugirió un partido doble. «Me llamo Bill Mead, dijo, y ella es Fay Page, actriz. Maffy An Say», agregó señalando con su raqueta ridículamente enmarcada a la bruñida Fay, que ya conversaba con Doll. Estaba a punto de contestar «Lo siento» (pues odiaba que mi chiquilla se mezclara con cha puceros), cuando un grito notablemente melodioso desvió mi atención: un botones bajaba las escaleras del hotel hacia nuestra cancha y me hacía señales. Me llamaban des de larga distancia... un llamado tan urgente, en verdad, que no habían cortado la comunicación. Muy bien. Me puse la chaqueta (en el bolsillo pesaba la pistola) y dije a Lo que regresaría un minuto después. Lo recogía la pelota con su raqueta –estilo europeo que era una de las pocas habilidades aprendidas de mí– y sonrió... ¡me sonrió!

Una terrible serenidad mantenía a flote mi corazón mientras seguía al botones al hotel. Para emplear un tér mino en que descubrimiento, retribución, tortura, muerte, eternidad aparecen formulados en su expresión más simple y singularmente repulsiva, había ocurrido _eso. _La había dejado en muy pobre compañía, pero eso poco importaba ahora. Lucharía, desde luego. Oh, lucharía. Lo destruiría todo antes de entregarla. Sí, ésa fue toda una subida...

En el escritorio, un hombre de aire digno, nariz roma na y, supuse, un pasado harto oscuro que habría sido digno de una investigación, me tendió un mensaje escrito de su puño y letra. Después de todo, no habían retenido la comunicación. La nota decía:

«Señor Humbert: Ha llamado la directora de la _Birdsley (sic!) _School. Residencia de verano: Birdsley 2-8282. Por favor, llamarla inmediatamente. Muy importante».

Me metí en una cabina, tomé una pastilla y durante unos veinte minutos bregué con los espectros del espa cio. Poco a poco fue haciéndose audible un cuarteto de proposiciones. Soprano: no existía ese número en Beardsley; contralto: la señorita Pratt estaba en viaje a Ingla terra; tenor: la Beardsley School no había telefoneado; bajo: cómo podían haberlo hecho, si nadie sabía que ese día estaba yo en Champion, Colorado. Cediendo a mi in sistencia, el romano se tomó el trabajo de averiguar si habían llamado de larga distancia. No existía tal llamado. No se excluía la posibilidad de una broma hecha desde un teléfono local. Le agradecí. Después de una visita al cuarto de baño burbujeante y de un rápido trago en el bar, inicié el regreso. Desde la primera terraza vi, a lo lejos, en la cancha de tenis que parecía la pizarra mal borrada de un niño, a la adorada Lolita que jugaba un partido en pare ja. Se movía como un ángel en medio de tres monstruos boscianos. Uno de ellos, su compañero, al cambiar de lado la golpeó familiarmente en el trasero con su raqueta. Te nía una curiosa cabeza redonda y usaba pantalones incon gruentemente oscuros. Hubo una momentánea confusión y el hombre, al verme, arrojó su raqueta –¡la mía!– y subió la cuesta. Agitaba puños y codos en una imitación que pretendía ser cómica de un par de alas, mientras subía con las piernas arqueadas hacia la calle, donde lo esperaba su automóvil gris. Un momento después él y el gris habían desaparecido. Cuando bajé, el trío restante recogía las pelotas.

—Señor Mead, ¿quién era ese hombre?

Bill y Fay, ambos con aire muy solemne, sacudieron la cabeza.

Ese intruso absurdo se había entremetido para jugar un partido de parejas, ¿no es cierto, Dolly?

Dolly. El mango de mi raqueta conservaba aún una tibieza repulsiva. Antes de volver al hotel la empujé hacia un sendero semioculto por arbustos fragantes, con flores como humo, y estaba a punto de estallar en sollozos deli berados para arrancarla de su sueño imperturbable del modo más abyecto y aclarar así –no importa con qué vi les medios– el espanto que me poseía, cuando nos encontramos tras la pareja convulsa de los Mead –la clase de personas que en las viejas comedias aparecen en lugares idílicos–. Bill y Fay se doblaban de risa; habíamos llegado al final de una broma privada. No importaba en absoluto. Hablando como si de veras no importara, y pretendiendo que la vida seguía devanando sus placeres consabidos, Lolita dijo que tenía ganas de ponerse el traje de baño. Pasó el resto de la tarde en la piscina. Era un día espléndido. ¡Lolita!

21

«¡Lo, Lola, Lolita!» Me oigo llamar desde una puerta hacia el sol, en la acústica del tiempo, tiempo abovedado, enriqueciendo mi llamado de reveladora ronquera con tal ansiedad, pasión y dolor, que habrían logrado abrir el cie rre relámpago de su mortaja de nylon, de haber estado muerta. ¡Lolita! Al fin la encontré sobre el cuidado césped de una terraza. Había salido antes de que yo estuviera listo. ¡Oh, Lolita! Jugaba con un maldito perro que no era yo. El animal, un terrier de mala muerte, soltaba, vol vía a atrapar y apretaba entre sus dientes una pelota roja y mojada. Dio con las patas delanteras unos cuantos botes sobre el elástico césped y después se alejó. Yo sólo quería comprobar dónde estaba Lo –no podía nadar con mi co razón en ese estado, pero eso a quién le importaba– y allí la veía, envuelta en mi bata. Dejé de llamarla. Pero de pronto, me impresionó algo peculiar en sus movimien tos, mientras en su breve traje de baño rojo hacía ademán de arrojar a uno u otro lado la pelota. Había un éxtasis, una embriaguez en sus juegos, que excedía con mucho la alegría. Hasta el perro parecía perplejo por la extravagan cia de sus reacciones. Fue una suave mano sobre mi pecho mientras observaba lo que ocurría. La piscina azul tur quesa, a cierta distancia del parque, no estaba ya en su extremo sino dentro de mi tórax y mis órganos nadaban en ella como en el mar azul de Niza. Uno de los bañistas acababa de salir de la pileta y semioculto por la sombra ramificada de los árboles, permanecía inmóvil, asiendo las puntas de la toalla que le rodeaba el cuello y siguiendo a Lolita con ojos ambarinos. Así permaneció, en el _camouflage _de sol y sombra, desfigurado por el claroscuro y por su propia desnudez, con el pelo negro y mojado, o lo que subsistía de él, pegoteado en la redonda cabeza, el bigotillo convertido en un tizne húmedo, la lana de su pecho exten dida como un trofeo simétrico, el ombligo palpitante, las piernas hirsutas y cubiertas de gotas luminosas, sus pan talones de baño rígidos negros empapados, henchidos y tensos sobre el gran bulto toruno de su bestialidad inver tida y escindida como un escudo acolchado. Y mientras miraba a su cara oval y atezada, comprendí que si algo había reconocido en él era el reflejo de la actitud de mi hija: la misma beatitud, la misma expresión, aunque horriblemente desfigurada por su masculinidad. También comprendí que la niña, mi niña, se sabía observada, que gozaba con la lujuria de esa mirada y hacía alarde de risas y jugueteos, la perra inmunda y adorada. Como perdió la pelota al querer atraparla, cayó de espaldas, pedaleando con sus jóvenes piernas obscenas en el aire. Hasta mí llegó el almizcle de su excitación. Entonces vi, petrificado por una especie de sagrada repulsión, que el hombre cerraba los ojos y descubría sus dientes pequeños, horrible mente pequeños y uniformes, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol donde pululaban una multitud de príapos moteados. Inmediatamente después ocurrió una transformación ma ravillosa. Ya no fue un sátiro, sino un primo suizo de buen natural y un poco ridículo, el Gustave Trapp que he mencionado hace poco y que solía compensar sus «borra cheras» (bebía cerveza con leche, el puerco) con prodigiosos levantamientos de pesas que lo hacían temblar y re soplar a la orilla de algún lago, con su traje de baño –por lo demás muy completo– que dejaba airosamente un hombro al descubierto. _Este otro _Trapp me distinguió desde lejos y restregándose el cuello con la toalla, se volvió con falsa despreocupación hacia la pileta. Como si el sol se hubiera retirado del juego, Lo abandonó su actividad, ignorando la pelota que el terrier había dejado ante ella. ¿Quién podrá saber las angustias producidas en un perro por nuestros juegos discontinuos? Empecé a decir algo, pero me senté en el césped con un dolor monstruoso en el pecho y vomité un torrente de cosas verdes y negras que no recordaba haber comido.

Vi los ojos de Lolita: más que asustados, parecían cal culadores. Le oí decir a una amable señora que su padre tenía un ataque. Después yací largo rato en una _chaise longue, _tragando vaso tras vaso de gin. A la mañana si guiente, me sentí lo bastante fuerte como para seguir viaje (cosa que años después ningún médico quiso creer).

22

La cabina de dos cuartos que habíamos reservado en un alojamiento de Elphinstone resultó pertenecer al tipo de construcciones de luciente pino que tanto gustaba a Lo en los días de nuestro despreocupado viaje anterior. ¡Oh, qué diferentes eran las cosas ahora! Después de todo... Bueno, en verdad... Después de todo, señores, se hacía cada vez más evidente que todos esos detectives idénticos en automóviles cambiantes eran ficciones de mi manía de persecución, imágenes tautológicas basadas en la coincidencia y el parecido casual. _Soyons logiques, _decía la par te gálica de mi cerebro, y desarraigaba la noción de un viajante de comercio o un _gángster _de comedia, chiflado por Lolita, que me perseguía y burlaba y sacaba no poco provecho de mis extrañas relaciones con la ley. Recuerdo que hasta desarrollé una explicación de la llamada telefóni ca desde «Birdsley»... Pero si podía olvidar a Trapp, si había olvidado mis convulsiones en el jardín de Cham pion, no podía hacer lo mismo con la angustia de saber a Lolita tan inasequible, tan remota y adorada en las víspe ras de una nueva etapa, cuando mis alambiques me decían que dejaría de ser una nínfula, que dejaría de torturarme.

En Elphinstone me aguardaba una nueva preocupación, abominable, perfectamente gratuita y amorosamente pre parada. Lo había permanecido silenciosa y hosca durante la última etapa –doscientas millas montañosas, inconta minadas por huellas gris-humo o bandidos zigzaguean tes–. Apenas miró la famosa roca de forma curiosa y espléndido rubor que se destacaba sobre las montañas y que había sido el punto de partida hacia el nirvana para una corista temperamental. La ciudad había sido recién construida, o reconstruida, sobre el chato suelo de una meseta a siete mil pies de altura. Pronto habría de aburrir a Lo, esperaba, y zarparíamos hacia California, hacia la frontera mexicana, hacia bahías míticas, desiertos con pi tas, espejismos. José Lizarrabengoa, como recordarán us tedes, había planeado llevarse a su Carmen a los _États Unis. _Conjuré un partido de tenis en Centroamérica, en el cual participaban brillantemente Dolores Haze y varias campeonas de colegios californianos. Los viajes de buena voluntad y deporte. ¿Por qué suponía yo que seríamos felices en el extranjero? Un cambio de ambiente es la falacia tradicional sobre la cual descansan los amores –y los pulmones– condenados.

La señora Hays, una viuda vivaz, enrojecida como un ladrillo y con ojos celestes que dirigía el alojamiento, me preguntó si acaso era yo suizo, porque su hermana se ha bía casado con un profesor de ski suizo. Sí, lo era, mien tras que mi hija era medio irlandesa. Firmé, la señora Hay me dio la llave y una sonrisa trémula y, aún sonrien do, me indicó dónde estacionar el automóvil. Lo bajó y se estremeció ligeramente: el luminoso aire del crepúsculo era decididamente fresco. No bien entró en la cabina, se arrojó en una silla ante una mesa de juego y apoyó la cabeza en el ángulo de su brazo doblado. Dijo que se sen tía muy mal. Mientes, pensé; mentiras para evitar mis ca ricias. Yo me sentía apasionadamente abrasado; pero ella empezó a sollozar con insólita intensidad cuando intenté mimarla. Lolita enferma. Lolita moribunda. ¡Le ardía la piel! Le tomé la temperatura por vía oral, y después con sulté una fórmula borroneada en una libreta. Después de reducir laboriosamente los grados Fahrenheit –incomprensibles para mí– a los íntimos grados centígrados de mi niñez, encontré que tenía 40,4 grados, cosa que por fin significaba algo. Sabía que las nínfulas histéricas pueden pasar por todas las temperaturas, inclusive las que exce den un límite fatal. Y le habría dado un vaso de vino caliente con canela y dos aspirinas, le habría besado sin más la frente ardorosa, si tras un examen de su encantado ra úvula –uno de los tesoros de su cuerpo– no hubiera advertido que estaba demasiado roja. La desvestí. Su alien to era agridulce. Su rosa parda sabía a sangre. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Se quejó de una dolorosa rigidez de las vértebras superiores y yo pensé, como todo padre norteamericano habría hecho, en la poliomielitis. Abandonando toda esperanza de contacto sexual, la envol ví en una manta y la llevé al automóvil. La amable señora Hays había avisado al médico, mientras tanto. «Tiene us ted suerte de que haya ocurrido aquí», me dijo: no sólo el doctor Blue era el mejor hombre del distrito, sino que el hospital de Elphinstone era todo lo moderno que podía imaginarse, a pesar de su capacidad limitada. Persegui do por un Erlkonig heterosexual fui hacia allí, deslumbrado por un crepúsculo real y guiado por una mujeruca, una bruja portátil –quizá hermana de Erlkonig– a quien me había recomendado la señora Hays y a la que nunca vol vería a ver. El doctor Blue, cuya ciencia era sin duda infinitamente inferior a su reputación, me aseguró que era un virus infeccioso, y cuando aludí a su _grippe _relativa mente reciente, dijo lacónicamente que ése era otro can tar. Había tenido en sus manos cuarenta casos parecidos. Todo eso sonaba como la «calentura» de los antiguos. Me pregunté si debía mencionar, con una risilla, que mi hija de quince años había tenido un accidente sin importancia al trepar un cerco con un amigo, pero sabiéndome borracho decidí posponer la información hasta que fuera necesaria. Dije a un esperpento rubio que oficiaba como secretaria, que mi hija tenía «prácticamente dieciséis años». ¡Mientras yo no miraba, se la llevaron! Insistí en vano para que me permitieran pasar la noche en un col chón, en cualquier escondrijo de ese maldito hospital. Subí una escalera constructivista, traté de localizar a mi amada para decirle que le convendría estarse callada, si se sentía tan mareada como todos nosotros. En un momento dado, fui terriblemente grosero con una enfermera muy joven, de carrillos hinchados y partes glúteas superdesarrolladas y con deslumbrantes ojos negros. Me enteré que tenía origen vasco. Su padre era un pastor importado, un ins tructor de perros ovejeros. Al fin volví al automóvil y me quedé allí no sé cuántas horas, acurrucado en la oscuri dad, perplejo por esa nueva soledad mía, mirando boqui abierto ya el edificio del hospital, confusamente ilumi nado, cuadrado y bajo entre los muchos jardines de su cuadra, ya a las estrellas y los bordes serrados de la _haute montagne _donde en ese instante el padre de Mary, el soli tario Joseph Lore, soñaba con Oloron, Lagore, Rolas –_que sais-je!_– o con seducir a una oveja. Esos fragantes pensamientos vagabundos siempre han sido un solaz para mí en momentos de insólita desazón, y sólo cuando a pesar de libaciones harto generosas me sentí entumecido por la noche infinita, pensé en volver al alojamiento. La vieja había desaparecido y no conocía muy bien el camino. Am plios senderos de granza atravesaban soñolientas sombras rectangulares. Percibí lo que parecía la silueta de una horca en lo que parecía el patio de una escuela; en otra cuadra surgió del abovedado silencio el pálido templo de una secta local. Al fin encontré la carretera y después el alojamiento, donde millones de insectos revoloteaban en torno al letrero de neón: «Totalmente ocupado». A las tres de la mañana, después de una de esas intempestivas du chas calientes que sólo ayudan a fijar la desesperación y el cansancio, me tendí en la cama de Lo, que olía a castañas y rosas, a menta, a ese delicado y peculiar perfume francés que le había permitido usar hacía poco. Sólo entonces fui capaz de asimilar el hecho de que por primera vez en dos años estaba separado de mi Lolita. Simultáneamente se me ocurrió que su enfermedad era como el desarrollo de un tema que tenía el mismo gusto y el tono que la serie de impresiones vinculadas que me habían atormentado y maravillado durante nuestro viaje. Imaginé a ese agente secreto, o amante secreto, o alucinación, o lo que fuere, rondando el hospital... Y la aurora apenas «había entibia do sus manos», como dicen las espigadoras de lavanda en mi tierra natal, cuando me sorprendí tratando de volver a entrar en esa cárcel y llamando a sus puertas, verdes, sin haber desayunado, sin tener donde sentarme, desesperado.

Eso ocurrió el martes, y el miércoles o jueves Lo reac cionó maravillosamente, como la maravilla que era, a cier to «suero» (esperma de gorrión o ubre de mamífero). El doctor dijo que un par de días más... y andaría «brincan do» de nuevo.

De las ocho veces que la visité, sólo la última quedó nítidamente grabada en mi recuerdo. Fue toda una proeza para mí, porque ya me sentía roído por la infección que también había empezado a socavarme a mí. Nadie podrá saber qué esfuerzo tuve que hacer para llevar ese rami llete, esa carga de amor, esos libros que había comprado después de viajar sesenta millas: las _Obras dramáticas _de Browning, la _Historia de la danza, Payasos y Golondrinas, El ballet ruso, Flores de la Montaña, Antología teatral, Tennis, _por Hellen Wells, que había ganado el Premio Nacional para Cadetes a los quince años. Mientras trepaba hacia la puerta del cuarto privado de mi hija (trece dóla res por día), Mary Lore, la enfermera bestialmente joven que me había tomado una manifiesta antipatía, apareció con una bandeja de desayuno, la depositó con un rápido ademán sobre una silla en el corredor y volvió a entrar en el cuarto meneando las nalgas –quizá para advertir a la pobre Dolores que su tiránico padre se acercaba con suelas de goma, libros y un ramillete: había compuesto este último con flores silvestres y hermosas hojas recogi das por mis propias manos enguantadas en un paso de la montaña, al amanecer (durante esa semana fatal apenas dormí).

¿Comería bien mi Carmencita? Eché una mirada a la bandeja. Sobre un plato manchado de huevo había un sobre arrugado. Había contenido algo, puesto que un lado estaba roto, pero no había dirección en él. Sólo un presuntuoso dibujo heráldico con la inscripción «Hotel Pon derosa» en letras verdes. Después me entretuve en un _chassé-croisé _con Mary, que reapareció nuevamente –es maravillosa la rapidez con que se mueven y lo poco que hacen esas jóvenes enfermeras de grandes traseros–. Miró el sobre que había puesto nuevamente sobre el plato, alisado.

—Será mejor que no toque –dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección al sobre–. Podría quemarse los dedos.

Contestarle estaba por debajo de mi dignidad. Todo cuanto dije fue:

—_Je croyais que c'était _una cuenta, no un _billet-doux..._

Después, entrando en el cuarto soleado:

—_Bonjour, mon petit._

—Dolores –dijo Mary Lore, que entró conmigo, se me adelantó, la gorda ramera, parpadeó y empezó a doblar muy rápidamente una frazada blanca–, tu papá oree que recibes cartas de tu amiguito. Soy yo –palmeándose con insolencia una crucecilla de oro que llevaba al pecho– quien las recibe. Y mi papá sabe tanto franchute como usted.

Salió del cuarto. Dolores, encendida y broncínea, con los labios recién pintados, el pelo cepillado, los brazos desnudos extendidos sobre el limpio cobertor, yacía inocentemente, sonriéndome a mí o a nada.

Sobre la mesa de luz, junto a una servilleta de papel y un lápiz, su anillo de topacio ardía al sol.

—Qué flores tan fúnebres –dijo–. Gracias lo mismo. Pero, ¿quieres dejar de hablar en francés? Fastidias a todos.

Con su ímpetu habitual volvió a entrar la maldita en fermera. Olía a orín y ajos y llevaba el _Desert News, _que su paciente aceptó con presteza, ignorando los volúmenes suntuosamente ilustrados que le había comprado.

—Mi hermana Ann –dijo Mary (información de último momento con _arrière-pensé)_– trabaja en el Hotel Pon derosa.

Pobre Barba Azul. Cuánta brutalidad. _Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus, ma Carmen? _Nunca me había querido. En ese instante supe que mi amor era desesperado... y supe también que las dos muchachas conspiraban, tramaban en vasco o en zemfiriano, contra mi amor desesperado. Más aún, diré que Lo hacía doble juego, puesto que también engañaba a la tonta y sentimental Mary, a quien habría dicho, tal vez, que quería irse a vivir con su encantador tío, y no con su padre, cruel y melancólico. Otra enferme ra, que nunca identifiqué, y el idiota de la aldea –que acarreaba camisolas y ataúdes hasta el ascensor– y los imbéciles pájaros verdes en una jaula de la sala de espe ra... todos conspiraban en esa sórdida trama. Supongo que Mary creía que el profesor Humbertoldi, padre de come dia, se oponía a los amores entre Dolores y el sucedáneo de su padre, el rollizo Romeo (porque _tú eras _más bien grasiento Romeo, a pesar de toda esa «nieve» y ese «jue go de goce»).

Me dolía la garganta. Permanecí frente a la ventana, tragando, contemplando las montañas, la romántica roca alta en el cielo sonriente y conspirador.

—Carmen –dije (solía llamarla así, a veces), saldremos de esta ciudad horrible no bien te levantes.

—Entre paréntesis –dijo la gitanilla levantando las rodillas y volviendo otra página–, necesito todos mis ves tidos.

–... porque, en realidad –continué–, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—No tenemos nada que hacer en ninguna parte –dijo Lolita.

Me eché en un sillón de cretona, abrí el atractivo libro sobre botánica, e intenté, en el zumbido febril del cuarto, identificar mis flores. Resultó imposible. Al fin sonó en algún punto del pasillo una campanilla musical.

No creo que hubiera en ese ostentoso hospital más de media docena de pacientes (tres o cuatro eran maniáticos, según me había informado Lo, alegremente). El personal no tenía demasiado trabajo, pero, también por mera os tentación, las ordenanzas eran rígidas. También es cierto que yo iba en las horas prohibidas. No sin un impercepti ble dejo de soñadora _malice, _la visionaria Mary (la próxi ma vez habría _une belle dame toute en bleu _flotando a través del Cañón Rugiente) me tomó de una manga y me hizo salir. Le miré la mano. La dejó caer. Mientras salía, mientras salía por mi propia voluntad, Dolores Haze me recordó que a la mañana siguiente debía llevarle... No re cordaba dónde estaban las diversas cosas que necesitaba...

Ya fuera del alcance de mi vista, mientras la puerta se movía, se cerraba, se había cerrado, gritó:

—Tráeme la valija nueva gris y el baúl de mamá.

Pero a la mañana siguiente yo temblaba y me emborra chaba y moría en la cama del alojamiento, que Lo había usado unos minutos apenas, y lo mejor que podía hacer era enviar dos envoltorios por medio del _beau _de la viuda, un camionero robusto y amable. Imaginé a Lo mostrando sus tesoros a Mary... Sin duda, deliraba un poco... y al día siguiente, más que un cuerpo sólido, seguía siendo una vibración, pues cuando miré por la ventana del cuarto de baño hacia el terreno adyacente, vi la hermosa y joven bicicleta de Lo afirmada sobre sus soportes, con la rueda delantera desviada, como siempre y un gorrión sobre el asiento. Pero era la bicicleta de la dueña. Sonreí apenas, sacudí la cabeza ante mis pobres y tiernas imaginaciones, y volví bamboleándome a la cama; allí me quedé quieto como un santo

—¡Santo, Dios!_ Mientras la morena Dolores _

_en un resplandor de sol, _

_lee historias divertidas _

_en su revista de cine—_

representado por numerosos especímenes dondequiera que Dolores se posara, y en la ciudad se celebraba alguna fes tividad local, a juzgar por los fuegos de artificio, verdade ras bombas que explotaban sin cesar; y a la una menos cinco de la tarde oí el susurro de unos labios junto a la puerta entreabierta de mi cabina, y después una llamada.

Era el grandote de Frank. Permaneció enmarcado en el vano de la puerta, una mano sobre la jamba, inclinándose un poco adelante.

Cómo está. La enfermera Lore llamaba por teléfono. Quería saber si yo estaba mejor y si iría esa tarde.

A veinte pasos, Frank parecía una montaña de salud. A cinco, como ahora, era un mosaico rubicundo de cica trices; había sido despedido a través de una pared; pero a pesar de sus muchas heridas, era capaz de manejar un camión tremendo, de pescar, cazar, beber y retozar alegre mente con las damas que encontraba junto al camino. Ese día, ya porque fuera una gran festividad o porque deseara entretener a un hombre enfermo, se quitó el guante que solía usar en la mano izquierda (la que tenía apoyada en el marco de la puerta) y reveló al fascinado doliente no sólo la falta completa del cuarto y quinto dedos, sino tam bién una muchacha desnuda, con pechos cinabrios y trián gulo de tinta china, pulcramente tatuada en el dorso de su mano mutilada; el índice y el dedo medio eran tas piernas, mientras el puño llevaba su cabeza coronada de flores. Oh, delicioso... reclinada contra el marco, como un hada traviesa...

Le pedí que dijera a Mary Lore que me quedaría la tarde entera en la cama y en algún momento del día si guiente me pondría en contacto con ella, si me sentía bastante polinesio.

Advirtió la dirección de mi mirada e hizo que la cadera derecha de la mujercita se meneara amorosamente.

—Formidable –asintió el grandote Frank.

Palmeó el marco de la puerta y se llevó silbando mi mensaje. Por la tarde, seguí bebiendo y a la mañana la fiebre había desaparecido. Aunque me sentía blando como un sapo, me puse la bata roja sobre el pijama amarillo maíz y me dirigí a la cabina telefónica. Todo andaba bien. Una voz enérgica me informó que sí, que todo andaba bien: habían dado de alta a mi hija el día anterior; a eso de las dos, su tío, el señor Gustave, había ido a buscarla con un cachorro de cocker spaniel y una sonrisa para todos y un Cadillac negro, y había pagado la cuenta de Dolly en efectivo, y les había dicho que me dijeran que no me preocupara, que me cuidara, que ellos se marchaban al rancho del abuelo, según lo convenido.

Elphinstone era, y espero que lo sea todavía, una ciu dad pequeña y atractiva. Se extendía como una _maquette, _con sus arbolitos de paño verde y sus casas de tejados rojos sobre el valle.

Creo que ya he hablado de su escuela modelo y de su templo y de sus espaciosas manzanas rectangulares, algu nas de las cuales, cosa extraña, no eran sino insólitos terrenos de pastoreo con un mulo o un unicornio pastando en la bruma matinal del reciente julio. Muy divertido: du rante una vuelta que hizo gemir la _granza _rocé el automóvil estacionado y dije (telepáticamente, espero) a su dueño gesticulante que regresaría después, dirección: Bird School[1] Bird, New Bird. El gin mantenía en vilo mi cora zón pero nublaba mi cerebro, y después de algunos lapsos comunes en las secuencias de los sueños, me encontré en la mesa de entradas, tratando de golpear al médico y aullando a personas escondidas debajo de sillas y claman do por Mary, que, afortunadamente, no estaba presente. Manos poderosas me asieron por la bata y arrancaron el bolsillo. Creo que me había sentado sobre un paciente calvo de cabeza atezada (a quien había confundido con el doctor Blue) que al fin se levantó diciendo con un acento ridículo: «Bueno, ¿quién es aquí el neurótico?» Después, una enfermera flaca y seria se presentó ante mí, con siete libros hermosos, _hermosos _yuna manta exquisitamente doblada, y me pidió un recibo. Y en el súbito silencio ad vertí la presencia de un policía, al cual me señalaba el dueño del automóvil dañado. Firmé dócilmente el simbólico recibo entregando así a Lolita a todos esos gorilas. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Un paso en falso... y habría tenido que explicar toda una vida de crimen. De modo que simulé que volvía en mí de una ofuscación. Pagué al dueño del automóvil lo que consideré justo.

Al doctor Blue, quien entonces me daba un apretón de manos, hablé con lágrimas en los ojos del alcohol con que sostenía demasiado generosamente un corazón fatigado, pero no necesariamente enfermo. Ante el hospital en gene ral me disculpé con tal arrebato que casi me abatió, si bien añadí que no estaba en muy buenos términos con el resto del clan Humbert. A mí mismo me susurré que todavía tenía mi revólver, que todavía era un hombre libre..., libre para rastrear a los fugitivos, libre para destruir a mi hermano.

23

Mil millas de un camino suave como seda separaban Kasbeam –donde, con gran candor de mi parte, el de monio rojo había aparecido por primera vez– de la fatal Elphinstone, a la cual habíamos llegado una semana antes del Día de la Independencia.

El viaje nos había llevado casi todo junio, pues apenas habíamos andado más de ciento cincuenta millas por día. Pasábamos el resto del tiempo –hasta cinco días, en un caso– en diversos paraderos, todos ellos también dispues tos de antemano, sin duda. Ése, pues, era el trecho por el cual debía buscar el rastro del demonio; ésa fue la tarea a la cual me consagré después de varios días indescripti bles, durante los cuales fui y vine por los caminos infinita mente reiterados en la vecindad de Elphinstone.

Imagíname, lector, con mi timidez, mi repudio de toda ostentación, mi sentido inherente del _comme il faut; _ima gíname disfrazando el frenesí de mi dolor con una trémula sonrisa propiciatoria mientras urdía algún pretexto para echar una ojeada al registro del hotel. «Ah, es casi seguro que pasé por aquí una vez –decía–. Permítame usted ver los asientos de mediados de junio... no, creo que después de todo me equivoco... Qué hermoso nombre para una ciudad, Kawtagain. Muchas gracias». O: «Hay un cliente mío aquí... He perdido su dirección... ¿Puedo?...» De cuando en cuando, sobre todo si el encargado del lugar pertenecía a cierto sombrío tipo masculino, la inspección personal de los libros me era negada.

Tengo aquí un memorándum: entre el 5 de julio y el 18 de noviembre, cuando volví a Beardsley por unos pocos días, registré, si no permanecí en ellos, trescientos cua renta y dos hoteles, alojamientos y casas para turistas. Esa cifra incluye unos cuantos registros entre Chestnut y Beardsley, en uno de los cuales encontré una sombra del demonio («N. Petit Larousse, III»). Debía espaciar mis in vestigaciones con toda cautela para no atraer una atención indebida. Y por lo menos en cincuenta lugares me limité a preguntar en la administración... Pero ésas eran preguntas fútiles, y prefería echar una cierta base de verosimilitud y buena voluntad pagando un cuarto innecesario. Mi investigación demostró que de los trescientos o más libros revisados, veinte por lo menos me suministraron una clave: el demonio errabundo se había detenido con más frecuencia que nosotros o bien –era muy capaz de eso– había inventado registros adicionales para abastecerme bien de datos falsos. Sólo en un caso había residido en el mismo alojamiento de acoplados que nosotros, a pocos pasos de la almohada de Lolita. En algunos casos había tomado un cuarto en la misma manzana o en las cercanías. No pocas veces había esperado en algún punto intermedio entre dos lugares. Con qué nitidez recordaba a Lolita, justo antes de nuestra partida de Beardsley, echa da en la alfombra de la sala, estudiando libros de viajes y mapas turísticos y marcándolos con su lápiz labial...

Describí asimismo que el demonio había previsto mis investigaciones y había dejado seudónimos insultantes di rigidos a mí. En la administración del primer alojamiento que visité, el «Ponderosa», su anotación, entre otras doce evidentemente humanas, decía: «Dr. Gratiano Forbeson, Mirandola, N. Y.». Sus connotaciones de la comedia ita liana no dejaron de impresionarme, desde luego. La dueña se dignó informarme que el caballero había permanecido en su alojamiento cinco días con un fuerte resfrío, que había dejado su automóvil en algún taller de reparaciones y que había partido el 4 de julio. Sí, una muchacha llama da Ann Lore había trabajado en otra época en el aloja miento, pero ahora estaba casada con un fiambrero y vivía en Cedar City. Una noche de luna me topé con Mary, de zapatos, como un autómata, pero logré humanizarla cayen do de rodillas y suplicándole que me ayudara. No sabía una sola palabra, me juró. ¿Quién era ese Gratiano Forbeson? Pareció vacilar. Exhibí un billete de cien dólares. Lo alzó contra la luz de la luna. «Es su hermano», susurró al fin. Le arranqué de las manos frías de luna el billete y escupiéndole una palabrota francesa me volví y eché a correr, eso me enseñó a no confiar sino en mí mismo. Ningún detective podría descubrir las claves que Trapp había adaptado a mi mente y mi estilo. No podía suponer, desde luego, que me dejara en algún lugar su dirección y su nombre verdaderos; pero esperaba que resbalara en el brillo de su propia sutileza, atreviéndose, por ejemplo, a introducir un toque de color más intenso y personal de lo que era estrictamente necesario, o revelando demasiado en una suma de partes cuantitativas que revelaban dema siado poco. Algo consiguió: consiguió que yo mismo y mi angustia tomáramos parte de su juego demoníaco. Con infinita destreza vacilaba, tambaleaba y readquirí un equi librio imposible, dejándome cada vez con la esperanza deportiva –si puedo emplear semejante palabra al hablar de traición, furor, desolación, horror y odio– de que la próxima vez se descubriría. Nunca lo admiramos al acróbata de traje de lentejuelas que camina con gracia meticu losa sobre la cuerda floja, en la luz de talco. ¡Pero cuánto más extraño es el arte del que camina sobre esa cuerda con ropas andrajosas, encarnando a un borracho grotesco! Yo habría de conocer ese arte.

Las pistas dejadas no establecieron su identidad, pero reflejaron su personalidad, o al menos una personalidad homogénea y curiosa; su índole, su tipo de humorismo –o a lo sumo, las muestras mejores–; las características de su mente y sus afinidades con la mía. Se burlaba de mí, me imitaba. Sus alusiones eran muy intelectuales. Era un hombre de muchas lecturas. Sabía francés. Era versado en logomaquia y logopedalogía. Era aficionado a la erudición sexual. Tenía una caligrafía femenina. Podía ocultar su nombre, pero no disfrazar, por más que las inclinara, sus tes, sus eles, sus jotas. Quelquepart Island era una de sus residencias preferidas. No usaba estilográfica, cosa que habría significado –como explicaría cualquier psicoanalis ta– que era un ondinista. Todos esperamos misericordiosamente que haya ninfas acuáticas en la Estigia.

Su rasgo principal era su pasión por el suplicio de Tántalo. ¡Dios, qué tormento era el pobre tipo! Desafiaba mi erudición. Me enorgullezco lo bastante de saber algo como para mostrarme modesto por no saber nada. Y me atrevería a decir que interpreté torcidamente algunos ele mentos en esa persecución criptográmica. ¡Qué estremecimiento de triunfo y odio sacudía mi frágil esqueleto cuando entre los nombres insulsos e inocentes del registro de un hotel su acertijo demoníaco me eyaculaba en la cara! Advertí que cuando temía que sus enigmas se hicie ran demasiado recónditos, aun para un intérprete como yo, me cebaba con uno fácil. «Arse Lupin» era obvio para un francés que recordaba las historias detectivescas de su juventud. Y casi no era preciso conocer a Coleridge para apreciar el dudoso chiste de «A. Person, Porlocn, Inglaterra». De gusto horrible, pero esencialmente sugestivo de una personalidad culta –que no era la de un policía, de un turista común, de un viajante obsceno–, eran nombres fic ticios tales como «Arthur Rainbow», evidentemente el autor disfrazado de _Le Batteau Bleu –_permitidme reír un poco también a mí, caballeros– y «Morris Shmetterling», de _L'Oiseau Ivre (touché, lector). _El tonto pero divertido «D. Orgon, Elmira, N. Y.» provenía de Molière, desde lue go, y como yo había tratado de interesar poco antes a Lolita en una famosa obra del siglo XVIII, recibí como a un viejo amigo el «Harry Bumper, Sheridan, Wyo.». Una en ciclopedia corriente me informó quién era el peculiar «Phineas Quimby, Lebanon, N. H.»; y cualquier buen freudiano de nombre alemán y cierto interés en la prostitución religiosa, reconocerá de inmediato la alusión de «Dr. Kitzler, Edyx, Miss.» Ese tipo de diversión era ostentoso pero personal y, por ende, inocuo. Entre las anotaciones que detuvieron mi atención como pistas indudables _per se, _pero que me desconcertaron con respecto a sus sutilezas, no he de mencionar muchas, puesto que presiento que ando a tientas en una niebla fronteriza donde fantasmas verbales se convierten quizá en turistas reales. ¿Quién era «Johnny Randal, Ramble, Ohio»? ¿O era una persona de verdad que tenía una caligrafía similar al autor de «N. S. Aristoff, Catagela, N. Y.»? ¿Qué era eso de «Catagela»? ¿Y cómo se explicaba «James Mayor Morell, Hoaxton, Inglaterra», «Aristófanes», «hoax»...[2] eso estaba claro, pero, ¿qué era lo que no comprendía?

Había en toda esa seudonimia una tensión que me pro vocaba palpitaciones especialmente dolorosas. Cosas como «G. Trapp, Geneva, N. Y.», demostraban la traición de Lolita. «Aubrey Beardsley, Quelquepart Island» sugerían más lúcidamente que el mensaje telefónico que los comienzos de la aventura debían situarse en el este. «Lucas Picador, Merrymay, Pa.», insinuaba que mi Carmen habían revelado mi patético sentimentalismo al impostor. Horriblemente cruel, por cierto, era «Will Brown, Dolores, Colo.». El lú gubre «Harold Haze, Tombstone, Arizona» (que en otras épocas habría suscitado mi sentido del humor) sugería una familiaridad con el pasado de la niña e insinuaba como en una pesadilla que mi presa era un amigo de la familia, quizá un antiguo amor de Charlotte, quizá un «enderezador de entuertos» («Donald Quix, Sierra, Ne.»).

Pero el dardo más punzante fue el anagrama anotado en el registro de «El Castaño»: «Ted Hunter, Cane, N. H.»[3].

Los números de las chapas de automóviles garabatea dos por todos esos Personajes y Orgon y Morrel y Trapp sólo me confirmaron que los encargados de los alojamien tos omiten verificar si los automóviles de sus huéspedes están correctamente registrados. Desde luego, las referen cias –indicadas de manera incompleta o incorrecta– a los automóviles alquilados por el demonio para sus etapas entre Wace y Elphinstone eran inútiles. El número del rojo inicial era un rompecabezas de números traspuestos, omitidos o alterados, pero formando combinaciones con referencias mutuas (tales como «WS 1564» y «SH 1616» y «Q 32888» y «CU 883222»), tan hábilmente urdidas que casi nunca revelaban un común denominador.

Se me ocurrió que después de entregar aquel converti ble a cómplices suyos, en Wace, algún sucesor pudo ser menos cuidadoso e inscribir en la administración de algún hotel el arquetipo de esas cifras correlacionadas. Pero si localizar al demonio a lo largo de un camino que, según me constaba, había atravesado, era cosa tan vaga y estéril, ¿cómo rastrear a conductores desconocidos que habían viajado por caminos desconocidos?

24

Cuando llegué a Beardsley, en el transcurso de la terri ble recapitulación que ya he discutido con bastante exten sión, habíase formado en mi mente una imagen completa. Y a través del siempre azaroso proceso de eliminación había reducido esa imagen a la única fuente concreta que podía suministrar la celebración morbosa y la memoria embotada.

Salvo el reverendo Rigor Mortis (como lo llamaban las niñas) y el anciano caballero que enseñaba alemán y latín (materias optativas), no había profesores varones en Beardsley School. Pero en dos ocasiones especiales, un profesor de historia del arte de Beardsley College había visitado la escuela para mostrar a las alumnas en una linterna mágica fotografías de castillos franceses y de cuadros del siglo XX. Yo habría deseado asistir a esas proyecciones y conferencias, pero Dolly, como de costumbre, me pidió que no lo hiciera. Recuerdo asimismo que Gastón se había referido a ese conferenciante como un _garçón _brillante, pero eso era todo; la memoria se negaba a su ministrar el nombre del aficionado a los castillos.

El día fijado para la ejecución, atravesé la cellisca y los jardines del Beardsley College hacia la secretaría. Allí me informaron que el nombre del tipo era Riggs (suena como el de un ministro), que era soltero, y que al cabo de diez minutos saldría del «Museo», donde se encontraba dando clase. En el pasaje que llevaba al auditorio me senté sobre un mísero banco de mármol donado por Cecilia Dalrymple Ramble. Mientras esperaba allí, en prostática incomodidad, borracho, sin haber dormido, con el revólver en mi puño en el bolsillo del impermeable, se me ocurrió de pronto que estaba loco y a punto de cometer una estu pidez. No había una sola oportunidad en un millón de que Albert Riggs, profesor asociado, ocultara a mi Lolita en su casa de Beardsley, calle Pritchard número 24. No podía ser el villano. Era absolutamente ridículo. No hacía más que perder allí mi tiempo y mi cordura. Él y ella estarían en California, no en esa ciudad.

Al fin advertí una vaga conmoción detrás de unas esta tuas blancas; una puerta –no la que había observado hasta entonces– se abrió de repente y una cabeza bastante calva y dos ojos castaños y brillantes avanzaron entre una bandada de muchachas.

Me era totalmente desconocido, pero insistió en que nos habían presentado durante una reunión al aire libre en Beardsley School. ¿Cómo estaba mi deliciosa jugadora de tenis? Tenía que dar otra clase. Me vería después.

Otro intento de identificación se resolvió con menos presteza: por medio de un anuncio en una de las revistas de Lo me atreví a ponerme en contacto con un detective privado, ex boxeador, y sólo para darle cierta idea del _método _empleado por el demonio lo puse al corriente de la clase de nombres y direcciones reunidas.

Pidió un buen adelanto y durante dos años –¡dos años, lector!– ese imbécil estuvo cotejando esos datos absur dos. Ya había cortado toda relación monetaria con él cuando un día se me apareció con un dato triunfal: un indio de ochenta años llamado Bill Brown, vivía cerca de Dolores, en Colorado.

25

El tema de este libro es Lolita; y ahora qué he llegado a la parte que (de no habérseme anticipado otro mártir de la combustión interna) podría llamarse _Dolores Disparue, _es punto menos que inútil analizar los tres años vacuos que siguieron. Además de citar algunos pormenores im prescindibles, sólo deseo dar la impresión general de una puerta lateral que se abre en pleno fluir de la vida, y de una ráfaga de negro tiempo rugiente que sofoca con el latigazo de su huracán un grito de solitaria desesperación.

Es singular que pocas veces o nunca soñara con Lolita tal como la recordaba, como la veía constantemente, ma niáticamente, en mi conciencia despierta durante insom nios y pesadillas diurnas. Con más exactitud: rondaba por mis sueños, pero aparecía en ellos con extraños o ridículos disfraces de Valeria o Charlotte, o un cruce de ambas. Ese espectro híbrido me perseguía, arrojando velo tras velo, en una atmósfera de gran melancolía y aversión, o me invitaba lánguidamente desde un vasto lecho o una dura yacija, con la carne abierta como la válvula de la cámara de una pelota de fútbol. Me encontraba –mi den tadura postiza rota o definitivamente perdida– en horri bles _chambres garnies _donde me entretenía en tediosas sesiones de vivisección que por lo común terminaba con Charlotte o Valeria entregadas al llanto en mis brazos ensangrentados, tiernamente besadas por mis labios fra ternales en medio del desorden de un remate: _bric-à-brac _vienés, lástima, impotencia, las pelucas castañas de trá gicas ancianas recién chamuscadas.

Un día saqué del automóvil y destruí un montón de revistas para adolescentes. De la edad de piedra, en el fondo; muy modernas, o al menos micénicas, en cuanto a la higiene. Una actriz muy hermosa y en plena sazón, con pestañas inmensas y un labio inferior rojo y pulposo, usando un champú. Anuncios, modas. _Que c'était loin, tout cela! _Es deber de la dueña de casa suministrar batas a sus huéspedes. Detalles no tomados en cuenta quitan todo brillo a la conversación. Todos conocemos a las «mondadoras» (las que mondan la cutícula durante una reunión). Todo caballero –a menos que sea muy maduro o impor tante– debe quitarse los guantes antes de dar la mano a una mujer. Haga que él sueñe con usted usando la nueva faja X...: ¡excitante! Barrigas chatas, caderas airosas. Tristam: una película inolvidable. El enigma marital de los Joe-Roe mantiene a sus admiradoras en suspenso. Usted puede llegar a ser encantadora en un minuto y gastando poco dinero. Historietas. Niña-mala-pelo-castaño-padre-gordo-con-cigarrillo... Niña-buena-pelirroja-padre-apuesto-con-bigote-retorcido. _Et moi qui t'offrais mon génie... _Recordé los versos no desprovistos de cierto encanto que solía escribirle en una especie de jerigonza cuando Lo era muy niña. «Debe decirse perigonza», me decía ella bur lonamente.

_Viernes, vírgula, virgen _

_enano verde _

_verdularia cantárida _

_erre con erre.__**[4]**_

Otras cosas relacionadas con ella eran menos fáciles de evocar. Hacia fines de 1949, adoré y acaricié y maculé con mis besos y mis lágrimas de tritón un par de zapatos de goma, una camisa de muchacho, unos viejos _blue jeans _usados por ella y encontrados en el baúl del automóvil, una gorra arrugada con la insignia de la escuela y otros tesoros igualmente fútiles. Después, cuando comprendí que perdía la cordura, reuní esos objetos surtidos, les agregué lo que había amontonado en Beardsley (un cajón de libros, su bicicleta, chaquetas raídas, zapatos para la lluvia) y el día de su quincuagésimo cumpleaños lo envié todo como re galo anónimo a un asilo para huérfanos situado junto a un lago ventoso, en la frontera canadiense.

Es muy posible que un hipnotizador eficaz hubiera ex traído de mí y dispuesto según una ordenación lógica ciertos recuerdos inconexos que he enhebrado en mi libro, con ostentación mucho mayor de la que acompañaba su aparición en mi mente (aun cuando sabía que debía buscar en el pasado). Por entonces, apenas creía que perdía contacto con la realidad; y después de pasar el resto del in vierno y casi toda la primavera siguiente en un sanatorio de Quebec –donde ya había estado antes–, resolví arre glar algunos asuntos en Nueva York y marcharme después a California para seguir allí la búsqueda.

Éstos son unos versos bilingües que compuse en mi retiro:

_Wanted, wanted: Dolores Haze _

_Hair: brown. Lips: scarlet. _

_Age: five thousand three hundred days. _

_Profession: none, or «starlet»._

_Where are you hiding, Dolores Haze? _

_Why are you hiding, darling? _

_(I talk a daze, I walk in a maze, _

_I cannot get out, said the starling)._

_Where are you riding, Dolores Haze? _

_What make is the magic carpet? _

_Is a Cream Cougar the present craze? _

_And where are you parked, my car pet?_

_Who is your hero, Dolores Haze? _

_Still one of those blue-caped star-men? _

_Oh the balmy days and the palmy bays, _

_And the cars, and the bars, my Carmen!_

_Oh Dolores, that juke-box-hurts!_

_Are you still dancin', darling?_

_(Both in worn levis, both in torn T-shirts,_

_And I, in my corner, snarlin'.)_

_Happy, happy is gnarled McFate _

_Touring the States with a child wife, _

_Plowing his Molly in every State. _

_Among the protected wild life._

_My Dolly, my folly! Her eyes were vair, _

_And never closed when I kissed her. _

_Know an old perfume called Soleil Vert? _

_Are you from Paris, mister?_

L'autre soir un air froid d'opéra m'alita:

Son felé – bien fol est qui s'y fie!

Il neige, le décor s'écroule, Lolita!

Lolita, qu'ai-je fait de ta vie?

_Dying, dying, Lolita Haze _

_Of hate and remorse, l'm dying. _

_And again my hairy fist I rise. _

_And again I hear you crying._

_Officer, officer, there they go... _

_In the rain, where that lighted store is! _

_And her socks are white and I love her so, _

_And her name is Haze, Dolores._

_Officer, officer, there they are _

_Dolores Haze and her lover! _

_Whip out your gun and follow that car. _

_Now tumble out, and take cover._

_Wanted, wanted, Dolores Haze. _

_Her dream-gray gaze never flinches. _

_Ninety pounds is all she weighs _

_With a height of sixty inches._

_My car is limping, Dolores Haze,_

_And the last long laps is the hardest._

_And I shall be dumped where the weed decays,_

_And the rest is rust and stardust.__**[5]**_

Después de psicoanalizar este poema, advierto que es en verdad la obra maestra de un maniático. Los ritmos tensos, rígidos, estremecedores, corresponden con gran exactitud a ciertas imágenes y paisajes terribles, sin pers pectiva, a imágenes y partes de paisajes magnificadas, como los esbozados por los psicópatas _tests _urdidos por unos astutos examinadores. Escribí muchos otros poemas. Me sumergí en la poesía de los demás. Pero no olvidé por un segundo el peso de la venganza.

Sería una falacia de mi parte –y una tontería de parte del lector– decir que la conmoción producida por la pér dida de Lolita me curó de la pederosis. Mi naturaleza maldita no podía cambiar, por más que cambiara mi amor hacia Lolita. En playas y parques, mis ojos sombríos bus caban a hurtadillas, contra mi voluntad, los taimados me lindres de las azafatas y doncellas de Lolita. Pero una visión esencial desapareció en mí: ya nunca concebí la posibilidad de deleitarme con una niña, específica o sinté tica, en algún lugar apartado; nunca volvió a hundir mi imaginación sus colmillos en las hermanas de Lolita, en parajes remotos, en las cuevas de una isla evocada. _Eso_ había acabado, al menos por el momento. Por otro lado, ay, dos años de excesos monstruosos habían dejado en mí ciertos hábitos de lujuria: temía que el vacío en que ahora moraba me arrojara a la libertad de una repentina locura al compararlo con una tentación fortuita, en alguna acera entre la escuela y la comida. La soledad me corrom pía. Necesitaba soledad y cuidados. Mi corazón era un ór gano histérico e imprevisible. Así entró en escena Rita.

26

Tenía el doble de la edad de Lolita y tres cuartos de la mía: una adulta muy esbelta, de pelo oscuro y piel pálida, que pesaba cuarenta y ocho kilos, con ojos de en cantadora asimetría, perfil angular rápidamente esbozado y una atractiva _ensellure _en su espalda sutil. Creo que tenía una gota de sangre española o babilónica. La recogí en una depravada noche de mayo, entre Montreal y Nueva York, o más exactamente entre Toylestown y Blake, en un bar ardiente y umbroso bajo el signo de una mariposa noctur na, donde se encontraba amablemente borracha: insistió en que habíamos ido juntos a la escuela y puso su manecita trémula sobre mi manaza de gorila. Mis sentidos esta ban ligeramente excitados, pero resolví someterla a una prueba: lo hice, y la adopté como compañera permanente. Era tan amable esa Rita, una chica tan buena, que por pura camaradería o compasión se habría entregado a cual quier falacia o criatura patética, a un viejo tronco caído o un puerco espín desconsolado.

Cuando la conocí acababa de divorciarse de su tercer marido y hacía menos tiempo aún que la había abandona do su séptimo _cavalier servant: _los demás, los transitorios, son demasiados para enumerarlos. Su hermano era –y ha de serlo todavía– un político eminente, de cara pastosa, tirantes y corbatas chillonas: político eminente, protector de su ciudad natal. Durante los últimos ocho años había pasado a su pequeña gran hermana varios cientos de dóla res mensuales con la expresa condición de que no volviera a poner un pie en la pequeña gran ciudad de Grainball. Rita me dijo que por alguna maldita curiosidad, cada nuevo amigo suyo empezaba por llevarla hacia Grainball: era una atracción fatal, y antes de que advirtiera qué ocu rría, se encontraba succionada por la órbita lunar de la ciudad, arrastrada por la corriente que la circundaba, «dando vuelta tras vuelta –según sus palabras– como una maldita polilla».

Tenía un elegante _coupé _y en él viajábamos hacia Cali fornia, proporcionando un descanso a mi venerable vehícu lo. Su velocidad natural no bajaba de noventa. ¡Mi buena Rita! Durante dos vagarosos años erramos juntos, desde el verano de 1950 al de 1951. Era la Rita más suave, simple, amable, callada que pudiera imaginarse. Comparadas con ella, Valechka era un Schlegel, Charlotte un Hegel. No existe el menor motivo para que me demore hablando de ella al margen de esta memoria siniestra, pero permítase me decir (salve Rita, dondequiera que estés... borracha o con dolor de cabeza, Rita salve) que era la compañera más sedante, más comprensiva que he conocido nunca, y que me salvó del manicomio. Le dije que andaba buscando a una chica y que trataría de agujerear a su matón. Rita aprobó solemnemente el plan, y durante una investigación que tomó a su cargo (sin saber una sola palabra de nada) en los alrededores de San Humbertino, se enredó con un granuja. Me costó no poco trabajo dar con ella y al fin la encontré, gastada y magullada, pero todavía con agallas. Un día me propuso que jugáramos a la ruleta rusa con mi sagrado revólver; le dije que era imposible, que no era un revólver, luchamos por él hasta que al fin se disparó, y del agujero que abrió en la pared del cuarto de baño saltó un chorro de agua caliente muy delgado y cómico. Recuerdo sus alaridos de risa.

La curva extrañamente púber de su espalda, su piel satinada, sus lentos besos de colombina me hacían abstenerme de todo daño. Las aptitudes artísticas no son caracteres sexuales secundarios, como han dicho algunos far santes y curanderos; muy al contrario, el sexo no está sino supeditado al arte. Debo consignar una borrachera harto misteriosa que tuvo interesantes repercusiones. Yo había abandonado la busca: el demonio estaba en Tartaria o ardía en mi cerebelo (con llamas avivadas por mi fantasía y mi dolor), pero era evidente que no tenía a su campeona de tenis en la costa del Pacífico. Una noche, durante nues tro viaje de regreso al este en un hotel horrible de esos donde se reúnen las convenciones y vagabundean hombres gordos y rosados con distintivos, llenos de apellidos, de borrachos, de conversaciones sobre negocios, Rita y yo nos despertamos para encontrar un tercer hombre en nuestro cuarto: era un joven rubio, casi albino, de pestañas blan cas y grandes orejas transparentes, a quien ni Rita ni yo recordábamos haber visto en nuestras tristes vidas. Su doroso, con una espesa camiseta pringada y viejos zapatos de soldado, roncaba en nuestra cama doble junto a mi casta Rita. Le faltaba un diente delante y tenía en la frente pústulas ambarinas. Ritoschka envolvió en su impermeable –lo primero que encontró a mano– su sinuosa desnudez; yo me puse un par de calzoncillos. Se habían usado cinco vasos, lo cual suministraba una dificultosa abundancia de pistas. En el suelo, un _sweater y _un par de pantalones raí dos color canela. Sacudimos a su poseedor hasta volverlo plenamente consciente. Tenía una amnesia total. Con un acento que Rita reconoció como puramente brooklyniano, insinuó ceñudamente que alguien había hurtado su poca valiosa identidad. Lo metimos en sus ropas y lo dejamos en el hospital más cercano; mientras tanto, pudimos ad vertir que después de olvidados vagabundeos, estábamos en Grainball. Medio año después, Rita escribió al doctor para pedirle noticias. Jack Hubertson, como lo habíamos apodado con escaso ingenio, seguía aislado de su pasado personal. ¡Oh, Mnémosine, la más dulce y malévola de las musas!

No habría mencionado este incidente de no haber ini ciado una serie de ideas que fructificaron con la publica ción (en la _Cantrip Review) _de mi ensayo _Mimir and Memory, _en el cual entre otros pormenores que parecieron originales e importantes a los benévolos lectores de esa espléndida publicación, sugería una teoría de tiempo per petuo, basada en la circulación de la sangre y conceptualmente basada (para llenar la cáscara) en la hipótesis de que la mente no es consciente sólo de la materia sino de su propio ser, creando así un circuito continuo entre dos polos: el futuro almacenable y el pasado almacenado. Como resultado de esa aventura –y como culminación de mis _travaux _previos– fui llamado a Nueva York, donde Rita y yo vivíamos en un pisillo con vista a radiantes niñas que tomaban baños de sol en una glorieta de Central Park, por el Cantrip College, a cuatro millas, para dictar un curso de un año. Vivimos en el colegio, en apartamien tos especiales para poetas y filósofos, desde septiembre de 1951 hasta junio de 1952, mientras Rita, a la cual preferí no exhibir, vegetaba –me temo que no muy de corosamente– en un hotel junto a la carretera, donde la visitaba dos veces por semana. Al fin se esfumó, de manera mucho más humana que su predecesora: un mes después la encontré en la cárcel local, estaba _trés digne, _le habían extirpado el apéndice y se las compuso para convencerme de que las hermosas pieles azuladas que la acusaban de haber robado al señor Roland MacCrum habían sido un regalo espontáneo, si bien algo alcohólico, del propio Roland. Conseguí sacarla sin recurrir a su susceptible herma no, y poco después regresamos a Central Park West, vía Briceland, donde nos habíamos detenido durante algunas horas del año anterior.

Se había apoderado de mí una curiosa ansiedad de re vivir mi estadía allí con Lolita. Entraba en una etapa de existencia en la cual abandonaba toda esperanza de alcan zar a su raptor y a ella misma. Ahora intentaba volver a lugares conocidos, a fin de salvar lo que aún podía sal varse en el sentido de _souvenir, souvenir, que me veux-tu? _El otoño vibraba en el aire. Un pedido de cama doble que el profesor Hamburg envió por correo obtuvo por res puesta una expresión de _regret. _El lugar estaba colmado. Sólo tenían un cuarto en el sótano, sin baño, con cuatro camas que, pensaban, yo no necesitaría. La nota estaba encabezada así:

EL CAZADOR ENCANTADO

Iglesias en las cercanías No se admiten perros

Se expenden todas las bebidas legales

Me pregunté si la última afirmación sería cierta. ¿Todas? ¿Tendrían, por ejemplo, granadina? También me pregunté si un cazador, encantado o no, no necesitara más un _pointer _que un banco en la iglesia, y con un espasmo doloroso recordé una escena digna de un gran artista: _petite nymphe accroupie. _Pero aquel sedoso _cocker spa niel _quizá había sido bautizado. No... sentí que no podía soportar la angustia de volver a ver aquel vestíbulo. Había posibilidades mucho mejores de tiempo recuperable en la suave, otoñal, profusamente coloreada Briceland. Dejé a Rita en un bar y me dirigí a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Una vieja solterona se mostró encantada de ayudarme a localizar el mes de agosto de 1947 en el volumen encua dernado de la _Briceland Gazette, y _después, en un rincón alejado, empecé a volver las páginas enormes y frágiles de un tomo color negro-ataúd, casi tan grande como Lolita.

¡Lector! _Bruder! _¡Qué Hamburg tan tonto era ese Hamburg! Puesto que su sistema supersensitivo consistía en no encarar la escena real, pensó que por lo menos podía disfrutar de una parte secreta de ella (lo cual re cuerda al décimo o vigésimo soldado en la cola de los violadores, que arroja sobre la cara blanca de la muchacha su chal negro para no ver esos ojos imposibles mientras satisface sus deseos militares en la aldea triste y saquea da). Lo que yo anhelaba encontrar era la fotografía impre sa que había absorbido mi imagen invasora mientras el fotógrafo de la _Gazette _enfocaba al doctor Braddock y a su grupo. Esperé apasionadamente encontrar ese retrato del autor de estas páginas, inmortalizado como un animal más joven... ¡Una cámara inocente sorprendiéndome en mi oscura marcha hacia la cama de Lolita... qué imán para Mnemésine! No puedo explicar la verdadera índole de esa ansiedad mía. Supongo que se relacionaba con esa malsana curiosidad que nos impulsa a examinar con una lupa las figuras minúsculas –naturaleza muerta, prácticamente, y cada uno a punto de vomitar– en una ejecución a la madrugada, y la expresión del paciente, imposible de discernir a causa de la mala impresión. De todos modos, yo jadeaba por falta de aliento, y una punta de ese libro falta se me hundía en el estómago mientras yo escudriñaba y desollaba... _La fuerza bruta _y _Poseída _se exhibirán el domingo 24 en ambas salas. El señor Pourdom, comerciante independiente de tabaco, decía que desde 1925 fumaba Omen Faustum. Husky Hank y su noviecita serían huéspedes del señor y la señora Gora, avenida Inchkeit, 58. El tamaño de algunos parásitos alcanza el tamaño de un sexto de su poseedor. Dunkerke fue fortificado en el siglo x. Calcetines para señoritas, $ 0,39; zapatos de deporte, $ 3,98. Vino, vino, vino –bromeaba el autor de _Edad oscura, _que se había negado a fotografiarse– puede sentar a un melodioso pájaro persa, pero yo diré: dadme lluvia, lluvia, lluvia sobre el techo inclinado para que surjan rosas e inspiración. Los hoyuelos se producen por la adherencia de la piel a los tejidos más profundos. Los griegos recha zan una pesada ofensiva... Y... ah, por fin, una figurilla de blanco, y el doctor Braddock de negro, pero no pude iden tificarme en el hombro espectral que rozaba su amplio cuerpo.

Fui en busca de Rita, que me presentó con una sonrisa de _vin triste _a un viejo marchito, tamaño bolsillo, de tru culenta tiesura, diciéndome que se trataba de... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba, muchacho?... un antiguo compañero de colegio. El viejo procuró retenerla y en la breve lucha que siguió me lastimé el pulgar contra un duro cráneo. En el parque silencioso y pintado donde la hice caminar y tomar un poco de aire, Rita sollozó y dijo que pronto la dejaría, como la dejaban todos, y yo le canté una anhe losa balada francesa y ensarté unas cuantas rimas fugiti vas para divertirla:

_The place was called _Enchanted Hunter_. Query _

_What Indian dyes, Diana, did thy dell _

_endorse to make the Picture Lake a very _

_blood bath of trees before the blue hotel?__**[6]**_

Ella dijo: «¿Por qué azul, si es blanco? ¿Por qué azul, por Dios?» Y empezó a llorar de nuevo, y yo la guié hasta el automóvil, y marchamos hacia Nueva York, y pronto estuvo razonablemente contenta en la niebla de la pequeña terraza de nuestro piso. Advierto que he mezclado dos sucesos, mi visita a Briceland con Rita, durante el viaje a Cantrip, y nuestro paseo por Briceland, durante el regreso a Nueva York. Pero esas combinaciones de colores no son de desdeñar para el artista que recuerda.

27

Mi buzón, a la entrada del vestíbulo, pertenecía al tipo que permite entrever su contenido a través de una tapa de cristal. Varias veces una embaucadora luz arlequinada que caía a través del vidrio sobre una caligrafía ajena la había convertido en la letra de Lolita, produciéndome casi un síncope mientras me apoyaba en una urna adyacente, a punto de convertirse así en la mía propia. Cada vez que ocurría eso, cada vez que sus garabatos encantadores, in trincados, pueriles, se transformaban de manera horrible en la letra insulsa de uno de mis escasos corresponsales, solía recordarme, con angustiado regocijo, algunas ocasiones de mi pasado confiado y prelastimoso en que una ventana brillante como alhaja, en la acera opuesta, exhibía ante mis ojos avizores, ante el periscopio siempre alerta de mi vicio vergonzoso, a una nínfula semidesnuda, en el acto de peinarse el pelo de Alicia-en-el-País-de-las-Maravillas. En ese fantasma ígneo había una perfección que hacía perfecto también mi anhelo desenfrenado, precisamente porque la visión estaba más allá de mi alcance, sin posibi lidad de llegar hasta ella para enturbiarla con la conciencia de una prohibición violada. En verdad, es muy posible que la atracción misma que ejerce sobre mí la inmadurez resi de no tanto en la limpidez de la belleza infantil, inmacu lada, prohibida, cuanto en la seguridad de una situación en que perfecciones infinitas cierran el abismo entre lo poco concedido y lo mucho prometido... la rosa gris inase quible. _Mes fenêtres! _Pendiente sobre un crepúsculo abi garrado y el pozo de la noche, rechinando los dientes, yo apretujaba todos los demonios de mis deseos contra las rejas de un balcón palpitante. Ya estaban a punto de arrojarse, ya se lanzaban... después de lo cual la imagen iluminada se movía. Eva volvía a ser una costilla y sólo quedaba en la ventana un hombre obeso, parcialmente vestido, leyendo su diario.

Como a veces ganaba la carrera entre mi fantasía y la realidad de la fantasía, la decepción era soportable. El dolor insufrible empezaba cuando el azar entraba en la refriega y privaba de la sonrisa destinada a mí. _Savez-vous qu'a dix ans ma petite était folle de vous?, _me dijo una mujer con la cual conversaba durante un té en París, y la _petite _acababa de casarse, a millas de distancia, y yo no podía recordar si había reparado en ella en aquel jardín, junto a las canchas de tenis, doce años antes.

Una vislumbre radiante, la promesa de la realidad, una promesa no sólo seductoramente fingida, sino también noblemente mantenida... De todo ello volvió a privarme un día el azar. Y no sólo el azar, sino también la letra cambiada, los caracteres más pequeños de mi pálida y adorada remitente. Mi fantasía estaba proustianizada y procusteanizada; pues esa mañana, a principios de septiembre de 1952, en que fui a recoger mi correo, el pulcro y bilioso portero con quien estaba en términos execrables empezó a quejarse de que un hombre que acababa de acompañar a Rita había «vomitado como un cerdo» en los escalones de la entrada. Mientras lo escuchaba y le daba su propina, y después volvía a escuchar una versión más cortés y en mendada del incidente, tuve la impresión de que una de las dos cartas contenidas en el bendito buzón era de la madre de Rita, una mujercita loca que nos había visitado una vez en Cape Cod y que me escribía a mis diversas direcciones, diciendo lo bien que me llevaba con su hija y qué maravilloso sería que nos casáramos. La otra carta, que abrí y leí rápidamente en el ascensor, era de John Farlow.

Muchas veces he advertido que tendemos a atribuir a nuestros amigos la estabilidad de tipo que adquieren en la mente del lector los caracteres literarios. Aunque abra mos el _Rey Lear _montones de veces nunca encontraremos al buen rey arrojando su escudilla en violenta rebeldía, olvidados todos los pesares, en una alegre reunión con sus tres hijas y sus perros falderos. Nunca revivirá Emma, reanimada por las sales simpáticas en las oportunas lágri mas del padre de Flaubert. Sean cuales fueren las evolu ciones por las que tal o cual personaje popular ha pasado entre las tapas de un libro, su destino está fijado en nues tra mente y de manera similar esperamos que nuestros amigos se ajusten a tal o cual molde convencional que he mos acuñado para ellos. Así, X nunca compondrá la música inmortal que no armonizaría con las sinfonías de segundo orden a que nos ha habituado. Y nunca cometerá un ase sinato. En ninguna circunstancia Z nos traicionará. Lo hemos dispuesto todo en nuestra mente, y cuanto menos vemos a una persona determinada, es tanto más satisfac torio comprobar la obediencia con que se ajusta a nuestra noción de él cada vez que nos llegan sus noticias. Cual quier desviación del destino que hemos ordenado nos impresionaría no sólo por anómala, sino también por su falta de ética. Preferiríamos no haber conocido a nuestro vecino, el vendedor jubilado de salchichas calientes, si un día publica el libro de poesías más importante de su tiempo.

Digo todo esto para explicar cómo me asombró la carta histérica de Farlow. Sabía que su mujer había muerto, pero esperaba que seguiría siendo, a través de una viudez devota, la persona insulsa, calma y digna que había sido siempre. Ahora me escribía que después de una breve vi sita a los Estados Unidos había vuelto a Sudamérica y había resuelto que todos los asuntos que tenía entre ma nos en Ramsdale pasarían a las de Jack Windmuller, de esa misma ciudad, un abogado que ambos conocíamos. Pa recía particularmente aliviado por librarse de las «compli caciones» de los Haze. Se había casado con una muchacha española. Había dejado de fumar y pesaba diez kilos más. Ella era muy joven y campeona de ski. Pasarían la luna de miel en la India. Como acababa de «formar un hogar», ya no tendría tiempo de ocuparse de mis asuntos, que encontraba «muy extraños y exasperantes». Los entremeti dos –toda una asamblea de ellos, según parecía– le ha bían informado que el paradero de la pequeña Dolly Haze era desconocido y que yo vivía con una divorciada en California. El padre de su mujer era un conde muy rico. Las personas que habían alquilado durante años la casa de Charlotte deseaban comprarla. Sugería que hiciera apa recer rápidamente a Dolly. Además, se había roto una pierna. Incluía una instantánea suya y de su morena, vestidos de lana blanca, sonriéndose mutuamente entre las nieves de Chile.

Recuerdo que entré en mi apartamiento y empecé a decir: «Bueno, al fin hemos de encontrar sus huellas...», cuando la otra carta empezó a hablarme con una vocecilla muy segura de sí:

_Querido papá:_

_¿Cómo anda todo? Me he casado. Voy a tener un hijo. Creo que será muy grande. Creo que na cerá para Navidad. Es difícil escribirte esta carta. Estoy medio loca, porque no podemos pagar nuestras deudas y salir de aquí. Le han prometido a Dick una buena colocación en Alaska, dentro de su especialidad en la mecánica. Eso es todo lo que sé, pero suena muy bien. Perdona si no te digo la dirección de mi casa, pero has de estar muy enfadado conmigo y Dick no debe saberlo. Esta ciudad es algo terrible. El humo y la niebla no dejan ver a los tarados que la habitan. Por favor, mándanos un cheque, papá. Podemos arreglarnos con trescientos o cuatrocientos, o quizá menos, cualquier suma vendría bien, puedes ven der mis cosas viejas. Una vez estemos allá, las cosas mejorarán. Escríbeme, por favor. Estoy muy triste y he pasado por momentos muy malos._

_Tuya_

_Dolly (señora de Richard F. Schiller)._

28

De nuevo en el camino, de nuevo al volante del viejo sedán azul, de nuevo solo. Rita estaba muerta para el mundo cuando leí la carta y luché contra las montañas de agonía que suscitó en mí. La miré: sonreía en su sueño. Le besé la frente húmeda y la dejé para siempre, con una nota de tierno adiós que le pegué al ombligo, pues de lo contrario no la habría encontrado.

¿«Solo» he dicho? _Pas tout à fait. _Llevaba conmigo a mi pequeño camarada negro y no bien llegué a un lugar retirado proyecté la muerte violenta del señor Richard F. Schiller. Había encontrado un _sweater _mío, gris, sucio y viejo, en el fondo del automóvil, y lo colgué de una rama, en una muda ciénaga a la cual había llegado por un ca mino arbolado desde la ya remota carretera. La ejecución de la sentencia se vio algo entorpecida por cierta rigidez en el juego del gatillo, y me pregunté si debía poner un poco de aceite al misterioso objeto, pero resolví que no tenía tiempo que perder. El viejo _sweater _muerto volvió al automóvil ahora con perforaciones adicionales. Volví a cargar al tibio compinche y seguí mi viaje.

La carta estaba fechada el 18 de septiembre de 1952 (ese día era el 22 de setiembre) y la dirección indicada era «Correo Central, Coalmont» (no «Va» no «Pa», no «Tenn.», y tampoco Coalmon, de todos modos... lo he disfrazado todo, amor mío). Averigüé que era una nueva pequeña comunidad industrial a ochocientas millas de Nueva York. Al principio, proyecté conducir todo el día y toda la noche, pero después lo pensé mejor y descansé un par de horas en un alojamiento, pocas millas antes de llegar a la ciu dad. Había resuelto que el enemigo, ese Schiller, había sido un viajante de comercio que había llegado a conocer a Lo llevándola a dar una vuelta a Beardsley –el día en que se le pinchó una goma de la bicicleta rumbo a la casa de la señorita Emperador– y que desde entonces se habían visto en dificultades. El cadáver del _sweater _ejecu tado, a pesar de que modifiqué su silueta mientras yacía sobre el asiento trasero del automóvil, seguía revelando características de Trapp-Schiller... la gordura y la obscena bonhomía de su cuerpo. Y para contrarrestar ese dejo de vulgar corrupción resolví estar especialmente atractivo y elegante cuando apreté el botón de mi reloj despertador antes de que sonara a las seis de la mañana. Después, con el romántico cuidado de un caballero a punto de batirse en duelo, verifiqué si llevaba todos mis documentos, me bañé, perfumé mi delicado cuerpo, me afeité la cara y el pecho, elegí una camisa de seda y calzoncillos limpios, me puse calcetines transparentes color gris topo y me felicité por haber llevado conmigo algunas ropas muy exquisi tas, por ejemplo un chaleco con botones de nácar, una corbata de pálida cachemira y otras cosas.

Por desgracia no fui capaz de retener mi desayuno. Pero ignoré ese detalle como un _contretemps _trivial, me sequé la boca con un fino pañuelo que tomé de mi manga, y con un bloque de hielo azul por corazón, una píldora en la lengua y una muerte segura en el bolsillo del pan talón, me dirigí hacia una cabina telefónica de Coalmont (Atth... dijo su puertecita) y llamé al único Schiller –Paul, Muebles– que encontré en la maltratada guía. El maldito Paul me dijo que conocía a Richard, hijo de una prima suya, y que su dirección era... un instante... calle Killer[7], número 10 (no estoy muy brillante para los seudónimos). Aaaah... dijo la puertecita.

En el número 10 de la calle Killer, una casa de vecindad, interrogué a unos cuantos ancianos derrengados y a dos nínfulas de rubio cabello largo, increíblemente hara pientas (de manera más bien abstracta, sólo porque sí, la antigua bestia que había en mí buscaba a una niña apenas vestida que pudiera retener contra mí un instante, después del crimen, cuando ya nada importaba y todo me estuvie ra permitido). Sí, Dick Schiller había vivido allí, pero se había mudado al casarse. Nadie sabía su nueva dirección. «Deben de saberla en la tienda», dijo una voz de bajo que partió de una boca abierta junto a mí y a las dos niñas descalzas y de brazos flacos y sus abuelas desvaídas. Entré en una tienda que no era la indicada y un viejo negro receloso sacudió la cabeza antes de que pudiera pregun tarle nada. Crucé hacia una mísera rosticería y allí, llamada por un cliente a pedido mío, una voz femenina gritó desde un abismo en el suelo (equivalente de la boca mas culina): camino Hunter, última casa.

El camino Hunter estaba a millas de ahí en un distrito aún más lúgubre, lleno de vaciaderos y zanjones y huertos agusanados y chozas y llovizna gris y fango rojo y varios montones humeantes a la distancia. Me detuve en la última «casa», una choza de madera, similar a otras dos o tres que se veían en las cercanías y rodeadas por un baldío plagado de maleza. Detrás de la casa se oían martillazos y durante varios minutos permanecí inmóvil en mi viejo automóvil, viejo y endeble, al fin de mi viaje, en mi triste meta, _finís, _amigos _finis, _mis demonios. Eran poco más o menos las dos. Mis pulsaciones eran 40 en un minuto y 100 al siguiente. La llovizna crepitaba contra la capota del automóvil. El revólver había emigrado al bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Un perro indescriptible apareció detrás de la casa, se detuvo asombrado y empezó a ladrarme bondadosamente, con los ojos cerrados, lleno de fango el vien tre hirsuto, después caminó un trecho y volvió a ladrar.

29

Bajé del automóvil y cerré la puerta. Qué concreto, qué rotundo, se oyó ese portazo en el vacío día sin sol. Guau, comentó el perro distraídamente. Apreté el timbre, que vibró por todo mi sistema nervioso. _Personne. Je resonne Repersonne._

Un par de centímetros más alta. Anteojos de armazón rosada. Nuevo peinado hacia arriba, orejas nuevas. ¡Qué simple! El momento, la muerte que había imaginado du rante tres años era simple como un pedazo de madera seca. Estaba francamente, inmensamente encinta. La cabeza parecía más pequeña (sólo transcurrieron dos segundos, en realidad, pero permitidme asignarles tanta duración como puede sobrellevar la vida) y sus pálidas mejillas estaban hundidas y sus piernas y brazos desnudos habían perdido su tinte bronceado, de modo que se notaba el vello. Llevaba un vestido de algodón sin mangas, color pardo, y zapatillas de paño sucias de fango.

—¡Tú! –exclamó después de una pausa, con todo el énfasis de la sorpresa y la bienvenida.

—¿Tu marido está en casa? –grazné, con el puño en el bolsillo.

No podía matarla _a ella, _desde luego, como habrán pensado algunos. ¿Comprenden ustedes? La quería. Era amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista.

Contra la madera astillada de la puerta, Dolly Schiller se apretó cuanto pudo (y hasta se alzó un poco de pun tillas) para dejarme pasar, y quedó un instante crucificada, mirando hacia abajo, sonriendo al umbral, con sus mejillas hundidas y sus _pommettes _redondos, sus brazos de blan cura lechosa extendidos sobre la madera. Pasé sin rozar a su criatura combada. El olor de Dolly, con un dejo de fritanga. Me castañetearon los dientes.

—No, quédate fuera –dijo al perro.

Cerró la puerta y me siguió con su barriga a la sala de su casa de muñecas.

—Dick está allí –dijo señalando con una raqueta de tenis invisible, haciendo que mi mirada viajara desde el ocre dormitorio-sala donde estábamos, a través de la coci na y la puerta trasera, donde, en un paisaje más bien primitivo, un joven desconocido de pelo oscuro, con _overall_, me volvía la espalda subido a una escalera mientras fijaba algo sobre la choza de su vecino, un tipo rechoncho, con un solo brazo, que miraba hacia arriba.

Ella excusó desde lejos el espectáculo: «los hombres son así...» ¿Lo llamaría?

No.

De pie en medio del cuarto inclinado, emitiendo gru ñidos interrogativos, Lo hizo ademanes javaneses que me eran familiares, con los puños y las manos, ofreciéndome en una breve exhibición de jocosa cortesía las alternativas de una mecedora y un diván (su cama, después de las diez de la noche). He dicho «familiares» porque un día ella me había recibido con esa misma danza durante su reunión en Beardsley. Los dos nos sentamos en el diván. Cosa extraña: aunque estaba como marchita, advertí definitivamente –y definitivamente tarde en el día– cuánto se parecía –siempre se había parecido– a la rosada Venus de Botticelli: la misma nariz suave, la misma belleza difusa. En mi bolsillo, mis dedos tocaron, dentro del pa ñuelo en que estaba envuelta, mi arma aún virgen.

—No es ése el tipo que busco –dije.

La difusa expresión de bienvenida desapareció de sus ojos. Frunció la frente como en los viejos, tristes días.

—_¿Quién?_

—¿Dónde está? ¡Rápido!

—Oye –dijo inclinando la cabeza y sacudiéndola en esa posición–. No sacarás a relucir aquello...

—Sí, lo haré.

Y durante un momento –cosa extraña, el único compa sivo, soportable de toda la entrevista– nos miramos llenos de ira, como si aún hubiera sido mía.

Muchacha sensata, se dominó. Dick no sabía una pala bra de todo aquel lío. Creía que había escapado de una casa distinguida sólo para lavar platos. Creía cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué pretendía hacer las cosas más difíciles revolviendo aquel estiércol?

Pero debía ser comprensiva, dije, debía ser una mu chacha sensible (como su tamborcillo desnudo bajo el vestido pardo), debía entender que si esperaba mi ayuda, al menos tendría que aclarar la situación.

—¡Vamos, dime su nombre!

Ella creía que yo lo había averiguado mucho tiempo antes. Era un nombre tan sensacional... (con una sonrisa melancólica y malévola). Nunca lo creería. Ella misma apenas podía creerlo.

Su nombre, mi ninfa caída.

¿Qué importaba? Sugirió que olvidara la _cosa. _¿Un cigarrillo? No. Su nombre.

Sacudió la cabeza con firme resolución. Dijo que era demasiado tarde para provocar un escándalo y que yo nunca creería lo increíblemente increíble...

Dije que me marchaba, recuerdos, encantado de haber la visto.

Ella dijo que era realmente inútil, que nunca lo diría, pero por otro lado, después de todo...

—¿De veras quieres saber quién fue? Bueno, fue...

Suavemente, confidencialmente, arqueando las finas ce jas, y abultando los labios resecos, con cierto aire burlón, con un mohín, no sin ternura, en una especie de conteni do susurro, pronunció el nombre que el astuto lector ha adivinado hace mucho tiempo.

A prueba de agua. ¿Por qué cruzó por mi mente un relámpago desde el lago de Charlotte? También yo lo había sabido, sin saberlo, durante todo ese tiempo. Suavemente, se produjo la fusión y todo estuvo en orden, ocupó su lugar en el diseño de ramas que yo he entrelazado en este relato con el expreso deseo de que el fruto caiga en el momento justo. Sí, con el expreso y perverso deseo –Lo hablaba, pero yo me fundía en mi paz dorada– de alcan zar esa paz monstruosa y dorada mediante la satisfacción del reconocimiento lógico, que el más enemigo de mis lec tores experimentara ahora.

Lo seguía hablando, como he dicho. Yo pasaba por un momento de apaciguamiento. Él era el único hombre por el cual había estado enloquecida.

¿Y Dick? Oh, Dick era desde luego un cordero, por eso eran muy felices juntos, pero ella se refería a algo muy diferente. ¿Y yo nunca había contado para ella, desde luego?

Me observó como haciéndose cuenta del increíble, y de algún modo tedioso, confuso, innecesario, de que ese valetudinario distante, elegante, esbelto, cuarentón, de chaqueta de terciopelo que estaba sentado junto a ella, había conocido y adorado cada poro y folículo de su cuerpo pubescente. En sus ojos lavados y grises, tras los extraños anteojos, nuestros pobres amores se reflejaron un instan te, y fueron valorados y descartados como cosa aburrida, como una reunión pesada o un picnic con lluvia al que sólo los tipos más aburridos hubieran acudido, como un pedazo de barro seco en que se aterronara su niñez.

Apenas pude desviar mi rodilla para que no la alcanzara su palmada (uno de sus ademanes adquiridos).

Me pidió que no fuera insistente. El pasado era el pa sado. Había sido un buen padre, suponía, concediéndome _eso. _Adelante, Dolly Schiller.

Bueno, ¿sabía yo que él había conocido a su madre? ¿Que era un viejo amigo? ¿Que las había visitado con su tío en Ramsdale –oh, años antes–, que había hablado en el club de Madres, y la había tomado del brazo desnudo, y la había subido a su regazo frente a todo el mundo, y la había besado en la cara, y ella tenía diez años y lo había odiado? ¿Sabía yo que él me había visto con ella en el hotel donde escribía aquella misma obra que después en sayaría en Beardsley, dos años después? ¿Sabía yo... ? Había sido horrible de su parte hacerme creer que Clare era una vieja, quizá una pariente de él o una especie de compañera. Oh, se había escapado raspando cuando el _Wace Journal _publicó su fotografía.

La _Briceland Gazette _no la había publicado. Sí, muy divertido.

Sí, este mundo era una porquería tras otra. Si alguien escribía su vida, nadie la habría creído.

En ese instante llegaron ruidos hogareños desde la cocina, donde Dick y Bill habían entrado en busca de cer veza. A través del pasillo distinguieron al visitante y Dick entró en la sala.

—¡Dick, éste es papá! –exclamó Dolly con voz resonante y violenta que me impresionó como totalmente extraña, y nueva, alegre, vieja, triste, porque el muchacho, veterano de una guerra remota, era duro de oído.

Ojos celestes y fríos, pelo negro, mejillas rojas, mentón sin afeitar. Nos dimos las manos. El discreto Bill, que evi dentemente se enorgullecía de hacer maravillas con una sola mano, trajo las latas de cerveza que había abierto. Quería irme. La cortesía exquisita de las gentes simples. Me hicieron quedar. Un anuncio de cerveza. En realidad, yo la prefería así, y los Schiller también. Me deslicé hacia la mecedora. Mascando ávidamente, Dolly me acosó con malvaviscos y patatas. Los hombres miraban a su padre frágil, _frileux, _diminuto, europeo, de aspecto joven pero enfermizo, con su chaqueta de terciopelo y su chaleco _beige, _quizá un vizconde...

Tenían la impresión de que había ido para quedarme, y con el ceño fruncido –dificultad de pensamiento– Dick sugirió a Dolly que él dormiría en la cocina, sobre un colchón que les sobraba. Agité levemente la mano y dije a Dolly –que se lo transmitió con un alarido especial– que sólo estaba de paso en mi camino hacia Readsburg, donde me aguardaban amigos y admiradores. Entonces advertí que uno de los pocos pulgares que le quedaban a Bill sangraba (después de todo no eran tantas las mara villas que hacía). ¡Qué madura, qué desconocida me pareció la sombría división entre sus pechos pálidos cuando Lo se inclinó sobre la mano del hombre! Fue a repararlo a la cocina. Durante unos minutos, tres o cuatro eternida des que se colmaron de cordialidad artificial, Dick y yo nos quedamos solos. Él estaba sentado en una silla dura, restregando las manos y frunciendo el ceño. Y yo sentía el absurdo prurito de apretarle los puntos negros que tenía sobre las aletas de la nariz con mis largas garras de ágata. Tenía ojos agradables y tristes, con hermosas pestañas y dientes blanquísimos. La nuez de Adán era prominente y con pelos crecidos. ¿Por qué no se afeitarían más a menudo esos mocetones fornidos? Él y su Dolly habían copulado a su antojo sobre esa yacija, por lo menos ciento ochenta veces, quizá más; y antes de eso... ¿durante cuán to tiempo lo había conocido ella? No sentí rencor. Cosa extraña; ni el menor rencor, sólo dolor y asco. Acaso Dick se frotaba la nariz. Estaba seguro de que cuando por fin abriera la boca diría (sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza): «Sí, es una buena chica, señor Haze. Sí que lo es. Y será una buena madre». Abrió la boca... y bebió un sorbo de cerveza. Eso le dio más dominio de sí. Siguió bebiendo hasta que asomó la espuma por sus labios. Era un cor dero. Había albergado en sus manos los pechos florentinos de Dolly. Sus uñas eran negras y estaban roídas, pero las falanges, el carpo entero, los fuertes puños eran mucho, mucho más finos que los míos: he dañado a demasiados cuerpos con mis pobres manos retorcidas para enorgullecerme de ellas. Epítetos franceses, nudillos de un campe sino de Dorset, puntas de los dedos chatas de sastre austríaco: eso es Humbert Humbert.

Bueno. Si él callaba, también podía callar yo. En ver dad, no me hacía poca falta ese breve descanso en la mecedora desvencijada, aterrada por mi peso, antes de acudir a la guarida de la bestia y retirar el prepucio de la pistola y gozar con el orgasmo de una alimaña aplastada: yo era siempre un buen discípulo del doctor vienés. Pero de pronto sentí lástima por Dick al que de algún modo hipnótico impedía hacer la única observación que podía ocurrírsele («Es una buena chica»... )

—¿De modo que se van ustedes al Canadá? –dije.

En la cocina, Dolly reía por algo que Bill había dicho o hecho.

—¿De modo –aullé– que se van ustedes al Canadá? No, al Canadá no... –volví a aullar–. Quiero decir a Alaska.

Dick amamantó su vaso y asintiendo cortésmente, contestó:

—Bueno, supongo que se cortó con la lata mellada. Perdió el brazo derecho en Italia.

Una malva encantadora entre los árboles en flor. Un brazo superrealista colgando entre el encaje malva. Una muchacha tatuada en una mano. Dolly y Bill, vendado, rea parecieron. Se me ocurrió que la belleza pálida, ambigua de Lo, excitaba al manco. Con una mueca de alivio, Dick se puso de pie, imaginaba que era mejor que él y Bill acabaran de fijar esos alambres. Imaginaba que el señor Haze y Dolly tenían montones de cosas que decirse. Ima ginaba que me vería antes de que marchara. ¿Por qué imaginan tantas cosas esos tipos y se afeitan tan poco y desdeñan a tal punto los aparatos para sordos?

—Siéntate –dijo Dolly, golpeándose audiblemente con las manos las caderas.

Volví a caer en la mecedora negra.

—¿De modo que me traicionaste? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde está él ahora?

Tomó una fotografía cóncava y brillante que había sobre la repisa del hogar. Una vieja de blanco, corpulenta, sonriendo, de piernas combadas y vestido muy corto; un viejo en mangas de camisa, bigote largo, cadena de reloj. Sus padres políticos. Vivían con la familia del hermano de Dick, en Juneau.

—¿De veras no quieres fumar?

Ella, por su parte, encendió un cigarrillo. Era la pri mera vez que la veía fumar. _Streng verboten _bajo Humbert el Terrible. Airosamente, envuelta en un vaho azulino, Charlotte Haze surgió de su tumba. Ya lo encontraría por medio del tío Ivory[8], si ella se negaba a decírmelo...

—¿Si te he traicionado? No.

Arrojó la ceniza de su cigarrillo, con un rápido golpe del índice, hacia el hogar, exactamente como solía hacerlo su madre. Y después, como su madre, oh Dios mío, se quitó con la uña un fragmento de papel de cigarrillo pe gado en el labio. No. No me había traicionado. Yo estaba entre sus amigos. Edusa le había advertido que a Cue le gustaban las niñas, que había estado a punto de estar preso, en verdad (encantadora verdad), y que él sabía que ella lo sabía... Sí... El codo en la palma de una mano, una sonrisa, el humo exhalado, la ceniza hacia el hogar. Pálidas reminiscencias. Él –una sonrisa– lo sabía todo sobre cada uno y cada cosa, porque no era como tú ni como yo, era un genio. Un gran tipo. Muy divertido. Se había doblado de risa cuando ella le confesó su historia conmigo, y dijo que ya lo había previsto. Dadas las circunstancias, no ha bía ningún peligro en decirle...

Con que Cue[9]... Todos los días Cue...

Su campamento, hacía cinco años. Curiosa coinciden cia... La llevó a un rancho formidable, a un día de Elephant (Elphinstone). ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh, un nombre gracioso... Rancho «Duk Duk» –qué tontería, verdad–; pero eso poco importaba ahora, porque el lugar ya no existía. De veras, yo no podía imaginarme qué formidable era ese rancho. Tenía toda clase de cosas, ¡hasta una cascada en su interior! ¿Recordaba yo a ese tipo pelirrojo con quien nosotros («nosotros»: esto sonaba bien) había mos jugado una vez? Bueno, ese lugar pertenecía en reali dad al hermano de Red, pero se lo había prestado a Cue por el verano. Cuando aparecieron ella y Cue, los demás los hicieron pasar por una ceremonia de coronación y después, una zambullida terrible, como cuando se cruza el Ecuador. _Tú _conoces eso.

Levantó los ojos con sintética resignación.

—Sigue, por favor.

Bueno. Lo proyectado era que Cue la llevaría en septiembre a Hollywood y conseguiría que la aprobaran, que le dieran una parte en una escena de tenis, durante una película basada en una obra suya: _Tripas doradas. _Y quizá hasta la convertiría en «doble» de una de sus sensaciona les estrellitas, en la cancha de tenis. Pero, ay, nada de eso ocurrió.

—¿Dónde está ese cerdo ahora?

No era un cerdo. Era un gran tipo, en muchos sentidos, pero no hacía más que emborracharse y drogarse. Y desde luego, para las cosas sexuales estaba completamente aca bado y sus amigos eran sus esclavos. Yo no podía imaginarme (¡yo, Humbert, no podía imaginarme!) las cosas que hacía en Duk Duk. Ella se negó a tomar parte en ellas porque lo quería, y él la echó.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Oh... inmundas, horribles. Tenía allí a dos chiquillas y a dos muchachos, y tres o cuatro hombres, y pretendía que todos nos enredáramos desnudos mientras una vieja filmaba películas.

(La Justine de Sade tenía doce años cuando empezó).

—¿Qué cosas, exactamente?

—Oh... cosas. Oh... realmente, yo...

Murmuró ese «yo» como un grito retenido, mientras atendía a la fuente del dolor. Falta de palabras, extendió los cinco dedos y movió arriba y abajo la mano angulosa. No, no podía decirlo, se negaba a dar detalles con esa criatura en el vientre.

Eso era explicable.

—Nada de eso importaba ahora –dijo esponjando un almohadón gris con el puño y después echándose sobre él, boca arriba, sobre el diván.

—Locuras, inmundicias. Le dije que no. Yo no iba a (empleó con absoluta despreocupación un repulsivo térmi no vulgar que en traducción literal francesa sería _souffler)... _a esos muchachitos del demonio sólo porque a él se le antojara. Y me echó.

No había mucho más que contar. En ese invierno de 1949, Fay y ella encontraron trabajo. Durante casi dos años había andado a la deriva... haciendo trabajitos en al gún restaurante de algún lugarejo. Después había conocido a Dick. No, no sabía dónde estaba el otro. En Nueva York, suponía. Desde luego, era tan famoso que ella lo habría encontrado en seguida si hubiera querido. Fay había trata do de volver al rancho... pero encontró que ya no existía... se había quemado por completo, no quedaba _nada. _Sólo un montón de basura quemada. Fue algo tan _raro, _tan _raro..._

Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, reclinada sobre el almohadón, con un pie apoyado en el suelo, dentro de su zapa tilla. El piso de madera estaba inclinado: una bolita de acero había rodado hacia la cocina. Ya sabía cuanto quería saber. No tenía la intención de torturar a mi amada. En algún lugar, más allá de la casucha de Bill, una voz radiotelefónica festejaba el trabajo terminado cantando acerca del destino y la pasión; y allí estaba mi Lo, con su belleza estropeada, sus manos adultas y venosas, sus brazos de piel de gallina, sus orejas chatas, sus axilas desgreñadas. Allí estaba mi Lolita, definitivamente gastada a los diecisiete años, con esa criatura que ya soñaba en su vientre con llegar a ser un gran borracho y con retirarse hacia 2020, _anno Domini. _La miré y la miré, y supe con tanta certeza como que me he de morir, que la quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo. No era sino el vago humo violeta, el eco muerto de la nínfula sobre la cual me había arrojado con tales gritos en el pasado; un eco a la orilla de un barranco rojo, con un bosque lejano bajo un cielo blanco, y hojas pardas ahogándose en el arroyo, y un último grillo sobre la crespa maleza..., pero gracias a Dios, no era sólo ese eco lo que yo había venerado. Lo que yo solía acariciar en tre las zarzas enmarañadas de mi corazón, _mon grand péché radieux, _se había agostado: vicio estéril y egoísta, yo lo anulaba, lo maldecía. Pueden ustedes burlarse de mí y amenazar con despejar la sala, pero hasta que esté amordazado y medio estrangulado seguiré gritando mi pobre verdad. Insisto en que el mundo sepa cuánto quería a mi Lolita, a _esa _Lolita, pálida y manchada, con otra niña en su vientre, pero siempre con sus ojos grises, siempre con sus pestañas negras, siempre castaña y almendra, siempre mi Carmencita, siempre mía. _Changeons de vie, ma Car men, allons vivre quelque part ou nous ne serons jamais séparés. _¿Ohio? ¿El agreste Massachusetts? Poco importa que sus ojos se marchitaran en los de un pez miope, que sus pezones se hincharan y rajaran, que su triángulo deli cado, encantador, aterciopelado, joven, se ensuciara y des garrara... aun así me enloquecería de ternura con sólo ver tu querido rostro pálido con sólo oír tu voz juvenil y ron ca, mi Lolita.

—Lolita –dije–, esto quizá no tenga pies ni cabeza, pero debo decírtelo. La vida es muy corta. De aquí a ese viejo automóvil que conoces tan bien hay sólo un trecho de veinte, veinticinco pasos. Es un trecho muy corto. Da esos veinticinco pasos. Ahora. Ahora mismo. Vente así, como estas. Y viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas.

_Carmen, voulez-vous venir avec moi? _

_–_¿Quieres decir...? –dijo abriendo los ojos e irguiéndose apenas: la serpiente a punto de morder–. ¿Quieres decir que nos (nos) darás ese dinero sólo si me voy conti go a un hotel? _¿Eso _es lo que quieres decir?

—No_. _Has entendido mal. Quiero que dejes a este Dick transitorio, este horrible agujero, que te vengas a vivir con migo, que mueras conmigo, que lo hagas todo conmigo.

—Estás loco –dijo con los rasgos crispados.

—Piénsalo, Lolita. Nada te ata. Salvo, quizá... bueno, no importa.

Una tregua, quería decir, pero no lo dije.

—De todos modos, aunque rehuses te daré tu... _trousseau._

—¿En serio? –preguntó Dolly.

Le tendía un sobre con cuatrocientos dólares en efecti vo y un cheque por otros tres mil seiscientos más.

Recibió mi _petit cadeau _recelosa, desconcertada; des pués su frente adquirió un hermoso tinte rosado.

—¿Quieres decir –dijo con énfasis agonizante –que nos das _cuatro mil _dólares?

Me cubrí la cara con la mano y estallé en el llanto más ardiente que había conocido en mi vida. Sentía que las lá grimas caían a través de mis dedos, por la barbilla, y me quemaban, y la nariz se me tapó, y no podía parar, y en tonces ella me tocó la muñeca.

—Me moriré si me tocas –dije–, ¿De veras no quieres venir conmigo? Dime eso tan sólo.

—No, querido, no.

Nunca me había llamado querido antes.

—No –dijo–, no puedo pensar siquiera en eso. Antes preferiría volver con Cue. Quiero decir...

No encontró las palabras. Se las proporcioné mental mente _(«Él _me destrozó el corazón. _Tú _apenas me destruiste la vida»).

—Creo que... –se interrumpió: «epa», el sobre había caído al suelo–. Creo que es _formidable _de tu parte dar nos este montón de plata. Lo arregla todo y podremos em pezar la semana próxima. Deja de llorar, por favor. Tienes que comprender. Toma un poco de cerveza. Oh, no llores. No sabes cuánto siento haberte engañado tanto... pero así fueron las cosas.

Me sequé la cara y los dedos. Ella sonrió al _cadeau. _Es taba radiante. Quería llamar a Dick. Dije que me marcha ría en el acto: no quería verlo. Tratamos de encontrar al gún tema de conversación. Por algún motivo, yo seguía viendo –temblaba y brillaba con fulgor satinado en mi retina húmeda– a una luminosa niña de doce años sentada en un umbral, arrojando guijarros a una lata sucia. Estuve a punto de decir, procurando hacer una observación su perficial. «Me pregunto a veces qué habrá sido de la pequeña McCoo... ¿pudo mejorar?» Pero me detuve a tiem po, por temor de que ella agregara: «Me pregunto a veces qué habrá sido de la pequeña Haze...» Al fin volví a las cuestiones monetarias. Esa suma, dije, representaba más o menos las rentas de la casa de su madre; ella dijo: «¿No la habías vendido hace años?» No (admito que se lo había dicho para cortar toda relación con R.); un abogado le en viaría después un informe detallado de la situación finan ciera. Era muy buena. Algunos de los títulos comprados por su madre habían subido cada vez más. Sí, estaba con vencido de que debía irme. Debía irme, y encontrarlo, y acabar con él.

Como no habría sobrevivido al roce de sus labios, em pecé a retroceder en una danza absurda. Y a cada paso mío, ella y su barriga avanzaban hacia mí.

Me despidió junto a su perro. Me sorprendió (éste es un efecto retórico: no me sorprendió en absoluto) que ver el viejo automóvil en que había andado cuando era una niña y una nínfula la dejara tan indiferente. Sólo observó que en algunos puntos comenzaba a oxidarse. Dije que era suyo, que yo podía viajar en ómnibus. Me dijo que no fue ra tonto, que volarían a Júpiter y se comprarían un automóvil allí. Dije que yo le compraría ese mismo por quinientos dólares.

—A este paso, pronto seremos millonarios –dijo Dolly al perro extático.

_Carmencita, lui demandais-je..._

—Una última palabra –dije en mi inglés abominable y cuidadoso–. Estás bien segura... Bueno, no mañana, desde luego, ni pasado mañana, pero... Bueno, algún día, si quie res venirte a vivir conmigo... Crearé un nuevo Dios y le agradeceré con gritos desgarradores si me das una esperanza microscópica.

—No –dijo ella sonriendo–. No.

—Qué distinto habría sido... –dijo Humbert Humbert.

Entonces tomé el revólver... Ésa es la tontería que aguarda el lector. Pero no se me ocurrió siquiera.

—¡Adióoooos! –cantó mi dulce, inmortal, desaparecido amor norteamericano.

Porque ella estará muerta e inmortalizada cuando lean ustedes esto. Quiero decir que así lo han dispuesto las lla madas autoridades.

Después mientras me alejaba, oí que llamaba con voz vibrante a su Dick. Y el perro empezó a trotar junto a mi automóvil como un delfín gordo, pero era demasiado pesa do y viejo, y pronto abandonó.

Y al fin me encontré en medio de la llovizna del día moribundo, con los limpiaparabrisas en pleno funciona miento, pero incapaces de detener mis lágrimas.

30

Como salí de Coalmont a eso de las cuatro de la tarde (por la ruta X, no recuerdo el número), pude llegar a Ramsdale al amanecer, pero un atajo me tentó. Tenía que tomar la carretera Y. El mapa me demostró que más allá de Woodbine, a donde llegué al anochecer, podía salir del pavimento X y tomar el pavimento Y siguiendo por un camino de tierra transversal. Sólo medía cuarenta millas según el mapa. De lo contrario, debía seguir otras cien mi llas por X y entonces demorarme por Z para llegar hasta Y y mi destino. Sin embargo, el atajo en cuestión empeoró cada vez más, cada vez se llenó de más baches y fango, y cuando intenté volver atrás después de unas diez millas de marcha ciega, tortuosa y con lentitud de tortuga, mi viejo y débil Molmoth se empantanó. Todo estaba oscuro, húme do, solitario. Mis faros alumbraron un gran pozo lleno de agua. El campo que me rodeaba –si es que existía– era un páramo. Quise zafarme, pero las ruedas sólo gimieron en el lodo. Maldiciendo mi apuro, me quité las ropas elegantes, me puse unos pantalones viejos, el _sweater _ba leado y chapoteé cuatro millas hasta una granja. Durante el camino empezó a llover pero no tuve fuerzas para ir en busca de un impermeable. Tales incidentes me han persua dido de que mi corazón está fuerte a pesar de los últimos diagnósticos. A eso de medianoche, un vaquero desempan tanó mi automóvil. Navegué de regreso a la carretera X y seguí mi viaje. Una hora después me abatió un cansancio supremo en una ciudad pequeña. Me detuve junto a la acera, en la oscuridad y bebí largos tragos de un frasco familiar.

La lluvia había cesado millas antes. Era una noche ne gra y tibia en algún punto de Appalachia. De cuando en cuando me pasaban automóviles: se alejaban las colas rojas, avanzaban las luces blancas. Pero la ciudad permane cía muerta. Nadie paseaba o reía en las calles como hacen los burgueses en la dulce, madura, podrida Europa. Yo era el único que disfrutaba de la noche inocente y de mis te rribles pensamientos. Un receptáculo de alambre, sobre la acera, era muy exigente en cuanto a la admisión de su contenido: barreduras, papeles, desperdicios prohibidos. Rojas letras de luz anunciaban un comercio de fotografía. Un gran termómetro con el nombre de un laxante se exhibía tranquilamente al frente de una farmacia. La joyería Rubinov ostentaba diamantes artificiales reflejados en un es pejo roto. El reloj verde luminoso se mecía en las profun didades del Lavadero de Jiffy, atestado de ropa. Al otro lado de la calle, un garage decía «Lubricidad genuflexa», pero se corrigió y dijo «Lubricante Bulfex». Un aeroplano, también alhajado por Rubinov, pasó rugiendo en los cielos aterciopelados. ¡Cuántas ciudades dormidas había visto! Ésa no había de ser la última.

Permítaseme demorarme unos instantes, de todos modos acabaré con el tipo. Un poco más allá, en la misma calle, unas luces de neón titilaban dos veces más lentas que mi corazón: la silueta del anuncio de un restaurante, una gran taza de café, se animaba a cada segundo de una vida esmeralda y cada vez que desaparecían, letras rosadas que decían «Comida excelente» la reemplazaban. Pero la taza aún podía distinguirse como una sombra lenta que los ojos discernían antes de su inmediata resurrección es meralda. Nos tomábamos radiografías. Esa ciudad furtiva no estaba lejos de El Cazador Encantado. Lloraba de nuevo, borracho de pasado imposible.

31

En ese solitario paradero entre Coalmont y Ramsdale (entre la inocente Dolly Schiller y el jovial tío Ivor), exa miné de nuevo la situación. Volvía a verme juntamente con mi amor, con la mayor claridad. Los intentos previos parecían fuera de foco, comparados con éste. Un par de años antes, guiado por un inteligente confesor de habla francesa al que había revelado en un momento de curiosi dad metafísica, un ocre ateísmo de protestante hacia la anticuada salvación papal, esperaba deducir de mi sentido del pecado la existencia de un Ser Supremo. En esas heladas mañanas de la escarchada Quebec, el buen sacerdote trabajó en mí con finísima ternura y comprensión. Le es toy infinitamente agradecido a él y a la institución que re presentaba. Pero, ay, me sentía incapaz de trascender el simple hecho humano de que ningún solaz espiritual que pudiera encontrar, ninguna eternidad litofánica que pudie ra entregárseme, nada podía hacer que mi Lolita olvidara la insensata lujuria que le había contagiado. A menos que se me pruebe –amí tal como soy ahora, con mi corazón y mi barba y mi putrefacción– que en el infinito no im porta un comino que una niña norteamericana llamada Dolores Haze haya sido privada de su niñez por un maniá tico, a menos que se me pruebe eso (y si tal cosa es posi ble, la vida es una broma), no concibo para tratar mi miseria sino el paliativo melancólico y demasiado local del arte anticuado. Para citar a un viejo poeta:

_The moral sense in mortals is the duty _

_We have to pay on mortal of beauty__**[10]**__._

32

Hubo un día, durante nuestro primer viaje —nuestro primer ciclo paradisíaco—, en que para gozar en paz de mis fantasmas resolví firmemente ignorar lo que no podía dejar de percibir, el hecho de que no era el novio de Lo, ni un hombre arrebatador, ni un muchacho, ni siquiera una mera persona, sino tan sólo dos ojos y una libra de car ne..., para mencionar únicamente cosas mencionables. Hubo un día en que después de faltar a la promesa hecha a Lo en la víspera (no recuerdo en qué había puesto ella su cómico corazoncito, o en una pista de patinaje con un pe culiar suelo de material plástico o en una función cinema tográfica a la que deseaba irsola), pude ver desde el cuar to de baño, mediante una combinación de espejo y puerta abierta, una expresión de su rostro. No puedo describir exactamente esa expresión... Una expresión de desamparo tan perfecto que parecía diluirse hacia una apacible va cuidad, precisamente porque ése era el límite mismo entre la injusticia y la frustración –y cada límite presupone algo tras él–; de allí la iluminación neutra. Y si se piensa que éstas eran las cejas alzadas, que ésos eran los labios entreabiertos de una niña, se apreciará mejor qué profun didad de calculada carnalidad, qué desesperación refleja me impedía caer a sus pies y disolverme en lágrimas humanas y sacrificar mis celos a cualquier placer que Lolita esperaba obtener mezclándose con niños sucios y peligrosos en un mundo exterior que era real para ella.

Otros recuerdos sofocados surgen ahora formando monstruos desmembrados de dolor. Una vez, al fin del cre púsculo, en una calle de Beardsley. Lo se volvió hacia la pequeña Eva Rosen –yo llevaba a las dos niñas a un concierto y caminaba tras ella, tan cerca que casi la rozaba con mi cuerpo–, y con gran serenidad y severidad, res pondiendo a algo que la otra le había dicho («Prefiero morirme antes de oír hablar a Milton Pinsky –un colegial amigo de ella– sobre música»), observó:

—¿Sabes?... Lo espantoso de morirse es que se queda uno tan librado a sí mismo.

Y mientras mis piernas de autómata seguían andando, me impresionó el hecho de que sencillamente no sabía una palabra sobre el espíritu de mi niña querida, y que sin duda, más allá de los terribles _clichés _juveniles, había en ella un jardín y un crepúsculo y el portal de un palacio: regiones vagarosas y adorables, completamente prohibi das para mí, ajenas a mis sucios andrajos y a mis convul siones. Pues a menudo había advertido que en esa vida que llevábamos, en ese mundo de mal absoluto, sentíamos un extraño pudor toda vez que discutíamos algo que podían haber discutido ella y un amigo más antiguo, ella y un pariente, ella y un muchacho sano al que quisiera de veras, yo y Annabel, Lolita y un Harold Haze sublime pu rificado, analizado, delicado; una idea abstracta, un cuadro, el moteado Hopkins o el trasquilado Baudelaire, Dios o Shakespeare, cualquier cosa genuina. ¡Santo Dios! Acora zaba su vulnerabilidad mediante ataques groseros y osten tando todo su aburrimiento, mientras yo, formulando mis comentarios desesperadamente inconexos en un tono arti ficial que me daba frío en mis últimos dientes verdaderos, provocaba en mi auditorio tales estallidos de rudeza que hacía imposible toda conversación ulterior, oh mi pobre niña escaldada.

Te quería. Era un monstruo pentápodo, pero te quería. Era despreciable y brutal, y depravado y cuanto podía imaginarse, _mais je t'aimais, je t'aimais! _Y ha bía momentos en que sabía cuanto pasaba por ti, y saberlo era el infierno, mi pequeña Dolita, aguerrida Dolly Schiller.

Recuerdo ciertos momentos, llamémoslos témpanos pa radisíacos, en que después de saciarme de ella –al cabo de fabulosos, dementes conatos que me dejaban exhausto y transido de azul–, la recogía en mis brazos, al fin con un mudo plañido de ternura humana (su piel brillaba a la luz de neón que llegaba del camino pavimentado, a través de las varillas de la persiana, y tenía las negras pestañas pegoteadas y los ojos más vacíos que nunca, exactamente como los de una pequeña paciente todavía mareada por una droga, después de una operación grave), y la ternura se ahondaba en vergüenza y desesperación, y yo sostenía y mecía a mi solitaria y pequeña Lolita en mis brazos de mármol, y gemía en su pelo tibio, y de cuando en cuando la acariciaba y pedía su bendición sin palabras, y en la cús pide misma de esa ternura humana, agonizante, generosa –mi corazón estaba pendiente de su cuerpo desnudo, ya en vías de arrepentimiento–, súbitamente, irónicamente, horriblemente, el deseo se henchía de nuevo y... _oh, no, _decía Lolita con un suspiro al cielo, y un momento después la ternura y el azul... todo estallaba.

Las ideas surgidas a mediados del siglo XX sobre las relaciones entre hijos y padres, se han inficionado con la jerigonza escolástica y los símbolos estandarizados del apa rato psicoanalista, pero supongo que me dirijo a lectores imparciales. Una vez en que el padre de Avis tocó la bocina de su automóvil, en la calle, para avisar que papá había ido en busca de su chiquilla, me sentí obligado a invitarlo a la sala. Se quedó unos minutos, y mientras conversába mos, Avis, una niña poco atractiva, pesada y cariñosa, se acercó a él y se instaló sobre sus rodillas. No recuerdo si he dicho que Lolita tenía siempre para los extraños una sonrisa encantadora, una dulce tibieza que fluía de sus ojos, una soñadora irradiación de sus rasgos. Nada de ello significaba nada, desde luego, pero era tan hermoso, tan enternecedor que era difícil reducirlo a una célula mágica que iluminaba automáticamente su rostro, como el atavis mo de un antiguo rito de bienvenida –prostitución hospi talaria, dirá el lector grosero–. Bueno, mientras el señor Byrd hacía girar su sombrero y me decía gracias y... ah, sí, qué tonto soy, había olvidado que me refería a las ca racterísticas principales de la famosa sonrisa de Lolita. Esa irradiación tierna, rectárea, entre hoyuelos, no se di rigía al extraño que estaba en el cuarto, sino que pendía en su propia vacuidad florida, por así decirlo, o fluctuaba con miope blandura sobre objetos indiferentes. ¿Y qué ocurría después? Mientras la gorda Avis trotaba hacia su papá, Lolita sonreía amablemente al cuchillo de postre con que jugueteaba al borde de la mesa, sobre la cual estaba apoyada, a muchas millas de mí. De pronto, mientras Avis se colgaba del cuello de su padre, que envolvía con brazos distraídos a su rechoncha, vi que la sonrisa de Lo perdía toda su luz y se convertía en una pequeña sombra de sí congelada; el cuchillo se deslizó de la mesa y la golpeó con el mango de plata en el tobillo. Lolita gimió, bajó la cabeza y después, saltando sobre un pie con la mueca preliminar con que los niños contienen las lágrimas a punto de esta llar, se marchó, seguida de inmediato y consolada en la cocina por Avis, que tenía un maravilloso papá gordo y rosado y un hermanito rechoncho como ella y una hermanita recién nacida y un hogar y dos perros gruñones, mien tras que Lolita no tenía nada. Y tengo un hermoso _pendant _para esta pequeña escena, también en el decorado de Beardsley. Lolita, que estaba leyendo junto al fuego, se desperezó y preguntó:

—¿Y dónde la han enterrado?

—¿A quién?

—Oh, ya sabes a quién, a mi mamita asesinada.

—Pues _tú _sabes dónde está la tumba –dije contenién dome.

Después nombré el cementerio, situado en las afueras de Ramsdale, entre el ferrocarril y la colina de Lakeview.

—Además –agregué–, la tragedia que fue ese acciden te resulta abaratada por el epíteto que te parece conve niente aplicarle. Si de veras deseas superar en tu alma la idea de la muerte...

—¡...va! –exclamó Lo por decir «¡Viva!», salió lángui damente del cuarto.

Durante largo rato miré con ojos fijos el hogar. Después tomé su libro. Era una tontería para jóvenes. Había una triste niña llamada Marión y había una madrastra que, contrariando todas las suposiciones, se revelaba como una pelirroja joven, comprensiva, alegre, que explica a Marión que la madre muerta de Marión había sido, en realidad, una mujer heroica, puesto que había disimulado adrede su gran amor hacia Marión porque se sabía moribunda y no quería que su hija la echara tanto de menos. No corrí a su cuarto entre gritos. Siempre prefería la higiene mental de la no-interferencia. Ahora, hurgando en mi memoria, recuerdo que en esa ocasión como en otras similares, mi cos tumbre era ignorar los estados de alma de Lolita y consolar a mi propia alma vil. Cuando mi madre, con un lívido vestido húmedo, bajo la bruma que caía (así me la imagino vivamente), corrió jadeando de éxtasis hacia ese puente sobre el Moulinet para ser derribada por un rayo, yo no era sino un niño, y ningún anhelo de la índole aceptada podía haberse injertado en algún momento de mi juven tud, por más que los psicoanalistas me preguntaron con salvaje insistencia en mis períodos de depresión posteriores. Pero admito que un hombre con mi poder imaginativo no puede alegar una ignorancia personal de las emociones universales. Acaso yo contara demasiado con las relaciones tan frías y anormales entre Charlotte y su hija. Pero lo esencial, lo más terrible de todo era esto: en el curso de nuestra singular relación, Lolita había advertido con cla ridad cada vez mayor, que aun la vida de la familia más mísera era preferible a esa parodia de incesto que, a la larga, fue lo único que pude ofrecer a la chiquilla.

33

Vuelta a Ramsdale. Llegué hasta ella desde el lago. El soleado mediodía era todo ojos. Mientras me acercaba en mi automóvil enlodado, podía distinguir destellos de agua plateada entre los pinos lejanos. Viré hacia el cementerio y caminé entre los monumentos de piedra largos y bajos. _Bonzhur, _Charlotte. En algunas tumbas había pequeños pabellones nacionales pálidos y transparentes, clavados en el aire sin viento, bajo las siemprevivas. Vaya, Ed, qué mala suerte la tuya –me refiero a G. Edward Grammar, gerente de una oficina de Nueva York, de treinta y cinco años, acusado por entonces de haber asesinado a su mujer, Dorothy, de treinta y tres años–. Ed planeó el crimen perfecto: aporreó a su mujer y la metió en un automóvil. La cosa se descubrió cuando dos policías patrulleros del distrito vieron el enorme y flamante Chrysler azul de la señora Grammar –regalo de cumpleaños de su marido– que bajaba a velocidad fantástica de una colina, precisamente en la jurisdicción de los policías. (¡Dios bendiga a nuestros buenos polizontes!) El automóvil rozó un poste, subió un terraplén cubierto de cincoenramas, enredaderas y frambuesas silvestres, y volcó. Las ruedas aún giraban si lenciosas en el resplandor del sol cuando los policías saca ron el cuerpo de la señora G. Al principio lo tomaron por un accidente común. Pero, ay, el cuerpo magullado de la mujer no se avenía con los daños insignificantes del automóvil. Yo fui más hábil.

Reanudé la marcha. Era curioso ver de nuevo la esbelta iglesia blanca, los enormes álamos. Olvidando que en una calle suburbana de los Estados Unidos un peatón solitario es más conspicuo que un conductor solitario, dejé el automóvil en la avenida para caminar libremente hasta el 342 de la calle Lawn. Antes del derramamiento de sangre, me recía cierto alivio, un espasmo catártico de regurgitación mental. Las blancas persianas de la mansión de Junk[11] es taban cerradas, y alguien había atado una cinta de terciopelo negra, sin duda encontrada en la calle, al letrero blanco, inclinado hacia la calle, que decía EN VENTA. Ningún perro ladró. Ningún jardinero telefoneó. Ninguna señorita Vecina estaba sentada en la galería con enredaderas, don de –para gran confusión del solitario peatón– dos muje res jóvenes, con idénticas colas de caballo e idénticos delantales moteados, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban ha ciendo para mirarlo: la señorita Vecina debía haber muer to mucho antes y ésas serían sus sobrinas gemelas de Filadelfia.

¿Entraría en mi antigua casa? Como en un cuento de Turguenev, un torrente de música italiana llegó desde una ventana abierta: ¿qué alma romántica tocaba el piano donde ningún piano se había zambullido ni chapaleado en aquel domingo hechizado con el sol sobre sus piernas doradas? De pronto advertí desde el césped sobre el cual me había detenido, una nínfula de nueve o diez años (piel dorada, pelo castaño, pantalones cortos blancos), que me miraba con extática fascinación en sus grandes ojos de color azul-negro. Dije algo agradable, inocente, un cumplido europeo, qué bonitos ojos tienes, pero la niña se retiró a toda prisa y la música cesó de repente. Un hombre moreno de aire violento, brillante de sudor, salió de la casa y me clavó los ojos. Estaba a punto de identificarme cuan do, como en medio de una pesadilla, tuve conciencia de mis pantalones enlodados, de mi _sweater _mugriento y roto, de mi barbilla sin afeitar, de mis ojos de vagabundo, inyectados de sangre... Sin decir una sola palabra, me volví y rehice el camino. Una flor anémica parecida a un áster crecía en una grieta de la acera que recordaba muy bien. Tras una serena resurrección, la señorita Vecina apareció en su silla de ruedas, empujada por sus sobrinas, en la galería, como si hubiera sido un escenario y yo el director de escena. Rogué que no me llamara y me precipité hacia el automóvil. Qué callecita empinada. Qué avenida profun da. Entre el limpiaparabrisas y el vidrio, un boleto rojo. Lo rompí cuidadosamente en dos, tres, ocho pedazos.

Sentí que perdía tiempo y avancé con energía hacia el hotel de la ciudad, al que más de cinco años antes había llegado con una maleta flamante. Tomé un cuarto, concer té dos citas por teléfono, me afeité, me bañé, me puse un traje negro y bajé a tomar un trago en el bar. Nada había cambiado. El bar estaba sumergido en la misma luz vaga, increíblemente roja, que hace años, en Europa, era carac terística de lugares deshonestos, pero que aquí pretendía crear cierta atmósfera en un hotel familiar. Me senté a la misma mesita ante la cual, en seguida de convertirme en el huésped de Charlotte, había considerado apropiado fes tejar la ocasión con ella y media botella de champagne que había conquistado fatalmente su pobre corazón estre mecido. Como entonces, un mozo con cara de luna llena disponía sobre una bandeja redonda, con celo astral, cin cuenta vasos para una fiesta de bodas. Esa vez eran de _murphy-fanfasía. _Eran las tres menos ocho minutos. Al cruzar el vestíbulo hube de sortear un grupo de damas que con _mille graces _se despedían de un almuerzo. Una de ellas me reconoció y se lanzó sobre mí con un súbito grito. Era una mujer baja y corpulenta, vestida de color gris perla, con una pluma delgada, larga, gris, en el sombrero mi núsculo. Era la señora Chatfield. Me atacó con una sonrisa ficticia, encendida de curiosidad perversa. (¿Quizá yo había hecho con Dolly lo mismo que Frank Lasalle, un mecánico de cincuenta años, había hecho en 1948 con Sally Horner, de once?) Pronto dominé ese júbilo ávido. Ella pensa ba que yo estaba en California. La sorprendía que... Con placer exquisito le informé que mi hijastra acababa de casarse con un joven y brillante ingeniero en minas que tenía una misión archisecreta en el noroeste. Me dijo que desaprobaba los casamientos tan prematuros, que nunca per mitiría que Phyllis, ya de dieciocho años...

—Oh, sí desde luego –dije serenamente–. Recuerdo a Phyllis. Phyllis y el campamento... Sí, desde luego. A propósito, ¿le contó ella alguna vez que Charlie Holmes per vertía a las discípulas de su madre?

La sonrisa de la señora Chatfield, ya borrosa, se desin tegró por completo.

—¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamó–. ¡Qué vergüenza, señor Humbert! Al pobre muchacho lo han matado hace poco en Corea.

Le pregunté si no pensaba que el giro francés _vient de _seguido de infinitivo no expresaba con más fuerza los su cesos inmediatos que la construcción «hace poco». Pero tenía que marcharme en seguida, agregué.

Sólo dos cuadras me separaban de la oficina de Windmuller. Me saludó con un apretón de manos lento, fuerte, inquisidor, envolvente. Creía que estaba en California. ¿No había vivido durante algún tiempo en Beardsley? Su hija acababa de ingresar al Beardsley College. ¿Y cómo esta ba?... Le di toda la información necesaria sobre la señora Schiller. Sostuvimos una agradable conferencia de negocios. Salí al cálido resplandor de septiembre convertido en un indigente satisfecho.

Ahora que todo estaba en regla podía consagrarme li bremente al objeto principal de mi visita a Ramsdale. Se gún el metódico hábito de que siempre me he enorgulleci do, había mantenido la cara de Clare Quilty enmascarada en mi negro calabozo, donde aguardaba mi aparición, jun tamente con la del barbero y el sacerdote. _Réveillez-vouz. Laqueue, il est temps de mourir! _En este instante no tengo tiempo para discutir la mnemotécnica de la fisiognomización –voy rumbo a casa de su tío y ando rápido–, pero permítaseme observar esto: había conservado en el alcohol de la memoria nublada una cara de escuerzo. En dos o tres rápidas ocasiones había advertido su ligero parecido con un comerciante en vinos alegre y más bien repulsivo, un pariente mío que vivía en Suiza. Con sus barras de gim nasia, su _tricot _hediondo, sus gordos brazos velludos, su calvicie y su criada-concubina de cara de cerdo era, en general, un tunante inocuo. Demasiado inocuo, en verdad, para ser confundido con mi presa. En el estado espiritual en que me encontraba entonces había perdido contacto con la imagen de Trapp. Se la había engullido por completo la cara de Clare Quilty, representado con artística pre cisión por una fotografía que se exhibía sobre el escritorio de su tío.

En Beardsley, me había entregado a las manos del en cantador doctor Molnar para someterme a una operación dental bastante seria que me había dejado unos pocos dientes delanteros de ambos maxilares. Los reemplazantes dependían de un sistema de placas y un alambre invisible que corrían por mis encías superiores. El arreglo era una obra maestra de comodidad y mis caninos gozaban de per fecta salud. Sin embargo, para suministrar a mi oculto propósito un pretexto plausible, dije al doctor Quilty que con la esperanza de aliviar mi neuralgia facial había re suelto hacerme arrancar todos los dientes. ¿Cuánto me cos taría una dentadura postiza completa? ¿Cuánto duraría el proceso, suponiendo que fijáramos su comienzo en noviem bre? ¿Dónde estaba ahora su sobrino? ¿Sería posible que me los arrancara todos en una sola sesión dramática?

El doctor Quilty (chaqueta blanca, pelo gris, cortado a la prusiana, mejillas grandes y chatas de político), apoyado en el ángulo de su escritorio, mecía un pie seductoramen te, como en sueños, mientras elaboraba un plan infinito y glorioso. Primero me colocaría unas placas provisionales, para habituar las encías. Después me haría una dentadura permanente. Le gustaría echar una ojeada a esa boca mía. Usaba zapatos calados, bicolores. No se visitaba con el ca nalla desde 1949, pero suponía que podía encontrárselo en su hogar ancestral en la carretera Grimm, no lejos de Parkington. Fluctuaba en su noble sueño. Su pie se mecía, su mirada era la de un inspirado. Sugirió que tomáramos las medidas en el acto y que hiciéramos el primer arreglo antes de iniciar las operaciones. Mi boca era para él una espléndida caverna llena de tesoros inapreciables. Pero le prohibí la entrada.

—No –dije–. Pensándolo bien, me trataré con el doc tor Molnar. El precio es más elevado, pero desde luego es un dentista mucho mejor que usted.

Ignoro si alguno de mis lectores ha tenido alguna vez oportunidad de decir eso. Es una sensación deliciosa. El tío de Clare permaneció sentado ante el escritorio, aún con su expresión soñadora, pero el pie dejó de mecer la cuna de su exquisita anticipación. Por otro lado, su enfermera, una muchacha marchita y flaca como un esqueleto, con los ojos trágicos de las rubias sin éxito, corrió detrás de mí como para poder cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

Póngase el cargador en la culata. Empújese hasta oír que el cargador llega al engranaje. Exquisitamente ajusta do. Capacidad: ocho cartuchos. Color: azulado. Dolor: des cartado.

34

Un mecánico de la estación de servicio, en Parkington, me explicó muy claramente cómo llegar hasta el camino Grimm. Deseoso de cerciorarme de que Quilty estaba en su casa, intenté llamarlo, pero supe que su teléfono priva do estaba desconectado. ¿Significaba eso que se había mar chado? Inicié la marcha hacia la carretera Grimm, doce millas al norte de la ciudad. Para entonces la noche había eliminado ya casi todo el paisaje, y mientras seguía el estrecho y tortuoso camino, una serie de postes bajos, espectralmente blancos, con reflectores, anulaban mis propias luces para indicar tal o cual curva. Pude discernir un valle oscuro a un lado del camino y una ladera arbolada al otro. Frente a mí, como copos de nieve indecisos, las mariposas nocturnas surgían de la negrura en mi aura. A la duodécima milla, como se me anunció, un puente curiosamente techado me envainó durante un instante. Más allá de él, una roca blanqueada surgía a la derecha y poco más adelante al mismo lado viré hacia el camino de gran za llamado Grimm. Durante un par de minutos todo fue humedad, oscuridad, denso bosque. Después, Pavor Manor, una casa de madera, con una torrecilla, apareció en un cla ro circular. El camino de acceso estaba entorpecido por media docena de automóviles. Me detuve bajo el cober tizo de los árboles y apagué mis faros para calcular serena mente qué había que hacer. Debía de estar rodeado por sus secuaces y sus rameras. No pude sino imaginar el interior de ese castillo jocoso y desvencijado como lo habría pintado «Muchachitas engañadas», un relato de una revis ta de Lo: vagas «orgías», un adulto siniestro de cigarro imponente, drogas, guardaespaldas. Al fin había dado con él. Regresaría en el letargo de la mañana.

Regresé sin prisa a la ciudad, en ese viejo automóvil que trabaja para mí con serenidad y casi con alegría. ¡Lolita! En las profundidades de la guantera aún quedaba una hor quilla suya, de tres años de edad. De nuevo la corriente de pálidas mariposas nocturnas succionadas de la noche por la luz de mis faros. Oscuros granjeros se inclinaban aquí y allá, junto al camino. La gente seguía yendo a los cine matógrafos. Mientras buscaba un alojamiento nocturno, pasé una luz de tránsito. En un fulgor selénico, realmente místico por su contraste con la noche maciza y sin luna, sobre una pantalla gigantesca que se esfumaba entre oscu ros campos soñolientos, un minúsculo fantasma levantó una pistola, él y su brazo reducidos a una trémula agua turbia por el ángulo oblicuo de ese mundo que retrocedía... y un instante después una fila de árboles interceptó la gesticulación.

35

Dejé el alojamiento «Insomnio» a la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las ocho, y pasé algún tiempo en Parkington. Me obsesionaban presagios de que frustraría la ejecución. Pensé que acaso los cartuchos se habían inutilizado duran te una semana de inactividad, quité la cámara y puse otra nueva.

Di tal baño de aceite a mi compinche que ya no pude librarme de su pringue. Lo vendé con un lienzo, como un miembro mutilado, y envolví en otro lienzo unas cuantas balas de repuesto.

Una tormenta de truenos me acompañó durante casi todo el trayecto hacia el camino Grimm, pero cuando lle gué a Pavor Manor, el sol se veía de nuevo, ardiendo como un hombre, y los pájaros chillaban en los árboles empapa dos y humeantes. La casa decrépita y recargada parecía envuelta en una especie de bruma, reflejando, por así de cirlo, mi estado de ánimo, pues no pude sino advertir –cuando mis pies se posaron en el suelo elástico e insegu ro– que había exagerado el estímulo alcohólico.

Un silencio irónico respondió a mi llamada. En el gara ge, sin embargo, se veía su automóvil, por el momento un convertible negro. Probé con el llamador. Una vez más, na die. Con un gruñido petulante, empujé la puerta y... qué bonito: se abrió como en los cuentos de hadas medievales. Después de cerrarla suavemente tras de mí, atravesé un vestíbulo espacioso y horrible; atisbé en un cuarto adya cente; advertí unos cuantos vasos sucios que crecían en la alfombra; resolví que el amo debía dormir aún en su dor mitorio.

De modo que me arrastré escaleras arriba. Mi mano derecha tenía asido a mi embozado compinche, en mi bol sillo. Con la mano izquierda me tomaba del pasamanos pegajoso. Inspeccioné tres dormitorios; en uno de ellos evidentemente, había dormido alguien la noche anterior. Ha bía una biblioteca llena de flores. Había un cuarto vacío con grandes y profundos espejos y una piel de oso polar sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Se me ocurrió una idea providencial. Por si el amo regresaba de su caminata por los bosques o emergía de algún cubil secreto, sería más seguro que el tirador inseguro –al que aguardaba una larga fae na– impidiera a su contrincante la posibilidad de ence rrarse en su cuarto. Así, durante cinco minutos por lo menos, anduve por la casa –lúcidamente insano, frenética mente calmo, como un cazador encantado y alerta– echan do llave en cuanta cerradura veía y guardándome la llave en mi bolsillo con la mano libre. La casa, muy vieja, tenía más posibilidades de intimidad que nuestras casas modernas, donde el cuarto de baño –único lugar con cerradu ra– debe usarse para las furtivas necesidades de una pa ternidad proyectada.

Hablando de cuartos de baño, estaba a punto de visitar el tercero cuando el amo salió de él, dejando tras sí una breve cascada. El ángulo de un pasillo no me ocultaba del todo. Tenía la cara gris y los ojos abotagados, y estaba todo lo desgreñado que era posible con su semicalvicie, pero lo reconocí perfectamente cuando me rozó con su bata púr pura, muy semejante a la mía. No me vio, o me descartó como a una alucinación habitual e inocua. Mostrándome sus pantorrillas velludas, bajó la escalera como quien anda en sueños. Guardé en mi bolsillo la última llave y lo seguí al vestíbulo. Había entreabierto la boca y la puerta delantera para atisbar por una hendidura luminosa, pensando sin duda que había oído llamar y alejarse a un visitante. Después, siempre indiferente al fantasma de impermeable que se había detenido en mitad de la escalera, el amo se dirigió hacia un cómodo _boudoir _atravesando el vestíbulo y yo –con absoluta tranquilidad, sabiendo que no se me escaparía–, me alejé de él cruzando la sala para ira desenvolver cuidadosamente a mi sucio compinche en la cocina provista de un bar. Tuve la precaución de no dejar manchas de aceite sobre el cromado: creo que compré un producto malo, negro y terriblemente pegajoso. Con mi habitual minuciosidad, trasladé a mi compinche a un lugar limpio de mi persona y me dirigí hacia el pequeño _bou doir. _Mis pasos, como he dicho, eran elásticos –demasia do, quizá, para asegurarme el éxito-. Pero mi corazón latía con fiero gozo, y pisé un vaso sobre la alfombra.

El amo me vio en la sala oriental.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién es usted? –me preguntó con voz fuerte y vulgar, metidas las manos en los bolsillos de la bata–. ¿Es usted Brewster, por casualidad?

Era evidente que estaba mareado y completamente a mi merced, si podía emplearse esa expresión. Me felicité.

—Eso es... –respondí suavemente–. _Je suis monsieur Brustière. _Charlemos un momento antes de empezar.

Pareció complacido. El bigotillo color hollín se le cris pó. Me quité el impermeable. Tenía puesto un traje oscuro, una camisa negra. No llevaba corbata. Nos sentamos en sendos sillones.

—¿Sabe? –me dijo, rascándose con fuerza la mejilla gris, carnuda y arenosa, y mostrando sus dientes menudos y perlados en una mueca torva–. Usted no se parece a Jack Brewster. Quiero decir que el parecido no es muy evidente... Alguien me dijo que él tenía un hermano en la misma compañía telefónica.

Haberlo atrapado, después de todos esos años de arre pentimiento y furor... Mirar los pelos negros en el dorso de sus manos regordetas... Errar con cien ojos sobre sus sedas purpúreas y el pecho hirsuto, previendo los aguje ros... Saber que ese canalla semianimado, infrahumano, era el que había sodomizado a mi amada... ¡Oh, amada mía, ésa era una bendición suprema!

—No, lo siento, pero no soy ninguno de los Brewster.

Sacudió la cabeza, aún más complacido que antes.

—Adivine de nuevo, hombre.

—Ah, conque no ha venido usted a fastidiarme acerca de esas llamadas de larga distancia... –dijo el hombre.

—Lo hace usted de cuando en cuando. ¿No es cierto?

—¿Cómo?

Dije que había dicho que había pensado que él había dicho que nunca había...

—Lagente –dijo–, la gente en general... No lo acuso a usted, Brewster, pero, ¿sabe usted?, es absurdo cómo la gente invade esta maldita casa sin tomarse siquiera el tra bajo de llamar. Usan _vaterre, _usan la cocina, usan el teléfono, Phil llama a Filadelfia, Pat llama a la Patagonia... Me niego a pagar. Tiene usted un acento curioso, capitán.

—Quilty –dije–. ¿Se acuerda usted de una niña llama da Dolores, Haze, Dolly Haze? ¿Llamó Dolly a Dolores, en Colorado?

—Claro... debió hacer esa llamada, sin duda... A cualquier lugar. Paraíso, Washington, Cañón del Infierno... ¿A quién le importa?

—A mí, Quilty. ¿Sabe usted? Soy su padre.

—¡Ridículo! Qué va usted a ser... –dijo–. Usted es algún agente literario extranjero. Un francés tradujo una vez mi _Carne altiva _por _la Fierté de la Chair. _Absurdo.

—Era mi hija, Quilty.

En el estado en que se encontraba nada podía amilanarlo. Pero sus alardes no eran del todo convincentes. Una es pecie de cauteloso recelo animó sus ojos con un remedo de vida. Pero en seguida volvieron a nublarse.

—Las niñas me gustan mucho –dijo–, y sus padres se encuentran entre mis mejores amigos.

Volvió la cabeza, buscando algo. Se palpó los bolsillos. Intentó incorporarse del sillón.

—¡Quieto! –dije, quizá en voz más alta de lo que me había propuesto.

—No necesita gritarme –se quejó de un modo curiosa mente femenino–. Sólo quería un cigarrillo. Me muero por un cigarrillo.

—Morirá de todos modos.

—Oh, basta... empieza a aburrirme. ¿Qué quiere usted? ¿Es francés, diga? ¿Quién demonios es usted? Vamos al bar y tomemos un...

Vio la pequeña arma negra que tenía en la palma de mi mano como ofreciéndosela.

—¡Epa! –dijo arrastrando las vocales (ahora imitaba la farfulla indecente de las películas)–. Qué bonito revól ver tiene ahí... ¿Cuánto quiere por él?

Le golpeé la mano extendida y se las arregló para derri bar una caja sobre una mesilla que tenía a su lado. La caja vomitó un puñado de cigarrillos.

—¡Aquí están! –dijo jubilosamente–. ¿Recuerda usted la frase de Kipling: _Une femme est une femina, un Caporal est une cigarette? _Ahora necesitamos fósforos.

—Quilty –dije–. Quiero que me atienda. Morirá den tro de un instante. Lo que siga, por cuanto sabemos, será un estado eterno de locura atormentadora. Ya fumó ayer su último cigarrillo. Concéntrese. Trate de comprender lo que va a ocurrirle.

Empezó a romper el cigarrillo y a mascar pedazos de él.

—Estoy deseoso de comprender –dijo–. Usted es un australiano o un refugiado alemán. ¿Tengo que ser yo, precisamente? Ésta es la casa de un pagano, ¿sabe? Será mejor que se largue de aquí. Y deje de mostrar ese revólver. En el cuarto de música tengo un Stern-Luger.

Apunté a su pie en la pantufla y apreté el gatillo. Hizo click. Se miró el pie, miró la pistola, miró de nuevo el pie. Hice otro penoso esfuerzo, y con un sonido ridículo, débil y juvenil, salió. La bala agujereó la espesa alfombra rosada y yo tuve la impresión paralizadora de que otra vez volvería a salir.

—¿Ve usted lo que ha hecho? –dijo Quilty–. Debería tener más cuidado. Déme eso, por Dios.

Se incorporó para tomar el revólver. Lo empujé a su sillón. Mi alegría exuberante se desvanecía. Ya era tiempo de que acabara con él, pero Quilty tenía que saber por qué. Su condición se me contagiaba y sostenía el arma con blandura y torpeza.

—Concéntrese en Dolly Haze, la niña que raptó...

—¡Yo no la rapté! –gritó–. La salvé de un pervertido. Muéstreme su insignia, en vez de disparar a mis pies, peda zo de gorila. ¿Dónde está la insignia? Yo no soy responsa ble de las violaciones de otros. ¡Absurdo! Ese viajecito, se lo aseguro, fue una tontería, pero de todos modos se volvió con usted... ¿no es cierto? Vamos, tomemos un trago.

Le pregunté si quería ser ejecutado de pie o sentado.

—Hummm... déjeme pensar –dijo–. No es una pregunta fácil de responder. Entre paréntesis, cometí un error que lamento sinceramente. ¿Sabe usted? Con Dolly no me divertía nada. Soy prácticamente impotente, para decir la melancólica verdad. Y le proporcioné unas vacaciones es pléndidas. Conoció a unas cuantas personas notables. ¿Conoce usted a... ?

Con impulso tremendo cayó sobre mí. La pistola fue a dar bajo una cómoda. Por fortuna era más impetuoso que fuerte y no me costó demasiado esfuerzo volverlo al sillón. Jadeó un poco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bueno, ya lo hizo –dijo–. _Vous voilà dans de beaux draps, mon vieux._

Su francés mejoraba.

Miré a mi alrededor. Quizá si... Quizá pudiera... sobre las manos y rodillas... ¿Me arriesgaría?

—_Alors, que fait-an? –_me preguntó, observándome con fijeza.

Me incliné. No se movió. Me incliné más aún.

—Mi estimado señor –dijo–, déjese usted de jugar con la vida y la muerte. Soy un autor teatral. He escrito comedias, tragedias, fantasías. He filmado películas privadas con Justine y otras sexaventuras francesas del siglo XVIII. Soy autor de cincuenta y dos guiones de éxito. Por alguna parte debe de haber un atizador, déjeme buscarlo y así podré pescar su revólver.

El muy astuto había vuelto a incorporarse mientras ha blaba y fingía buscar algo. Tanteé debajo de la cómoda, procurando al mismo tiempo no perderlo de vista. De pron to, advertí que él había advertido que yo parecía no haber advertido que mi compinche asomaba por debajo del otro ángulo de la cómoda. Nos trabamos en lucha de nuevo. Rodamos por el suelo, cada uno en los brazos del otro, como dos inmensos niños indefensos. Estaba desnudo y hedía como su bata y me sentí sofocado cuando rodó sobre mí. Rodé sobre él. Rodamos sobre mí. Rodaron sobre él. Rodaron sobre nosotros.

Supongo que este libro será leído cuando se publique, hacia los primeros años del siglo XXI (1935 más ochenta o noventa, amor mío). Llegados a este punto, los lectores más maduros recordarán sin duda la escena infaltable de las películas del oeste vistas en su juventud. Pero en nuestra riña faltaban esos puñetazos que derribarían a un buey y no volaban muebles. No éramos sino dos grandes muñecos rellenos de algodón. Era una riña muda, blanda, informe de dos literatos, uno de los cuales estaba profundamente alterado por una droga, mientras el otro se sentía en desventaja por una enfermedad cardíaca y el exceso de gin. Cuando al fin me apoderé de mi preciosa arma, ambos jadeábamos como ningún _cow-boy _lo hizo nunca después de luchar.

Resolví examinar la pistola –nuestro sudor podía ha ber estropeado algo– y recobrar el aliento antes de ini ciar la parte principal del programa. Para llenar la pausa, le propuse que leyera su sentencia, en la forma más poé tica que yo le había dado. El término «justicia poética» podía usarse eficazmente en esa ocasión. Le tendí una pulcra hoja de papel escrita a máquina.

—Sí, espléndida idea –dijo–. Déjeme buscar mis an teojos para leer.

Intentó incorporarse.

**—**No.

—Sí.

—Empecemos. Veo que está en verso.

_Porque sacaste ventaja de un pecador_

_porque sacaste ventaja_

_porque sacaste_

_porque sacaste ventaja de mi desventaja..._

—Qué bien está. Formidable...

_... cuando desnudo cual Adán _

_enfrentaba un tribunal federal y todas sus punzantes _

_estrellas..._

—¡Oh, sublime!

_... Porque sacaste ventaja de un pecado_

_cuando triste de mí cambiaba mis plumas_

_soñando_

_con matrimonio en una ladera_

_con un lecho de Lolitas pariendo..._

—Esto no lo pesco.

_Porque sacaste ventaja de mi íntima _

_esencial inocencia _

_porque frustraste_

—Un poco tautológico, ¿no?... ¿Dónde estaba?

_Porque frustraste mi redención _

_porque te la llevaste _

_en una edad en que las niñas _

_juegan con equipos erectores_

—Nos ponemos puercos, ¿eh?...

_una blanda niña que aún usaba amapolas_

_y comía maíz tostado en el crepúsculo coloreado_

_donde indios atezados tienen segadores a sueldo_

_porque la robaste_

_a su digno protector con sienes de cera_

_y escupiste en sus ojos de pesados párpados_

_desgarraste su toga_

_y al alba hiciste que el cerdo_

_rodara sobre su nueva desventura_

_el sacro horror del amor y las violetas_

_el remordimiento la desesperación,_

_mientras tú_

_rompías en pedazos una muñeca_

_y arrojabas su cabeza_

_por todo lo que hiciste_

_y todo lo que no hice_

_morirás._

—Bueno, señor, éste es un poema bueno de veras. El mejor que ha escrito, en mi opinión.

Dobló la hoja y me la devolvió.

Le pregunté si tenía algo serio que decir antes de morir. El revólver estaba de nuevo listo para ser usado. Lo miró y exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Bueno, ahora escúcheme, Fulano –dijo–. Usted está borracho y yo soy un hombre enfermo. Dejemos las cosas para otro momento. Necesito tranquilidad. Tengo que cuidar mi impotencia. Por la tarde llegarán amigos que me necesitan para un juego. Esta farsa se está volviendo muy pesada. Somos hombres de mundo, en todo sentido... sexo, verso libre, puntería. Si me tiene usted inquina, estoy dis puesto a ofrecer reparaciones insólitas. Hasta una _rencontre a _la antigua, espada o pistola, en Río o en cualquier otra parte... no está excluido. Mi memoria y mi elocuencia no son hoy muy brillantes, pero en verdad, mi querido se ñor Humbert, usted no era el tutor ideal, y yo no obligué a su pequeña pupila a seguirme. Fue ella quien me pidió que la llevara a una casa donde sería más feliz. Esta casa no es tan moderna como el rancho que compartimos con encantadores amigos. Pero es amplia, fresca en verano y en invierno, cómoda, en una palabra... de modo que le sugiero que se mude aquí, puesto que proyecto retirarme para siempre a Inglaterra o Florencia. Es suya, gratis. Con la única condición de que deje de apuntarme con ese revólver de... (dijo una palabrota repulsiva). Entre parén tesis, no sé si le interesan a usted las rarezas... Si es así, puedo ofrecerle, también gratis, una compañerita, algo bastante excitante, una damita con tres pechos, raro y de licioso capricho de la naturaleza... Vamos, _soyons raisonnables. _Sólo conseguirá herirme horriblemente y después se pudrirá en la cárcel mientras yo me recobraré en un ambiente tropical. Se lo prometo, Brewster, será muy fe liz aquí, con un sótano magnífico y todos los derechos de autor de mi próxima obra... No tengo demasiado en el banco ahora, pero me propongo pedir prestado... como dice el bardo, con ese frío en la cabeza, pedir prestado, pedir prestado, pedir prestado[12]. Hay otras ventajas. Tene mos aquí a una confiable sobornable criada, la señora Vibrissa –curioso nombre– que viene de la aldea dos veces por semana, hoy no, por desgracia, y tiene hijas, nietas; una o dos cosas que sé del jefe de policía lo hacen mi es clavo. Soy un autor teatral. Me han llamado el Maeterlinck norteamericano. ¿Maeterlinck? Schmetterling, digo yo. ¡Va mos! Todo esto es muy humillante. Estoy seguro de que no hago lo que debo. Nunca use herculanita con rum. Vea mos, sea usted un buen tipo y deje esa pistola. Conocía un pocoa su pobre mujer. Puede usar mi guardarropa. Ah, otra cosa... le gustará: tengo una colección erótica ejem plar: _Bagration Island, _por la exploradora y analista Melanie Weiss, una dama notable, un libro notable... deje ese revólver... con fotografías de ochocientos órganos mascu linos que examinó y midió en 1932 en Bagration, en el mar Barda, gráficos muy ilustrados, relacionados con una his toria de amor bajo los cielos placenteros... deje ese revól ver... y además puedo conseguirle permiso para asistir a las ejecuciones, no todos saben que la silla está pintada de amarillo...

_Feu. _Esa vez di contra algo duro. Di contra el respaldo de una mecedora negra –no muy diferente de la de Dolly Schiller–. La bala dio contra la superficie interna del res paldo y la mecedora empezó a moverse tan rápido y con tanta energía que si alguien hubiese entrado en el cuarto se habría quedado boquiabierto ante el doble milagro: la me cedora moviéndose sola de pánico y el sillón donde estaba mi purpúreo blanco desprovisto ahora de todo contenido viviente. Agitando los dedos en el aire y levantando rápida mente el trasero voló al cuarto de música y un segundo después ambos forcejeábamos y jadeábamos a ambos la dos de su puerta, de cuya llave me había olvidado. Vencí por tercera vez y con otro violento movimiento, Clare el Imprevisible sentóse al piano y tocó varios acordes atrozmente vigorosos, fundamentalmente histéricos. Le tembla ba el mentón, dejaba caer con todas sus fuerzas las manos extendidas y emitía unos resoplidos de locomotora que habían faltado durante nuestra pelea. Sin dejar de produ cir esas sonoridades increíbles, hizo un vano intento de abrir con los pies una especie de cofre que había cerca del piano. La próxima bala se hundió a un lado de su cuer po, y entonces se alzó de su silla cada vez más alto, más alto, como el viejo gris, insano Nijinsky, como una pesa dilla mía, hasta alcanzar una altura fenomenal y así me pareció, al menos, mientras rasgaba el aire, echaba atrás la cabeza en un alarido, apretándose con una mano la fren te y con la otra una axila, como si le hubiera picado una avispa, y después volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones, y otra vez un hombre normal en su bata, se escabulló hacia el vestíbulo.

Me vi siguiéndolo a través del vestíbulo, con una especie de doble, triple salto de canguro, muy recto sobre mis piernas rectas mientras brincaba dos veces a su zaga, y después brincando entre él y la puerta del frente en una especie de tenso bote de ballet, con el propósito de ade lantarme, ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

Súbitamente digno, y como enfadado, empezó a subir la amplia escalera. Avancé unos pasos, pero no lo seguí; dis paré tres o cuatro veces en rápida sucesión, hiriéndolo a cada descarga. Y cada vez que lo hacía, que _le _hacía esa cosa terrible, crispaba la cara de un modo absurdo, como un payaso, como si exagerara el dolor. Caía lentamente, ponía los ojos en blanco, entrecerrándolos, lanzaba un «¡ah!» femenino y se estremecía cada vez que lo alcanzaba una bala, como si yo hubiera estado haciéndole cosquillas, y cada vez que le metía una de esas balas mías, lentas, torpes, ciegas, susurraba con afectado acento británico –siempre crispándose, estremeciéndose, sonriéndose y a la vez hablando de un modo curiosamente distraído y hasta amable–:

—¡Ah, duele bastante, señor! ¡Ah, esto duele atrozmen te, mi buen amigo!... Se lo ruego, desista. ¡Ah... muy doloroso, muy doloroso, en verdad!... ¡Dios! ¡Ah! Esto es abominable, usted no debería...

Su voz se arrastró cuando llegó al descanso, pero siguió caminando a pesar de toda la carga que le había metido en ese cuerpo abotagado.

Desesperado, aterrado, comprendí que lejos de matarlo, inyectaba chorros de energía en el pobre tipo, como si las balas hubieran sido cápsulas dentro de las cuales danzaba un elixir poderoso.

Volví a cargar la cosa con manos negras y rojas: había tocado algo que se había manchado con su sangre espesa. Después subí en su busca. Las llaves tintineaban en mis bolsillos como oro.

Se arrastraba de cuarto en cuarto, sangrando majestuosamente, tratando de encontrar una ventana abierta, sacu diendo la cabeza, todavía procurando convencerme de que no lo asesinara. Apunté a su cabeza y se retiró al dormitorio principal con un estallido de púrpura real donde había estado una de sus orejas.

—Váyase, váyase de aquí –dijo tosiendo y escupiendo.

En una pesadilla de asombro, vi que ese hombre cubierto de sangre pero todavía vivo, se metía en la cama y se envolvía en las frazadas caóticas. Disparé una vez más des de muy cerca, a través de las frazadas, y entonces yació sobre su espalda, y en sus labios se formó una gran bur buja roja con connotaciones juveniles, que aumentó hasta el tamaño de una pelota de juguete y estalló.

Quizá perdí contacto con la realidad durante uno o dos minutos, pero no ha de creerse que representé esa escena de desvarío propio de los criminales corrientes. Por el con trario, quiero destacar el hecho de que era responsable de cada gota de su sangre burbujeante. Pero ocurrió una es pecie de instantáneo desplazamiento, como si me hubiera encontrado en el dormitorio conyugal, junto a Charlotte enferma en la cama. Quilty era un hombre muy enfermo. En mi mano tenía una de sus pantuflas, en vez de la pistola. Estaba sentado sobre la pistola. Después busqué una comodidad mayor en el sillón que había junto a la cama y consulté mi reloj pulsera. Había perdido más de una hora. Quilty estaba quieto, por fin. Lejos de sentirme ali viado, me abrumaba una carga aún más pesada que la otra de que esperaba librarme. No podía resolverme a tocarlo para cerciorarme de que estaba realmente muerto. Lo pa recía: le faltaba un cuarto de cara y tenía encima dos mos cas que empezaban a disfrutar de su increíble buena suer te. Mis manos apenas estaban en mejores condiciones que las de él. Me lavé como pude en el cuarto de baño conti guo. Ahora podía marcharme. Cuando salí al descanso de la escalera, me sorprendió descubrir que había restado importancia –como a un mero zumbido de mis oídos– a lo que era en verdad una mezcla de voces y de música ra diotelefónica proveniente de la sala, escaleras abajo.

Encontré allí a unas cuantas personas que parecían ha ber llegado hacía un instante y se bebían alegremente el alcohol de Quilty. Había un hombre gordo en una poltro na. Dos jóvenes bellezas morenas y pálidas, hermanas, sin duda, grande una y pequeña otra (casi una niña), estaban sentadas con mucho recato en un canapé. Un tipo de cara llameante y ojos azules zafiro salía con dos vasos de la cocina-bar, donde dos o tres mujeres charlaban y cortaban pedazos de hielo. Me detuve en el vano de la puerta y dije:

—Acabo de matar a Clare Quilty.

—¡Lo felicito! –exclamó el tipo rubicundo mientras tendía uno de los vasos a la muchacha que parecía de más edad.

—Alguien debió hacerlo mucho tiempo antes –observó el gordo.

—¿Qué dice, Tony? –preguntó una rubia desleída des de el bar.

—Dice que ha matado a Cue –respondió el tipo ru bicundo.

—Bueno, supongo que cualquiera de nosotros lo habría hecho algún día –dijo otro hombre no identificado incor porándose en un rincón donde había examinado, en cucli llas, algunos discos.

—De todos modos –dijo Tom–, convendría que baja ra. No podemos esperar demasiado si queremos llegar a tiempo para esa partida.

—Que alguien dé un trago a este hombre –dijo el gordo.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó una mujer con pantalones, mostrándome un vaso desde lejos.

Sólo callaban las dos muchachas sentadas en el canapé, ambas de negro, la más joven jugueteando con algo bri llante que tenía alrededor del cuello; ambas permanecían mudas, tan jóvenes, tan obscenas. Cuando la música se detuvo un instante, se oyó un ruido que llegaba desde la es calera. Tony y yo salimos al vestíbulo. Era nada menos que Quilty: se las había arreglado para arrastrarse hasta el descanso de la escalera. Lo vimos sacudirse para desmoronarse al fin –esta vez para siempre– en un montón pur púreo.

—Apúrate, Cue –dijo Tony riendo–. Creo que todavía está...

Volvió a la sala mientras la música sofocaba el resto de sus palabras.

Ése era el fin de la ingeniosa obra que Quilty había puesto en escena para mí, me dije. Con el corazón henchi do, salí de la casa y caminé hacia mi automóvil en el res plandor moteado del sol. A cada uno de sus lados había otros dos automóviles estacionados y tuve ciertas dificul tades para deslizarme entre ellos.

36

Lo que sigue es un poco más vulgar e insulso. Bajé len tamente la cuesta y después me encontré marchando con el mismo ritmo perezoso en dirección opuesta a Parkington. Había dejado el impermeable en el _boudoir _y a mi compinche en el cuarto de baño. No, no era una casa don de me habría gustado vivir. Me pregunté ociosamente si algún cirujano de genio no podría alterar su carrera y qui zá el destino todo de la humanidad reviviendo a Quilty. Clare Obscure. No es que me importara. En general quería olvidar la cosa. Y cuando supe que estaba muerto, la única satisfacción que me dio la noticia fue el alivio de saber que no necesitaba acompañar mentalmente, y durante meses, una convalecencia penosa y repugnante, interrumpida por toda clase de operaciones inimaginables y recaídas, y qui zá rematada por una visita suya, con la consiguiente molestia de racionalizarlo como ser concreto, y no como espectro. Es extraño que el sentido del tacto, tan infinita mente menos precioso para los hombres que la vista, se convierta en los momentos críticos en nuestro principal –si no único– asidero de la realidad. Yo estaba entera mente cubierto por Quilty... por la sensación de ese tu multo antes del crimen.

El camino se extendía ahora en pleno campo. Se me ocurrió –no como protesta, no como símbolo ni nada por el estilo, sino tan sólo como experiencia inédita– que ha biendo violado todas las leyes de la humanidad, podía violar ahora las reglas del tránsito. De modo que me deslicé hacia la izquierda de la carretera, y experimenté la sensa ción, y la sensación era buena. Era una placentera fusión diafragmática, con elementos de vaga tangibilidad, todo sostenido por la idea de que nada podía estar más cerca de una eliminación de las leyes físicas esenciales que con ducir deliberadamente por el lado prohibido del camino. En cierto modo, era una comezón muy espiritual. Suave mente, como en sueños, seguí avanzando por ese lado in sólito sin pasar las veinte millas por hora. El tránsito era escaso. Los automóviles que de cuando en cuando pasa ban por el lado que les habían asignado hacían sonar bru talmente sus bocinas. Al fin me encontré en la cercanía de lugares poblados. Pasar una luz roja fue como un sorbo de borgoña prohibido durante mi niñez. Mientras tanto, fueron surgiendo complicaciones. Era seguido y escoltado. Al fin vi frente a mí dos automóviles situados de tal manera que interceptaban por completo mi camino. Con un movimiento gracioso salí de la carretera y después de dos o tres barquinazos subí por una pendiente cubierta de hier ba, entre vacas perplejas, hasta que me detuve con una leve oscilación. Una especie de concienzuda síntesis hegeliana entre dos mujeres muertas.

Pronto me sacarían del automóvil (adiós Melmoth; mu chas gracias, viejo amigo). Anticipé mi entrega a muchas manos; no haría nada para cooperar mientras esas manos se movieran y me llevaran, perezosamente abandonado, cómodo, como un paciente, y mientras disfrutaba del extraño goce de los policías y los enfermeros. Y mientras aguardaba que se arrojaran sobre mí en la empinada cues ta, evoqué un último espejismo de asombro y desamparo. Un día, poco después de la desaparición de Lo, un acceso de abominables náuseas me obligó a detenerme en el es pectro de un viejo camino montañés que unas veces acom pañaba y otras cruzaba una carretera muy reciente, con su población de áster bañándome en la tibieza indiferente de un atardecer apenas azul, a fines del verano. Después de arrojar las entrañas mismas, descansé un instante contra una piedra que corría entre el precipicio y la carretera. Pe queños saltamontes surgían entre la maleza agostada, a los lados del camino. Una nube muy leve abría sus brazos y se movía hacia otra ligeramente sustancial que pertene cía a un sistema más lento. A medida que me acercaba al abismo amistoso, adquiría conciencia de una melodiosa unidad de sonidos que subía, como vapor, de una pequeña ciudad minera tendida a mis pies, en un pliegue del valle. Se divisaba la geometría de las calles, entre manzanas de tejados grises y rojos, y los verdes penachos de los árbo les, y un arroyo sinuoso y el rico centelleo mineral del vaciadero de la ciudad, y más allá de ella, caminos que se entrecruzaban sobre la absurda manta formada por cam pos pálidos y oscuros, y más allá de todo eso, grandes montañas arboladas. Pero aún más luminosa que todos esos colores apaciblemente alegres –pues hay colores y sombras que parecen divertirse en buena compañía–, más brillantes y soñadores para el oído que los ojos, era esa vaporosa vibración de sonidos acumulados que no cesaban un solo instante, mientras se elevaban hasta el labio de granito junto al cual me secaba la boca manchada. Y pron to comprendí que todos esos sonidos tenían una misma naturaleza, que eran los únicos sonidos provenientes de las calles de la ciudad transparente, en cuyas casas perma necían las mujeres esperando a los hombres. ¡Lector! Lo que oía no era sino la melodía de los niños que jugaban, no era sino eso. Y tan límpido era el aire, que dentro de ese vapor de voces mezcladas, majestuosas y minúsculas, remotas y mágicamente cercanas, francas y divinamente enigmáticas, podía oír de cuándo en cuando, como libera do, un estallido de risa viviente casi articulado, o el bote de una pelota, o el tintineo de un vagón de juguete, pero en realidad, todo estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir un movimiento determinado en las calles apenas esboza das. Me quedé escuchando esa vibración musical desde mi suave pendiente, esos estallidos de gritos aislados, con una especie de tímido murmullo como fondo. Y entonces supe que lo más punzante no era la ausencia de Lolita a mi lado, sino la ausencia de su voz en ese concierto.

Ésta es, pues, mi historia. La he releído. Se le han pegado pedazos de médula, y costras de sangre, y hermosas moscas de fulgor verde. En tal o cual recodo del relato siento que mi yo evasivo se me escapa, deslizándose en aguas más hondas y profundas que las sondeadas. He disfrazado cuanto he podido, para no herir a las gentes. Y he jugueteado con muchos seudónimos antes de dar con uno que se me adaptara convenientemente. En mis notas figuran «Otto Otto» y «Mesmer Mesmer», pero por algún motivo creo que el escogido es el que mejor expresa mi suciedad.

Hace cincuenta y seis días, cuando empecé a escribir _Lolita, _primero en la sala de observación para psicópatas, después en esta reclusión bien caldeada, aunque sepulcral, pensé que emplearía estas notas _in toto _durante mi juicio, no para salvar la cabeza, desde luego, sino el alma. En plena tarea, sin embargo, comprendí que no podía exhibir a Lolita mientras viviera. Quizá use partes de esta memoria en sesiones herméticas, pero su publicación ha de diferirse.

Por motivos que quizá parezcan más evidentes de lo que son en realidad, me opongo a la pena capital. Confío que el juez comparta tal actitud. De haber comparecido ante mí mismo, habría condenado a Humbert a treinta y cinco años por violación y habría descartado el resto de las acusaciones. Pero aun así, Dolly Schiller me sobrevivirá sin duda muchos años. He tomado la siguiente resolución, con todo el sostén y el impacto legal de un testamento firmado:

Deseo que esta memoria se publique cuando Lolita ya no viva.

Ninguno de los dos vivirá, pues, cuando el lector abra este libro. Pero mientras palpite la sangre en mi mano que escribe, tú y yo seremos parte de la bendita materia y aún podré hablarte desde aquí hacia Alaska. Sé fiel a tu Dick. No dejes que otros tipos te toquen. No hables con extra ños. Espero que quieras a tu hijo. Espero que sea varón. Que tu marido, así lo espero, te trate siempre bien, porque de lo contrario mi espectro irá hacia él, como negro humo, como un gigante demente, y le arrancará nervio tras ner vio. Y no tengas lástima de C. Q. Había que elegir entre él y H. H. y era preciso que H. H. viviera a lo menos un par de meses más, para que tú vivieras después en la mente de generaciones venideras. Pienso en bisontes y án geles, en el secreto de los pigmentos perdurables, en los sonetos proféticos, en el refugio del arte. Y ésta es la única inmortalidad que tú y yo podemos compartir, Lolita.


End file.
